Code Series
by LoveOfLiterature
Summary: A collection of vignettes of Jack Frost and Aster Bunnymund's relationship - related to my other Code stories (Code Jackrabbit and Code Revised), which should be read first. Note: character death, marriage, and future mpreg. My one-shot became a monster. Warning, there be PWP slash of the graphic variety. DLDR. Please. Jackrabbit Frostbunny
1. Fade to Black

_I keep having new stories that I want to explore in my make-believe Code Universe. And if I keep crapping up my account with one-shots things are going to become very disorganized. So. I have decided to make a series story that I will add onto if I ever get a crazy hair and want to write more Jackrabbit smut._

_And OH DO I HAVE JACKRABBIT SMUT._

_I have written one that I am actually not confident about posting to this website, which is why I am going to skip it in favor of this shorter fic to begin with. The next chapter of this is going to get very dirty very fast (it's the one I'm not sure about), but for now let's have some character interaction. _

_The chapters I post to this story will not necessarily be in order of timeline. They just pop into my head and jump around in time. Try to keep that in mind when you read each (story) chapter. _

**Rating T: Language and adult themes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters in any way, nor do I receive any income from them in any way. This is just for fun, folks.**

**Fade to Black**

Pitch Black smiled crookedly at Jack Frost. It had taken a while to gain enough power back to reach the surface of the world again, but Pitch was nothing if not patient and vindictive. He had meticulously planned his reunion with the people of Earth and especially a certain new guardian.

The boy had caused him more trouble than the shadow spirit could have ever imagined. More than that, the boy's determination and courage in the face of every single hurtle that had thrown at him gave Pitch a hint of healthy fear.

Pitch loved fear.

It reminded a soul that it was deliciously alive and didn't want to be otherwise. Fear was savory and exciting, and a powerful tool and weapon. And to feel its slick tendrils snake down your spine was the most wondrous experience.

Nothing could excite such feelings from the boogeyman like Jack Frost could. He knew they were meant to be partners and spend eternity enhancing the other's best, most frightening qualities. It was simply meant to be.

He should have known the first attempt at a partnership wouldn't have worked. Terrible timing on his part. But now, just a handful of short months after he had been temporarily overthrown, he was sure the young spirit would be ready to listen.

The other guardians would be no doubt busy with their own petty affairs to take much time to look in on each other, much less cater to the whims of an attention starved adolescent. It had been just long enough for the rejection to be taking full effect without being dulled by the progress of endless, healing time.

"Tell me you've not forgotten me, Jack?" he asked in his slickest voice now, "because I haven't been able to _stop_ thinking of you."

The previously alarmed glare shifted subtly on the alert, pale guardian, into a sarcastic mask and he leaned back again on his previously raised staff. "Oh, it's just you," he quipped, "I thought it might be, you know, a _threat_. I was wrong."

The Nightmare King reined in his anger at the sassy brat in front of him. He would train the boy in time. "Yes, you were mistaken because I am not here to attempt any harm. I came back to offer my partnership one. last. time. The offer still stands, you know. We could be great together. We could be unstoppable." He needed extra support if he was going to try an overthrow of power in the next century or two.

Jack made a show of chewing his lip in consideration, leaning more heavily on his staff and rolling around on his heels before casting his devilish blue gaze back at the shadow spirit. "Thanks, but fuck off," he chirped happily, and rocked back on his heels again to turn his back to leave.

Shadows pressed in among the trees surrounding the pair, halting the boy in his progress and forcing his undivided attention. Pitch was livid. No One said no to Pitch Black. Not ever, and certainly not self-centered, cold-hearted, cunningly tricky young spirits who were getting too big for their breeches.

He swooped in, invading the frozen boy's personal space, grabbing him roughly by the shoulders and forcing his chin up, making sure to drink in every emotion in his pale, blue eyes. "You listen to me, boy," the shadow spirit hissed coldly, "You think everything is suddenly so wonderful? Well you just wait. Accept my offer now or spend a millennium regretting it while you take shelter from an indifferent world, cold and _alone_. I WILL NOT offer you this deal again."

The darkening, angry glare had not been expected from the spirit of fun. "Fuck. Off," Jack repeated carefully, taking his icy fingers and prying Pitch's hands off of his hoodie.

The shadow king stepped back numbly. Something was different about this boy. He was different. Pitch could smell it. The fear that had once floated around the spirit like a perpetual fog had transformed itself into some vaguely familiar, but elusively repugnant scent.

The two foes were ripped from their glaring contest by the sound of steady, but heavy thumping, and within half a mortal's heartbeat the Easter bunny was in the shady clearing, pulling up beside the young guardian and pulling out his weapon.

"You alright, mate," the _damn_ rabbit growled to his ally, never letting his eyes stray from their foe.

Much to Pitch's annoyance, Jack grinned widely and leaned himself back on his stick once more. "Yeah, _Bitch_ was just leaving," he joked, casting a lazy glare in the shadow's direction, "Weren't you?"

Pitch couldn't _stand_ the Easter bunny. The old guardian stood for everything he hated most, and if he could truly destroy one of them it would be the damn pooka, like he had done to his people so many years ago.

And now he watched the creature taking away any chance with his potential ally and suddenly it clicked. And he was horrified. He turned an accusing glare to the lounging ice spirit and pointed a disgusted finger at him. "You..." he gasped incoherently before waving his digit in the pooka's general direction, "...and HIM?"

Jack smirked but offered up no reply.

Pitch had to contain himself, and he let his shaking arm fall limply to his side before donning a silky mask of contempt. "Oh, my dear boy, haven't you been taught that it is _wrong_ to consort with _animals_?"

Hateful glee erupted below his skin when the pooka started forward angrily, but was halted when the boy stopped his forward motion with a quick touch to his elbow. Pitch couldn't help but continue maliciously, "I can smell that creature _all over_ you. Really, Jack, you didn't have to sink _that low_ for a fuck."

He laughed darkly as he dissipated into the shadows before the rabbit had time to shake off the boy and lunge. Jack was currently a lost cause. He'd give the boy time to come around. Maybe take a shower.

Aster tore through the air at the spot Pitch had vanished. He was too late, he had been too slow. That bastard Pitch had gotten away. He had to work hard to halt his motion and control his breathing. A moment ticked by before he could muster the equilibrium to turn and face his companion.

Jack hadn't moved from his spot at the edge of the clearing. He stood on a mound of frosted grass, leaning forward on his staff, waiting patiently for the pooka to return to him. "He always does that," he supplied when he could tell he had the rabbit's full attention, "I don't even try anymore."

Aster tried to clear the red he saw dancing before his eyes. "He...visits you often?" he growled, bounding back to the boy to stand as close as possible while still holding eye contact.

"Nah, usually only every few years. The last couple of times he's wanted me to join him, though. Must be getting lonely on the dark side…" The laughing smirk vanished from his pale features when Jack saw the deep, angry frown taking over his Bunny's face. "Hey, what's up...?"

"He wants you," the Easter spirit spat.

Jack shrugged. "Yeah well, even before I joined you guys I knew better than to agree to his partnership, so..."

"No," Aster cut off angrily, "He _wants_ you. I could smell his arousal."

Jack flushed and dropped his gaze to the protective staff in his hands. "Oh," he squeaked nervously, "well that's creepy."

His comment was graced by a very unimpressed glare. "This isn't funny, Jack. Winter's around the corner and you'll be busy and I need to start really hunkering down for Easter..." Aster's rant was cut short when thin, cold arms reached around him.

"I know, Bunny. So let's play the Jack-can-take-care-of-himself-and-has-been-for-cen turies game for a few months, yeah?"

The smile and hug didn't help Bunnymund calm down much. The truth of the matter was that he was already dreading the months of winter that they would be separated. "Not everything is a game, Jack," he sighed.

"Sure it is," the winter spirit laughed, "Now stop being jealous of someone like _Bitch_ Black and play with me while you still have time, Mr. Deadlines."

But Aster was having a hard time shaking his fatalistic mood. It felt wrong to knowingly leave his mate to fend for himself against a dangerous enemy; one that made no effort to hide the fact that he wanted him for his own. "Don't know if I can let you sink low enough to _consort with animals_," he mocked darkly.

The rabbit was rewarded with an arctic blow to the head by a very solid staff. "Shut up, Aster!" Jack demanded angrily, stretching to his full height and tilting forward to meet the angry glare with his own icy gaze. "Don't say stupid things. It's very unbecoming."

Bunnymund did not often see the young guardian look so stricken and serious, and a fond smile crept to the edges of his mouth despite himself. "Yeah, you're right, mate. Sorry..." he apologized, and was pleased to see the tension drain away from thin, fragile looking shoulders.

Jack smiled in earnest at his companion now, and kicked his staff to bounce it up onto his shoulders. "Darn right, you're sorry. Now make it up to me by racing me through your tunnels. I'm pretty sure I almost beat you last time."

Aster rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. "You can't beat me at my own tunnels, mate. Just give it up."

A cocky grin lit up the young guardian's face. "We'll see about that, old man," he challenged.

So without fair warning Bunnymund opened a couple of tunnels and gained a head start back to the warren. The beginning of winter was fast approaching, and they didn't have any time to waste with each other.

_Author Note: Just a brief glimpse of the ménage à trois in my head that is a Jack sammich. I have a couple of chapters of a black ice story written (only one chapter posted), but got side tracked with jackrabbit. This pair is my favorite. No matter how much I always relate to the villain I always want the good guys to win…_

_Also wanted to prove that I could write something where these characters weren't participating in R-rated activities. You know, just because._

_Next chapter will be smut._

_Already written and everything._


	2. First Time

_Let's just dive right in…_

**Rating: M for sexual intercourse between a rabbit and a dead person. Lol I'm twisted. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't make money.**

**The First Time**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Bunny's body was overpowering. All Jack could do was hold on as his lover pressed further against his smaller frame, huffing and groaning into his ear. He was so hard it physically hurt and the scalding grip around his erection was setting his frozen body on fire. A moment later he felt the familiar hardness of his mate pressing between his legs. He couldn't help the breathy moan that escaped his mouth when the slickness moved against his damp skin, establishing a gentle rhythm.

Their bodies were so close and his Bunny was so hot against him, Jack wondered if he could actually melt into the other's body. His face flushed with dizzy need at the thought. They had been together for a few months and he had quickly realized how insatiable the Easter spirit was; not that he wasn't equally so, but he was the spirit of fun and perpetually a young man to boot. But Aster he had not expected, not like this. The older spirit had always seemed so...reserved; serious, stoic, and tough.

The spring guardian had, however, delighted in Jack's clumsy attempts and ministrations. He had genuinely enjoyed teaching Jack what felt good and how to make it feel better. He seemed to bask in the reactions he got from Jack, and was never satisfied until the younger guardian had received at least twice the attention that had been given.

But he had never taken their physical relationship any further than they had gone that day in the trees. Jack had honestly been relieved after the first few times they had been together. Every interaction was new for him, and sometimes nearly overwhelming. After being practically nonexistent for three hundred years it took time to adjust to so much stimulation and attention. And Aster had appeared to be perfectly content with the progress of their relationship.

But recently Jack had begun to want something more, though he couldn't voice his desire. When they were together he couldn't get enough. He wasn't close enough to his partner even when they were together like this, bodies pressed together and breathing each other's air. He wanted more. He wanted to melt into his lover and become one. Their skin was too much separation. He just wasn't close enough.

He had decided not to voice his new and confusing desires until he had gained some semblance of reason to his cravings. He didn't think it would be good to tell Bunny that he wanted to stop being in his skin and inhabit bunny's instead. It just sounded really creepy, and _he_ was the one feeling it. He couldn't imagine his lover's reaction, and he didn't want to ruin something so wonderful.

So he put his confusing desires aside and enjoyed the feel of his companion against him, grinding and thrusting against his skin in beat with the painfully slow and deliberate pumping of his fist. Jack felt like he was being tortured by the slow rhythm, and squirmed insistently against the burning erection between his legs.

He gasped sharply when his movement shifted their bodies, forcing the slick hotness further down to press against his rear. Everything froze, and Jack tried to control his gasping breath and hammering heart. That was _it_; he wanted Bunny inside of him more than he had ever wanted _anything_. He squeezed his eyes shut and held on to the larger body against him, wondering what was going to happen.

His heart dropped when a long, low breath brushed his cheek and strong arms shifted their bodies again, causing the hot press against him to disappear. The thought that Bunny didn't feel the same desire he did was crushing, and he couldn't stop the erratic heaving of his chest _and_ the tears threatening to come. He nearly lost all self-control when the arms around him went rigid, then squeezed him close, rocking him faintly.

"...You all right, Jackie?"

"Yeah," he croaked, and then cursed his wobbly voice. He couldn't be more pathetic if he tried. His self-loathing increased beyond anything he thought possible when the older guardian began rubbing his back soothingly and rocking him in earnest.

"I'm sorry, love. Didn't mean to do that...don't worry," the low, Australian voice murmured worriedly.

And now he was upsetting the best thing to have happened to him ever, all because he couldn't be satisfied with what he had. His chest constricted and tears were now a serious threat. He clutched the fur beneath his hands and nuzzled his face into the warm chest against him, listening to the quickened heartbeat below his ear. "Is there something wrong with me?" he whispered before he lost his courage.

"No," came a swift, firm reply, "Jack, I will _never_ do anything that you are not ready for or alright with. I won't ever get enough of you, mate. You do what feels right and I'll support you."

Humiliation didn't stop his head from jerking up to look into his lover's face in surprise, "What?" His unflinching confusion softened the tension around his Bunny's eyes, and a wet nose nuzzled his face affectionately.

"You didn't really think I'd _rape_ you, did you Jackie?" Aster's deep voice rumbled in amusement. "You can't think _that_ badly of me, can you mate?"

Jack's heart nearly exploded in his chest. The hammering nearly choked all of his words before he could use them, and he felt his face flushing deep blue. He couldn't look his partner in the eye when he asked, "So...you _do_ wanna...?" Embarrassment cut off his question, but he hoped the meaning was clear.

Aster laughed out loud. "Wanna fuck your fine arse? You bet your lollies, mate." The chuckling died down as Jack drank in the words and what they meant, trying to control his breathing and blush as the deep, accented voice grew as serious as his mate's gaze once again. "But only when you're ready, if ever. We've got forever and I'm happy as we are."

Jack nearly choked when his ear lobe was sucked into a hot mouth and licked with a rough tongue. The satisfied hum of his lover tickled, and a happy groan escaped from his smiling mouth. Incredible heat encased his manhood once again and his Bunny rocked against his flesh and exhaled sharply into his ear as he sucked harder, raking his teeth against the lobe and eliciting a real moan from Jack's lips.

He nearly yelled when Aster's erection was suddenly pressed firmly against his own, and the pair had to break apart to breathe as they adjusted to the sensation. Instinctually, Jack brought his hands to wrap firmly around both of them, basking in the feel of them together. He carefully spread the liquid forming at both tips and used it to smooth the movements of his hands.

His confidence was boosted when his companion moaned loudly, rocking greedily into his hands. "Aster," he gasped between thrusts, "I want you to. I want you inside of me...please." To his surprise, the Easter spirit came into his hands immediately with a tortured grunt. The hot liquid served to help quicken the speed of his pumping, and he came soon after to the feel of the heavy heartbeat and heaving chest against him, and the slick sticky liquid covering his hands and cock.

Jack felt like he was made of jelly as he came down from his orgasm. He had no idea how Aster could be so strong and capable after experiencing anything like that. The insecure part of him wondered if he was doing something wrong. The rest of him reminded his insecure side that the rabbit had just come first for the _first time ever_.

"We don't hafta rush anything, love," Aster said in gulping breaths, clutching a boneless Jack even closer to himself and giving away his desire through his pounding heart.

The Easter spirit's physical response gave Jack hope. He knew his Bunny wanted the same thing he did; now all he had to do was convince his lover it was also what _he_ wanted, really. A grin crept onto his face, enhanced by the endorphins of the previous moment. "What if I ask real nice? Okay. E. Aster Bunnymund, will you _please_...what was it? 'fuck my fine arse'?"

His lover chuckled, but Jack wasn't fooled. Not when the strong arms around him strained to maintain control and irrepressible grinding was sloppily covered up by uneasy shifting. "Watch your mouth, boy," the rabbit growled.

"You said it first," he taunted.

"Jack...it's going to hurt. A lot. At least the first time. I want you to think about that before you decide anything..." Aster said, loosening his vice-like grip on him to let him shift and get away if he chose to. "I'm happy with anything you decide, love."

Jack's heart swelled with the love he felt for this amazing being that graced him with his affection and love. He took his new freedom to shift and slide up, eye to eye, with his companion. "I trust you," he replied seriously.

He watched his lover's face as the large, dark eyes wobbled dangerously, then blinked and cleared. The rabbit's head tilted forward and connected with his forehead without breaking eye contact, and he felt the large, furry body take a deep breath.

Gently, almost hesitantly, Aster pushed forward and pressed their mouths together. The kiss was sweet and loving and almost frightening in its significance. Bunny loved Jack, and the kiss reassured him that the Easter spirit was not taking his trust lightly. He was almost disappointed when the kiss was broken.

"It...will be easier if you're on your stomach," Aster suggested.

A little apprehensively, Jack nodded and rolled himself off of his companion, lying on his stomach in the cool grass. He turned his head slightly to see what was going on, only to let his eyes droop shut when warm palms rubbed down his sides, halting on his thighs before running back up his back.

After a few more soothing passes he let his lover manipulate his body, spreading his legs and propping his rear up with some soft earth. He nodded softly when asked if he was comfortable, and expected the warm ministrations to begin again.

He yelped and toppled over from his perch when a hot, rough tongue pressed against his entrance. Chest heaving and face navy, he stared, bewildered, at his Bunny, who was hovering over him. "A little warning next time," he squeaked, earning a grin from the rabbit as he was helped into a sitting position.

"I'm sorry, Lorrikin. Shoulda warned ya, but you're wound up tighter than one of North's tin soldiers," Bunny apologized, helping him back onto his stomach. He was nuzzled by a wet nose against the nape of his neck. "You have to be relaxed or I'm going to hurt you, love. Trust me, but if you've changed your mind we can stop now."

Jack shook his head violently. He did not want to stop. He was terrified and didn't know what to expect, but he could feel his own arousal at what was about to happen. He was _not_ going to screw this up.

"Okay," Aster breathed, "just try to relax. And remember, we can stop any time that you want."

Jack's nod seemed to satisfy him, and he felt wet kisses trail back down his spine. This time, when the tongue came he was ready. He couldn't help the very unmasculine moan that escaped him as he felt the hot, wet muscle lick him again.

He saw stars and nearly screamed when he felt it enter his body. How was this supposed to relax him? His body was taught as a bowstring in an effort not to come. He stopped breathing all together when it began lathing and licking, still inside of him.

And suddenly it was gone and Jack felt its absence painfully as he gulped down air by the lungful. The touching began again, and he almost wept at the gentleness of it. He was painfully hard and had never been turned on so much in his life, and all his Bunny could do was rub him?

"Aster..." he groaned, bucking up a little to make his point. The grasp on his hips stilled and he felt rather than heard a growling rumble from his lover.

"You're not relaxing. Calm down or it's going to hurt worse..."

"Wha...? How can I relax when you're... uunnghhh..." The tongue was back, only now it had started at his weeping head and travelled the whole path hotly to his entrance once again. Jack's body went limp. The sensation was too overwhelming to do anything else. He didn't even notice the unrestrained moaning he was emitting as that hot, wet, freaking tongue lifted and began the journey again, and then darted back inside him. It probed and felt him, wriggling and working him open. He thought he might black out with the pleasure of it.

A few minutes later it was gone again and replaced with a much larger equally hot, slick thing. Jack couldn't help his gasp at the difference.

"Relax and trust me," Aster whispered, settling more firmly over his pliant, open form.

Only the barest moment's hesitation was given before the tip entered Jack's body, setting his skin on fire. He choked on his shocked gasp and had to remind himself to breath. Holy mother earth, it hurt! He forced himself to be still as the pair settled, adjusting. Tears were coming to his eyes and he buried his face in the grass, afraid he would reveal the stinging wetness to his Bunny.

Aster was having a difficult time not moving. He knew Jack was in pain and needed to adjust and relax again before they went any further. He tore himself out of his lust filled haze and focused on his mate.

Jack tried not to let the trembling he felt inside make it to the surface. He was burning and it hurt and it wasn't okay and he couldn't do this. It was too much. He couldn't do this.

His lover's rambling broke through his tortured state after a moment. "You feel so good, Jackie...mmnnh...you're so tight. Please...oh Love...you're so beautiful...I love you Jack. I love you."

Jack tried to focus on Aster's voice and warm body pressed firmly against him. He tried not to focus on the terrible burn of where they were now connected, if just barely.

Then he reeled with sudden comprehension.

They were together. His lover was inside him and the closeness and rightness of it choked him. A sob burst from his throat and a warm, wet nose was instantly nudging his cheek. "Jack, love, are you alright? Do you want to stop? We can stop," the rough, Australian voice murmured hurriedly into his ear as the furry face wiped away his tears.

"No, don't stop," he croaked, "I...I think I'm ready...to keep going..."

But nothing happened for a moment as he felt the larger body on top of him assess the situation. He did not expect his own waning erection to be grabbed and stroked instead. He buried his face back in the grass again as he felt the opposing stimulation of the pleasure and pain.

Slowly and deliberately, he felt more length enter him. He was glad of the extra support under him because his knees would never have survived this long. Everything was burning and his arousal was making him dizzy and he had to _keep remembering to breathe_.

And then Aster was completely inside of him.

He was thankful when the rabbit did not move again, focusing instead on the quickening rhythm of his pumping arm. Jack could feel the furry chest heaving above him and knew it was all his lover could do to keep enough focus to still his own tense body.

The revelation of the care that was being taken sent him over the edge, and he screamed as he came into the grass and fur below him.

His orgasm loosened him up again, and the pain had finally subsided enough to be bearable. Hesitantly, he tried to move his hips. The burn came back immediately, but now it was manageable and he groaned as Aster pulled slowly out of him a bit, then pushed back in again.

The rhythm was painfully slow, but it helped him keep his breath. He couldn't help it when Aster hissed out needy sounds that Jack had never heard before; he began to get hard again. Slowly, the speed increased in tiny increments until it actually began to truly take on a set pace.

The burn never left, but it was slowly getting easier to bear and the moans coming from Aster were driving him wild. Hearing his name like a prayer above him, he timidly pushed back into the gentle thrust he was receiving and was rewarded with a real cry of pleasure. He grinned, despite the strain, at the power he held over his companion, and took up meeting him in every thrust, exciting moans and cries with every move.

Then Bunny brushed something inside of him that made him scream. A quick pause halted them before he felt the weight above him shift slightly and then pull out and thrust again, hitting the same spot. He screamed again and had to bury his face in the grass as his lover plunged one, two, three more times into him before he came again, blinded with stars and darkness.

He was trying to get his vision back when Aster thrust more deeply into him than ever before a stayed there, bent over and coming inside of him with a choked gasp before collapsing on top of him.

Jack hurt all over. His arms and legs hurt, his neck felt like it was going to have a crick, his back was throbbing, and his ass burned. He also felt more content and loved than he had ever felt in all of his being.

He cuddled back into his Bunny, taking the time to feel the soft fur brushing against his body luxuriously, and sighed.

Arms came around him, gently flipping him so he could face his lover. He knew he was a mess. His eyes were rimmed from the tears he'd shed. His hair was full of grass and leaves, and his face was puffy and flushed. But Aster looked at him like he was the most wondrous thing in the universe.

"I love you," he whispered to his bunny.

A warmth that screamed of hope and life and spring shone from the dark eyes looking at him. "I love you, too, Lorrikin," Aster whispered back, drinking in the sight before him.

After far too short a time, Jack felt Aster shift beside him, taking up sentinel above their prone forms. "We need to clean ourselves," he said with finality, looking down at Jack's pale body with an assessing glance before meeting his eyes again.

"I want to...may I clean you, love?" Aster finally asked. Jack wasn't sure what it meant, but he could tell that this meant a lot to Aster. Probably one of those weird pooka rituals.

"S...sure," he answered, wondering what his agreement entailed. He carefully watched as the eyes alighted to his forehead, sniffing him. Then the tongue was back out, roughly cleaning the mud and grass off of his skin before sliding down to his cheeks and jawline, then lower.

Jack couldn't help but laugh. He felt like a baby bunny being cleaned by its mother.

His laughter was cut off with a gasp when Aster began licking his groin. The rough treatment brought his senses back to life and he blushed deeply when he felt him getting hard...again.

He was mortified when Aster took a break to grunt a laugh and look up at his glowing face. "You are insatiable, mate," he joked with a smirk before beginning his ministration again. He was working lower between Jack's legs now, grooming every crevice and inch of flesh until it was clean of fluids or any other foreign material, and so halting any intelligent conversation the boy could hope to begin.

Much to his humiliation, Jack couldn't suppress a wail when Aster's tongue was once more licking and massaging his now abused hole. He bit his tongue hard to keep from coming and ruining all of his lover's careful work.

After what felt like forever, the tongue seemed to be satisfied and snaked its way back up toward the front of his body. "Aster, this isn't funny," Jack ground out, fisting his fingers into the grass when the hot tongue flicked over his now straining erection. How could he even be capable of this? He was worn out and sore all over, and couldn't lift his head much less anything else. Yet there it was hard and erect and leaking and Jack had to close his eyes because he felt like a wanton slut when Aster did things, anything, to him.

No words were said as he felt his Bunny take him into his mouth and suck him off violently. He groaned and couldn't stop his hands coming up and raking through the matting fur on the back of his lover's head. "Fu...how do you do this to me?" he whined, struggling to maintain control and utterly failing.

The responding hum vibrated around his cock and he lost it, coming hard into his partner's mouth and shaking as he felt the rabbit swallow it down.

Suddenly everything took too much effort and he flopped back, completely spent and out of breath. He was only a little annoyed when he felt the large form beside him shake with laughter. "Finally had enough, Jackie?" Aster mocked.

"Cant. Move," was all he could muster in response, causing the laughter to increase. The shuddering of the warm body and the complete lack of energy drove him into a rare, but much needed doze.

He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard the comforting warmth of "Love you, Lorrikin," as he drifted off.

_Author Note: I apologize for nothing._

_Maybe I will start writing about, oh I don't know, their actual relationship now…hm. Or maybe I can get back to writing my Batman/Joker fic THAT I SWEAR I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT. _

_I have a sneaking suspicion these will not cease any time soon, though. The world is probably doomed to more of this garbage._

_I was going to go on a rant about my take behind the characters' (especially Jack's) actions, thoughts, etc. But I decided not to. Yay. _

_Hope you enjoyed this. Or at least didn't walk away any less scarred. I DID warn you._


	3. Drinking Buddies

_Wrote a sketch of breaking the news to the group…and hated it. Decided to approach it from a different direction. _

**Rated: T for slight language, drinking, and adult themes.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Just obsess. **

**Drinking Buddies**

Aster nursed his glass of peach brandy. The bright, amber liquid swished thickly in the glass as he moved the contents around. "Ah'm in it so deep, mate," he finally sighed to his friend.

North cast a sparkling glance to the rabbit and smirked. Booze always loosened the pooka's lips. "It is good, my friend, no?" His smile grew when said pooka drew his eyes up and gazed at the true topic of conversation.

Jack Frost was currently participating in a battle royal of monopoly on the floor with the tooth fairy and sandman. A surprised, happy laugh erupted from the boy as the lady's piece landed on one of his spots on the board. "Ha! Time to pay the piper, Tooth. _Told_ you Oriental Avenue was lucrative!"

Friendly banter began as the rabbit dragged his eyes away from the frost spirit again and looked pointedly at his Russian friend. "You know I din' even wanna come tonight? But 'e was so 'sited..."

North laughed. "Then I shall commend him his victory, you stubborn old rabbit."

Aster gulped down half of his remaining glass. "Nah, boy don' even know I din' wanna come. E's been lookin' forwar' ta this s'much..." His gaze was back upon his mate, watching the boy pout over a bad role with a hazy grin.

North watched his long-time friend with a warm smile. He was glad that his old war buddy was finally settling down. The look on his face reminded the ancient man of how he used to look at his own wife, before he was made a guardian. "You know he came right over to tell me news?" he asked into the fuzzy silence.

The Easter spirit started, looking at his comrade in bewilderment. "Wadda you mean, mate?" The token aura of hope drifted around the being as he asked his question.

North reclined comfortably. He loved undivided attention for telling stories. "Da, before the holidays began, the tyke came swooping in my workshop window. Said he was in love," the Christmas spirit laughed lowly at the memory, "Never would I have guessed with whom..." He grinned, turning his own attention to the rabbit. "You surprised me with that," he admitted.

Aster's ears dropped behind his head as he gripped his glass more firmly. "Ah moon, what did'e say? And why din' you ever tell me?" His pained expression painted his anxiety clearly across his features.

North was warming to his tale. "Well, at first I was ready to, how shall I say, kill you?" He chuckled at his own frankness, "but the boy was just _smiling_. You know the one."

Despite his alarm, Aster grinned in acknowledgement. "Yeah, ah do."

North waved his arm drunkenly to shush any potential tangent from his friend. "Anyway, he says, he says, 'North, isn't love the best?' you know. And so I'm wondering what unwary mortal has caught the eyes. And then he says, 'I can't believe Bunny feels the same!'"

A theatrical pause emphasized the moment. The drunken rabbit leaned forward, mouth agape, staring into the story-teller's hard glare.

"And let me tell you, my friend. It has been a long time since I have taken a life, but I was ready to..." a hand cut across his throat. "...And Jack, of course, he sees this. And he," North can't help but chuckle, "he says 'North, don't you say anything to bunny or I'll...I'll let you have it." North finally gave into his mirth and laughed heartily at the very notion that the slight boy could fight him with any real success.

Aster didn't laugh. He simply cast his gaze back at his companion, smiling softly and watching the boy pick up the pieces of the now finished game. "You win, mate?" he called.

Jack glared back at his bunny. "No, Sandy blew us both away..." he moaned, dropping the last house into the box before standing up to stretch. He grinned when he saw that the rabbit hadn't taken his eyes off him and made a show of himself, leaning and bending.

Tooth watched the winter spirit almost as raptly as the pooka. Then she jumped with a shriek and flew over to the boy, grabbing his hand and ignoring the growl behind her. "Jack, let's dance!" she squealed, floating just over the ground to meet his eyes.

The winter spirit smiled shyly at his potential partner. "Tooth, we don't have any music..." he explained nervously, shuffling his bare feet around on the warm wooden floor.

"Oh that's okay," the girl smiled, "Sandy plays..." And as if on cue, the small man created an amber violin and began strumming a few vibrant chords.

Jack exhaled and after only a slight hesitation and glance at his love, took the dainty hand in his own. The pair began twirling and hopping across the open space, laughing as they made up their own steps.

Aster's jealous rumble was cut off by North's cough. The man was not yet finished with his conversation, and he felt he was losing touch with his friend. "Aster, you need more brandy, da?" he asked, earning a shake of the furry head he in which he wanted to converse, and reclamation of attention. "As I was saying, my friend, he threatened to 'whoop my ass' were the boy's words. So instead I ask him more things, and he tells me long story. Very interesting."

The Christmas saint grinned crookedly when his companion's ears pressed down more firmly against his skull. "That brumby doe'know when t' stop talkin," the rabbit groaned, and slid further down into his seat, sloshing the rest of the contents of his glass over him, soaking into his fur.

The music slowed now, and the two older males watched the smaller beings falter in their rhythm. Another growl uncurled from Aster's lips at the blush his mate was wearing as he hesitantly took a firmer grasp of the tooth fairy's waist to attempt a slower waltz.

"Oh my friend," North chided, "Why are you so jealous? Boy thinks you hung Manny himself."

Bunnymund squirmed in his seat, turning to face the large man in an attempt to displace some of his agitated attention. "Think I'd do anithin' the bloke asked, North. S'queer. Feels like my 'eart don't beat withou' him near anymore..."

North grinned at the romantic sentiment. He knew the pooka would kick himself in the morning for spewing his guts up like this, but the old Russian also knew the rabbit needed to let off some steam, too. Any reply he might have made was never allowed to pass the Easter spirit's notice, however, because giggling was coming from the dancing duo.

Aster was out of his seat and lurching toward his mate. The fairy was getting too friendly. He had magnanimously allowed her to hold his companion for a dance, but the moment their heads came together in secret conversation all graciousness slipped away from the possessive pooka. Now the girl had the nerve to flirt, too? Too much.

"Dance w'me Jack," the pooka demanded, holding out an arm to be taken. Guilty relief flooded through him when his mate smiled up at him and nodded at the intruding female, dropping her from his embrace to be replaced with the rightful partner.

Aster leaned heavily into the small body as they came together, causing his lover to laugh. "You smell terrible," the winter sprit quipped, "Like a Russian brewery. North been plying you? Am I gonna hafta beat him up?"

The soft laugh that Bunnymund's halfhearted shrug produced from the boy excited his already liquor warmed stomach. "Lu' you Jackie..." he purred, closing his eyes to keep the world from tilting so violently.

Jack sighed heavily through his nose. The pooka wasn't moving anymore. Just sitting back, leaning into him. His loose lidded smile kept the frost spirit from being too angry. "North," he called through the fur on top of his lover's head, "We're gonna hafta bunk here tonight. You let Aster drink too much."

North chuckled and nodded from his chair. He had several rooms made up for such emergencies. "Apologies, my young friend. I have forgotten how long it is since Aster has my famous peach brandy. It has a kick like a moose."

Jack grinned at the ancient guardian as he slung a heavy, muscled arm over his shoulder, trying to prop his companion up enough to walk. "_Sure_, you probably planned this, didn't you old man?" he taunted.

North smiled mysteriously and shrugged. "I did not pour liquor down bunny's throat," he replied simply, and laughed at the unimpressed glare his comment earned. "Though he is lucky to have such a fierce protector."

Jack flushed in both pride and embarrassment. "Yeah yeah, just help me with this useless lump of fur," he mumbled, lugging his companion off his hind legs to walk him to their room.

/ \ / \ / \

Aster groaned and buried his head into what smelled a bit like his mate. The warm darkness made his head stop aching so badly and the cold pack against his back felt good, too.

Aster opened his eyes, staring into dark blue fabric. Jack wasn't supposed to be warm. Fighting his way out of the hoodie he had inadvertently wrapped around his head, the rabbit writhed out from under thick, down blankets, ignoring the sweeping nausea and focusing instead on the panic threatening to overcome him.

Where was Jack?!

Cold arms wrapped securely around his torso, halting all movements and allowing the pooka to gulp in some air and calm down. Then a thin, pale body snaked its way from his back to curl into his stomach and chest. "You feeling better?" Jack whispered. "I didn't know anything could expel as much as you did last night..." he joked.

Aster felt like an ass; a nauseous, aching ass. "M' sorry, Jack..." he groaned, "must of really been off m' face..." He curled into the hoodie again, and then recoiled, tossing it away from himself. The thing was damp and places on it were slimy.

The frost spirit giggled quietly. "You puked on me last night. Then wouldn't let me have my shirt back to wash..." the boy explained in amusement. Snatching it up from its discarded place on the cover, Jack floated off the edge of the bed and deposited the disgusting garment in a shoot for the yetis to take care of before returning to the bed. "You need more sleep. I'm going to go find a new shirt."

With the announcement, the boy planted a sweet kiss on his agonized companion's head and picked up his staff. He had a bone to pick with a certain Christmas spirit.

Aster lay miserably in the bed, undecided as to whether he wanted to be blinded with the searing pain that was morning light or drown on his own vomit if he rolled over. What had North given him?

Hazy memories floated through his consciousness and he moaned in embarrassment. He was pretty sure he had acted a fool and said...things. Great, now North would have ammunition on him forever. He knew the old coot would never let him live it down.

He wondered if he had said or done anything to embarrass his mate. _That_ potential made him want to _truly_ die.

Soft footsteps signaled his lover's return. No time like the present. "Jack," he croaked hoarsely.

Cold air signaled the boy's swift arrival to his bedside. He had another hoodie halfway over his torso. "Yeah bunny? You need some water?" he asked, concerned, "North said water would help the headache..."

"Did I...was I a bit of a galah...last night?" the pooka asked, undeterred.

"A wha...?"

"Did ah do anythin' ta embarrass you?" he clarified, wincing at the gravelly sound of his own voice.

A low snigger sounded, and it should have hurt his head but it didn't. "Well you were a little...protective...but you didn't pee on yourself or anything," Jack laughed quietly, "North said you've done that before."

Aster groaned. He was going to kill that old fool. "Right-o, Jackie. I...I think I'll take that water if ah still can..." He felt, rather than saw the sharp nod from the small form before it disappeared again.

Aster vowed never to drink again...for a while at least.

_Note: Tried to make his accent thicker while drunk. I'm rubbish at it._

_Also, Jack Frost can be quite fierce when he wants to. Watch your back, North. He don't play by the rules. Lol_

_I suck._


	4. Ancient History

_More porn. By popular demand._

_Let's see how Jack reacts to a lil' good ol' fashioned jealousy of his own…_

**Rated: M for graphic homosexual (furry?) sex and bad language.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Just butcher and twist for free and fun. lol**

**Ancient History**

Jack giggled silently, almost not believing that he was actually going to get the drop on the Easter Bunny inside the burrow; his own domain! He decided to chalk up his success on his own prowess, not luck. One hundred twenty three times seemed to be the auspicious number for learning the much sought after and highly desired skill of sneaking up on the pooka.

The winter spirit paused at the edge of the shady wood. His target was just within springing distance, and he had to still himself to keep his breathless sniggers under wraps.

The quiet of the moment brought a new, unrecognized sound; beautiful, tinkling laughter floated through the air. Jack paused, craning his neck around the clearing for evidence of an intruder. Then he saw her standing opposite his bunny. He had missed her presence earlier in his focus.

There was a girl in Aster's sanctuary.

A beautiful, willowy, tall, graceful woman to be more accurate.

The young guardian crept carefully around the tree line trying to get a better look at the nymph that was laughing warmly at something that Aster had said. He couldn't help noticing how close she was standing, nearly touching the rabbit.

Jack prickled. Didn't she know that it was rude to invade other beings' personal space? And her smile was much too wide. No one was that genuinely friendly. The winter spirit was in the process of rising up from his hidden position, ready to charge ahead and protect his companion when he stopped, frozen between standing and crouching.

Aster was wrapping a muscled arm around the woman, pulling her closer to his body.

The boy sat back heavily on the forest floor in distress, trying to control his breathing while examining his new enemy more closely. She was at _least_ as tall as Bunnymund (_freakish woman_) if not taller and had rich, dark brown skin that practically glowed under the rabbit's fur (_probably had to work ALL THE TIME to keep it looking like that_). Her eyes were large (_bug eyes_) and a darker green than his Bunny's (_like baby poop_). Her long ropy hair hung carelessly at her waist (_hair brush much?_) and shone deep auburn or dazzling green depending which way the sun reached through the locks (_deviant_).

Jack was disgusted.

Obviously Aster had been confronted with an old and unwelcome acquaintance. The very nature of the hug he had just witnessed proved that the rabbit was just being polite to get her on her way. Aster didn't hug _anyone_. Well, anyone except Jack.

But he was his mate.

Bunnymund had said so.

The pooka of his thoughts now laughed at a whispered word from the dark stranger. And leaned into her to nudge her shoulder playfully.

"Hey Bunny, there you are," Jack called, stumbling from the protection of the trees before he could think anything through clearly. He didn't fight his own forward motion with silly things like plans or thoughts. He just knew he _had_ to be standing beside his companion or his head might pop off his body. And if his presence randomly seemed to force the pair to separate and focus on him instead of each other, well wasn't that life?

He pulled up beside the larger male and stopped, grinning madly, before turning his head to acknowledge the intruder. He felt like he was one wrong move away from flying apart. "Oh, hello there," he greeted wildly, taking another step closer to the rabbit, now practically pressing into his furry side, "Who are you?"

Wow, did that sound as insolent and childish as he thought?

Aster frowned down at him and took a half step away, brushing the frost from his fur. Oops. "Jack, this is an old mate of mine, Arboranth," the rabbit introduced, turning to the woman now, "Ranth, this is Jack Frost, the newest guardian I was tellin' ya' 'bout."

Everything suddenly seemed far away, hidden somewhere behind the dark thoughts and crashing in youngest guardian's ears. An old mate? What did that mean? And he was introduced as the 'newest guardian'? Was that all? His turmoil was interrupted by a loud clearing of a certain pooka's throat.

Jack blinked, readjusting to his surroundings. Frost covered the ground thickly around him for about a meter. Arboranth was standing just outside the frozen circle, hand pressed to her brown chest in surprise, and Aster was glaring at him, stomping his large feet, trying to rid them of the ice that had surged up his legs.

The winter spirited cursed himself for the faint blush creeping across his nose and onto his cheeks. "Sorry," he mumbled, embarrassed, stepping forward to kneel down and help his companion. The blush darkened when the light wispy laughter sounded again.

"You have...odd choices of company lately, Aster," she giggled prettily. To Jack's horror, his companion chuckled at her comment in response.

"He's not so bad, once you get t'know 'im," he smiled, winking up at the boy.

Who was this rabbit?!

Jack stumbled backward, away from the pooka, earning a puzzled expression from both beings. "Jackie, you alright, mate?" Bunnymund asked, slightly alarmed and leaning forward, ready to close the widening gap between them and hop back to his side.

Jack's eyes darted distrustfully back and forth between the willowy, elegant woman and his bunny before deciding on a course of action.

Standing his ground, Jack straightened and took a quick, deep breath. "How do you know Bunny?" he asked, trying his damnest to sound sincere. He couldn't force his lips upward into friendliness, though. He hoped he didn't look too ridiculous and solemn with his question.

The nymph smiled at the smaller boy. She clearly thought of him as a child to be indulged, and he prickled at the possibility. "The Easter bunny was the first other spring spirit to make my acquaintance," she explained kindly, "Arbor Day is my holiday to protect, and Aster has always been generous and kind to me."

Jack cast his serious gaze over to said pooka, who was still crouched, but the concern was now clearing into an expression of vague understanding and dread. Jack crossed his thin arms protectively before turning back to the woman. "I'm sorry, Aster never mentioned you," he deadpanned.

The smile that graced the female's featured faltered slightly, but refused to disappear completely. "Yes well," she breathed, smoothing her long dreadlocks with graceful fingers, "it has been a while since last we met." Her smile grew once more as she turned large eyes to the rabbit. "Too long."

Jack had always had a policy against hitting girls. Snowballs were one thing. A fist was another. But he was pretty sure he could make an exception for this _ridiculous_ tree woman. He was about to let the red that clouded his vision control his actions when a muscular arm dropped over his shoulder, halting his attack.

"My mate and I always enjoy company," Aster agreed firmly.

If Jack had cared one iota about this newly acquainted being's opinion he might have at least _tried_ to stifle the shit-eating grin that plastered itself across his face as he leaned into his mate's embrace and stared tauntingly at the shocked nymph.

Pretty pink spots painted the woman's dark cheeks as she tried to register the implication. Then she smiled and even forced out a laugh. "Oh Aster, your humor sometimes confuses me," she breathed, "I thought for a moment that you meant this _winter_ spirit was your _spouse_."

If Jack thought he was tense before he had been wrong. His body wound up like a spring ready to pounce. Was he Aster's _spouse_…like, life-partner…and more importantly, did Aster think that? He was pretty sure the only thing keeping him in his skin was the tightened grip around his shoulder.

"He is," the pooka responded firmly, "Why would you think ah'd be jokin', Arboranth?"

The hint of pink on the nymph's cheeks burst over her face into a lovely flush, causing her features to practically glow. The hand was back on her chest in disbelief and she took a step back. Her round-eyed gaze focused completely on Jack now. He didn't mind. He actually preferred it to the other option. He didn't like the way her eyes on his bunny made him feel.

"Oh," she breathed out, "I...I did not know." She took her time assessing Jack, and Jack stared back with equal intensity before she finally broke contact and pouted up at the pooka. "I did not know you had such...tastes..." she hummed.

Before either male could react to the retort, she had composed herself, and her tinkling laugh floated though the cooling air once again as she sauntered over to the rabbit's free side, giving his shoulder a squeeze, accompanied by a predatory grin. Without another word she swayed into the forest and disappeared.

Only once Jack was sure the _hussy_ was totally gone did he step away from the motionless rabbit. Frost and freezing air streamed from his mouth and nose as he exhaled slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers. He would NOT act like a girl over this. No way.

He was a jumble of conflicting emotions. Aster had called him his _spouse_. The lightness if that significance made him want to smile and laugh and cry all at once. So why did he want to kick and scream and punch so badly, too? Who was that _woman_ and what was her connection to his companion? Aster had been altogether too comfortable with her before he had presented himself to the exchange.

"Sheila was unexpected comp'ny, huh?"

A hostile laugh discharged itself, uninvited, from Jack's mouth and he found that he couldn't stand still any longer, so he walked over to the spot the Arbor Day spirit had been standing, frosting his path before returning to his original spot, taking up a pacing track back and forth. He didn't realize he was rubbing his hands down his arms until paws stopped their movement.

"Jack."

"Yeah?"

His stormy pale eyes cut up to gaze into bright green ones. For a moment, the pair just held each other's gaze. It didn't make Jack feel any better so see the anxiety and embarrassment in his lover's look.

"Were you ever _with_ her?"

"What?"

So much for not acting like a girl. He dropped his gaze and brushed a hand through his silver hair uncomfortably. He wondered if Arbor's skin was warm and soft. Probably.

"Ah've never taken any other mate, Love."

Jack visibly relaxed. He could feel the stress seeping from his neck and shoulders and the burn behind his eyes was already receding. Why hadn't the rabbit just said so? Not that it mattered or anyth...

"But..."

The young guardian's head whipped up, throwing his neck out. He stared, wild eyed, at his Bunny and tried and failed to stop gaping at him like a fish out of water. He was _not_ about to get the "_funny story about that._.." scenario. When no other information was immediately forthcoming from his lover, he finally forced himself to ask, "...but?" He could feel his form creeping into the shade of the forest, closer to the entrance that hid his staff...and freedom. Things seemed a bit claustrophobic here.

The Easter bunny had his hands up in a placating surrender. "Well, we've been friends for a long time, mate..." he finally admitted.

"Like Tooth is my friend?" Jack's voice asked hollowly. He didn't want to think about this. He didn't want to be having this conversation. He didn't want to be here.

Aster winced. "Not exactly. Look mate, Arbor is ancient, dead, long forgotten history. I never..."

Jack didn't stay to hear _what_ Aster never. He was off, grabbing his staff and whipping away on the wind. He needed to clear his head and sort out the jumble in his chest, and he needed to do it alone.

He finally decided on a lesser mountain in the Himalayas. The Yeti did not bother him there.

And it was too cold for the big stupid rabbit to bother with.

He lay like the dead thing he was in the deep drift, watching the blizzard rage around him in blowing torrents of ice and snow. He knew it was childish to pout and hide, but he couldn't be bothered to care. It just made him...sick inside.

Aster was HIS bunny.

And someone else had...

Well of _course_ someone else had. Bunnymund was a guardian long before he even existed. It was _logical_ that he was not the sole recipient of Bunny's attention and affection. It made sense that Bunny had enjoyed himself with others…

Angry tears froze to his eyes and down the sides of his face, and the snow was slowly burying him, though it danced and swirled around him. He let the water freeze to his skin, and let the heaviness of the frozen environment seep into his bones. He felt like he was caving in on himself, spiraling and condensing into a black, empty hold that had formed in his chest.

"There you, ah, are."

Chattering teeth caught the periphery of his consciousness, but he ignored it, sagging limply even when warm, furry arms grabbed him around his waist and hauled him unceremoniously over a strong shoulder.

Two thumps later the blizzard was gone and replaced by the warm, green environment of the warren. Jack groaned and tried to hide his face on the crook of his elbow. Everything was too bright for his dark mood.

He was dropped when snow began falling on the lush vegetation around him, jolting him from his misery.

"Not in my warren, mate," Aster warned, gesturing to the now melting snow flurries.

Jack sniffed angrily and rolled, righting himself and standing up, ready to make the trek back out to the mountains, eyes downcast. He hadn't asked to come back here. His progress was halted by strong arms reaching around his waist. A wet nose at his jawline made him shiver despite himself.

"Talk ta me, love," an anguished Australian voice pleaded.

But Jack didn't know what to say. What was there to rage about really? What injustice had been done to him? What wrong was to be righted? There was nothing for him to be upset about, but the winter spirit just knew that he was being eaten by some sick, horrible rot in his chest.

He slouched, curling into himself and covering his face with cold, thin hands. His staff lay forgotten in the grass some feet away. He didn't know if the rabbit was smothering him or keeping him tethered through their contact. The warmth of his body was both comforting and repulsive.

Cold tears came again, unbidden and unwelcome. He let them run over his hands and down his arms to be soaked up by his ratty blue hoodie sleeves. He felt like a childish, naive, brat; but he couldn't help it.

All he could do was breath in and breath out, letting tears do their worst as he tried to regain control of himself and his thoughts. Aster was here, anxious and patient, keeping a grip on him like he might suddenly dissolve into nothing without their contact.

He tried to latch onto this fact. Aster was here. Aster was here. Asterwashereasterwashere. No matter what happened, his Bunny was not leaving him or scorning him. He was not alone. He never would be again. Aster was faithful and loyal and loved him, and he was here. With him.

"...Aster?"

Warm breath blew across his hands and the nose tried to nudge them aside. "Love?"

"I'm..." his voice cracked, "I'm sorry..."

A warm, rough tongue drew across his cheek while he was manhandled, turned around and set more comfortably in the protective embrace of the pooka. He didn't bring his hands away until he felt the furry chest he associated with home against his face. Then he traded one shield for another.

The warm body was much more comfortable. It was furry and soft and the swift heartbeat below his ear gave a rhythm to his own being. He even smiled when he felt the hair on the top of his head being groomed absently.

"Jack, I've had other...physical encounters in the past," the rabbit began. Jack groaned. He did not want to hear any of this, especially now that he was beginning to calm down again. But his Bunny, always the warrior, charged on, "But I want you to know, mate, that you are the only being I have _ever_ sought out myself...and the only one I love. Or ever have loved."

Jack's breath hitched, and he let his heart hammer unfettered in his breast while large paws stroked his back and pulled him closer into a snuggle. He nuzzled his face deeper into the thick, white fur of his companion's chest. "She was really beautiful..." he admitted.

Whiskers tickled his cheek. "Nothin' can compare to _my_ mate," the deep reverberating voice purred.

Jack grinned at what he thought was the corniest, most wonderful thing his Bunny had ever said to him. "Bet you say that to all the spirits," he joked, trying to adjust to the fluttering in his chest.

Aster rumbled around him in amusement, beginning to relax. "Nah, just jealous little frost devils that need to be reminded of who they agreed to eternity with...I'm sorry, love. Shoulda nipped it in the bud with 'er."

Before Jack could respond to the jealousy comment with something ridiculous like denial, he was nudged away from the warm body he was sheltering in to be gazed at. The green eyes looking at him were hot and liquid and promised things that made Jack's insides squirm. A stupid blush crept across his nose. He hated that Aster could do that to him so easily.

"No, won't do. Need ta see ya starkers," Bunnymund decided.

Jack choked on the air he was breathing. "What?!" he gasped even as large paws were tugging his hoodie up and over his head. By the time the rabbit had finished and was working his pants down his thin hips his face glowed violently and he tried in vain to cover himself. "Aster! Stop, what are you doing?!"

With a grunt of approval the pooka threw the ratty leggings aside and stared down at his nude mate. "Much better," he purred, stepping forward to wrap around the thin, pale body, "just as nature intended..."

Jack's hands were swatted away from his pitiful attempt at modesty, and his Bunny gently cradled him, laying him careful down into the warm, wet grass and crouching protectively over his body. It felt wonderfully naughty to lie exposed under his lover while hungry eyes roamed over his flesh, and he couldn't help a wicked grin from spreading.

Aster's eyes finally fell upon his face and he growled. "My beautiful mate," he whispered. Still hovering painfully outside of physical contact, he lowered his head down to nuzzle the feminine neck and jawline of his partner. "What shall ah do ta you?"

Jack whimpered. His body felt electric at the complete lack of contact between their forms, and his eyes cast around the clearing they were in. He froze when his eyes alighted on a familiar and unwelcome sight. "...Aster," he whispered, curling up to hide his nudity.

"Yes love?"

"We...uh, we have an audience..." he reported, blushing navy.

Long ears swiveled immediately in the willowy nymph's direction, and Aster dropped down, protectively covering his mate from her view. A low, dangerous growl rumbled through his whole form. "Leave. Now," he warned angrily.

Jack was high on his lover's rage. Somehow, it was incredibly erotic. The rumbling fur that was trying to smother him sent thrills through every contact point in his body and he couldn't help a light breathy moan from escaping his throat. Moon, Aster was hot when he was being all _dominant_.

A moment ticked by before the muscled body relaxed again and gave Jack some room to breathe. Green glittering eyes peered down into shining, frosty blue ones. "She's gone," he soothed. Who he was soothing more Jack wasn't sure, but the predatory look was coming back with a vengeance and an evil grin was spreading across the pooka's face. "Now, let's hear that pretty noise again..." he commanded, nudging pale flesh roughly. "You like it when ah'm _mean_, Frost?"

Jack whimpered again, nodding shamefully and pressing himself further against the warm, soft fur above him. He couldn't pull his heavily lidded gaze away from his lover's amused, fierce glare. Looking at Aster was like looking into the sun; it burned and blinded him to anything else.

His response was rewarded with a cocky smirk before the furry head leaned down and sniffed his bare flesh. He squirmed at the tickle it caused in his jaw and neck, and was shocked when Aster bit down on his shoulder, hard, forcing a sharp gasp of pain.

He immediately retaliated by digging his hands into thick fur and tugging, fisting handfuls of hair into his palms, and was a little dismayed and a lot turned on when the pooka groaned loudly and lapped roughly at his shoulder wound. Feeling cheated, Jack remembered that his bunny was in _trouble_. He needed to teach him a lesson.

The smaller male pushed his mate away with all his might, succeeding simply because his lover let him. He wiped the amused grin off the pooka's lips when he surprised the rabbit with another forceful shove, causing him to topple over onto his back.

Before the surprised rabbit had time to right himself, Jack crawled up his body and planted himself comfortably against his companion's hips, pressing the furry shoulders into the grass below them with strong, thin arms. He halted the beginnings of a growl with a sharp thrust. Startled, sparkling green eyes looked up at him in dismay.

"Aster," Jack spoke carefully, "you are mine. And I don't share." Pride crept up his spine when the confusion in his lover's eyes darkened into something earthier. He had not been sure how his game would be received. He shifted his position for better leverage and leaned down closer to his bunny's face, releasing his shoulders to run his cold hands down the furry, muscled chest firmly. "I don't like it when you touch anyone else..."

Hiding his smile, he carefully began grinding into the firm hips below his, breathing raggedly through his nose. His eyes fluttered shut when a familiar hot, hardness soon presented itself by rubbing against his rear with every thrust his hips made, but they snapped open when he felt warm paws gripping his hips, trying to control his motion.

With more strength than he had known he could muster, he pried the paws away from him with his own smaller hands, gripping the thick wrists and tucking the offending digits under his knees. "No," he scolded his bunny, "we're playing my game now..."

A dark delight emanated from him when his lover nodded with a whimper. Bunnymund was letting him control him, and he bit his lip at the foggy, desperate look in his green eyes. "Fuck, I love you," he groaned.

An angry glint lit his pooka's gaze at his curse, but the rabbit held his tongue.

Jack did let his smile shine through then, and rewarded his lover by pressing himself further into the straining erection at his back. He began moving again, focusing on the contact his body was making with Aster's cock, and moaned when he finally trapped it between his legs.

He looked up and saw that his pooka's eyes were focused hungrily on his own member, so he took it carelessly in his hand and spread the liquid forming at the tip and rubbed it over the head with his thumb. His grin was wicked when his lover's breath hitched as eyes focused on every miniscule movement of his fingers.

"Will you ever think about her again?" he asked roughly, stroking himself now and refusing to provide any relief to the member between his legs. His bunny's heavy, ragged breath was almost too much for him to ignore, but he refused to break his own rules.

"No, Jack," Aster panted, "never."

Hearing his name in the deep, aroused, Australian accent nearly caused him to lose control and topple. Instead, he released himself and leaned forward to capture his lover's mouth, taking a rough tongue into his mouth to suck on it. He moaned loudly when the tongue began stroking his gums and teeth, exciting a throaty purr from his partner.

He finally broke the kiss, panting and grasping his companion. "Am I...your spouse? Did you mean that?" he asked, surprising himself. He hadn't meant to speak at all.

"I'll never be with another, love," his bunny stated, dropping any playfulness that they had been including before, and easily freed his arms to pull the smaller boy closer. "For as long as I live."

Jack smiled and nuzzled into the crook of his pooka's neck, sliding seductively along the hot length trapped between his legs. "Good," he grinned, "but I warn you, Bunny, I'll be 'round a while..." His breath caught we he was suddenly flipped off the warm body and pressed firmly into the grass.

Aster stared down at him possessively. "Alright, larrikin. You've had your fun. Now I'm gonna have mine..."

Jack groaned when his bunny wasted no time grabbing his arms and pinning them above his body. A long, wet lick grazed his chest, running from belly button to throat, with a detour to his nipple. He whined and tried to buck up into his bunny, but was trapped beneath the heavy, muscled body. "Aster..." he begged.

The pooka's face rose to meet his pleading eyes. "Yes Jack?" he purred, grinning.

Jack blushed again at the look he was receiving. "Come _on_..." he whispered.

The grin widened, now appearing quite evil. "No. You have to tell me exactly what you wan'," his bunny demanded, "I want ta hear the words in your pretty voice."

Jack's blush deepened. He dropped his gaze from the intense eyes staring down at him. "Touch me," he asked quietly.

"Yes love."

Immediately, a warm paw reached between them and grasped his erection, stroking it slowly. No matter what he did or how much he squirmed, the motion would not change. "mmhhh, faster," he finally breathed, with immediate results.

"That's right, love," Aster purred, "Tell me what you want..."

Jack whimpered raggedly, trying in vain to thrust himself into the warm grasp around him, "Faster...unngh. Aster, I'm so close..."

As soon as the pooka sped up his ministrations once again, Jack toppled over the edge, crying out his lover's name as he came crashing back down from his orgasm. He had to lie limply in the grass for a moment, coming back to himself. It was frankly embarrassing how quickly his bunny could make him come.

He was dismayed when his partner started to move away, and he shot his arm out to halt the rabbit's motion. "What are you doin?" he asked, confused. He was pretty sure _that_ had not taken care of both of them.

Aster smiled down at him lovingly. "This was for you, mate," he admitted, "I wanted to do this for you."

That wasn't good enough for the younger guardian. What fun was that, leaving his lover unsatisfied? Then an evil idea formed in his mind. "Well..." he whispered, "if it's for me...can I watch?"

The request stilled his partner's movements, and the rabbit sat down heavily between his legs, peering at him curiously. "You wanna watch me wank?" he asked.

Blushing, Jack refused to back down, and nodded. "Yes," he breathed, "right now." His insistence pulled a growl from his companion, and the pooka leaned forward to connect their foreheads.

"You _keep_ me bailed up, larrikin, ya know that?" he purred, nuzzling his cold face before scooting closer to the cold body and resting his head on one bony shoulder.

Jack tried to keep his heartbeat steady as he felt his bunny nuzzle into him, creating more contact. In an instant of inspiration, he tilted his head nuzzled the base of one long ear, mimicking a purring sound himself.

"Touch yourself, Aster," he breathed.

The rabbit groaned and both gazes watched as one paw grasped the erection firmly as it appeared. Then it slowly rubbed down the length, revealing the full appendage. When the grasp reached his base, Jack halted his lover's movement.

The ragged breath on his face felt good, and he watched his lover's face as the pooka concentrated on controlling himself. Heart pounding, Jack wrapped his hands around the one furry one and helped it roam back up the length and back down again, creating a slow, steady motion. "What do you think about when you do this, Bunny?" he asked, ginning slightly despite his blush. He had never been in charge before. And he'd never been so bold.

Aster groaned as their entwined fingers moved back down his arousal. "I'm a bad influence on you, mate," he gasped as they came to a brief halt at the base and began the torturous path back up.

The young guardian smiled playfully, but refused to be sidetracked. "Tell me, Aster," he begged, halting their motion again at the head and running his thumb over the slick slit. He let the liquid on his digit leave a moist path as their combined grasp slid back down.

Recovering from the shock of cold and fresh arousal Jack's finger had created, the pooka gasped, "You, larrikin, always you. What it feels like to touch you, to be inside of you. The pretty sounds you make. The way you say my name…" The rabbit was losing his mind with the slow rhythm and teasing. "…Please Jackie…"

The boy's head was spinning. He had almost forgotten about their combined ministrations as he lost himself in his bunny's words. Now, coming back to himself, he focused on his lover with new determination. Hit with sudden motivation, he decided to try something he had always been too shy to ask for.

Before he could be stopped, Jack darted down and licked the tip, forcing a violent shudder to course through the attacked body. "Jack, things'll get embarrassin' if ya keep that up..." Aster groaned, leaning back to brace himself on his one free arm.

The sprite grinned and looked up into bright, green eyes. "Like...this?" he asked, and brought his tongue out again, licking from the rabbit's fist at the base to the tip of the leaking head.

Aster moaned long and low as he watched his lover's tongue slide up his erection wetly. "...Jack..."

Pausing for a moment, the boy breathed in the hot scent of sex before pulling the entire head into his mouth experimentally, and sucked it. He choked and sputtered when burning, salty liquid shot suddenly to the back of his throat, quickly filling his mouth. He pulled back before he could cough it up and glared at his lover.

Aster couldn't breathe. He had never seen a lovelier sight than the one of his mate glaring at him, flushed and angry; his cum spilling down the corner of his mouth as he fought back his gag reflex. "Sorry mate..." he finally apologized when he could muster the brainpower to speak.

Jack wiped his mouth with the back of his hand irritably. That had not gone the way he expected. He couldn't stay mad, though, when his pooka pulled him in close to snuggle contently in the grass. He even managed to smile when his lover's eyes drooped shut to nap happily in his arms.

Maybe tomorrow he would be able to sneak up on his bunny. He had all the time in the world.

_Author's Note: Because sex is not always long and drawn out. Especially make-up sex. Lol_

_Also, I love Arbor Day. I think it's a wonderful tradition. I also think that a lot of the spring spirits have probably boinked each other. They're spring spirits. Come on. _

_Also, I think it's funny how people fave porn and review fluff. It's a trend I have noticed…_

_I'll see you all in hell._


	5. First Day

_Quick fluffy angst about the guardians, you know, actually doing their jobs. Gotta happen some time, right?_

_For some reason I had a heck of a time keeping the tenses correct in this one. Hope I fixed all of my errors…_

**Rated: T for mentions of sex and mild language.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own or make money on anything I do.**

_The first day is always hard...  
_

**First Day**

For a moment, Aster considered not getting up at all...ever. The bite in the air told him what he already (painfully) knew. It was the first day of winter.

The dead season had never been an enjoyable experience for the pooka, even when he was hidden and safe in his sanctuary of eternal spring; the fast approaching Easter holiday being the only thing keeping him from being overcome by seasonal blues most years.

And _this_ year.

He closed his eyes again, pulling the recent memories of last night back, grasping them to himself like a life-preserver. He and Jack had made love for hours, him with desperation and sorrow, Jack with joy and excitement. It had been sweet and slow and rough and hot. To him, it had been wonderful and heartbreaking. It had been an ending.

He had tried his damnest to hide his self-pity in the last few weeks leading up to winter, but had finally caved early that morning while his love was rousing from their combined post-coital stupor to make final preparations for his seasonal absence. Bunnymund had watched the waif-like form of his mate flitting around the den, putting his few possessions into out-of-the-way nooks and wrapping a few meager items into his hoodie pocket through slitted eyes, feigning sleep.

Because at the very end Aster did something unexpected.

He withdrew. He hid away.

He couldn't bring himself to consciously watch and allow his mate to leave him. He couldn't stand by and smile, even knowing how happy his love was that winter was finally arriving. He couldn't physically let the boy leave of his own free will. The warrior had retreated into himself in desolation.

So the rabbit had watched him secretly, and when Jack had leaned over to rouse him for a sweet goodbye he had pretended that he was too sleepy to be coherent, and had received a quick kiss on his head and a hurriedly whispered word that he was loved instead.

Because Aster was a coward.

He couldn't bear to let his pain show through and taint Jack's excitement. He hated the thought of shedding selfish tears in front of his mate. He didn't want to have to stop himself from begging the boy to just stay, stay and skip winter this year. He was afraid of allowing his sorrow to be exposed. He was afraid of the embarrassing scene he might make.

So now, as the light shone through the high, small window of his den, Bunnymund didn't want to move or think or live. Loss engulfed him and the chill in the air should have been a comfort because it was just so _Jack_; but it wasn't. It just reminded Bunny that he was alone and would be until spring was healthy and thriving, and winter had passed.

Alone in the barren room that he usually shared with his mate, the pooka gave in to his misery and shed bitter tears, letting them flow and slide through the fur around his eyes and on his face. His muscles were tense and his head ached from the loss of liquid and lost numbness he felt at his own selfishness.

Jack was happy. He was whisking through the frozen winds somewhere laughing or throwing snow at some unwary passerby. He was playing a secret game with some group of oblivious children or creating the perfect storm to lock a pair of lovers away for a few peaceful hours alone. The boy was a guardian and loved what he did. And he was good at it.

Bunnymund knew how Jack felt at this moment because he felt the same way about Easter. He couldn't imagine Jack seriously asking him to ignore the duty that was so much more than that. It was at the core of his being. It was his center; the hope he brought others.

Which only served to increase his misery now. He hadn't been able to even pretend to be happy or excited for the boy in the end; his mate, the being he had chosen to spend eternity with. He was selfish and a coward. He was glad Jack wasn't here to see him.

Aster lay for a few more minutes (hours?) in the warm nest before talking himself up. Jack was happily doing his job; it was time he set to work on his own. The boy being gone was the perfect opportunity to really hunker down and make real progress toward Easter. He would have been irritatingly distracted otherwise...

Who was he kidding? He sighed and stretched out his hind legs before bringing his arms up and cracking his back. He needed to wash his face in a bad way. His fur felt stiff and matted from the tears he'd shed. Not a good way to begin work on the holiday of renewal and hope.

He padded heavily to the kitchen, where a bucket would be ready to fill with cleansing water. The chill in the air was fading. Jack's presence was disappearing from his home already. His heart ached at the thought.

It wasn't until he was drying his face with an old towel that other, darker thoughts forced their way into his mind. Jack was alone out in the harsh, dead world. What if Pitch tried anything? It would be the perfect time to attack the youngest guardian. The others, including himself, were (or should have been) all very busy at the moment; too busy to keep a permanent vigilance on the winter spirit. And even without the threat of Pitch Black, other accidents could happen. Jack was so careless. How many times had Aster had to remind him about simple things, like always having his weapon ready when entering an unknown location? The boy didn't _think_. He treated everything like a game.

Aster twitched, pulling himself together. He couldn't be bounding off to be his mate's bodyguard every other moment. He had work to do. Very important work that mattered. Mattered to millions of children all around the world. He would just have to trust that the sprite could look after himself like he had done for hundreds of years.

But what if Jack was in danger?

Tense and on edge, Bunnymund finally flung his front door open, ready to just throw rational thought to the wind and drag his mate back home. His face collided with a thick leather-like obstruction hanging down from the center of his doorway. Something hard was attached to it, too, because his forehead throbbed from its contact. He growled irritably, rubbing his head.

Damn boy.

Then his gaze focused on the item. It _was_ a leather strap; a thick, buttery piece of strong, coppery colored hide. In the center a pouch was carefully stitched into it, and it bulged with the hard object that had come into contact with Bunny's forehead. Just visible from the buttoned cover of the pouch was a roll of rough parchment.

Hesitantly, Aster untied the strap from the frame of his door and pulled out the paper, gripping it tightly in his paw while he fished the hard object out.

It was a stone from the Angel Falls.

The rock was cold and an odd round shape. It was slightly smaller than one of his googies, and was a deep shining pewter color. It still had the damp, earthy smell of the jungle. One side of it was completely smooth, worn to a polished finish by time and nature. The other side had obviously been the same way once, but now it had deep grooves cut into it, making a rough pattern like frost that could be felt when a digit was run over it.

Despite himself, Aster was a little surprised at the care that had gone into such a simple item. When had Jack had time to fetch this rock, much less carve it and create a pocket to keep it safe? It fit perfectly in his palm.

Trying not to let emotion overcome him, Aster chose to focus on the small scroll he had nearly forgotten about. He carefully dropped the stone back into its carefully crafted pouch and tied it lovingly to his bicep. Both hands free now, he unrolled the parchment and had to huff a small laugh. Jack's handwriting was horrible, all flowing script and loops and obviously from a different time than the present. He had to adjust his mind to decipher the text.

_Kangaroo,_

_Had to pop out for a bit._

_Be back soon._

_Try not to worry._

_Miss you already._

_Love,_

_Jack_

Bunnymund stood in his doorway, reading and rereading the note, heart hammering, acutely aware of the feeling of new leather on his arm and the tightness in his chest. Jack had given him a gift. He was thinking of him and missing him and wanted to return to him as soon as he could.

Joy spread through Aster like wildfire, sparking a happy, sloppy grin into his furry features. His ears perked up as he carefully rolled the parchment back up and tucked it into the pouch with his worry stone.

Suddenly their time apart wasn't so unbearable. Jack would return to him sooner than he would expect, and in the meantime, he needed to prepare the best Easter holiday ever. Spring was just around the corner. And Jack would be back soon.

_Author Note: In case you don't know what a worry stone is, it's an item that can usually fit into your palm that you rub or fiddle with if you are anxious or need something to do with your hands…and it's often (but not always) a stone. Lol_

_It seems to me that Aster feels the most passionate emotions of any of the guardians. I think he would initially take Jack's absence very hard. _

_Anyway, didn't want to focus too long on angst because it makes me sad, so I made this short. And had to end it happily. Lol_

_Now I'll have to go think of more great porn. lol_


	6. Homecoming

_Oh my God, guys, I'm back. With a vengeance. Hope you enjoy this as much as I loathed myself for writing it. Lol_

**Rated: M for graphic sex like whoa and language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I only play with them for fun. (bad pun)**

**Homecoming**

Jack shuffled his feet uncertainly at the threshold of his bunny's bedroom entry. Today was his first day back from the cold, snowy days of winter that he tended over the season, and he couldn't help the anxiety from building unexpectedly. Once he had arrived, it became clear that Aster was not in the burrow, and Jack was frankly too tired to scour the entire warren at the moment. He had not slept since the night he left. He'd had too much to do.

And while the winter months were Jack's favorite, spending so much time with another being that not only saw him, but loved and cherished him, played with him, laughed with him, would just _be_ with him had made the season of responsibility a little more arduous than he had expected.

He hadn't seen his bunny in about three months, and while a day hadn't gone by that the young spirit hadn't thought about and missed his companion, new fears nagged in the pit of his ribs upon arrival of his adopted home. He was plagued by the dread that Aster had forgotten about him, turning him away from his mind like so many others that did not think enough of him to even perceive his existence.

The people of the world still did not see him. Sure, the number of believers had risen into the low hundreds, but in an entire world of people and places, Jack Frost was still no more than a turn-of-phrase, and it had grated on his nerves more than he had expected; especially enduring the general invisibility for that length of _time_.

And so Jack had been secretly relieved and more than a little joyful at the thought of returning home to see his partner, his love, his bunny for the long awaited break from thankless activity.

But when he had arrived at the warren _thoughts_ had begun to crop up.

What if Aster had decided their schedules and interests were just too different? What if he had found a new companion that had whittled his or her way into his heart through proximity and time in his absence? What if he had changed his mind and didn't want to put up with a clingy little winter spirit that kept snowing all over his precious warren and leaving him for long periods of time? What if he had forgotten him? What if Aster couldn't see him anymore?

These thoughts pummeled their way heedlessly through Jack's mind as he stood anxiously on the cusp of his and bunny's previously shared sleeping quarters. The room was deserted and looked fairly unlived in. Jack tried to keep in mind that it was just a handful of days before Easter and Bunnymund would be a living, breathing whirlwind of activity at this point. It didn't help much.

Had he contained even one more ounce of strength in his lean form, he would have searched out his love for immediate reassurance.

He should have easily considered that the likelihood of encountering his mate inside the house would be miniscule at best, but he was not thinking clearly. Instead he stood looking at the nest, the last place he saw his bunny before leaving him for months, and wondered if Aster had forgotten about this room and _him_ in general; discarded it like a bad dream.

His head hurt and his limbs were shaky from a combination of physical exhaustion, emotional exertion, and fear. Gathering the very last of his remaining consciousness, Jack dragged his feet to the far corner of the small room and carefully placed his staff on the bracket Aster had made for it and dumped himself into the nest of a bed, shimminging tiredly out of his clothes before finally stilling his mind and body for a couple of days of exhausted hibernation. No matter what might happen, he couldn't move one more inch.

The fear of rejection did not leave him as he drifted into oblivion, but the subtle essence of his bunny surrounded him, overwhelming his senses, and he was able to fall into a comfortable, innocuous sleep.

~ROTG~ROTG~ROTG~ROTG ~

He was awakened later by a multitude of sensations, not all of which were entirely pleasant, but they _were_ entirely welcome to his attention starved form.

After spending months alone in the cold and snow the warm body pressed against him made him feel short of breath and overheated, but the soft, luxurious fur more than made up for the discomfort.

At the forefront of his senses, however, was the prickly pain at his neck where a familiar and heated mouth sucked violently at his skin; and the intense burning cramp in his lower back from being filled and the overwhelming pleasure of being stroked sent desire coursing through his body.

"Bunny," he gasped hoarsely, taking in all of the stimulation that abused his physique.

The hard body against his back rumbled with a growl, and the pooka detached his tongue from the pale, riddled skin. "Good," he rasped, "You're awake. Now ah can do this."

Jack gasped, losing his senses when a sharp twist of his bunny's fist around his erection and a shallow thrust into his body forced him crashing over the edge. He was still seeing stars when the muscled body began moving against him fervently, thrusting into him smoothly, and hitting the bundle of nerves inside of him again and again. Palms were stroking him again, tempting and teasing him back into life so soon after his orgasm. "...Bunny..." he tried again shallowly, barely able to keep breathing through the overwhelming stimulation.

He received no intelligible answer, just breathy words and his name whispered like a mantra. All of his previous fears were forgotten at the sound of his bunny, and he let the feel of his lover wash over him and into him like a soothing balm.

Bunnymund grasped him tighter and quickened his rut, groaning and licking the skin nearest his mouth, before stiffening and coming hard into the smaller body. Jack was slightly daunted when he felt that the hard length inside of him refused to relax. The body surrounding him simply lay still and panted, gaining strength for another round.

"...Missed you," Jack whispered into the embrace he was wrapped up in, earning an even tighter squeeze of a hug. He smiled when the purring began irresistibly against his back, tickling him. The gentle strokes his cock was receiving were keeping him from truly being comfortable, and he moaned quietly, leaning his head back to press into his lover.

"Thought abou' you," Aster whispered, sliding out and back into him again, matching the slow motion of his hands, "all the time. Always. Felt hollow...part of me was missin'."

Words failed the couple again as both focused on the carnal motion of their bodies, locked together and moving as one. Jack whimpered and moaned as his lover's appendage slid slickly into and out of him in an easy, rhythmic motion. With nothing to occupy his hands, he gripped the fist around his length and urged the strokes to quicken their pace, breathing needy noises when his partner complied immediately.

He thrust himself greedily into his companion's thrusts, just wanting to be taken over and over again. He felt real again, substantial, and pressure was building again at the base of his spine and Aster was groaning into his neck and gripping him tightly, unwilling to let anything come between them. He finally let go of the fist in front of him and ran his hand down the furry thigh working hard under his fingers, moving, plunging.

As he touched the pooka, digging in nails and gripping fur, the tough body thrust violently once more and stilled, convulsing as it came again inside of him. The swift pumping of the fist increased after the brief halt with new passion. "Jack," Aster moaned simply, and the young man toppled again, screaming out Bunnymund's name.

Sated for the moment, the pooka finally pulled out of Jack's abused hole, giving him a little breathing room to cool off and catch his breath. Once he felt his temperature lowering again, he turned over to face his lover, and stared greedily at the panting, messy rabbit.

Bright green eyes drank in his body like it was the first time he had ever seen him, and when they finally settled into his own gaze Jack had to remember to breath. Within the swirling depths of those orbs was the obvious and intense love that he had become familiar with, but there was more than that. Vulnerability and hope and longing and joy and contentedness all mingled in that look.

Jack scooted closer to his companion again and wrapped his thin arms around the larger, muscled body. Looking up into those impossible eyes, he snuggled closer and brought their mouths together for their first real kiss in several months. He didn't want to lose a moment of visual validation that his love was really there, looking at him, holding him, loving him, but his eyes fluttered closed when warm breath rushed over his face, smelling faintly of chocolate. He was too content to worry or fret anymore.

He clutched desperately to Aster, pulling himself yet closer, pressing the full length of his body flush with his mate, and writhed mindlessly against the overwhelming softness of the fur as his lips sucked at the hot tongue in his mouth. Aster groaned haphazardly into his mouth and ran sharp claws over his back and down his sides, squeezing his rear as they made their way further down to his legs, memorizing every inch if his body by touch.

Jack finally let go of his lover's tongue and sucked a furry lip into his mouth, biting down and running his teeth over it, carefully laving it as he dragged incisors across the soft skin. He could feel the heartbeat against his chest hammering, and his needy grinding caused the furry body to mirror his movements, pressing so hotly into him.

He finally opened his eyes again and was surprised to see the emerald orbs locked onto his face, shining with predatory need. He acquiesced to the unspoken request with one word, "Again."

He cried out when Aster slammed back into him with more force than he had expected, or had ever experienced from the pooka. The flush on his cheeks and slightly pained shining in his eyes only served to arouse his bunny further, and a hard, pounding pace began. Jack gasped, his body barely able to accept so much in such a quick procession, and he merely accomplished a harsh ragged pant of breath between thrusts as Aster ravaged his body.

He could feel the bruises forming over his behind and hips, and he wondered if he would be able to walk when they finally decided to leave the bed. Then all thought left him as Bunnymund slammed into his sweet spot and he screamed. A low growl surrounded him and the weight above him shifted to accommodate the perfect angle. Now with every quick, brutal lunge he was seeing white and gasping out moans and screams, unable to contain his voice.

"Say ma name when ah make you feel good," Aster commanded, emphasizing every word with a hard thrust.

Mindlessly, Jack complied instantly. "Aster. Aster. Aster. Aster. AsterAsterAsterAsterAsterAsterAster...!" he screamed into his pooka's shoulder with every rough rut that entered him, his legs wrapped around the body, welcoming deeper entry. Nothing existed in the universe but the two of them and their bodies pounding into each other, completing each other over and over again.

Aster hummed his approval and quickly grasped both of Jack's wrists when he tried to reach down to his own erection. "You'll come when ah want you to, mate," he growled possessively, slamming back into the smaller body.

Jack gasped and moaned desperately as Bunnymund's pace increased even more, hitting him perfectly to see stars and lose breath relentlessly. His arms ached from the rough shackle his lover had them in above his head, and he bounced helplessly with every thrust. He couldn't stop moaning Aster's name in begging breaths. He had never seen his bunny so unbound. "I'm...gonna...come..." he panted raggedly.

The pooka immediately stopped his relentless pace and Jack almost sobbed at the sudden lack of stimulation. "I'm so close, bunny," he whined, fidgeting his body as much as his bound state would allow, feeling the hard length of his mate inside of him and the soft fur tickling his neglected cock.

Slowly, painfully slowly, Aster pulled out of him and slid back into him again at the same agonizing speed. This was repeated a few more times before he buried himself to the hilt and began a shallow, quick paced series of thrusts. "You're gonna beg for it, Jackie," he hissed, "You're gonna plead and scream f' release. You're gonna rememba' where ya belong."

Jack was dizzy with agonized arousal. His chest hurt from the breath he needed and his erection throbbed painfully. And his bunny kept sliding into him slowly or practically humming against the nerves inside of him in irregular patterns. He was only marginally aware of the tears trying to escape his eyes.

"Oh god, Aster! Please, bunny! Please," he halted his pleas when a deep thrust jolted through him.

"More," Bunnymund huffed, plowing back into the smaller body.

Jack's length was painfully hard and leaking; liquid pooling into his belly button and beginning to drip, mingling between fur and skin. His arms were going numb. "Unngh bunny, take me, take me and take me. Oh god, _please_ Aster! I'm filthy and I _need_ you. Please, make me come, Aster. I can't _stand_ it. It hurts Aster..." he begged raggedly.

The movement became almost angry as the pooka increased his speed, pulling a broken sob from the boy. "Hurt when...you left me..." he growled into the cold neck, "...ached..." The violent rutting slowed again to a snail's pace. "My soul was gone..." he whispered, dragging slowing into and out of his body. Then, almost as an afterthought, he picked up his pace again, adopting a steady, even rhythm.

Jack choked through the overwhelming emotions and the masterful thrusts hitting him just right, blinding him yet never enough to send him toppling. "I'm yours, bunny," he moaned pleadingly, "You own me. My soul, my heart, my body. Touch me. Take what's yours, Aster. Unnngh, oh please! Please, please! Fuck me Aster! PLEASE!"

The pooka growled and plunged deeply into him, burying himself to the hilt and coming again. Jack could feel all of the excess fluids leaking out of him and coating his bunny's already slick cock, giving the appendage an even smoother motion.

After only a very brief respite, Aster pulled his weight back off of his mate and slid himself out, nuzzling his chin into Jack's pale, wispy hair and breathing in the scent of winter.

Jack felt taut as a bowstring as he tried to be patient with his bunny's nuzzles. He was still painfully hard and the liquid running between his legs tickled and he couldn't move to relieve anything. He whimpered helplessly into the long ear nearest to his face. "Please Aster..." he nearly wept. He couldn't get enough friction to finish himself off. He was pressed too closely to the larger body.

The pooka ignored his begging, and instead began to suck on the opposite side of his neck, drawing blood to the surface and lapping at the near-wound. Jack's breathing was a mangled mess of panting and groans as the hot mouth worked down his chest, leaving trails of bruises in its wake, before coming to a halt on his nipple. Teeth immediately attacked it, and Jack squeaked and moaned loudly, writhing into the hard, unforgiving body.

"I can' hear ya, Jackie," Aster informed around the cold flesh in his mouth. Jack screamed when he took his nipple between his teeth and rolled it around his tongue.

"Aster," he cried, panting, "This isn't fair! You're not playing ni...ah!" A claw was gently running over his scrotum and he nearly bit his tongue as it ran up the length of his dripping cock and swirled the liquid around his head. Just as he was about to come from that contact alone, the paw gripped his base tightly, stopping his orgasm.

In an instant, the slick hardness of Aster was back _again_, rubbing wetly against his entrance. Jack's breath hitched in apprehension. He was so sore his whole lower half ached; he wasn't sure he could take another pounding. "Bunny...I don't..." he hesitated.

The rabbit's erection pressed against him, and the head entered with a wet pop, but was pulled out again. Then again. And again. Another warm paw appeared between them, and Bunnymund rubbed and twisted the head of Jack's cock while keeping the firm, halting grip below. "Beg," he growled.

And Jack did.

He had never been in such a tormented hell as he was now. His lover all around him, in him, then not, with the overwhelming _need_ to come and being forced not to. "Aster, please bunny, I'll do _anything_. I'm your little whore, bunny. Please, I beg you, please let me come. Please let me come. I want to come for you, Aster. Make me feel good, bunny. Please please _please_!"

And then Aster pushed himself completely in and let go of his tyrannical grip, pumping Jack's length and fingering his head and brushing the nerves inside of him. And Jack came crashing over the edge like he never had before. He drowned in the intensity and saw only light and then only darkness and then he experienced nothing at all.

He woke up with huge, dazzling, green eyes watching his face worriedly. "...Jack, you alright, love?"

He had to blink a few times for all of his surroundings to come into focus. He was being cradled by his companion; both of them still hot and sticky and tired. He couldn't help the fond smile from tugging his lips upward as he watched Bunnymund's nose twitching wildly for signs of distress or danger. "What a welcome..." he croaked.

The pooka let out a breath and nuzzled his jaw firmly. "Didn't think ya'd pass out, mate," he apologized, relieved. "Guess I had a li'l more built up tension tha' ah thought..."

Jack started to laugh out loud, but stopped when pain flared down his legs from his lower back, and he gasped. "I think you broke me..." he joked, but was unsuccessful in dragging away the anxiety from his lover's gaze with the downplay.

He settled for carefully rolling himself closer to the warm body, careful not to move his lower half too much. He sighed contentedly when he was able to bury his face into the pooka's chest. "You know..." he confessed, "I was afraid you might forget about me while I was away..." He let out a single pained, exhaled laugh that accidentally turned into a half sob. "I missed you so much..."

He tried not to hiss when his bunny pulled him roughly closer to crush him against the other in a tight embrace. "Oh my love," Aster replied breathlessly, "How could ah forget m' soul?"

Jack smiled into his mate's body and nuzzled deeper into the thick fur. "You're so cheesy," he sighed, then winced when he tried to adjust himself and was met by sharp pain again, "...I think I'm gonna be out of commission for a while..." he groaned.

Aster stiffened, and then cradled him gently to lay him in a more comfortable position in the nest. "Don' worry, larrikin. I'll take care of you," he promised.

Jack frowned, confused. "What about Easter?" he asked. He knew it had to be just a couple days away.

Now it was Aster's turn to grin. "Got back last night. Easter was yesterday, mate. You missed it."

Jack's frown turned to a look of guilt. "Bunny, I'm sorry!" he apologized remorsefully, "I didn't want to miss it! I'm a terrible person!"

Aster gave him a fond, long suffering look. "Nah mate, it's alright. Nicest weather Ah've 'ad in a few decades," he joked, earning a hurt pout before becoming serious once again. "Really though, I knew you were here the mom' you arrived. Couldn' come. Knew ah couldn' leave ya if ah did..." he admitted.

Only slightly pacified with the lackluster apology, Jack grumbled his consent. "But you still have to take care of me. You were rough," he pouted childishly, curling his fingers through soft fur.

"I'll always be 'ere to take care of you, mate," Aster promised, "Welcome home, love."

_**Author Note**__: Dear lord, what is this?_

_I must be seriously going mad because I remember worrying that _Code Jackrabbit_ might be too explicit…and now I'm writing stuff like this thinking, 'What could I do to make it a little hotter?' _

_I wasn't even going to write this. I don't want the story to have any congruent timelines, so I was just going to skip it. But then a review asked for it and I was like, you know, the situation IS ripe and waiting for some porn. Who am I to leave it alone?_

_Anyway, already have ideas for another (goddammit) and feedback and reviews really help the creative juices flow. (Yes, I just played that card)_

_Ciao for now._


	7. Fervent Zombie: Part One

_Holy cow, I don't know what happened to this chapter. I started with a simple idea for smut, but had to figure out how to frame it…and this happened. I had to make this story a two-parter. Hope this half doesn't bog you down…_

**Rated: T for swearing and homo/furry love. Lol**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, just play.**

**Fervent Zombie: Part 1**

There were too many of them.

Sure, Jack had known that there were more than just a few spirits that kept the world in balance, but he had never considered that there were _this_ many. Wisps, humanoids, nymphs and dryads, spirits, and animals, among other less definable creatures pressed closely together in the throng that was the summer solstice. Groups of familiars scrunched together into tightly knit cliques, creating a rainbow mosaic of bodies and a _nearly_ breathable path between and among the crowds.

Jack stifled under the claustrophobic situation. He had never deigned to attend the celebration before. Summers just really weren't his thing. But Guardians were required to manage the event, and Aster had responsibly dragged him there to suffer the host to hundreds of anonymous magical beings.

He had been hesitant to leave his companion's side at first, afraid of losing his way completely in the crowd, but Bunnymund obviously preferred to converse with the springtime beings, and Jack just wanted to play tricks on them. To save his bunny's dignity (and his skin) he finally detached himself from his favorite furry side and meandered nervously through the hoi polloi.

Mostly, no one seemed to take his presence too seriously, though there always seemed to be a representative to each group that nodded courteously or verbally greeted him. It was only polite to acknowledge a Guardian, even if he was just a young, relatively unknown prankster spirit.

Jack didn't mind the cool indifference emanating from the ancient, well respected and established beings as much as he _hated_ the blatant rudeness of some of the younger, brasher ones. He would much rather be subtly overlooked by Father Time than meanly insulted by Daylight Savings.

Not saying _everyone_ was mean. There were a few beings that Jack met and instantly regretted not knowing sooner. The April Fool was a mad genius and Jack-O-Lantern wouldn't let him keep a straight face. The odd pair actually helped him begin to enjoy himself a little.

But duty was duty and the newest guardian was finally forced to waylay his new friends and introduce himself to the rest of the pack of magical creatures. Feeling a bit more confident, Jack wove his way through a couple more crowds until he had only one left; the magical animals.

Alarm bells sounded when the frost spirit was greeted by the groundhog. The stout, furry body imposed itself into his personal space and shrewd, calculating eyes seemed to gauge his worth instantly. "Greetings, newest Guardian," the groundhog said in a rough, nasally voice, "My name is Punxsutawney Phil and I am your humble servant." A deep, flourishing bow followed the introduction and the Thanksgiving turkey gobbled in what Jack suspected was mocking laughter.

"Nice to meet you, erm, Phil," Jack hedged, offering his hand to the outstretched paw. He wasn't sure if he was being ridiculed or if the strange behavior was just the being's way. "I'm Jack Frost, the newest guardian...but I guess you already know that. If there's ever anything I can do for you..." He didn't get to finish his offer; the offer that Aster had explained would be expected of the newest representative of the world's magic, because his _guest_ immediately cut it off.

"Say, you're the Easter Bunny's flavor of the week, correct?"

The air chilled abruptly, sending temperatures swiftly below the seasonal average. Most beings in the immediate area shivered and moved away into warmer environments. Jack did not bother hide the ice flinting his gaze. Aster had _also_ warned him that their relationship would be a target for gossip and speculation. Jack knew no one in their right mind would be rude to the Easter spirit, but he, Jack Frost, was an outsider, fairly new and unknown, and now an upstart in the eyes of many magical beings. He had tried to mentally prepare himself for this battle before it had even begun.

Gripping his staff in one hand in an obvious show of authority, Jack let his glare sink into the animal that addressed him before speaking. "That is _none_ of your business, sir," he deadpanned. He hated saying those words. If he could, he would have written his love and devotion to the rabbit in frost all across the world in huge letters like an airplane trailing a banner behind it in the sky. But he had been forced to see reason and the necessity of subtlety at such a large gathering. _All_ of the guardians had insisted.

The ever-assessing eyes of Punxsutawney focused on his flinty glare passively, calculating. "I see," he murmured, and Jack had the sneaking suspicion that he truly did. "Tell me, do you not dread the eventual waning of interest? You're such a plain looking, insipid spirit; and dead as well, am I right? Are you technically a corpse? Or is your skin dead and lifeless in appearance _only_ to represent winter? Bunnymund, not to mention my good friend, Manny, must be losing his taste."

Jack's grip tightened minutely in the furry palm clutching his own. He pulled his hand away from a frozen limb. Then he gave his staff a gentle tap. He turned coolly, and strode away from the last group he had been required to speak with and introduce himself to, figuring it may have been a bit childish to freeze a giant groundhog solid, but caring not at all.

He ignored the laughing calls of his new friends as he strode purposefully through the crowd, retreating to the entrance of the great stone formation that kept their gathering hidden from the eyes of mortals. He ignored the angry voices beginning to make their way through the throngs, and he ignored the calls of his fellow guardians. As soon as he breached the threshold of protection he picked himself up on the wind and flew away.

There was a reason Jack Frost did not DO social events. A tiny, fearful speck inside of him worried that he would be reconsidered and found wanting in his new responsibilities, which he secretly feared was true. A more prominent fear suggested that Aster would do the same about _them_.

It just wasn't fair.

Considering how he used to be, Jack had handled himself pretty damn well. "I'm a goddam saint," he joked bitterly into the north wind. But _really_, he didn't see any of the rest of them being picked on or disrespected. He tried not to ponder the actual words that had been spoken. _Flavor of the week_ and _plain_ and _waning interest_ and _corpse_. Those words.

What had he ever done to the groundhog?

Jack finally focused back on reality and found that the wind had dropped him on the cusp of the warren. Home.

He dragged the base of his staff carelessly over the warm grass as he wandered aimlessly into the spring sanctuary, frosting his listless path. He would never have pinned himself as being happy in such a _warm_ place. A beautiful place. Colors and life abounded here.

_Was_ he plain?

He had never considered his lack of hue. He had certainly never considered himself dead, though he _had_ died...

He shook his head angrily to banish the self-depreciating thoughts from his head and strolled over to the edge of one of the ponds _actually_ filled with clear, clean water, not dye. Careful to keep his staff over his shoulders, Jack gazed pensively into the rippling, liquid mirror at his distorted form. All pale lines and bluish tones greeted him.

The young spirit dropped down next to the pool in frustration, staff still safely over his shoulders to keep the worst of the freeze away from the clear liquid. He idly trailed one finger through the vibrant, dark mud at the edge of the water and brought a sample to his face to inspect.

What was a deep, rich brown looked nearly black against his pale skin, and the earth began to harden as it froze to his finger, losing its soft, tacky texture. Did he suck the living qualities out of _everything _he touched? He trailed the crumbly, frozen dirt along his cheekbone to his chin, coloring his face.

"Jack!" a comforting voice called from behind him, "Oi, you lot! Ah've found 'im!"

The young Guardian did not turn when a warm body plopped comfortably down at his side in the grass. He did not turn when other forms were heard to be fumbling or buzzing closer, either. He didn't care what they had to say to him.

"Jack, what is meaning of this?! You cannot freeze guests! It is bad manners!" North began severely, always acting the father. The boy could see the man's stern look without turning to view it with his eyes. The sound of sifting sand did not rouse his interest. He simply waited for the silent speech to be translated. "What Sandy says is true, my young friend. You should return with us. We will help you clear situation."

"No!" Jack shrieked, finally turning and nearly falling into Bunnymund's flank beside him in his vigor, "I _will not_ apologize to that...that butthead! He was rude and deserved what he got!" Jack stood now, keeping his staff on his shoulder in practiced ease for his mate's home, to complete his rant. "Everyone thinks that I'm some little sweet pixie now I'm a Guardian, and they forget the other side of Jack Frost. My center is fun, but winter is still dangerous and I'm just SICK of folks thinkin' they can be mean to me with no retribution!"

Below him in the grass Bunnymund had not stirred or spoke, but seemed content to watch the other guardians and Jack himself. Tooth fluttered closer and put a tiny hand on his shoulder. "Jack," she said softly, "You are one of us now. We would never have let anyone do that if you had told us..."

Jack slapped her hand away in a childish rage. "No, I don't need you to take care of me! I can fight my own battles! I don't NEED any of you!"

All eyes snapped to the being at his feet and the air froze in Jack's lungs. His chest heaved for breath under the instant and crippling guilt of his hateful words and their insinuation, and he couldn't force his gaze to shift down. Instead he watched the others in false defiance.

Ellipses formed over Sandy's head and Tooth had flushed pink. North's raised brows did all of his talking for him. Aster still did not speak.

"What was said to you, young friend?" the Christmas saint finally asked, breaking the awkward silence. "The groundhog is jealous. He feels it should have been _him_ chosen for your position. We must form decision _as group_ and return to celebration. It would be faux pas otherwise."

A flush of shame spread across Jack's cheeks at the thought of relaying the topic breached by the groundhog. He did not want to lay bare his fears and weakness. He shuffled bare toes in the grass below his feet and chanced a peek at his love, the being he had just hurt with barbed words. The rabbit was not looking at his face, but watching his feet sift through the fine emerald grass of his home.

Jack made a decision. "He...made comments about bunny and me, mostly..." he whispered. He didn't care if he had to tell every being in the universe his deepest secrets; he was not going to let Aster think he didn't want him. The pooka's gaze shot up into his own and Jack almost didn't notice the awkward shuffling coming from the others as he studied the dangerous glint in his mate's eyes. "I didn't mean it Aster. I do need you. I'm sorry I said that. You know I didn't mean..."

"I know, mate," Bunnymund reassured, verbally batting away any further apology. The rabbit finally stood up, wiping grass from his fur and turned to face the whole group. "You guys go ahead. I'm gonna have a talk with Frosty here and we'll catch up, then decide what ta do."

North cast a warning glare in the couple's direction. "You must be back before sunset," he warned, "and do nothing drastic until it is agreed upon by group."

The two nodded in unison and the tooth fairy, sandman, and Father Christmas all turned and left together hesitantly, not wanting to leave the situation in the tatters that it was, but knowing there was nothing more they could contribute at the moment.

When they had disappeared Aster turned to Jack once more, lightly brushing the smeared dirt from his pale skin and offering him his undivided attention. Jack wasn't sure he welcomed the scrutiny at the moment. He was still raw and hurt from the barbs that the resentful spirit had spit at him.

"Spill it, mate."

Jack colored again and broke his gaze away from the startlingly emerald one. "It's stupid..." he deflected hopefully.

"Nah, it's not Jackie," Bunnymund insisted, "Ah know you and you c'n be careless but you're not mean. What you did ta Phil, that almost 'urt 'im, mate."

"Good!" Jack couldn't help but crow in vindictive pleasure, "Next time he'll know not to insult me or my loved ones!" Strong arms came up and rested on his shoulders. He could feel the paws lace behind his neck securely.

Aster stared hard into his face. "Tell me what 'e said, mate," he enunciated carefully. The danger was back in his eyes and Jack knew he couldn't do anything except tell his bunny everything. His face felt like it was burning off and he hated that he couldn't look away from the insistent gaze.

"He...called me your...flavor of the week..." he mumbled almost inaudibly. North wouldn't have heard the confession, but Aster could, Jack knew. "Said I was plain and dull...and a corpse. And other stuff..."

"What other stuff?"

The voice was clear and calm and terrifying. Jack almost found himself thinking up defenses for the offender, but kept the words in check. "Asked me stuff...if I dread you leaving me. If I looked cold and lifeless 'cuz I'm dead or just for winter...Stuff like that...said you lost your taste…" He took a deep breath and rested his hands on the tense, muscled ones braced on his shoulders. "And I got mad and froze him. I tried not to talk about you, bunny, but he just kept sayin' stuff. I'm sorry," he sighed defeated, and dropped his gaze. If he couldn't handle one day in public without bodily injury, how would his bunny expect him to handle _anything_ that truly mattered.

To his surprise, he was pulled into Aster chest. "I'm sorry, too, mate. Ah shouldn', ah left you alone..." the rabbit growled.

Jack sniffed petulantly. "I don't need a babysitter," he mumbled irritably, earning a silent chuckle from his companion.

"Sounds like ya do..."

"Shut up you big stupid rabbit," Jack quipped back, hugging his mate tightly before disengaging from the furry body. "So what do we do now?" he asked expectantly, hopefully.

"We return to the party," Aster replied with a grin that drew out at his companion's clearly disappointed face, "We tell the others that Ah'll take care of the problem and you can go back to spreading chaos with those damn fool spirits ya met today."

Reluctantly agreeing upon a course of action, the pair returned to the henge. Jack parted from his partner reluctantly again, and went to find the other Jack and the Fool. He was relieved when neither beings asked for an explanation to his earlier disappearance, but simply winked or nodded.

The odd trio was in the middle of orchestrating a prank upon one of the water nymphs when a murmur rumbled through the crowd, effectively ruining their mischief. Foiled for the moment, the tricksters turned to see what was going on.

Jack blushed and fidgeted nervously when he saw that Bunnymund was at the center of all attention. The pooka faced a shivering Punxsutawney casually and was effectively scolding him like an old mother and her unruly teenage daughter.

"The next time ya insult a Guardian, you'll get more'n a frozen arse, mate. Now buck up and stop moanin' 'bout shite that'll just embarrass ya more." By now the crowds were silent, gaping in shock at the chastised groundhog and the righteous rabbit, so the next, hushed, personal words were inadvertently heard by all. "Eva insult my mate again, Phil, and Ah'll rip your limbs off tha' overstuffed sack you call a body and feed um to ya..."

A shudder ran through the castigated animal, and he pitifully slunk back to melt into the crowd. Then, just like that, the show was over. Beings turned away and began their own gossip once again. "Hey, hey Jack," the fool whispered to the reeling frost spirit, "Wasn't that, like, your boyfriend, bunnyfriend, whatever?"

Jack shook his head mindlessly. "He's my mate," he corrected meaningfully.

Jack-O-Lantern laughed out loud. "Dude, what does that even mean?"

Jack grinned proudly despite his embarrassed blush. "Means forever," he informed.

The two looked at him oddly, but shrugged and pulled him roughly back to their previous schemes of mayhem and entropy.

The sun was setting on the longest day of the year when Jack was finally called by the other guardians to wish all of the beings a good and prosperous year until next season. He quickly made plans with Jack-O and the Fool to hang out again sometime and sped away to his mate's side.

One by one, all of the magical beings made their exits and promised to return next year. Jack was careful to remain neutral as Phil passed him. He wanted to make the Guardians proud. He wanted to make Aster proud.

It wasn't until all of the beings had left, leaving only the Guardians, that North demanded a complete explanation. Tooth and Sandy leaned forward eagerly for the gossip. Nothing so exciting or dramatic had happened in centuries. The gathering was usually just a community binding of the magic in the enchanted beings across the world.

But the pooka remained stoic and tight-lipped. "Just a misunderstandin' Ah had ta address," was all he said before he led an exhausted Jack Frost away toward the exit to go home.

The couple still had issues to discuss.

_**Author's Note:**__ Jack has been alone for three hundred years. I feel like he will probably always have abandonment issues. And being forever on the cusp of adulthood, I'd say he's tinged with rebellion and self-esteem issues as well._

_They gathered at Stonehenge. _

_And that's actually the groundhog's name. I love it. Did a little research and tried to make the personality match up. I thought it would be fitting to choose this being because of Aster's reaction in the movie. Lol_

_Sex coming up in the next chapter. Can you believe I still have to write it?_


	8. Fervent Zombie: Part Two

_Actually had most of this written by Monday night, but then life happened and I didn't get to post until nearly my usual deadline…_

…_And now for my very smutty second part…_

**Rated: M for sexual content and language.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this or make any money on this.**

**Fervent Zombie: Part Two**

Bunnymund decided to wait until the morning to have their little chat. Jack was exhausted and emotionally drained. But there were obviously issues that needed to be worked out.

Jack couldn't freeze everyone that made verbal jabs in their direction. The boy was a Guardian now and needed to behave like one, at least during public events like the summer solstice. It didn't matter that the rabbit thought the young spirit's anger was a little bit adorable. A year ago Bunnymund would have never guessed or believed that Jack Frost would be defending his _honor_.

Smiling softly despite himself, Aster gently placed his mate in their shared nest and carefully placed the winter spirit's staff on its hook. The boy curled into himself and nuzzled the pooka's pillow, dropping off to sleep instantly and unconsciously inviting the rabbit to _please_ join him.

The pooka sighed and gently eased himself into the space left for him, and he curled himself protectively around his mate. It occurred to him that the cold body that was snuggling desperately into his embrace would be unbearable for anyone without insulation like clothing or fur. Instead of feeling pity for the boy's physically involuntary alienation Aster felt relief and pride that it was _he_ who the boy had chosen to give himself to.

They truly did fit together perfectly in the rabbit's opinion, balancing each other to work in an acutely attuned fashion. They were both broken and proud and more vulnerable than others would probably ever know.

Aster considered the events of the day as he drifted into sleep. Jack was easily upset and seemed to have low self-confidence in his relationships with others. At first Bunnymund had assumed that the boy was just acclimating himself to all of the new circumstances of his existence; now he knew better. The new Guardian blustered and put up fronts of defiance and confidence, but the pooka could tell that his mate was just waiting for someone to call his bluff and break through his shell and abandon him for good.

Guilt nearly consumed Bunnymund as he scrunched his eyes closed, willing away angry tears. He had been exactly what Jack feared for three hundred years. He had been hateful and negligent and even occasionally mean to the young spirit for so long. He didn't know how Jack could have even _forgiven_ him, much less given him his love. Holding the cold body closer against his furry chest, he breathed thankful grief-filled kisses into the feather soft hair tickling his nose.

It seemed that Jack did not believe he could be unconditionally loved, and though Aster's heart ached at the thought that his mate still didn't believe his devotion, not truly, he decided that he would try his very hardest to prove his love. He knew that one or even just a few shows of affection would never take away three centuries of neglect; maybe NOTHING ever could, but he would try.

Bunnymund didn't know he had even drifted off to sleep until he woke up in a dark, empty nest. The small window shone no sunlight, just the gentle glow of the moon. Trying not to panic or jump to conclusions, he rolled out of the bed in search of his missing mate.

Outside, the usually warm environment had a touch of bite, stiffening the grass to a crunch beneath his feet.

It didn't take the pooka long to find his lost companion. Following the chill in the air, he finally found the small figure sitting curled next to the pond that he had found him near earlier in the day. A pair of pale, blue orbed reflections caught his gaze in the moonlight and the boy bowed into himself more tightly.

Easing his stride to an easy saunter, Aster moved closer to the mournful boy. "Hey Frostbite, want comp'ny?" he asked the reflection as casually as he could, coming to a stop beside his love and squatting down to equalize their heights.

The eyes in the water broke away from his concerned gaze and the figure beside him shrugged. "If you want..." he finally agreed.

Bunnymund established himself more comfortably, hoping the show proved on some level that he wasn't planning on leaving. It wasn't until he had settled that he noticed that Jack's hands were both stained in a myriad of dyes. Taking the once colorless appendages into his grasp he automatically tried to reach their entwined digits down into the pool to try and wash the substance away from once pale flesh.

Jack jerked his hands out of Bunnymund's grasp. "No," he insisted, "I…like the colors..." The rabbit watched the boy tuck his hands carefully into his hoodie pocket.

"What's wrong with the way your hands look clean?" Aster asked carefully. His heart clenched when his mate flushed and ducked his head, refusing to answer the question. He leaned closer to the shuttered boy and nuzzled his ear. "If you don't wash 'um off soon they'll look silly and blotchy..."

"Better than my _plain_ skin..." Jack whispered dejectedly.

Bunnymund cuffed his mate gently in reprimand. "Don't be daft, ya dingo," he chided, nudging the bony shoulder next to him, "What's got ya all wound up, mate? Is it that chump groundhog?" He took the boy's hands in his own again and led them to the water once more, this time meeting no resistance as he scrubbed the color from the pores and out from under perfect fingernails.

"I'm too bland," Jack sighed, "I don't even have a holiday. I'm pale and skinny and a troublemaker. Why did Moon choose me to be a Guardian, but then wouldn't even bother tell me himself. I'm not even worth _his_ time..."

"You're worth MY time, mate," Aster said, drying the frozen appendages in the fur on his stomach before taking them again just to hold. He looked out across the pond at the reflective glow of the moon's soft light. "Maybe he wanted us to be the ones to introduce ya to the idea. Eva' think'a that?"

Shoulders shrugged, and Jack blurted, "Am I dead, Aster?"

The rabbit couldn't help the incredulous stare he gave in response. "Now why would ya think a damn fool thing lie' tha'?" he demanded.

Jack gave another listless shrug. "I died before I became a Guardian. I'm cold and pale. I think _ice water_ runs through my veins instead of blood. Sounds pretty dead to me..."

Aster sighed and shifted, pulling the cold body into his lap so that the two of them could stare at their combined reflection at the edge of the pool. Wrapping his muscled arms around the thin body, he slid his warm paws up under the old hoodie to feel the softness of his mate's cool skin. He couldn't help his purring when the small frame shuddered from the contact. While he hated that such simple touching could elicit such a response from his deprived lover, he hoped his attentions would always be so well received.

"Dead things don't shiver, Jackie," he whispered into the ear he was nuzzling. "They don' breath or blush or love. Do ya love me, mate?"

"Yes."

"And ah love you. More'n ah love myself. Or anything else. More than ah love the children. More than ah love hope," he confessed quietly. Another shudder ran through the boy he was holding and he gripped him tighter, watching the ice slide down one cheek in the reflection of the water. "You're perfect just the way y'are."

A moment ticked by before the frost spirit spoke again. "It's so beautiful here, Aster. There's color everywhere. It's warm. This place is perfect for you. And it's the opposite of me," Jack croaked, "Where do _I_ fit in?"

"You're my clarity, love," Bunnymund replied immediately and with assurance. "You're m' cool, unhampered point of focus in this distorted, entropic world. When ah lost m' hope, you gave it back. You're m' savior, Jack. And I really don' think ah could live without you eva' again." He ran his claws carefully over his love's chest, pausing to feel the fluttering heartbeat below his palm. Jack buried his face into the furry arm, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"So you don't mind that I'm boring and colorless?" the young Guardian asked self-depreciatingly with a quirk of an ironic smile.

Aster barked a short laugh. "Boring? Ah don't know who you think we're talkin' abou', but my mate is the bloody winter spirit of fun and hasn't given me a _boring_ minute since he became a Guardian. And ah've never seen a match to th' blue in his eyes. Can't get m' dyes t'match it no matter how ah mix 'um. Damn shame. Would make the prettiest googies..."

Much to Bunnymund's delight a genuine, hesitant smile spread across his mate's angelic face, along with a hint of a soft blue blush. "Have you _really_ tried to make dyes that match my eyes?" he murmured through the grin.

"All the damn time."

Aster smiled into his lover's neck and nuzzled it affectionately, dropping light kisses across the angular jawline and adding friction to his paws' ministrations. His grin became less innocent when small noises emanated from the pale, bluish lips he wanted so badly to such on. He growled when the small frame began to grind into his front and he shoved one paw down into the snug, tattered leggings his mate insisted on wearing. "Hmm, got some more proof you're not dead, Jackie," he purred, smiling at the rough hitch in his mate's now ragged breathing.

Sitting in the moonlight with his love, Bunnymund drank in the sight of the boy panting and writhing in his grasp, eyes screwed shut. He frowned. That would not do. His mate should see exactly how beautiful he really was. "Open your eyes, love," he commanded, and felt territorial pride at the instant obedience.

He looked into the reflection of the pool, waiting for his mate's gaze to find his own. The foggy glaze of lust stunted the boy's focus, but finally he found the rabbit's eyes and Aster enjoyed watching the flush spread across the pale features looking at him in the water.

Jack's thin body sat crookedly on his furry lap, fully displayed in the image of the pool. Bunnymund's arms wrapped around him, one paw hidden underneath the old blue shirt, the other rhythmically pumping the bulge beneath tight brown fabric between the boy's legs. His own furry head rested on the gaunt shoulder of his mate, nuzzling and purring into his flushing skin.

He was disappointed to see his companion close his eyes again, refusing to look at the image they created together, but didn't want to force him to do something that made him uncomfortable. Instead, he temporarily halted his ministrations to tug the hoodie up and over the boy's head and to shimmy the pants off of thin hips, tugging them as far as he could without moving his partner. Just because Jack didn't want to see himself, didn't mean Aster didn't want to enjoy the sight.

When he was done, he looked back into the mirror image of the water, drinking in the sight of his mate's pristine, naked body in the moonlight, pants bunched around the bottom of his thighs. Wanting a better view, Bunnymund gently pushed the small body forward, forcing Jack to stand on his knees in front of the water, before lifting himself up to do the same behind him.

He could see from over a shoulder that the crystalline eyes were open again, but were gazing down into the grass instead of watching their images in the pool. Aster ran his paws up and down the pale body once more, watching his own actions in their reflection. "S'like ah'm touchin' a moonbeam..." he whispered. Jack snorted, but his eyes flicked up to glimpse their image. Encouraged, the bunny added, "You look so beautiful."

The icy eyes jumped back to their reflection and his cheeks darkened with embarrassment. "I look ridiculous..." he hissed, but Bunny had his gaze trapped in his own now, and he knew Jack wouldn't look away again. Resting his grip on both hips, he ground his presented erection into his mate's back side, earning a gasp.

"Nothin' ridiculous 'bout how much ah want you..." he purred, licking the thin neck below his mouth while keeping eye contact with his lover's reflection. He was pleased when the smaller chest heaved and thin arms groped backward for contact with his body. He couldn't resist his groan, watching his lover's cock bounce, neglected in the moonlight. Unable to resist, he grasped the appendage with one paw, running his grasp down it to the base before returning to the head again to swirl the liquid forming at the tip.

Jack whined when he released his hold to finish what he had started with the old leggings. He worked the clothes down to the boy's knees and unceremoniously lifted him, yanking the fabric completely clear of the pale body before returning him to his previous position on his knees before him.

Rewarding his mate for such compliance, he returned to his previous ministration on his cock, pumping it gently while watching the boy's face in the water. Jack's head fell back to rest on his own shoulder while he watched Bunnymund's work through a deep blush and heavily lidded eyes. "Are you gonna...fuck me, Bunny?" he gasped out.

Aster shook his head. "Nah mate," he sighed, and basked in the whine of protest he got in reply, "but ah _am_ gonna make love to you, if you want me to..."

The small body shuddered again, and Jack moaned, grinding his behind into Bunnymund's throbbing erection while watching them move together in the reflection. "Yes Bunny, I want you to," he asked the image.

Aster nodded with a groan and ran a paw over the boy's legs, first outside them, then up the inner thighs, running a quick caress over his mate's scrotum before forcing his legs further apart. "Prepare yourself, mate. I wanna watch," he insisted.

The pale blue eyes darted away from his for a moment before returning with a question. "What do I use? The water will freeze if I touch it..."

Aster grinned and beckoned for a thin hand, which Jack willingly supplied, and the boy gasped, panting as the couple watched the rabbit slurp a few fingers into his mouth and suck, laving between digits and coating each finger with a thick coat of saliva. When he pulled the hand away, his breath clouded with each pant. "Try tha'," he breathed.

Jack lowered his shaking hand down, reaching behind him and between their pressed bodies. Aster backed away slightly, giving the boy room to maneuver. He almost could not hold himself together as he watched one slick digit enter the pale body carefully. "Tha's it, Jackie," he groaned, "work yourself open for me, love."

In the reflection of the pool, Bunnymund observed Jack watch his hand working between his legs, hesitantly pressing another finger inside of him, earning the hint of burn. Without assistance, he dropped forward onto his elbow, working himself and scissoring his fingers.

Aster's gaze forced itself away from the show he was receiving when the body dropped forward. The new position gave him more of a view of the action, but he wanted his mate to watch them together, moving as one. "Nah you don', mate," he growled, pulling his love's shoulder's gently back to help him kneel more erect again.

His eyes locked onto his mate's abandoned erection, and he leaned forward, twisting around the thin body while watching the pale blue reflections' eyes. "Don' stop, love," he asked, and dipped down to lick the length with his rough tongue, being careful to avoid the head.

His heart hammered at the sound of Jack's cries, and he watched himself in the pool, licking and kissing and sucking at the length of his mate's erection while he worked himself open with trembling fingers. "Add another finger, mate. You'll need it," he supplied around the skin he was devouring. He nearly lost himself as he watched another digit enter the thin body and his love cried out, twisting his hand to open himself. "One more, love, tha's it," he encouraged.

"No," Jack panted, trembling, "...Want you in me...NOW."

Not needing to be asked twice, Aster straightened up and adjusted himself more comfortably behind his mate. After only minor adjustments, he had his slicked erection positioned at his love's prepared entrance. Catching the blue eyes in the pool, he gently pushed forward, entering the slender frame. Jack hissed in pain, but refused to pull his gaze away from the reflection, watching like a starving man as the long appendage slid into him to the hilt.

Bunnymund couldn't pull his gaze away from the heaving chest and beating heart, the flushed face or the sparkling eyes. No being with eyes in its head could think there was _anything_ plain or boring about the young man he was connected with. "Jack..." he breathed like a prayer, "my Jack...my love..."

The young Guardian cried out his name at the whispered words, exciting the pair into a quicker movement of thrusts. Aster watched the thin frame bounce with every thrust he gave and he delighted in the blush it caused his mate to watch his body being so manipulated. "Gorgeous," he growled.

Slowing his persistent drive, he settled for an almost lazy pace, sliding into and out of the small body gently. With the stability of care, he released one hip he had been gripping to brush his lover's cock and the boy cried out again. "How do ya feel now, mate?" he asked with a grin and emphasized the question by brushing the nerves inside of him.

"Ah! Oh Bunny!" Jack screamed as the rabbit continued the languid slide against the nerves that caused him to see stars. "Uugghhhnnn...I...you make...ah!...me feel...so...Ungh!" Aster clenched his grip as the boy came, squirting opalescent liquid onto his stomach to slide and drip down his torso and between his legs. Aster halted allowing his lover to breathe and collect himself.

"Good?" he couldn't help but quip.

"Alive," Jack responded breathlessly.

Bunnymund's breath caught and he clutched the trembling body against him, watching the contented face snuggle into his fur in the reflection of the pool. "I love you, Jackie..." he murmured.

"Love you, too, Bunny," his mate sighed before collecting himself and sitting up once more, pushing himself into his bunny again, eyes glinting in the moonlight. "You're not done so soon, are you old man?" he asked, ginning and wriggling around to feel the appendage still inside of him.

Now Aster shuddered. The boy was insatiable. He sometimes wondered if there was any rabbit in his blood, too. "Ah think ah got another round in me, boy," relented, and pushed back into the body again before being halted by his mate, who turned.

"Wait," he said, "I have an idea. Lie down..."

Aster acquiesced, pulling out of his love to lie on his back in the grass so that Jack could crawl up his body and straddle his hips. "I want to ride you, bunny," he breathed," And I wanna go at _my_ pace."

Aster nodded and had to fist the grass below his grasp when Jack lowered himself back down, impaling himself on his slick, hot erection. His vision swam when the boy began to move, moaning loudly as he writhed and planted himself back onto his hard length over and over again. He let out a cry of dismay when he was denied any movement of his own; his own efforts being punished when Jack would pull himself nearly off his cock to tease the head with shallow thrusting of his own.

He groaned as Jack filled himself again, and couldn't stop the sounds he was making as the small body slid against him at a now brutal pace. He could feel the slender arms digging into his sides in the grass, working hard, and tight thighs squeezing his hips and cool breath panting against his chin. But it wasn't until he looked over to see them together in the pool, Jack's thin, silver frame gliding against him in the moonlight like liquid that he came. He felt himself lose all control and his mate pressed down firmly against him, pressing his face into his chest as he took all of Aster into himself.

Bunnymund panted and watched the smaller figure rest against his heaving breathes. "Crickey," he gasped, "that was bloody brilliant."

The frost spirit on top of him shuddered with silent laughter, and when he lifted his head to reply Aster's mouth went dry. The boy's face was radiant with the glowing flush and wide, laughing grin, and happy glint in his eyes. "Maybe I should top more oft...mph."

Bunnymund lunged forward and captured the smiling, sassy mouth before his love could finish his thought, pulling him up and closer to his own face. He couldn't help nipping at the chilly lips and running his tongue along perfect teeth. His purr rumbled in his chest and he could feel it resonate through his mate. He gripped him closer, clutching him to his body as if he'd evaporate otherwise. If he let himself think about it too hard, Aster would frighten himself with the sheer intensity of his feelings for the slight, vulnerable spirit in his arms. "Never leave me, Jack," he begged through tongue and teeth, "I need you."

He could feel the boy's heart drumming against his own ribcage, and the strong, lean arms squeezed him possessively. "Don't worry, bunny," Jack whispered fondly, "I'll keep you safe." Aster nodded, brushing his chin against the top of a feather soft head, and clutched him more tightly still.

He rocked their bodies up, sitting them both upright. Nuzzling into his mate's ear he purred and sniffed the fragrant skin. "Think we should get back ta bed?" he finally whispered.

Jack's giggle made him light-headed. "Probably...hey, Bunny?"

"Yeah?"

"You think MiM watched us?"

Aster huffed an amused laugh, picking up first the boy, standing him on shaky legs, then the discarded clothes, bundling them under his arm. They wouldn't need them for a while. "Probably, the daft bastard. Now let's get inside. This _is_ the shortest night'a the year..."

As if on cue, Jack covered a wide yawn with the back of one hand while grasping his pooka's paw firmly in his other. Bunnymund guided his charge gently back inside and helped him into bed before taking up his own comfortable position wrapped around his mate again. "Good nigh', mate. Sleep well," he yawned, nuzzling into the cool neck.

"Night, Aster. Love you."

Despite his tentative grasp on consciousness, Bunnymund smiled widely into his mate's skin. "Love you, too." If Jack said anymore, Aster did not hear because he was instantly asleep, comfortable and content with absolutely everything.

_**Author Note:**__ Or the one where they _never actually_ talk about Jack's bad manners…_

_Oh lawd, and this started off as a simple thought; sex in front of a mirror. _

_It's funny. I'm the one writing this stuff, but when I go back through and reread it to edit and so forth I always make myself cringe at least once. But seriously guys, this is an illness for me. I am working on another one EVEN AS I WRITE THIS. _

_Side note actually about the __**story**__: This story went in a totally different direction than I originally intended. And it's the music's fault. A soul begins writing a piece while listening to _In The Moment _and_ Imagine Dragons._ Then the mood halfway through changes and the same writer listens to _Canon in D_ and THIS happens. Just sayin'…_

_Also, why must I make Jack cry in practically EVERY story I write?_


	9. Bad Dreams

_Back so soon? And with dark fiction? What? (Psshh, I didn't have a TERRIBLE week. Not me…)_

**Rated M: for Language, Adult Themes, and Rape.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own or make money.**

**Bad Dream**

Jack laughed delightedly when his snowball hit home and his bunny had to blink the frozen powder out of his eyes, the magic of fun already spreading into his grin and winding his muscles to return fire. The winter spirit's cheeky smirk riled his faux-enemy even further as he floated just out of easy targeting range into the air, affecting a lazy, careless pose just below the canopy of the trees. "Wassa matter, bunny? Aren't cha gonna get me? Or are the rumors true and you're just a big chicken layin' all those eggs yourself?" he laughed, dodging a heavy snowball that went whizzing past his head.

"Strong words from a _fairy_, mate," the rabbit taunted back playfully, "How about you say that to m'face? Not hidin' up'n the clouds with your brains!"

Jack laughed again, and dove back toward the earth, swooping to scoop a handful of snow right out from under his pooka. "Getting slow in your old age, _mate_?" he asked mockingly, alighting once again in the branches of the trees to lazily sculpt the perfect snowball. To his surprise he got pelted in the shoulder a moment later, nearly jarring him off balance. "Nice try Aster, but it'll take more than that to knock me loose!" he called down, grinning.

Another snowball hit him, this time square in the chest, causing him to wobble and lose his projectile to the forces of gravity. "Hey, no fair!" he yelled, looking around near the base of the tree in search of his play-foe. He couldn't see him. "...Bunny?" he called out again tentatively. Something didn't feel right.

T-T

_From his vantage point in the clouds of the night sky the Sandman flicked his whip, sending another stream of golden dream-sand toward the newest Guardian, post-haste. He could feel the Nightmare King manipulating his creation, corrupting what was supposed to be a sweet, happy dream to ease their newest member during one of his few true sleep cycles. With a second thought, he snapped his whip one more time, sending another vision to the nearest being to Pitch's target. Just in case._

_His job was difficult enough without Pitch's new ability to corrupt his work. He sighed. He had done all he could do for his comrades, unfortunately. There were billions of others who needed his guidance tonight and his friends weren't in any _real_ danger. He sent a silent apology on the wind and hoped the pair wouldn't be too thoroughly abused by the shadow being._

T-T

Jack jumped from his perch in the trees, searching for his lost companion. "Bunny...Aster you better not be trying to hide from my wrath, c...cause you know I can lick you in any snowball fight!" he shouted cockily, though he couldn't help the tremble of fear in his gut. Was Bunnymund okay? Where was he? Was someone else out there in the woods with them?

"Gotcha!" a familiar Australian accent grunted as Jack and the Easter Bunny collided and landed together with a heavy crash into the deep snow. They laughed together, scrabbling for the upper hand in their new wrestling match for dominance. Jack froze his companion's feet to the ground and rolled free of the bunny, laughing at his annoyed look. "Oi, you lil' chaeta', no fair!"

"Can't cheat if there's no rules," Jack smirked back, lying back a safe distance in the snow to watch his mate struggle out of his icy shackles.

Then the wind picked up and Jack shivered, not from the cold, but from an unusual sense of foreboding. Standing up and clutching his staff protectively, he took a step toward his still struggling companion. "You okay, bunny?" he asked, taking another step despite every nerve in his body screaming to resist. _That's crazy_, he chided to himself, _why should I be afraid of Aster_?

The wind died down and everything became quiet. Even the pooka ceased his struggle to maintain the eerie silence of the moment. Jack watched him, hunched over his frozen hind legs, paused in his work of scraping away the ice even though he appeared to be firmly focused on his task. "You'll be sorry when ah get m'hands on you, boy," the pooka growled angrily into the silence, and then jerked his head up to glare at his target.

Jack yelled in fright. What should have been dazzling green orbs filled with love, or at least a fond irritation, were golden, dead things filled with hate and anger; two coins to toll a soul over the River Styx.

Jack wanted to run away with every fiber of his being. Those eyes were nothing to him but fear and pain and loss, but he was rooted to the spot that he stood as the UnAster began a furious volley against the ice trapping him. All Jack could do was watch helplessly, frozen in place, knowing that he could never outrun this creature or defeat it or hide from it. All he could do was watch with mounting dread as first one, and then the other foot was released from its hold.

T-T

_Pitch Black didn't bother to hide his Cheshire grin. Oh how he loved this game. The foolish boy made it too easy, really. Leaning forward to practically inhale the delicious fear from such a powerful victim, he drank in the intoxicating aroma like a fine wine. As he had predicted, his old friend Sanderson had been only a feeble obstacle at best. He was able to focus nearly all his concentration on the little frost spirit.  
_

_What a stupid thing to do, dream about something with such a powerful hold on his soul when he knew the boogie man was out to get him. If it weren't such a wonderful pleasure to manipulate and twist such a beautifully fragile creature, Pitch might have even considered backing off a little. Going easy on the boy._

_Except the BOY was the same brat who foiled all of his best laid plans, then threw his offers back into his face and consorted with the likes of..._

_Well._

_He would see who had the last laugh about THAT…_

…_And what happens to those who don't take his offers seriously. No. The boy would pay. Pitch just wished he could be in the room with him, not experiencing the terror through one of his nightmares. Oh well, he wouldn't let that bother him tonight. It was going to be _captivating_ fun, anyway._

T-T

Jack couldn't scream for help or move or _think_ from the sheer horror of watching his non-mate rush toward him with those dead, golden eyes. His knees gave out as the pooka reached out to touch him, and suddenly the huge being was on top of him, pressing him into the snow.

Jack tried to gasp for breath as the strong forearm pressed into his throat, cutting off his oxygen, and his surroundings began to swirl and distort. There was a moment when all Jack could see was gold, but then the arm was suddenly letting up on his throat and beautiful, fresh air began to rush into his lungs.

Before he could lose all courage, Jack reached up to touch Aster's soft face. "Bunny, what happened?" he stammered, and gasped at the powerful backhand he immediately received, snapping his neck to the side and opening his lip. He felt the threatening gaze upon him and shivered in terror, trying not to let his stinging face or the sluggish fluid escaping his wound affect him.

Where was his staff? Why couldn't he use his powers? What was happening to him? What had happened to Aster? Cold, swallowing grief consumed him at his loss even as sharp claws dug into his neck and down his clavicle, leaving welts and the hint of blood. The pain was a sharp contrast to the hollowness his heart had fallen into, and tears sprang easily into his eyes.

He screwed his face up in the useless attempt to conceal his tears from the _creature_ on top of him, but cold water inevitably leaked from his eyes to moisten his face. Above him, the being sniffed, and then leaned down to run a hot, rough tongue over the trail of salt water, lapping up Jack's pain delightedly. "M just gettin' started, mate," it growled viciously.

Jack was paralyzed. It had Bunnymund's body and voice and smell, but it was _evil_ in a way Jack knew his lover could never be. He searched the area visually for any sign of potential assistance or answers, but all he could see was darkness and shadow. He was in a nowhere land with no way to escape. His heart hammered with dread.

A claw hooked him sharply under the chin, forcing his swollen, frightened gaze to focus on the darkly distorted doppelganger of Bunnymund. There was no love in the eyes he gazed into, only horrifying possibilities and dark promises. "Please don't do this," Jack begged in a whisper. What he was begging against he did not know, but he knew it terrified him.

The creature grinned madly in the darkness that was engulfing them, and its eyes glittered with malice. Slowly, tauntingly, it lowered its head against the side of Jack's face, and he almost believed it was going to whisper something to him, but then it bit down on his neck, hard, and Jack screamed in pain and terror.

He bucked wildly underneath the large, hard body, but knew deep within his heart that there was no way he could win; it was all hopeless.

The teeth were not removed from his neck and no matter how he writhed or squirmed Jack could not get any distance between his face and the head of his captor. He couldn't move his hands and he didn't know what the rabbit had done to bind him.

"Stop!" he screamed desperately, "Get off me! Stop! Don't touch me! Let me go!"

Finally the mouth broke away from his sore flesh. The golden eyes were on him again and they snarled with sarcasm and hate. "Thought you _liked_ it when I touch you, mate?" it growled sharply, emphasizing its words by squeezing his side, gripping him hard enough to leave bruises. He gasped at the pain and groaned when he was finally released, curling in on his sore side breathlessly.

He couldn't stand the sight of those eyes on his face, so he scrunched his own shut to keep the angry, evil gaze away from him. Claws ran down his chest and stomach again roughly, welting his already abused flesh even more. "You need to loosen up, mate," the UnAster's voice growled derisively, "You need a good fuck, don' you?"

Jack's eyes snapped open even as he was being flipped over; face being forced into whatever surface was below them. His arms were still bound and the creature was sitting on his legs, spreading them painfully wide. The terror in Jack's gut rose into a crescendo of horror and repulsion. "NO! _Bunny_! Help me!" he screamed.

He couldn't move and he was trapped and vulnerable and helpless. The large creature on top of him was pressing him into the mutable surface and he was having trouble breathing through his terror and the dread and the heavy weight mounting him. His struggling renewed with vigor when a sharp claw trailed down his spine to the hem of his pants. Where was his hoodie? It was gone. It had disappeared. He felt naked knowing the coin eyes were looking at his bare back and devilish, clawed fingers were trying to rip the seams of his leggings away.

His chest was heaving with panic at what was about to happen to him. Tears flowed freely down his face and snot mingled with the salty liquid as it ran down his chin. "Please..." he begged raggedly, "_Please_ don't do this..." He was going out of his mind with fear and revulsion and loathing and _pain_.

Aster was going to hurt him. He was going to rape him and there was nothing he could do. He was powerless. He sobbed as he felt fabric rip and his legs were forced apart wider still, face being ground into the suffocating turf. "No..." he choked, "Please don't..._please_!"

As he was finally bowing to the inevitable his head was snapped a bit from being shaken. Strong arms were shaking him gently, but urgently. "Jack!" the creature pleaded, "Jack com'on, love!"

"No!" he insisted desperately.

"Jackie, wake up, mate!"

Jack's eyes snapped open to a softer darkness and Aster was gripping him by the shoulders, worried green eyes searching his face. He took a moment to assess the figure before him now and burst into tears.

"Jack love, tell me what's wrong! Are ya hurt, mate? What can ah do?"

Paws tenderly caressed his face as he wept, unable to contain the torrent of emotion that consumed him. "I...can't feel...my arms..." he gasped out between wailing breathes. Was he still trapped? Was this a trick? He squeaked fearfully when strong arms reached above him, pulling numb limbs from above his head and rubbing them back into life.

"They're just above your head, mate. You let 'um fall 'sleep," Aster consoled, voice soft and soothing.

Jack shied away when a wet nose attempted to nuzzle his neck, and he loathed himself for the obvious hurt this caused his love. He trembled with the adrenaline that was leaking away, sapping his strength. Feeling was returning to his arms and hands thanks to the careful ministrations of his companion, and when he could finally control his fingers again, he grabbing handfuls of fur and clung to his bunny desperately.

"We were playing...," he gasped into the thick fur he was burying his tear-stained face in, "And then you went away..." He trailed off. It sounded so childish to his own ears now, and he didn't know how to explain the change in his dream very well. "Then...you were back...and had golden eyes...and you..." his lip trembled and fresh tears formed in his eyes, freezing to his lashes."...You hated me, Aster..." he confessed.

Chin nuzzling the top of his head, his bunny shushed him soothingly as new tears escaped his swollen eyes and warm paws rubbed his bare back. "It's alright, Jackie. Ah'm here," Bunnymund whispered gently, "You're safe and evr'thing's alright and ah love you."

"You..." Jack choked, "You hurt me...and you were gonna..." He trailed off again. He was almost too embarrassed to admit his dream's fearful near-ending.

"Gonna what, love?"

"Gonna...you hurt me and you were gonna...rape me. You _hated_ me so much." He erupted into fresh weeping again, hating himself and feeling silly and unreasonable, but unable to stop the overload of emotion bursting from him. The soothing motions stuttered at the confession, but resumed the original pace momentarily.

"Justa bad dream, love. Justa night...mare... It's alright now, love. Ah'm here. Ah won't let anithin' happen t'you..."

Jack's breathing finally began to smooth out as he expended all of his energy in the wracking sobs he couldn't help. He was ashamed of himself and embarrassed that he had such a reaction to a _dream_ of all things, but was unable to control the overwhelming grief he experienced and the relief that it was over and hadn't been real. He calmed himself and let the soothing motion of paws loosen his tense muscles. "Whad' I do?" he finally asked in a shuddered breath.

"Hm?"

"To wake you up. Did I kick you?"

Aster huffed a silent laugh around him, and the familiar vibration soothed him even more, but he clung on to his bunny tightly to keep him near. "Nah, had a dream that you had a nigh'mare, actually," Bunnymund said into his hair, "Woke me up. Ha'ta make sure you were alright. You were twitchin' an' your face was tense so ah thought ah'd wake ya."

Jack shuddered at the speculation of not being rescued when he had, and he tried not to let the lingering fear creep back into his chest and choke him. The protective grip around him tightened at his slight movement and he finally let a small, hesitant smile slip onto his face when he felt his hair being manipulated by a rough tongue. Sometimes he thought Aster was so weird.

"Thanks for saving me, bunny," he sighed after a few quiet moments of comfort. His eyes were feeling heavy again and he tried not to feel afraid of falling back to sleep. He worked his fingers through the thick hair they were laced in, and tried to focus on his movements instead of how tired he was.

"Go back t'sleep, Jackie," Bunnymund purred, sensing his unease, "You're alright and ah'm right 'ere."

Jack nodded feebly and hesitantly let his lids droop, ready to spring them back open at the slightest hint of gold or fear. To his surprise, the deep rumbling voice of his bunny vibrated around him, humming a steady, subtle rhythm of what he supposed was just sounds. The song was nothing he had heard before, and it sounded like a simple beat or chord, repeated over and over, slowing with each reprise like a countdown. It was soothing.

He fell asleep again before the voice had slowed to a stop.

T-T

_Pitch didn't want to do something as childish as stomp his foot or punch a wall, but he nearly couldn't help himself. That godDAMN rabbit was the bane of his existence. It ruined EVERYTHING. He wouldn't even deign it with a gender. That would make it too _human_._

_On top of ruining his delicious nightmare at its climax, the dirty animal had placed a protective charm on the boy, keeping all dreams from tampering with his mind for the rest of the night. The nightmare king was fit to be tied._

_Calming his labored breathing and clenching and unclenching his fingers into fists at his sides, he cleared his mind for a moment._

_Jack Frost had been the one to dash all of his plans for dominion, but the tricky, devilish spirit was just the _tool_. It was Easter that had foiled his ultimate success. The Guardians had been beat, all except one child and his belief in the EASTER BUNNY._

_Even now with simple schemes of revenge; the plots didn't even technically _harm_ his target, the damn rabbit was standing in his way. If the animal was out of the picture, things would improve greatly. Hope was such a powerful tool against fear._

_It was time to douse that spark in the darkness for good._

**Author Note:** Oh good grief, I think I wrote myself into a trap again, and will have to continue this story in further chapters. Though maybe not the next one…

Don't you **hate** those incredibly vivid, disturbing dreams that make you cry when you wake up? Or am I just an anomaly?

Aster has the magics. I know he does. I can just imagine some old aboriginal spells he keeps hidden under the belt for emergencies.

Also, I can totally imagine Pitch sinking that low for revenge. He probably gets off on it. (Love you Pitch Black!)


	10. Role Reversal

_A continuation of the last chapter. Again, very different from where I had originally intended for it to go…_

_Warning: Character Death_

**Rated: M for violence, language, and sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own or make money on this. Just fooling around.**

**Role Reversal**

Aster was beside himself. He wasn't a fool. He knew the Boogeyman was tormenting his mate at least partially in retaliation to himself. Jack had been plagued by nightmares for the last week and Bunnymund had finally had enough. He was going to go see Pitch.

He hoped he could talk to the dark creature. Appeal to his human side. If that didn't work he would offer to take on the nightmares himself, or if need be fight him. But he wouldn't try anything serious first.

He stroked his mate's cheek absently, listening to the soft snores that permeated the room. He had put him under again, casting away all dreams from his sleeping lover. But he couldn't continue forever. Dreaming was necessary for real, restful sleep and Jack wasn't having any that weren't plagued by nightmares.

He needed to preoccupy his mate before he went. He didn't want Jack anywhere near the dark spirit. Protective instincts would not allow him to talk if he could only focus on Pitch's scent reacting to Jack's close proximity. Just thinking about it bled red into his vision and caused him to curl tightly around the small, sleeping form next to him.

He needed a distraction to get Jack out of the warren and busy with something so he could slip away and return before he noticed.

As the slow hours of darkness passed he formulated a loose plan and hoped it would work. He just needed to talk to Pitch. Surely it wouldn't take too long. He hoped.

X-X

Jack laughed as the wind carried him high into the air above Santoff Claussen. Snow peppered the atmosphere surrounding him and he whooped as he dove back toward Earth and pulled up to land lightly on North's workshop windowsill.

He grinned at his friend's exasperated face on the other side. North had given him permission to come visit whenever he wanted which meant he could now simply walk in through the front gate, but he still preferred to come in through the window. It was more familiar and drove the old man crazy.

The glass swung open as the Russian let him in with a fond shake of his head. "You know there is door," he commented as Jack hopped into the room and immediately began inspecting the icy creations around him.

"Yeah I know," he replied absently, touching the delicate wing of an ice butterfly that landed on his finger. "Hey, if you ever wanna work on different forms of ice to experiment with..." He blushed and rubbed his neck with his staff before pivoting his eyes to meet North's fond gaze. "Um, just saying...if you ever get bored or something..."

He relaxed when North grinned widely and slapped him hard on the back, forcing a cough from his abused lungs. "Sounds like great plan. Maybe infuse softer or harder qualities to ice to produce different machinations?"

Jack grinned and nodded, slinging his staff over his shoulders to walk lazily next to his friend as they exited the workshop and headed toward North's living quarters. He was happy that his friend had not laughed at him for his idea or even mocked him or ridiculed him or _ignored_ him. The experience of existing was still new to him, even after more than a year of believers.

They both entered the comfortable den and sat in a couple if arm chairs next to the fire. Jack crossed his legs in the seat and subtly tapped the cushion below him to cool it. He laughed when North rolled his eyes and took up his pipe.

"It is nice to see you visit, Jack. I am surprised Bunny did not come. He is good, da? All is well?"

Jack grinned happily and looked over at the flames. "Yeah. Things are good. Great actually." He looked back at his comrade and tried to hide the beginnings of a blush. "Actually, I tried to get him to come when you invited me over," he confessed sheepishly. "Don't like to be away from him..." North was one of the only people he felt comfortable talking about his relationship with. The man was like a father and a brother all combined into one loving being, and Jack would always appreciate how much the old spirit cared for him.

He paused at the confused look he was receiving. Had he said something weird? North leaned forward, and took a long puff from his pipe, sending rings of smoke across the room. "I was told _you_ wanted to visit _me_," he said, perplexed. "Did you not tell Aster you wanted break from warm to play in snow and visit crotchety old man?" he smiled.

Jack's grin slipped from his face and cold foreboding froze his gut. Aster had tricked him. He'd maybe tricked both of them. And he didn't know why or for what purpose. He was off the chair and flying to the door in a moment, but was stopped by North's call.

"Jack, what are you doing, young friend?" he asked kindly. "You leave already?"

Jack shook his head and turned to look at North, floating impatiently above the floor. "I don't know where Bunny is, North. He lied to me." To his annoyance, North waved away his concern lightly.

"Not to worry, young friend. He told me he was visiting Pitch. Needed to talk. Didn't want you to worry," he said confidently. "You don't worry now. Like a mother hen you are. Almost as bad as rabbit."

Jack dropped to land on the floor. He thought of his recent nightmares and the way his mate had acted that morning, all fidgety and short tempered. Aster had planned this and he didn't understand why. He shook his head and looked over to North apologetically. "Sorry I have to cut our visit short, but I gotta check up on the furball," he sighed. "I'll check back with you later, North. Next time I'll stay longer, and bring the asshat of a pooka with me," he called over his shoulder, ignoring the protests and taking flight.

X-X

Aster landed deftly on the cool terrain of the dark cavern. A few old cages still littered the large room, giving the place an air of apocalyptic deadness. "Pitch, where are you, you bastard!" he called loudly, letting his deep voice echo off the walls. "We need to talk!"

From across the expanse of darkness two golden eyes glared at him. "Ah, the boy send his _pet_ to check the closet and under the bed?" he taunted with a sharp grin.

Bunnymund growled and gripped his boomerang tightly in its holster. "Rack off, you drongo. Ah'm here to tell you ta lay off ma mate. Or else."

Pitch appeared in front of him, leaning nonchalantly against a rocky pillar and examining his nails. "Or what, rabbit? You gonna kill me and bury me in some leaves for later? You gonna huff and rut into me, too, like the bloody _animal_ you are? Makes me sick."

Pitch laughed as he reappeared across the room from where Aster had lunged at him. "Really, you must have a tight leash on that boy if he hasn't been able to escape you yet." His cold eyes flicked up to match his sneer at the pooka. "You really should share your tricks. Could help when I have the boy caged up here after I kill you."

Aster threw his weapon at the shadow spirit, narrowly missing the greasy head he was aiming for. "You stay away from ma mate, you nasty bastard. And stop sending him nightmares. Ah came to talk this time. Next time ah'll kill ya." He caught his boomerang as it returned to his grip and sheathed it.

Pitch laughed derisively. "Stupid creature, I _wanted_ you here. And now you aren't leaving." He melted into the darkness and slid back into view some yards away, twisting a rope of nightmare sand around his wrist. "What better way to get an animal out in the open than threaten its toys?" he grinned, and jerked the sand in his grip like a leash.

Two huge, black, skeletal nightmare hounds appeared from the darkness and snapped in Bunnymund's direction. His heartbeat picked up, but he stood his ground against the threat of the giant dogs. "You'll have ta do betta than tha, Pitch," he taunted, pulling both weapons from his sides.

"We'll see," The shadow being smirked, and released the sand from his wrist.

The dogs lunged toward Aster and he released one weapon from his grasp, knocking one dog off its feet to topple and roll over itself in a heap, leaving just the one other. He didn't have time to throw his second boomerang before the large jaws were snapping erratically at his face, and he had to use the ancient wooden weapon as a brace to keep the teeth away from contact.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, swinging a powerful hind leg up to kick the nightmare creature in the stomach and send it skidding across the rough expanse of floor. The brief respite gave him a moment to breath, but his ears dropped when it became apparent that both dogs were preparing to lunge at him at once.

He was bracing himself and winding up to release both weapons when a blast of icy wind pummeled through the dark cavern walls, causing him to shiver. He grinned when Pitch's wicked smile faltered, but was quickly sidetracked when the dogs chose that moment to leap.

Then they froze in midair and plummeted to the ground like rocks, shattering into minute fragments when they hit the hard stone floor.

Jack strode forward past the dusty remnants of the dogs and did not halt or alter his path when Pitch shot blasts of nightmare sand at him. He simply knocked them aside and came to a halt beside his bunny. Without taking his eyes off the enemy he asked if Aster was alright and sensed the confirming nod.

"Didn't think it'd go this far mate. Just wanted ta talk..." Aster apologized and nudged the smaller form beside him. "Don't think he's gonna listen..."

Jack nodded curtly at what his lover had told him and focused his glare at the shadow man more completely. "Pitch. Are you gonna leave us alone or what?" he asked sardonically.

The Boogeyman sneered at the pair in contempt and slid between shadows to melt into the surroundings and laugh darkly. "My dear boy," he hissed, "why would I ever want to stop lapping up your delicious fear? Do you know how succulent your distress is every time you shy away from the animal's comforts? Afraid that he's the monster from your dreams? No Jack. You're too delicious."

Aster watched his mate, horrified. Black had been trying to make Jack afraid of him. And had it been working? He couldn't pull his green eyes away from his lover's cold, pale orbs gazing hatefully at the shadow being. The look sent a shiver down his spine and he found himself stepping away from his mate.

"If that's how you feel, Pitch Black," Jack murmured and slammed his staff against the stone surface they were standing on. A shot of frost burst into being and slammed into a shadow, locking a newly visible Boogeyman into place, now vulnerable and fragile in his imprisonment. Jack ran, picking up pace, then flew over to where the dark soul was trapped and hopped lightly onto his staff, balancing his weight on the crooked top to peer down at his prisoner.

His eyes felt flinty and cold as he looked calculatingly down at the enemy threatening his companion. "You were gonna kill my bunny?" he whispered the question calmly, "You were gonna take away my family?" He felt no pity for the fear leaking into his enemy's gaze as he placed his slim fingers across the sallow cheek.

Ice frosted over the skin he touched, forming a lacy coat. He hopped back off his staff to plant himself on the ground and jabbed his weapon into the floor between Pitch's frozen legs. Ice enveloped the being completely, creating a crystal clear prison that resembled a solid, frozen snapshot. Pitch's unblinking eyes gazed, shocked, from their unmovable position and his lips were already paling in the frozen confines of the ice.

Jack turned to check on his bunny; make sure he was still okay. The pooka's large green eyes stared at him openly, occasionally flicked over to the icy statue of their enemy. Jack turned again to survey his work. The ice was already melting away and he thought of what the Nightmare King might do when he was finally freed.

In an instant he thought of Aster fighting off huge black dogs, and tapped his staff against the ice.

It exploded.

Millions of splinters of frozen shrapnel flew across the cavern, hitting every hard surface like a tinkle of glass. He coughed when some of the debris flew up his nose and he shook the ashy substance from his clothes. When the blue of his hoodie was clean again, he looked up and turned toward his partner, grimacing sheepishly. He rubbed his neck, shaking some dust from his hair, and walked cautiously back toward the pooka, stepping around the larger shards of his frozen adversary.

Bunnymund stared at his approaching mate, the winter spirit who had just obliterated a powerful enemy singlehandedly.

For the first time Aster did not feel the arousal that _insisted_ he take his mate; urged him to gather up his love and enter his body and make him writhe with pleasure. For the first time that he could remember, his body screamed with the need to be taken. He wanted this powerful being, _his_ mate, to claim him.

Jack tried to control his shaking as Bunny slid up to him, his head ducked and eyes averted. Guilt enveloped him as the pooka began to clean his exposed shoulder and neck, meticulously lapping the ash and darkness off of his skin. His companion kept his eyes averted while he worked; only looking up to check his compliance once or twice. "Bunny..." he whispered hesitantly, lacing his fingers into the thick fur around his neck and strong shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Bright green eyes looked up from their position below his and he choked on any other words. He had never seen his love look like this and he didn't know what it meant. "Yes love," was all he received in reply before contact was broken once more so the rabbit could begin his work again.

Aster basked in the wonderful feel of cool fingers twisting through his fur. He wanted to please his mate, eliminate any trace of battle from his flesh before they continued. His heart swelled at the concern his love showed him even when it had been _he_ was the one who had just fought and been magnificently victorious. He purred, rubbing his nose across the last spot of filth covering the beautiful, pale neck of his mate. Now he would clean away the grime from his face.

Jack blushed when Bunnymund's purring rumbled against his body, acting like an immediate aphrodisiac. His partner was acting weird after he had just _destroyed_ another being and he was _getting turned on_. He was disgusted with himself. For all he knew Aster was afraid of him now and just being complacent while formulating a plan of attack. He mentally shook himself at his absurd paranoia. This was _Bunny_.

His pooka was carefully lapping at his cheek and forehead, eyes unerringly focused on his work. "...Aster?" he asked again, rubbing his hands down the soft fur of his mate's collar. He almost despaired when the rabbit did not answer him, but finished washing his face before pulling back again, hunching down to look up at him once more. Jack took some comfort that he was still close and still allowing him to grasp his fur and stroke his neck.

"Yes Jack?"

The frost spirit worried his lip for a moment before deciding to ask, "Are you mad?" He wanted to ask a million more questions, but thought this was a good place to start.

Aster cocked his head in confusion. Why did Jack think he was mad? He had felt his mate become aroused while he cleaned him. He had thought things were going well. "M' not, mate. Why d'you think tha'?"

He watched the boy blush and look away, rubbing his neck with his staff, and shrug. Not sure where communication had broken down, he moved closer once more, nuzzling under his mate's chin. He purred again, closing his eyes to focus on the hammering heart against his cheek. His ears folded back in submission as arms tightened around his shoulders.

His mate's body was reacting again and he smiled, rubbing his nose against the material of the blue hoodie that separated him from his lover's flesh. He couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted to feel his mate against him. Feel him inside of him. "Jack," he panted into the lean chest.

"Y...Yeah?"

Apprehension crept into his voice against his will. "Will you...mark me?" he asked, unable to meet the icy blue eyes he knew were gazing down at him. "If you don' wanna Ah'll understand...fur an' ev'rthin'..." Oh moon, he was scared and backpedaling and couldn't _look_.

"What do I do?"

Jack was bewildered. Aster was acting nervous, like one of the many humans he had watched over the years courting potential partners. Which made no sense. They had been together for a while now. And now wanting to be marked? He remembered how the rabbit had marked him, by rubbing his chin on him and licking him. He blushed again. Did Aster want him to...? Right _now_?

The Easter being climbed up his body, draping his head around him and nuzzling the back of his neck. Jack smiled, pressing his face into the crook of his furry shoulder. Even if Aster was being weird, it was adorable. He was startled to hear his companion speak once he had snuggled into him.

"Y'have ta break the skin, love," the rough, Australian voice whispered from his neck, "...if ya wan'. If ya think it's crass or..."

Aster gasped. Sharp teeth had immediately bitten down on the nape of his neck, breaking the skin under his fur. He shivered as the cold, soft tongue began to lap at his wound, and he couldn't contain the groan of pleasure that escaped his lips. Jack had claimed him. Though he knew the young Guardian wouldn't notice a difference, other magical creatures would and it turned him on even more.

Jack breathed in the coppery scent of the pooka's blood as he ran his tongue gently over the wound he had created. The viscous substance was unbelievably hot against his frozen lips and he had to fight back a shiver of his own. His companion obviously enjoyed it, and he smiled when he felt the strong body grind helplessly against him.

Bunnymund huffed unhappily when his mate broke physical contact, pulling him back to meet his gaze. He itched with inaction, flicking his eyes across the slighter, pale boy in front of him. His erection was visible even under the tight fabric concealing his body and his face was flushed a pretty blue and he had a sloppy half-grin across his face. "You wanna go back home?" the boy asked him jokingly, "or you wanna throw down here?"

Aster growled protectively. "Home," he decided firmly.

Jack's grin widened even as his blush deepened to a navy across his nose and cheeks. "Okay," he agreed pleasantly and stepped forward to cling to his lover's body as he opened a hole under the two of them, dropping them instantly into a tunnel leading them home.

The pair landed with a couple of hops at the entrance of the warren and Aster rubbed his head insistently against his mate's torso, pushing the shirt up his stomach and chest. His mate laughed and obliged him in losing his hoodie, slipping it easily up and over his head, ruffling his hair into a teased mess.

The playfulness slipped from his lover's flushed expression once the shirt was off and his pants were clinging lowly on his hips. "Bunny," he breathed, "are you sure everything is okay? Pitch didn't hurt you, did he?"

Aster purred into the now bare chest. "No love, you saved my arse again..." His heartbeat spiked as deft fingers rubbed his ears in slow circles and small kisses peppered his face. "Jack?" he croaked finally.

"Yeah Bunny?"

Aster averted his eyes again and nudged his nose into the pale crook of his mate's shoulder. "Ah wan' you, mate. Ah want...fuck ah wan' you inside a'me." He was dizzy with need and dread at how his request would be received. His mate had never shown any interest in him that way.

Jack's chest was constricting and his fingers twisted frantically around small locks of fur as he processed what had been said. He opened his mouth to reply and closed it again when he felt only air releasing from between his lips. His lungs felt tight with panic and he gulped long draughts of air through his nose.

He had never seriously considered doing it. Sure, he had wondered what it would feel like, but he had never felt the need to actually try. He was content and satisfied with their current relationship. He was also fully aware of the precautions and care his partner took to make him happy and comfortable. He was woefully unprepared for the responsibility. He was clumsy and inept and his face heated when he considered their differences _physically_ in terms of size.

He couldn't help but be flattered, though. Aster was not a male to be bested or dominated, and he was panting and needy and _wanting_ him. Jack took a deep breath to steady his racing thoughts. He would not disappoint his lover. He had been spoiled by his rabbit and it was the least he could do to _try_ and be a good lover in return. If and when he botched up miserably they could just forget it ever happened.

"How do you want me to...?" he asked weakly. He was trying to maintain a facade of confidence, but it was quelling at his task and the catastrophic potential for failure. "I've never..."

Bunnymund nodded into the pale chest and lapped languidly at a nipple, cutting his mate's breath short. He rocked his hips into the slim body against his and moaned when he felt his own arousal press against the cool flesh of his lover's stomach. The pants were still clinging tightly to the boy's hips and he clumsily worked them down, letting his lover kick them off into the grass surrounding them.

Rolling back, he carefully pulled Jack forward with him, pressing a hot kiss against the panting, parted, cool lips. He ran his rough palms down the smooth back and pressed his mate's hips lower, parting their mouths as their bodies aligned to each other.

He watched the wide, blue eyes gaze into his with apprehension even as he felt Jack's erection rest against his entrance. Delicate fingers raked through the fur on his chest and a thumping heartbeat hammered against his lower stomach and hardness. He had to lie back for a moment and enjoy the feel of it all, but was brought back by a wavering voice.

"Bunny, do you want me to do what you did...my first time?" Jack asked. He could feel himself pressing against the pooka's scorching entrance, sending thrills of heat surging up his body through his groin. They had made no preparations and he was nearly shaking with memories of his first and apprehension of doing something, _anything_, wrong.

His bunny shook his head slightly and pushed his hard length against his cold stomach, grinding impatiently into his abs. Struck by sudden inspiration, Jack leaned to prop his weight on one arm and reach the other between them, grasping the slick, hardness pressing into him and pumping it efficiently with his fist.

Aster moaned and ran his claws over the, lean, strong shoulders that were straining against his body; one tense from holding the slight weight of his mate, the other bunching its muscles as it worked the arm that stroked him. His panting nearly drowned out the lovely, husky sound of his lover's voice.

"You like that, Bunny? I want you to feel good. Come for me, Aster. I want your cum on me."

The pooka groaned at his mate's words and bucked into the fist around his hard length. His eyes snapped open when he felt a cold tongue licking his leaking head and he saw the mop of white hair bob down to take him fully in his cool mouth. "Bloody Christ, Jackie," he moaned as his lover's tongue slid along his length and across his head again, lapping up the liquid that formed there.

Then he felt Jack's erection press against his entrance and he saw stars as the head barely breached him. He came with a grunt and dug his claws into his lover's back, even as he felt him take his seed into his mouth. He was still trembling when he saw his mate spit the semen into his palm and bring it between their bodies, coating his erection with the sticky lubricant.

"Know I'm not...as big as you are..." Jack groaned and he slid his hand slickly over his own length in preparation, "but I don't...wanna hurt you..." His face was flushed with embarrassment at his confession, but he couldn't help it. Even if the pooka said it was okay he wasn't taking any chances. He was already sick with anxiety that he was going to be terrible.

After a thorough coating of his makeshift lube, Jack finally looked up into emerald eyes. He fought his blush but didn't drop his gaze as he awaited permission to continue. He could see the strong heartbeat of his lover beating in his chest and ran one hand over the humming beat, nuzzling his face against the slim waist he was resting against.

He nearly laughed when the pooka's erection began to present itself again, growing next to his face. He lifted his head again and grinned cheekily. "Insatiable, _mate_," he breathed and pushed forward slightly.

He nearly lost his drive when Aster hissed as his head entered the hot body below him. He quickly began stroking his mate's hot length once more, mimicking what he could remember from their first time together. He relaxed a little when he felt the muscles relax in the pooka's stomach and began to push himself slowly into his lover's body.

A moment or an eternity later he was pressed into his mate to the hilt and had to blink to focus. It was so _much_ to take in; so hot he felt like he was melting and tighter than a fist and slightly slick. He gasped for breath as they both adjusted and was shocked into movement when Aster bucked against him.

Unsure of how to proceed he followed the pooka's lead and moved with him, pulling out only enough to press back in again. He knew he had a spot that made him see stars and wanted to find his bunny's before he came. He hoped his bunny had the spot too.

Then he slid back in again and Bunnymund gasped and jerked, tightening his grip on his shoulders. He couldn't help but show his teeth as he grinned and tried to adjust to the new position before he pulled out and pushed back in again, earning another gasp and a low moan from the pooka.

Watching Aster unravel below him made him dizzy and the tight muscles around him were searing his flesh and he couldn't hold himself back any more when the pooka laid back in complete abandon in the grass and moaned Jack's name. He came a half second later, thrusting his hips and pressing himself into his lover and squeezing his eyes shut as he rocketed over the edge.

His eyes opened when he felt himself softening, and his vision landed on the still hard length of his bunny. Even as he pulled himself out of the hot body, he ran his tongue up the length of his mate's erection.

Aster moaned as he felt the cool tongue lick him. It had come completely unexpected, and he gasped as he was once again taken into Jack's mouth. He raised his head enough to watch his mate's lips close around his hard length and suck. Pale eyes darted up to meet his and his breath quickened to see lovely cheeks hollow out as the boy sucked him off.

Delicate fingers ran down between his legs and pressed and felt him, and entered him again, and he surged over the edge once more, feeling Jack's throat swallow it all down.

They lay in the grass and panted, heaped on each other in a spent mess. Only once they were both recuperated enough to breath normally was speech attempted. "So what was that?" Jack asked conversationally.

Bunnymund huffed a short laugh at his mate's casualness. He pulled the lean figure into him more tightly and rubbed his nose against the pale cheek. "Don' get ta see ya so powerful vera often, mate. Made me hotter than a midsummer barbie."

He laughed out loud when his comment caused his mate to blush navy and duck his head, hiding his pleased smile. "Sorry I kinda...sucked," he mumbled shyly in embarrassment. "Didn't last very long..."

Aster purred and stroked his mate's messy hair. "Hmm, you sucked alright, mate. Had me seein' stars with that lovely mouth a' yours..." He huffed when a weak punch jabbed him in his side. "You were wonderful, love," he insisted firmly.

Shy eyes showed themselves again. "Yeah?" he asked hesitantly, and received a confident nod in reply. "Okay," he finally consented, but added, "But I kinda...like to feel you...you know..." Jack groaned and buried his head in the soft fur again. He was so awkward.

Strong arms ran down his back and squeezed him close. "Good, 'cause ah kinda like ta _you know_, too, love," Aster laughed and nuzzled Jack's burning face. "Now let's clean up and deal with what's left'a Pitch."

Jack sighed and nodded, feeling a hollowness form in his gut. He hadn't meant to hurt anyone, but he hadn't been able to stop his reaction to Pitch's cruelty and threat. And now guilt was trying to invade. He wouldn't let it. His companion, his spouse, his _mate_ had been in danger and he had done what he needed to do.

He curled his fingers protectively into the soft fur of his pooka and held on, feeling the warmth and life in his companion for a moment before he let go and got up to deal with the consequences of his actions. He was still angry that Aster had lied to him, but they were together right now and both safe and fine.

He hesitated to confide his guilt to his companion, though. Bunnymund was a warrior and had killed many in his time. This had been Jack's first mortal victory and he didn't think he wanted to become okay with it. "Okay, bunny, let's go," he sighed.

_**Author Note: **__I'm sorry Pitch! _

_I also apologize if this chapter feels rushed. I wrote the smut first and was going to split this chapter, but it didn't feel right to separate them, so I didn't go back and add too many extraneous details. _

_This chapter is another testament to how far gone I am. I had decided that I could not conceive how to ever write reversed Jackrabbit prawns and here I am, doing it. It did take longer for me to hash out, though…_

_Lemme know what you think! _


	11. Rain Games

_A little earlier than normal, but eh. Why not?_

_This one is unrelated to the last couple of chapters. I had to take a break from the drama. This was a lot of fun to write. Hope you enjoy reading as much! _

**Rated: M for sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Make no money. Just fun.**

**Rain Games**

The rain continued to patter insistently against the window that Jack was using to read by. It had been doing so for a few hours and the boy was trying not to get impatient. He sat comfortably enough, legs draped over his companion's lap with one foot absently rubbing against the soft furry side. He glanced up from his book to check on what Bunnymund was doing now.

…Still carefully drawing _nothing_ on another egg before releasing it to grab another and do the same. The pooka had to have done this to hundreds in the time they had been sitting there. Jack had firmly decided not to point out the obvious, that white pictures don't show up on white eggs, and wait to see if his mate would notice for himself.

He hadn't.

And it was driving Jack crazy. With a huff, he finally closed the book entirely to focus completely on what the rabbit was doing. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched as the Easter spirit casually flicked the pencil across the white surface, elbows braced on Jack's thighs as he worked.

"What are you doing?"

Aster stopped his work to peer over at Jack, expression puzzled even as he held the _white_ pencil over the _white_ egg. "Trick question, mate?" he hedged uncertainly.

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers and breathed deep for a moment. Without pulling his hand away or opening his eyes to show his irritation he replied slowly, "No. What are. You doing?"

The pooka glanced down at the items in his possession and back at his companion to assess the situation again, clearly confused. "Ah'm...drawin' designs on ma googies...what are you doin'?"

Jack dropped his hands, bringing one palm and the surface of his book down into his lap with a pop. He smiled sarcastically, but didn't say anything more on the subject. Either he was crazy or Aster was crazy and he wasn't sure which was which. He'd been cooped up inside for far too long. Two hours of non-sleeping indoor time was generally his limit, and it had been at least three. "I'm bored, Bunny. When are you gonna stop the rain?" he whined childishly.

Bunnymund finished drawing an invisible design on another egg and finally put the pencil down to focus on his mate. "It has to rain for eight hours, love. Ah told you that already. Now, what are ya readin'?"

Jack flipped the book up from his lap, showing the rabbit its cover without speaking: _HOME GARDENING_. "You don't have a whole lot to choose from, Aster. You could have gotten all your books from a human's home supply store," he complained. He had found another book on wildcrafting interesting, but he wasn't in the mood to praise. He was feeling fidgety and irritable.

Bunnymund exhaled a smile and shrugged. "Sorry, love. Didn't know you liked books s'much or ah would've supplied a wider variety…Ah have a deck'a cards?"

Jack lolled his head back and groaned. Nothing was likely to make him happy at the moment. "Can't we just go outside? Who cares if it's raining? I don't mind a little water..."

"No. You'd turn the bloody stuff to snow in a jiff. Do ya _want _ma warren to die?" Aster huffed, taking on an edge of his own exasperation. He knew his mate was bored and restless, but he had given him the option to leave before he started the rains and the boy had refused, saying it would be fun and that he didn't like the thought of being forced away for so long. At the time Bunnymund had been secretly pleased and relieved that Jack had decided to stay. Now he wasn't so sure.

"Well then you need to play a game with me," Jack demanded, pulling his head back up and leaning forward in a more upright position. His knees bent more, pushing the pooka's arms up almost under his chin. He couldn't hide his smile when Aster rolled his eyes and tugged at his legs, yanking him forward to sit on his lap to get his knees out of his face. His cheeks heated when he was pulled close to the warm body and the rabbit nuzzled his shoulder.

"What kinda game you wanna play, love?" the deep Australian accent rumbled from his skin. He was suddenly hypersensitive and felt naked without his hoodie, having discarded it an hour ago when Aster's body heat had been too much for him. He hadn't had any particular activities in mind, but he was starting to think his companion did.

"Guess you don't have any board games, huh?" he breathed, half-jokingly.

He felt the smile against his skin as strong arms snaked around his torso and took up rubbing his back and side. He noticed that the long ears were dropped and loose against the back of his companion's head. Yeah, activities were already in mind. "Sorry mate, ah only have ma cards. We could play strip poka," the pooka suggested teasingly.

Jack rolled his eyes even as he snuggled in closer to the warm soft body surrounding him. "Aster, I'm only wearing pants and you're already naked," he quipped.

"Nah mate, still wearing yer strap. It could be a winner-take-all hand'a cards."

Jack laughed despite himself. He kept his proud grin as he nosed the rabbit's face away from his shoulder to look into green eyes. They were glossy and dark and made him blush to think he might be the cause of that look. "You wore the stone away yet with all the fretting you do?" he joked in a whisper, trying to dissipate some of his own pent energy.

Bunnymund shook his head. "Nah, don' wanna wear the carving off it. Wan' it ta last," be admitted quietly.

Jack's blush deepened as his grin widened more. "Don't worry, Kangaroo. When you wear that rock away I'll make you another," he promised. He used the free hand not holding his book to cross his heart. After a second thought, he took the book and reached behind him to place it on the floor to keep it safe and out of the way. He was glad the soft cushion they were sitting on was close to the ground.

"Jack," Bunnymund said into his ear as he stretched, "rocks take ages ta wear completely away, mate. Like millennia."

Jack turned back around to settle back into his companion's lap comfortably. He cocked his head at the statement Bunny had made. "Yeah so?" he asked, "When that one's gone I'll make you another." He didn't understand what rocks' ages had to do with anything. He didn't make his bunny the worry-stone to never be used.

He was alarmed when Aster's eyes filled with liquid and turned roughly away from him, blinking rapidly. Worry laced his attitude as he ran his fingers soothingly through the thick fur of his lover's chest. He didn't know what he'd said to upset him or he would be apologizing. He was slightly appeased by the tightening of the grip around his stomach. It seemed that Aster wasn't upset at _him_ at least. "What's wrong, Bunny?" he pleaded quietly, "I won't make you another if you don't want one..."

Aster choked on his laugh and coughed to clear his throat. "When ma stone's worn away Ah'd love ta 'ave another, love," he purred and nuzzled again into the cool body in his lap. His heart was starting to beat normally again and he basked in the feel of his companion; of the way he smelled, the cool temperature of his flesh, the deft fingers stroking his fur and skin, the incredibly light weight of him, the angular, masculine body, everything. "What books would you like?" he asked roughly.

Jack was reeling with the shock of emotional upheaval and settlement in the course of only moments. His brain hummed and his thoughts sluggishly processed the question. Right, firmer ground in conversation. He relaxed again, determined not to let the incident go, but happy to take a break and sort it out in his head before delving into still fairly unfamiliar territory verbally. "Anything," he replied finally, "but I really like adventure books."

He watched Bunnymund chuckle. He seemed fine now. "Shoulda known," the pooka admitted, "Anithin' in particular you wan' me ta find?"

Jack chewed his lip in consideration and grinned when he noticed two very green eyes watching his mouth avidly. He licked his lips slowly, taking his time to wet his pale skin before chewing his bottom lip once more. He hummed. Then he giggled when he saw the green disappear from his mate's pupils, accidently breaking the spell he held a moment ago.

"Oh rack off," Aster growled, embarrassed. "You wan' me ta find ya some books'r what?"

"Well, I've read pages of H. G. Wells and Alexander Dumas. They seemed good," Jack finally relented, smiling mischievously, "and Jamie has some books that looked cool. I'll ask him what they are." Satisfied that he had answered the question, he dropped his eyes and grinned, listening to the sound of the still strong, steady rain outside. The low glow of daylight was fading from the already dreary sky. "You know," he asked casually, "We've got, what, four hours to kill?" He grinned when he felt the pooka's stomach tense.

"Yeah?"

He pushed himself forward to slide off his bunny's lap, laughing at the groan his absence provoked, before rolling off the cushion and standing, looking down at the pooka. With a grin, he dropped to his knees and walked himself up to the rabbit, sidling up his lap to straddle his hips. He smiled wider at the heaving chest he pressed against as he wrapped his arms around broad shoulders. "I think I _do_ know what I want to do," he informed his partner, leaning up to release a slow, soft breath into one long ear.

Aster shivered as the cold air made contact with his skin. His ear twitched and he laid them back against his skull again in embarrassment. Pressing his strong grip into the narrow hips against his stomach, he guided them back down to sit securely again. Now the boy's gaze was just below his and his face tilted up slightly to look at him. "Let's make it interestin' then, love," he suggested.

Jack's smile widened into joy and the faint blue flush across his cheeks became more pronounced. "Like a game?" he asked excitedly.

Bunnymund laughed lowly. "Yeah mate. Like a game. But first," he declared, "the stakes. Game's not a game withou' a prize, yeah?"

"Okay," Jack agreed immediately, "If I win we go outside and play."

Bunnymund tilted his head in surprise. He hadn't known Jack was so eager to leave the burrow. He took his time thinking of what he would ask for if he won. "If ah win, mate," he finally decided, "you stay with me again on the next rain and ah can do what ah please with ya." He ginned as a deep blue tinted his lover's face. The boy nodded bashfully.

Jack was flustered at the stakes, but ready to take up the challenge of the game. He wasn't going to roll over. He would win if he could, though he still didn't know what the game was. Pressed against his lover, he knew Aster was fully aware of his excitement already. He was _up_ for any game the pooka could throw at him. "What're we playing?" he asked finally.

Aster took a deep breath, pulling in the scent of his aroused mate. Then he leaned over and took up one of the googies he had been drawing on earlier. He laughed when icy eyes widened. "Don't be daft, ya little galah," he assured the boy, letting the small item stand on his palm. "When ah let this googie go, it'll head for the dyes on the other side of the warren, color itself, and return," he informed, "and it'll take about an hour in the rain."

He looked up from the egg to meet his mate's gaze, a sly grin forming itself on his face. "We're gonna play chicken," he said, "You can't move or say anithin..."

"But that's not fair!" Jack complained, face heating, "I can't last an hour with you _looking_ at me...don't I get to make any rules?" He scowled when the pooka laughed at him, but held his tongue until an agreeable nod let him go ahead. "It'll be a _half_ hour," he demanded, holding up his hand before Bunny could protest, "and you can't touch me...you know..." He waved vaguely down toward his already erect member straining against his pants, not daring to look the rabbit in the eyes.

Aster mulled over the rule changes. He couldn't actually _touch_ his lover. Not there at least...no problem. He wasn't a spring spirit and a rabbit for nothing. "Alright mate," he grinned finally, "Take off your pants and get comfy. Half an hour. And ah get a bonus prize if ah make ya come."

Jack groaned and rolled off his companion once again. Bunny had agreed too readily. He hadn't been tough enough setting the stakes and now he was screwed. He froze. "Wait!" he cried as the pooka was standing up from the cushion to give him room. "No sex either!" he demanded, gripping his pants and blushing in embarrassment. He was relieved when his companion smiled fondly at him.

"No sex," he agreed.

Jack nodded curtly like he had just won an important battle and hooked his thumbs under his pants to shimmy them over his hips and down his thighs. His face burned because he could feel Aster's eyes on him. He didn't care what the rabbit said about clothes being ridiculous. If _he_ could hide his privates inside his body he might be singing a different tune, but until then clothing was not optional. He hated that he blushed _every single time_, but it was weird when he was the only one getting undressed.

Kicking the legging off his foot, he dropped back to the cushion and lay back, trying to find a comfortable position while being stared at. He felt exposed and open and wanted to cover himself but knew Aster wouldn't let him. Legs parted only slightly and fingers laced over the crown of his head, he smirked up at the pooka in false bravado, his erection and blush giving away his weak attempt at nonchalance. His heart rate increased when a hint of pink poked out from the pooka's fur, but he tried to act as if he didn't notice. No sex.

There was a moment of silence while the rain continued its volley against the window and the dim light of the room brightened slightly as the sun made a valiant attempt to shine through the thick cloud cover. Aster looked down at his mate, and for the first time since suggesting the game, wondered if Jack might win. How was he expected to _not_ touch his lovely mate? And that sloppy grin made him clench his teeth in frustration. "Ready mate?" he ground out, waiting for the confirmation nod. When it was given he whispered to the googie and it set off on an alternate track that would half its time.

As soon as the tiny egg was out of sight he breached the gap between them and crouched over the pale figure to capture his lips. After a brief, but fierce kiss he nuzzled his lover's cheek and purred into his ear. "No sounds, don't move," he warned. "Starts now." With his declaration he pressed his mouth against the cool, parted lips again, invading the moist cavern with his tongue. He purred when the kiss was returned and licked the roof of his mate's mouth, then his perfect, sparkling teeth. When he pulled back his breath fogged.

He watched the sprite's chest rise and fall heavily as crystal eyes gazed at him through a foggy haze. The boy remained silent, just breathed and looked, waiting for his next move.

Still crouched over the lithe, naked body, he leaned down again and nuzzled the long, elegant neck to the side, opening an expanse for him to suck. He brought his mouth down and nipped a trail of flesh down to his shoulder leaving small blue bruises in his wake, before running his tongue soothingly over the abused flesh. He stopped himself from reaching down to touch his mate, redirecting his paw mid-journey to rest it on his lover's lower stomach, just above the tip of his erection. He growled in frustration.

"T'so hard not ta touch you, love," he groaned, and relished the slight tremor that wracked the thin body below him. Rubbing small circles against one hip, he lifted himself up to kneel beside his mate, giving him more access to his body. Taking a moment to gaze adoringly at his companion laid out and open in front of him, he smiled and looked up into the flushing face he adored. Jack's eyes were averted and he felt his own arousal grow at the utterly submissive pose.

He leaned down again, now from beside the small body, and nibbled at the nearest collar bone protruding from the boy's shoulders. He was no longer satisfied with winning. He wanted his mate to scream and writhe and come with his name on his pretty lips. He left a thick trail of saliva from the bone to the nearest nipple, laving it roughly until it peaked. He bit down on it gently and thin hips twitched. "Do ah sense movement already?" he purred into the pert bud in his mouth.

"_No_."

Aster grinned wolfishly at his mate's outburst. He had technically just won, but he wanted to earn a no contest victory, so he ignored the defiant declaration and went back to work licking the cool nub under his tongue. When the chest he was leaning against began to heave erratically he decided to switch sides, and peppered kisses along a path to his mate's neglected nipple. He loved his companion's smooth, boyish chest and light, soft dusting of body hair under his raised arms.

Turning his head to gaze down at the now leaking length of his mate, he continued to lick the abused skin below his mouth as he ran a claw through the silver mess of hair covering his groin, careful to avoid touching his mate's erection and accidentally forfeiting the game.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut in agony, biting his lips to keep himself from crying out, but snapped his eyes back open again when it only enhanced the sensation of being touched. He watched the top of the pooka's head, catching the hot, pink appendage dart out rhythmically to lap at his nipple. And the claws running through his pubic hair made him dizzy. The touch tickled and turned him on and he was aching to be touched, for his bunny to lean effortlessly down and take him in his mouth, or for the paw to reach up and grasp him firmly, pumping him.

He blinked. Not good things to think about when trying to win a game of chicken. He tried to think of other things instead. Jamie. Or North. What would North do if he walked in at that moment? What would Aster do? Would he stop and slam the door in the old man's face or would he just grin and keep going, determined to win even if they had an audience? Would he secretly _like_ to see someone watching? Jack blinked again. Nope. Not working.

He almost sighed in relief when the rabbit finally left his chest to run his hot, rough tongue down his abdomen, but his eyes bugged and he gasped harshly when the tongue plunged into his belly button. He blushed when Aster paused to give him a devious glare. "One mo' strike an' yer out, Jackie," he grinned. To Jack's horror, green eyes kept contact with his as the pooka's pink tongue popped out again to burrow in his belly button once more. His chest heaved and his heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest.

Then the paw that had been raking through his hair lowered itself to high up on his thigh to squeeze and rub playfully and he stopped breathing altogether. He laid his head back, overwhelmed, when the rough appendage traced a wet line around where his erection strained, untouched, against his stomach. The paw that had been resting possessively against his hip slid down his leg to knead the sensitive skin on his legs now too, copying the other precisely.

Jack drew blood from his lip to stop his moan. He couldn't help but peek up when he felt the absence of his lover's tongue against his skin. He gulped at what he saw and knew then that he was going to lose.

Aster was staring hungrily at the large drop of precum ready to spill out and over his skin. The rabbit hovered over his erection like a vulture waiting for a meal. When the cum didn't proceed to separate from his length fast enough for his mate's liking, the pooka sucked in his cheeks and then puckered his lips into a tight oh. A small quantity of saliva dripped from his mouth, landing on the slit of Jack's length, and the resulting puddle of liquid was hungrily lapped up by an eager tongue.

The feeble contact and show, along with the feeling of claws caressing his inner thighs, _so_ close to his entrance sent him over the edge, and he came with a scream of his Bunny's name, body convulsing and writhing under a strong grip. He panted tiredly as his lover began to immediately suck the cum off of his stomach and chest, licking the area clean when no more could be gotten.

Finally satisfied, Aster slid back up to cuddle in next to his mate, a shit-eating grin plaster across his broad features. "Ah win," he gloated happily. He was actually grudgingly proud of the young Guardian for lasting so long...until he saw the torn skin on his lover's bottom lip and guilt ruined his victory. "You hurt yourself, love," he grumbled fretfully, running his tongue over the wound to clean it. "You shouldn'a done that. Ah woulda stopped if you wanted..."

His chest settled at Jack's lazy grin. "Stopped? That wouldn't have been playing _fair_, Bunny. And anyway," he sighed, blushing, "it felt really good." Aster preened under the compliment and cuddled in closer to his mate. He was still incredibly aroused, but could take care of himself later. His focus was his mate's comfort and happiness. A quick wank later would settle him. Still, he couldn't help lazily grinding into the boy's side.

"What's your bonus?"

Aster cracked open an eye to stare curiously at his companion. "Huh?"

He watched Jack roll his eyes in mock annoyance. "You said you'd get a bonus prize for making me come, but you never said what you wanted," he explained patiently.

Bunnymund shrugged halfheartedly. "Ah've got it," he said, "Ah'm cuddlin' the finest bloke there is on a rainy afternoon in ma burra. What could get betta than that?" He smiled lazily when slim, strong arms wrapped tightly around him. "And Ah've got a promise of anotha worry stone when mine's used up," he added lovingly. He still had to fight back the overwhelming wave of emotion from his mate's simple declaration. He felt undeserving of this being's unconditional love. And it didn't faze the boy to talk about forever so confidently, so matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but that's forever away..."

There it was again. He smiled.

"I want to give you a prize now, bunny. The egg isn't even back yet. We've got hours to go."

Aster's attention was piqued. He hadn't thought of that. He had assumed the boy would want to doze and nap the time away now. By the glint in his eyes he had other ideas. He felt his previously calming libido stir again. "What d'ya have in mind, love?" he asked with false innocence. His attempt to hide his arousal failed completely when Jack threw a leg over him to straddle his lap again. His own manhood was still mostly limp from their previous encounter, but showed obvious signs of regaining interest.

"What if I play," the boy grinned, flicking his eyes down to where he sat upon Bunnymund's hard length, "with _you_?" His eyes glinted deviously at his Bunny's arched brow. "I'll warn you though, Aster," he breathed leaning forward, offering himself for a kiss if the rabbit was willing to take it. Just as Bunnymund moved to accept the boy pulled back again. "I don't play fair." he warned, and winked.

Aster opened his mouth to reply when a tiny tittering of feet appeared around the corner from the entrance of his burrow. The googie was back and its color bled off its shell from the rain, ruining its design. Aster grimaced at the jumbled work as his mate picked up the messy thing, looking it over with interest as it stood obediently in his palm.

The googie dripped with pale blue that was now nearly transparent at the crown and smeared darker at the base. Its legs shook dripping dye off it occasionally, flicking color onto Jack's fingers as he looked at the atrocious little thing. He ignored the small mess, focusing instead on the untouched markings etched across the shell. A delicate snowflake shown transparently over the top, draped over the crown of the egg like a hat. Under it were etched tiny, intricate hearts, peppering the majority of surface. And at the base were complex patterns of fresh grass littered with bell-shaped flowers.

"You _were_ drawing on the eggs..." Jack whispered in wonder, not caring about the happy flush lighting up his face.

"Course ah was, ya fruit loop. Didn' ah tell ya?" Aster mumbled below him. "Though looks like that one's ruined..." He was _not_ happy with the treat's outcome. He had liked that design and now it was wasted...

"No you silly kangaroo," Jack explained with a crooked grin, "What he needs is another dip. I think green would be nice." His eyes glinted with mischief as he watched his pooka realize his implication. Without waiting to be told, he brought the egg up to his face and looked at it imperially. "Go color yourself green," he ordered and set it down on the floor. It immediately dashed away. "And take your time!" he called after it.

Aster watched him with a considering look. "They're only supposed ta listen ta me, mate," he commented, "Looks like ya have a way with the googies."

Jack blushed above him and dropped his eyes. "Let's see if I have a way with my pooka, too," he joked, rocking his hips to slide along Aster's length and clutching handfuls of fur on his chest for support. The pooka hissed at the pain and pleasure he was receiving simultaneously. He had to close his eyes and remember how to breathe when Jack hummed above him, sending light vibrations through his groin as he continued to rub his length between his legs.

"You want me to ride you, bunny?" the small male panted, "You want to be inside of me? You have to tell me what you want."

Aster opened his eyes again and saw his mate's head ducked, barely eyeing him through his long lashes, a shy blush painted across his cheeks even as he pumped him with the rocking motion of his thighs. He wasn't sure he'd last long enough to enter the boy's body. He gripped the slim hips to halt their movement and puffed a few breathes before speaking. "Ah," he panted, then restarted, "Ah'm not gonna last tha' long if ya keep doin' that, love."

Jack smiled and rocked his hips again teasingly against the firm grip he was bound in. "You only have one round in you, old kangaroo?" he teased, "and here I thought you were actually supposed to be a _bunny_..." He picked up his pace again, sliding along the hard, hot length and fighting the rough grip on his hips. He would be bruised there later if Aster didn't let go soon, and the thought made him hotter. "Mmnn Aster," he moaned, screwing his eyes shut to take in the sensation of his movement and that _grip_.

Aster dug his claws into his mate's flesh as he clutched the body tightly, letting his cum spill out between them. He gasped as he emptied himself and spots formed in his vision at the look of his partner, sticky and slick from his orgasm. "Told ya," he murmured, embarrassed from his quick release. Jack had a way of making him react like a rookie buck sometimes.

The young Guardian hummed his agreement, still settled over his lover's lap and unwilling to move. He sat back to rest his legs for a moment and blushed to see his own hard length protruding between their bodies. "What do you want me to do, Bunny?" he asked timidly. He loved watching his lover's pupils dilate whenever he spoke during lovemaking. It was worth the incredible embarrassment of actually _saying_ things to know his companion was so turned on by it.

Aster breathed in and breathed out. "Move up, love," he commanded, physically pulling the hips in his grip up his body until the boy was practically sitting on his shoulders. He could smell his own scent mingling thickly with his mate's and growled approvingly, not missing the sight of his semen still smeared across the thighs now near his face. "Lean forward," he commanded now.

Jack did as he was told and leaned forward until his upper body was propped up by his arms over Bunny's head. He gulped when he looked down his figure. His knees were spread wide around his lover's shoulders and his erection was practically resting on the pooka's chin. The wide paws had abandoned his sore hips to rest on his butt, rubbing and squeezing. Without further instruction he stayed in this position, watching and waiting.

Aster only had to tilt his head up to suck the tip of his mate's arousal into his mouth. His ears swiveled to catch the gasp and moans coming from above his head. He used his paws on his partner's rear to rock him forward and slide more of his length into his mouth, then pulled them back again to slide it out, setting up a steady motion for his mate to thrust into him. When Jack's moans became more insistent and needy and he felt the muscles under his grasp tense he pulled his mate's erection from his mouth with a wet pop. "No ya don', mate. Not yet," he told him.

Jack almost wept from the sensation of it all. He hadn't even tried to hold back the wanton little noises bubbling from his throat at the sight of him plunging into his bunny's mouth and now he was forced to stop, so close to his climax. He wasn't moved or repositioned even when Aster did not take him again, but he stayed where he was, restlessly waiting for his pooka to make the next move.

He groaned when a deft tongue darted out to lick the precum about to drop from his tip, but nothing more. Then he felt the claws on his butt slide together and pulled him apart to prop him open. His face felt like it had caught fire and he choked on any exclamations he might have had. Instead he shuttered his gasp and tried to breathe. He could feel one paw move to allow a single digit to run its course down against him a full track from spine to scrotum and back several times. He squeaked and let out short cries as he felt the fluids from earlier being spread to slicken his skin.

When a claw entered him he couldn't help his startled cry. It was pointed and tapered, so its entrance didn't have the blunt quality that he was used to. Instead it seemed to smoothen out the arrival of the rest of the digit. He whimpered pathetically when the entire length was inside of him and wiggled carefully. The feel of the claw raking against his insides was unsettling, but he trusted his bunny not to hurt him.

He almost caused his own internal injury when his lover's hot tongue raked against his length without warning and he jumped. "Careful mate," Aster warned roughly against his skin, "Don't wanna hurt ya." With that he pressed an adoring kiss against his erection and purred, slipping in one more clawed finger and carefully working his entrance open. When he had scissored it for a few moments he pulled out of him again, leaving Jack feeling strangely hollow.

Bunnymund lifted his mate and easily placed him back on his hips, gripping his own throbbing member with one paw and raising his lover's rear to prepare him for the breach. "Are you ready, love?" he asked seriously, meeting lust-fogged pale eyes. With the confirming nod, he pressed the head of his erection against his mate's prepared entrance and pushed himself in, pausing at the gasp and waiting for the adjustment that was always needed.

He both loved and hated that Jack was tight and unprepared every time they made love. The tightness he always met felt too good to be true and always made his head spin, but he didn't like causing his lover pain. After a moment he began to push himself fully into the smaller body and hated that he loved the shudder that wracked his love. "Tell me how it feels," he asked once he was fully sheathed, both to assess his mate's condition and hear his lovely voice.

"It..." Jack choked, "It hurts." He couldn't speak again for a moment, trying to organize proper thoughts that he could communicate while adjusting to the burn and fullness he was experiencing. "You're...so much to take..." His face flooded with heat and his already racing heart spiked at the purr he could feel beginning. "I probably wouldn't do this if...I didn't know it felt so good..." he admitted hesitantly.

Aster growled and ran his paws up the boy's sides, loving the feeling of filling him and knowing his mate was impressed by him. "You want me ta make ya feel good now, love? Are ya ready ta move?" he asked breathlessly. A tiny nod was all he needed to lift the slim hips off of him slightly and then guide them back down. He groaned loudly at the feeling of his mate against him while he moved. "Oh Moon, Jackie you're so tight. You feel so good..." He thrust his hips up into the boy a couple more times until he heard the tell-tale gasp of contact with his prostate and swiveled his mate over him to breach him at the correct angle.

Jack cried out as Bunnymund slammed into his sweet spot again and again, and he took hold of his own erection, letting his helpless bounces set the pace for his pumping fist. "Oh Bunny," he sobbed as pain and pleasure mingled seamlessly at being taken so roughly by his large lover. He felt like he could black out at every thrust that pressed inside of him.

"Tha's right, love," Aster growled as he worked his muscles to keep his mate moving on top of him, keep him plunging back onto his hard length. Though he seemed to be mostly unmoving in his position, he was doing most of the work to keep their pace brutal. He watched his lover's slender hands working himself erratically as he slammed into the tight hole. "Work tha' cock, Jackie. Ah wanna see you come on yourself b'for I fill your lovely arse m'self."

"Aster!" Jack cried, pressing his eyes shut and pumping himself harder.

"Mmh Jack," he replied between thrusts, "Come for me, snowflake." He felt muscles tighten around his erection and watched his lover explode over himself, gripping his emptying body with white knuckles as cool semen squirted over his chest, some plastering itself over his own chin. The sight of his mate's unraveling and the feeling of his tightened muscles around his aching cock were too much and Bunnymund followed immediately, pressing narrow hips painfully into his as he plummeted over the edge. It took a few moments to empty himself completely and finally throw limp arms down to rest at his sides.

Jack was sprawled out over him, looking and acting like a dead man with closed eyes and limp jaw. The only telling sign of life was the deep draughts of air he was taking in and his flushed features. Bunny carefully pulled out of the boy, earning an uncomfortable groan, but started to rub his back to compensate. He purred soothingly, knowing his mate liked the rumbling feel and smiled when hands tightened in his fur. "Go t'sleep, love," he soothed, "The rain'll be gone when you wake up."

He smiled when Jack's breathing finally evened out and the grasp in his fur went limp. Without waking him, he rolled them over, laying the boy on his back in a comfortable position. He would clean them both and then follow his own advice for a nap. Rain days seemed to have a much brighter prospect for the future.

Later, as the two slept an egg stood patiently at the foot of the cushion, tapping its little foot as it had been doing for some time, forgotten. It had been there for quite a while, but was content to await its masters' instruction. Blue and green smeared sloppily over its surface, dripping onto the hard earthen floor. The etched designs covering it shone with the rain that still clung to its smooth surface.

_**Author's Note:**__ Fluffy fun to break up the angst and drama, yes?_

_So when I was little I saw the white crayons that came with the egg dying packets and thought 'WTF, why would you color a white egg white?' Lol Surely I'm not the only person to wonder before actually seeing the outcome…_

_Oh and I always imagine Aster waters his plants every once in a while by making it rain. I really wanted to write a cuddly, indoor, lazy day kind of fic. And it turned into this. Lol. _

_I'm trying to refrain from writing a wedding fic. It's just so cliché, but I keep imagining difference scenarios…I'm really afraid I'm going to cave and write one like I have done with EVERYTHING ELSE I have vowed not to do. (For proof reread all of my ROTG fics lol)_

_Here's hoping!_


	12. Black Ice

_Another dark chapter with (gasp) no sex. I chose the title because I thought it was punny. (Geddit? Lol) No seriously, not a happy chapter._

**Rated: T for slight language, allusions to violence, and adult themes.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own this crap. Damn.**

**Black Ice**

The dusty remnants of Pitch Black had already disintegrated into the earth before Jack and Bunnymund returned to the Nightmare King's fortress. The only remaining evidence of the shadow being was still locked in larger chunks of ice that littered the cavern, melting quickly. As the smaller bits liquefied completely those fragments of Pitch would also disappear.

Aster felt Jack take his hand beside him as they gazed at the scene. Glancing covertly at his mate, he was surprised that the boy looked even _paler_ than normal and slightly ill. It hit him that this was probably his companion's first explicit kill. He tried to remember back to when he was still a young buck and had made his first. He couldn't dredge up the memory.

Not knowing what else to do, he kneeled to sit back on his hind legs, evening out his height better with his mate's. He kept the firm grip of Jack's hand and looked out over the scene again, seemingly in detached appraisal. "You're a good person, Jack. Ya didn' do anithin' wrong..." he commented into the hollow silence between them, eyes peering into the darkness.

The thin, cool hand in his grasp tightened. He waited for any other signal that his words had been heeded, and when no words or other signs were forthcoming he finally turned to look at the young Guardian. His ears fell back and he let out a deep, pained sigh.

Jack was clutching his hand and looking out over the vast room, not meeting his gaze. He stood still and calm except for fat, rolling tears streaming down his face. The expulsion of emotion looked alien to his stance, but from it Aster could see the overwhelming guilt and pain that his mate was suffering. Jack was trying to be brave and stoic in the face of his own perceived wickedness, and it broke Aster's heart.

Unable to ignore his companion's pain, he hopped the short distance between them and wrapped his free arm around the boy's waist, snuggling his nose into the cold crook of his shoulder and pulled the suffering being into a tight embrace. The body he held was tense and rigid, but he didn't let go or say anything. He let his lover grieve for their enemy while reminding him physically that he wasn't alone in his suffering.

A weight released from his chest when the small body he held finally relaxed slightly into his embrace and real shudders wracked him while he cried. Jack would be okay. He was expressing his sorrow and moving on.

Aster vowed not to let his mate experience this again.

They stayed locked together, adjusting to the situation for so long that Bunnymund began to worry about all of the ice melting. Even if Jack felt guilty about his actions, they really _had_ been for the best. But if all of Pitch's remnants melted into the earth he would be able to heal and restore himself in time. Aster didn't want that. Not so soon.

When Jack was finally animated enough to run shaky fingers through his fur, he gently extracted himself from the boy and turned to give him a reassuring look. "Ah'll be righ' back, love," he promised, and waded into the darkness to find any unmelted shards of black ice. After a short search he found the perfect piece. He was a little apprehensive to present in to his disturbed mate, but he had no choice. He couldn't let this piece of the Nightmare King melt.

Hesitantly, he moved closer to the frost spirit who had not moved. Rage flared in his chest to see the dim appearance of puffy, swollen features and distress etched into the features of the boy's face. Dropping the large chunk of ice none too gently onto the rocky ground, he moved quickly over to his mate and clutched him to his chest again, stroking claws through feather soft hair and purring his comfort.

"Jackie," Bunnymund whispered roughly, "Ah know it's not fair'a me ta ask this of ya, but we hafta keep Pitch from comin' back for awhile..." He nudged his face into the top of the sprite's hair and kneaded the thin neck with a paw, waiting on his lover to come to terms with what he was implying. "Ah found a piece'a Pitch. And ah need ya to keep it frozen so we can take it ta Santoff Claussen."

The body he held stiffened again. "Why does it matter?" a muffled voice croaked from his chest.

"Pitch'll come back if he can put 'imself togetha again," Aster breathed, "Ah can' let that happen. Not right now." He hoped he didn't sound like the monster he felt like at the calculating words. He hoped Jack didn't blame him for wanting to use such a painful experience to fulfill some Guardian responsibilities. It didn't hurt that Pitch being on ice would keep the nightmares away from his mate just _that much longer_. He expected the worst when his mate pulled away from their embrace to stare up at him.

Amazingly, Jack's eyes were wide and hopeful and the light flush on his cheeks didn't stem from sadness. "He's...he's not dead? I'm not a...murderer?" he asked quietly.

Bunny's brows furrowed in consternation. What was the boy thinking? "No ya ding bat," he growled, shaking his head in dismay, "You're not a _murderer_. But...ya couldn't call Pitch _alive_ either..." He tried not to seem irritated at Jack's troubled look. "Point is, love," he continued before the sprite could ask any more questions, "Ah have a piece'a Pitch and ah want ya to keep him cold while we go to North. Alright, mate?" he asked.

It seemed that now that Jack felt he hadn't killed anyone he was amiable to anything. He nodded, if not happily then at least more satisfied. Aster rolled his eyes. At least his love wasn't sad anymore...

He hopped back to where he had dropped the shard and took it up again, the ice was melting quickly. With haste, he returned to the frost spirit and presented it to him to refreeze. With Jack's mood so improved he foolishly didn't expect the horrified gasp he received at the proffered shard. Pitch's head was preserved perfectly in the chunk, golden eyes staring unseeing out of the clear prison, and gray skin lifeless. His hair was already beginning to escape the ice, and was hanging wetly against the clear surface. "Hurry love," Bunnymund asked, holding it out.

Jack nodded numbly and tapped the melting block with his staff. A new layer of ice surrounded the macabre item, sealing it more permanently for a while. Without a word, Aster nodded reassuringly to his mate and took his hand again, stomping twice on the stone floor and sending them all to the North Pole.

The yetis put up a _huge_ fuss over the frozen head when they arrived at the gates. _Really_, what was the big deal? It wasn't a threat. No matter how Aster tried to explain this to them, they refused to let them through and into the castle. Jack stayed quiet and still as Aster argued animatedly until North appeared a few minutes later. The big Russian man looked ready to crack the yetis' heads until his eyes eventually fell on the item in Bunnymund's hold.

Aster pressed Jack close to him at the troubled look the Guardian of Wonder cast them, and especially the sprite. He was not going to let Jack feel worse about this. North was an old friend and brave comrade, but he would rip the man's head off if he hurt his mate. As though sensing his possessive protection, North refocused his gaze back to Bunnymund and nodded them in without pleasantries or any other comment.

Once they were finally in the comfortable warmth of the indoors, North sent out yetis to gather the other two Guardians. Only once this was done did he seem amiable to conversation. Aster refused to release Jack from his grasp, even when a yeti took the frozen head from him to put in a cooler location out of sight. Both arms free now, he sat back on his haunches and pulled the boy to sit on his leg in front of him, arms curling around his torso.

He could feel Jack blushing without even needing to see his face. The boy wasn't used to public displays of affection, and he knew the young Guardian thought of North as a father figure. He didn't care, though. Jack was not leaving his protection until things were settled. He hummed a low, nearly inaudible purr to try to comfort his mate and sooth his anxiety.

"So your checkup went unexpectedly?" North finally asked into the thick silence. Aster had no idea what he was talking about and assumed the comment was aimed at Jack.

"...Yeah," Jack replied finally.

"Bit extreme, da?"

"_North_," Aster growled threateningly.

The big man waved off his comment and the pooka's anger. He focused instead on the young man in Aster's embrace. "You are okay, Jack? You are not hurt?" he asked in real concern, switching tactics.

Below him, Aster felt his mate swallow and shake his head. He couldn't help but rumble proudly. Of course Jack was okay. He was powerful and he was his mate.

Effervescence fled when North's cold glare focused on him now. "Bunnymund, you lied to us," the Russian scolded, "Not only did you omit truth to me, but you tricked Jack. And look what has happened?" Aster's ears folded and he ducked his head. North was right. He hadn't set out to cause any of this, but he hadn't planned things very well. And now his mate had been forced to kill for him because of his _stupid_ mistakes and silly lies...

"Lay off him, North!" Jack shouted, tensing in Bunny's arms and gripping him tightly. The air dropped several degrees despite the large fire burning in the hearth. "It wasn't his fault. I lost control and just...acted. And...I was afraid..."

The large Russian man quirked a brow at the small, defiant young man cuddled into Bunnymund. "Oh?" he asked, intrigued to hear the story.

"Yeah," Jack confirmed defiantly, "Pitch had set nightmare hounds on Aster. And Bunny was _brilliant_, but I was scared for him so I froze them. Then Pitch..." he faltered and nuzzled his cold face sideways into the fur on Aster's shoulder and breathed. He was clearly still upset. "He was gonna kill Bunny, North," he whispered. The crackle of the fire was louder than his voice, but everyone heard his words. "He wasn't gonna leave him alone until he was dead."

Now Jack opened his eyes and glared over at the Christmas Saint. Aster wasn't sure what he looked like, but he could see a shadow of fear creep into the old man's stance at the look. And Jack's body was nearly too cold to hold onto. "No one is going to take my family away. I had to _protect_ my partner."

"S'alright frostbite," Aster murmured into his mate's ear, trying to calm him down. "It's ova now. Ever'thin's fine."

The boy returned to his normally cool temperature and clutched him tighter still, leaning his head back against his chest. Now Bunnymund's chin rested nearly on his forehead. North looked questioningly into Aster's eyes and the pooka looked back at him calmly, solemnly. "We came ta see if ya have a safe place fo' Pitch," Aster finally pushed the conversation. "It might be nice ta have some fearless dreams fo'while."

North stroked his beard and nodded, thinking deeply. "Da, I have safe place," he confirmed, "but Pitch cannot stay forever, you know?"

Aster nodded. "Yeah. Yeah ah know."

The conversation was halted at the arrival of the other two Guardians. Sandy floated serenely into the room and landed lightly next to North, gazing inquiringly at Bunnymund and Jack, his lips quirked in amusement. Tooth flitted in next, chirping orders to her fairies even as she, too, took her place on the other side of North. Aster grinned when she looked at them and blushed, eyes flicking instinctively to the still healing magical marking on Aster's neck.

"Jack has defeated Pitch in battle," North announced to the room as everyone settled, "I now have his head in my castle to safeguard."

Tooth gasped audibly at the news, covering her mouth with a dainty hand. She looked more discerningly at Aster now and blushed again, nodding her silent concession to the pooka. Aster's barely perceptible acceptance was returned. Sandy's brows had risen comically high on his forehead and he gazed speculatively at the youngest Guardian, seeming to see the boy truly for the first time. It was he who broke the awe of the moment with a series of troubling symbols.

The group watched his silent speech. He pointed out that now that there was no Nightmare King there would be no control over the nightmares. They would be wild once again. He also communicated that destruction of a magical being held consequences and that suitable repercussion had to be taken. He apologized for not being of more help with the trouble Pitch had proven, but asked if the punishment that Jack had dispensed had not been a bit _severe_.

Aster tightened his hold on Jack as the boy tensed guiltily, and he turned him away from the others slightly, hiding him from their direct view. He ignored the arguments between the other three and focused on his mate for a moment. He purred and licked the side of Jack's face. The slight figure was shaking a little and looking apprehensively into his eyes. "Am I in trouble, Bunny?" he whispered. Aster shook his head firmly and placed one last kiss on the boy's nose before a throat cleared, asking for their attention again.

Bunnymund still did not turn his blushing mate to face them completely, but kept him protected in his arms and pressed against his chest. "You lot done bickerin' yet?" he growled at their audience.

The sandman was now resting neutrally and Tooth just watched all of the men in the room anxiously. North, however, was unamused. "Bunny, this _is_ serious. What should we do about wild nightmares? Let them roam free?" he asked gravely. His huge arms crossed defensively, revealing his tattoos and making him look much more formidable.

Aster huffed aggressively at the dominant display. "We're Guardians fo' a reason aren't we mate?" he asked evenly, "We'll protect childhood and keep vigilant. We shouldn't make problems fo' ourselves that aren't 'ere yet." He now straightened up and gently propped Jack back on his feet beside him, taking his hand defensively. He nodded curtly at all three Guardians. "Now we're going home. If ya haven't fo'gotten, Jack's had a _bit_ of a rough day," he reminded accusingly. The statement took the fight out of the Russian and he nodded in understanding.

"We must talk more of this later, Jack," North urged gently, "but first you rest."

Jack nodded his understanding and looked apologetically at the other two Guardians. "I'm sorry," he murmured sincerely, "I didn't know what else to do."

Aster nodded and looked specifically at North. "We'll talk more lata. This ain't finished." He was pissed that North was being so harsh to his mate and he didn't like how Sandy had reacted. _They_ hadn't been there. They didn't know how brave and repentant Jack had been. They didn't know what had happened. But he wasn't going to force Jack to relive everything right now. The boy needed to rest and recuperate. The day had been taxing in so many ways. "Come'on love," he urged, taking Jack's hand in his again and thumping twice on the floor.

The warren felt like a different place when they arrived. He almost couldn't imagine their earlier lovemaking as the warm air and serene environment welcomed them. Jack was stiff and dejected beside him, and he was tense and angry. It was moments like this that he felt he could close his eyes and sleep for a hundred or so years. He led them both into the burrow and wordlessly stripped Jack of his clothes and disposed of his staff, then lifted him in his arms and settled him gently in their nest. Folding the silly human garments, he put them aside and crawled into the space left for him, cuddling his mate and purring to sooth them both.

"Aster?"

"Yeah, mate?"

"They aren't gonna...make me leave or anything are they? What if MiM says I can't be a Guardian anymore? What if they..."

"Ah'll kill anyone who tries t'make you leave," Aster growled angrily, clutching his companion tightly against him, "And if MiM is that _stupid_ then ah'm not sure ah'd wanna be part of that..." He paused, trying to control his rage and pain at Jack's fear and guilt. He wasn't helping anyone or anything by getting angry. He measured a few calming breathes, counting in his head to release tension. "Don' worry, love," he finally whispered, "No matta what Ah'll always be by yer side…Jack?"

"Hm?"

"Ah'm sorry ah didn't tell you where ah was goin...I shoulda. And ah'll neva do that again."

"Okay."

The short reply was like a punch in the gut to Bunnymund, but he supposed he deserved it. He had been the one to get Jack in this mess and his actions were being suffered by his mate now. He closed his eyes and nosed through his lover's feathery hair, grooming it and massaging his scalp with his tongue until the boy relaxed. He was determined to let Jack get some sleep. Hell, maybe he could sleep through a night now without dreaming if being _raped_ or charmed into dreamless slumber. Anger tried to bubble up again, but Aster controlled himself. What mattered was Jack's comfort and safety.

The small body against his relaxed completely and his breathing evened out finally. Aster stopped messing with his mate's hair and moved to look at his face. He was asleep. Bunny sighed in relief and tried to calm his turbulent mind and follow his own advice, and his mate's actions, and rest.

_**Author's Note:**__ I think I have at least one more chapter in this specific story arch to sort of wrap up the Pitch situation…_

_Let's see how Jack reacts once he's had some time to sleep on it…_

_**Side Note:**__ I think Queen Toothiana would be a being that could sense the magical connection Jack and Aster have now. She seems pretty sensitive._

_And I think Sandy and Pitch have a weird relationship. Not sure how they connect…Pitch __**did **__kill him after all. But I think Sandman would be the most objective in a court of Guardian Law. He is the oldest…_

_Also, Jack is, in a way, Pitch's grandson, right? (In the books? Anybody know?) I'd like to think he has his own hint of darkness because of this. This is the first movie I can remember seeing where Jack Frost is not an antagonist after all. _


	13. Bunny's Shades of Gray

_Jack has been becoming more distant and inaccessible since the Pitch incident. Something's gotta give._

_This chapter is…a little different from my others…Did I mention there's a special place in Hell for me?_

**Rated: M for sexual content and language. **

**Disclaimer: I have **_**NO RIGHT**_** to own **_**any**_** beloved family movie rights, least of all this one.**

**Bunny's Shades of Gray**

"Where 'ave you been?!" Bunnymund yelled at the approaching frost spirit. Jack had been gone _all day_, rising before Aster had waken and only leaving a note saying he would be gone for a while, not to expect him back until dark. He hadn't even hinted at what he would be doing or where he would be going. The Easter Bunny had been sick with anxiety all day long waiting for some news of his mate to reach him as he failed miserably to make small preparations for his still fairly distant holiday to keep himself busy during the long, drawn-out hours of his suffering.

His blood pressure spiked when the young Guardian rolled his eyes at him and tapped the staff resting on his shoulder against his hoodie, coving his clothing in a layer of protective frost. "Chill Rabbit, I was hangin' out with Lantern today. He asked me if I wanted to help him start preparations for his holiday. I figured, why not?"

Bunnymund tried not to let jealousy cloud his judgment, so he took a couple of breathes before asking as calmly as he could, "Why didn't ya tell me, mate? Did it occur ta you that ah might be worried?" His chest was trying to ache and his throat was trying to close with pent up hurt. He was beyond relieved that his mate was safe and fine, but his uncharacteristic and overtly thoughtless behavior was like a kick in the gut.

Jack finally cut his eyes up to look directly at Aster, and he swung his staff behind his neck to grip it with both fists over his shoulders. His sarcastic smirk was nearly a scowl on his face, and his eyes shone with an emotion that the pooka couldn't pin down. "I told you I was going out," he quipped, "Didn't know I had to leave a signed agenda outlining my every move." As he was finishing his flippant reply he dropped his eyes again carelessly, and began to saunter defiantly towards the door of the burrow.

Aster reached out and grabbed his companion's hood, jerking him angrily back into the conversation. He ignored the outraged sputter that his action provoked from the boy, but readjusted his grip to grasp his side firmly, but more respectfully, and forced his attention on them. "Don't be a bloody idiot, Jack," he huffed indignantly, trying not to let his arms shake with emotion, "Ah didn't know where ya were, love. Ah was _verra_ worried. Just…tell me next time, alright?"

Jack's nostrils flared in outrage and his cheeks were tinting blue as he jerked himself out of the pooka's embrace. "I don't have to tell you _anything_," he declared insolently, "I can do what I want! You don't own me!"

"No Frostbite, but ah love you," he murmured hotly. "Look," he finally breathed, defeated, and ran a paw over his ears, laying them back on his head before they popped back up, "ah know you're still mad a' me, but…"

"I just wanted to go hang out with my friend!" Jack interjected with a shriek, "Jeez, I didn't know you'd pitch such a fit! How 'bout I never leave this place ever again? Just sit around and rot here?!"

"Stop actin' like'a bloody _child_ or ah'll treat ya like one, mate," Aster growled fiercely. He glared down at the defiant boy who was gracing him with his blackest look. He stepped forward, pressing himself into his personal space challengingly. Despite everything, his stomach fluttered when Jack met his challenge completely, pressing forward himself and nearly closing the gap between them. His blue eyes were shining with righteous anger and his nose was scrunched as he scowled up at him.

"I'd like to see you try!" he challenged into the infinitesimal space between them.

"Don't tempt me, mate," Bunnymund rumbled, "It'll only get embarrassin' fo' ya."

Jack swung his staff and landed a blow into Aster's stomach, winding him.

His wide, blue eyes stared incredulously at what he had done, even as the pooka recovered and grabbed him up by his collar, yanking his staff from his grip and throwing the offending stick carelessly into the grass. He yelped when he was dragged by his neck toward a nearby copse of trees. "I'm sorry, Aster! I didn't mean to!" he pleaded, struggling against the iron grip around his scruff.

"You wanna act li' an anklebita, yer gonna get treated li' one," the rabbit growled at him in reply as they neared the trees. He shoved the boy forward when they arrived and crossed his arms, sitting back on his legs, "Choose," he demanded.

Jack swiveled his vision into the young, lush trees as he rubbed his neck. He didn't know what the pooka was implying as he peered into the thick vegetation, but he had a vague sense of dread anyway. Not wanting to look like a complete fool, he turned on a scowl and rounded back to the other male. "Choose what? There's nothing here, Aster." The sly grin that appeared on the pooka's face even through his anger made Jack gulp.

"Ya wanna hit folks w'sticks? Ya gotta face the consequences. Now choose."

Jack paled and stood numbly by the young growth, looking at his bunny. "Like…a switch?" he choked, and cleared his throat. He tried to keep a defiant look, but was failing miserably now at the alarming prospect he was facing. "_You_…you're gonna _switch_ me?!" If he wasn't feeling so shaky he might have laughed at the prospect. Aster wouldn't do that…

…But the pooka didn't look amused at all. His scowl increased and his arms tightened and he just nodded his head at the vegetation, waiting for his command to be carried out. When Jack did not move to obey, a low growl rumbled through his chest threateningly. "If you don', ah will, mate," he promised.

Jack flushed and crossed his arms stubbornly, staring down into the grass between them. "No," he sassed, refusing to move a muscle even as Bunnymund unfolded and walked towards him. He almost crowed in triumph when the pooka passed him wordlessly, but startled when the rabbit instead focused on the trees, inspecting them and running paws through the vegetation. He contemplated making a break for it when a decision seemed to be made and a thin, wispy bough was selected and twisted off of a strong willow.

His eyes followed the movement of the graceful branch as it swished through the air experimentally. He watched the pooka nod to himself and close the distance between them once again, grabbing him roughly by the bicep and leading him back toward the burrow.

Jack struggled and fought as they marched, twisting and writhing in Bunnymund's grasp. When the grip only tightened to a nearly bruising hold, Jack dropped to the ground, going limp against his foe. He laid heavily on the ground, hoping the rabbit would get frustrated and give up, but his plan backfired. Without hesitating, Aster grabbed him by his waste and slung him up over his shoulder, carrying him the rest of the way to the burrow and kicking the door open.

The entryway was dark after standing in the late afternoon sunshine outside, and dust motes floated in the rays that shone through the high windows and door. The cool air that usually calmed the frost spirit felt more like the hollow belly of a sepulchre now. Bunny did not stop after he closed the door with a hip, but kept walking until they were in the adjoining kitchen, where he set Jack back on his feet and pulled out a chair, turning it away from the table and sitting heavily on its edge facing the forlorn boy. "Com'ere," he bid, resting his arms on his knees, the switch hanging limply in his grasp.

Jack slowly inched forward until he was directly in front of and looking down into Bunnymund's stormy eyes. His face burned with an embarrassed blush and his heart was pounding in dread, but he kept his mouth shut, waiting for the pooka to make the first move. His hips were gently navigated until he stood between his lover's legs, and his flush deepened at their intimate stance despite the circumstances.

Aster's chest was rising and falling roughly and he licked his lips before he spoke. "What did ya do ta deserve this?" he asked the boy evenly, not letting go of his hips and keeping eye contact.

The branch pressing into his side from Bunny's palm imprinted into Jack's consciousness as he struggled to form speech. He was starting to think he really _was_ going to get a switching and he was more than a little scared and ashamed. He decided to play along. If Bunny was serious then he was not doing himself any favors by being sassy, and if the pooka was just trying to teach him a lesson, he would need to apologize anyway. He really _did_ feel bad about what he had done, even if he was too proud to admit it without being under duress. "I hit you…" he mumbled almost inaudibly.

"What else?"

Humiliation painted him with a fresh flush and the contact his body had with his Bunny tingled; he was forced to drop his eyes. "I left you and made you worry…" he whispered. But saying those words flared his resentment back into life and he looked back up at the rabbit angrily. "Like you did!" he accused angrily, and snapped his jaw shut to breathe heavily through his nose. His eyes filled with angry tears and he hated himself for letting his jaw quiver. Scowling darkly, he tried to push away but was halted by the firm grasp anchoring him to the position between Aster's legs. "Let me go," he snarled, renewing his struggles against the pooka.

Bunnymund did not relinquish his grip, but grabbed the boy around the waist once more and physically slammed him into his knees, crushing his weight over the slighter figure while he writhed below him. "Ah _neva_ did anithin to purposefully 'urt you, Jack! What ya did t'day, tha' was petty'n juvenile," he rebuked hotly, hissing into the struggling sprite's ear below his mouth. "An' if yer not gonna man up'n accept responsibility, then yer gonna get popped like a bloody infant!"

"Screw you," Jack wheezed, eyes cut hatefully up to shining green ones as he panted in the pooka's grip. He was furious that he was laid out over the rabbit's lap helplessly, and felt vulnerable draped across him, knees not quite reaching the floor and hoodie riding up his torso with every futile move he made. His arms were pinned uselessly under him and his fingers were beginning to tingle from the lack of circulation.

He gasped when he heard the dreaded swish of the branch and hot pain coiled around his bare legs, licking around his calves. He was shocked into a fresh spree of frantic struggling at the second switch his legs endured. He dug his nails into whatever his numbing hands could come in contact with and he bucked up into the solid body above him. "Stop!" he demanded and hissed when a third stripe cut across his now kicking legs, shooting pain all the way down and into his ankles, "Lemme go!"

The arm that had been swatting him came down over his legs, immobilizing him against Aster's lap. "Ya want ah should pull your breeches down and switch yer bare arse?" the pooka warned darkly, warm breath ghosting over Jack's ear.

And Jack hated himself for the hot blush that rushed over his cheeks, even as he went limp in the strong hold he was pinned in, because his heart hammered at the thought, and suddenly being switched seemed kind of…awkward in the kitchen. He gulped and prayed that his body wouldn't react like he was _afraid_ it was going to at such an inappropriate time. He was still angry, after all. Though, he couldn't exactly hide anything in the compromising position he was currently in.

And _that_ wasn't helping.

Bunnymund appeared to pause at his unexpected submission, and seemed to be assessing the situation above him. Oh and Bunny was above him and had him over his knee because he was _bad_ and he squeezed his eyes shut in complete mortification when he felt the familiar heat pooling in his groin.

He buried his face in the pooka's lap to hide his face from his _rising_ embarrassment, and he was sure that Aster had noticed when he stilled, tensing around him. They stayed like that, caught in the awkward limbo between anger and arousal, neither male knowing how to proceed. Finally, Aster leaned back, effectively unpinning him, and Jack immediately freed his arms and slid off his mate's lap to sit in the floor beside him, bringing his knees up under his chin and hiding his face again.

He wasn't sure what he had expected, but he was shocked when the offending stick was slammed into the floor and he heard his Bunny stand up abruptly, sending the chair toppling over and causing him to jump. He couldn't bring himself to peek, though, just kept his face buried in his knees as the soft, thumping steps of the pooka pounded against the hard-packed earthen floor, exiting the kitchen to disappear back outside and into the now darkening warren.

Alone in the kitchen, Jack lifted his gaze and let his eyes fall to the slim, flexible branch lying next to his bare feet. Just looking at it made him hopelessly hard again and he groaned, pushing himself to lean against a leg of the table while he stared at the offensive item. Swiping it up in one hand, he had every intention of breaking it in half, but once he felt the light weight of it he couldn't help but swish it around in the air a little…until he accidentally brought it down under his thigh.

He hissed at the sharp sting and dropped the switch again, feeling a hot wave of excitement course through him. What he needed was to sit quietly for a minute, calm his tense nerves. He was emotionally overloaded and needed to _think_.

He made it about thirty seconds before he took up the stick again, bringing it down more gently over his knees and forcefully breathing evenly at the feel of it. He guiltily wished his Bunny was doing it instead of him, bringing the switch down on his bare legs again with sharp swats as he writhed below him. He flushed navy at the fantasy and gulped again, looking down between his legs.

Aster paced his garden gate in agitation. He had been _very_ angry and hurt and had not realized exactly what he was doing until Jack had gone limp in his grasp. He was horrified with himself for his actions. No matter how insolent and childish Jack could act, he was his _mate_. Even if the boy could make him wild with rage and want to tear his own fur out in frustration, the boy was his _partner_, his _companion_, and he'd had him bent over his knee like a naughty child.

He halted his trek and buried his face in his paws. Oh moon, and then he'd felt his hard length pressing into him and saw Jack's face buried in his fur in mortification and it had been too much. He had to flee. They hadn't been intimate since the heated moment directly after Pitch's demise, and the endorphins and high of the moment had been the catalyst for that encounter. Fixating on that day had been Bunnymund's sole occupation for the last couple weeks as Jack had become more and more closed off and distant with him, leading up to the events of today.

The pooka had quite literally been in Hell every time his mate had shied away from his touches or seemed too preoccupied with some solitary game to spend time with him, or so lost in his own thoughts he wouldn't hear Bunnymund speaking to him. When Jack had been gone that morning, leaving Aster to wake up alone in their nest, a hasty note scribbled and tucked sloppily into his pillow, the pooka had almost been sure his mate was leaving him. He had debated and fought with himself all day, wondering whether he should go after his mate or wait for him to return. Would he be smothering the boy by looking for him or accidentally letting him slip out of his life by not? It had been a nightmare.

Then Jack had returned and _this_ had happened.

Aster groaned as his heartbeat picked up its pace in his chest. He was ashamed of himself for being so turned on by the simple fact that, whether Jack had wanted it or not, _he_ had been turned on. His heart pounded harder at the implication that his mate was still on some level possibly interested in him, even after all these weeks of complete disregard. Right. Interest meant hope. Hope he could work with. Even if Jack tried to leave him, he would do everything in his power to prevent it. But hope made things more manageable. He was willing to beg and grovel and do pretty much anything to keep his mate with him, and to make him happy again.

And Jack had definitely _not_ been happy in the last few weeks.

Taking a deep breath, he cleared his throat and strode over to the disregarded staff, snatching the bloody thing out of the grass as a peace offering, before making his way back past the garden gate to push the front door open silently with a paw, peering into the dimming light of the burrow. He didn't see anything, but heard odd breathy sounds coming from the kitchen where he had left his mate abruptly. He hoped Jack wasn't crying.

As he crept carefully toward the kitchen he heard Jack's voice gasp his name and his mind came to a stumbling halt. He stared into the kitchen at his mate, sprawled out on the floor and braced against the kitchen table, pants shoved down his hips and pumping himself roughly with his eyes squeezed shut, and he stopped breathing.

He watched silently as the boy roughly handled himself, making little needy noises and whimpering Bunny's name with every deft movement of his nimble fingers. Then sparkling blue eyes opened for a moment and locked with his and that adorable blue blush spreads across his face and Aster couldn't help himself.

Dumping the staff against the door-sill, he scooped his mate up in his arms and carried him gently through the burrow to their room, not minding that his lover's pants were still bunched around his thighs, limiting his mobility, and laid him lovingly into their nest, climbing in immediately after his mate settled. Curling tightly around his slim form, Aster sniffed and nuzzled his mate's damp skin, thrilling at the hot scent of sex clinging to his flesh and clothes. It had been so long.

Jack was clutching him and grinding into him wordlessly, eyes screwed shut and jaw clenched. It was only at that moment that Bunnymund noticed that he had the switch in his palm against his fur, keeping a hold of it even as he moved against his mate. It startled him that the boy had seemed to keep a hold of it through his masturbation and even being carried into their bedroom.

His mate was trying to wrap around him, but was being halted by the leggings tangled around his thighs. His frustrated groan made Aster's breathing ragged and he gazed at the struggling body moving against him. "You were…touchin' yerself, love?" he whispered hoarsely, and his words had a tranquilizing effect on his mate, who nodded into his chest. "Why?"

"Cause…" the sprite whispered into his fur, not meeting his eye, "It stung and I'm bad and I deserve it, and it was _you_…" He raked his nails roughly through Aster's fur, scratching his skin before running slim hands down and over his hip, curling fingers through his pelt.

Bunnymund purred. "Oh love, yer not…"

"I _am_ and you _should_ punish me, Bunny," he asserted, cutting his denial off and gripping him now almost painfully.

And then it clicked in Bunnymund's mind.

Since Jack had defeated Pitch he had been feeling guilty and Aster had been trying to sooth him, been trying to tell him it was okay. But Jack didn't feel like it was okay. He just felt more and more guilt ridden; and Aster's insistence, no matter how well intentioned, had been making him feel worse. Bunnymund's finally punishing him, even if it wasn't for Pitch, was making him feel better, helping him cope and heal. Aster realized this and came to a decision in an instant. "Did ah give ya permission ta touch yerself?" he growled lowly, letting it rumble through his chest and against his mate. Wide eyes darted up to look at him submissively, and white locks rustled as he shook his head.

Aster took a deep breath. Moon, he was not at _all_ comfortable with this, but he already knew that he was willing to do _anything_ for his mate, and if he needed the idea of corporal punishment to make him feel better, then Aster would pour all of his abilities into it. Hell, he'd probably cut off his own limb to make his mate happy again. _This_ should be easy. Taking another long drag of air, he released it though his nose and murmured seriously, "Ge's t'much, say golem."

Hoping he would _never_ have to say a sentence like that again, he took the switch from Jack's hand and hoisted him up to perch awkwardly between his legs and over his chest, taking a moment to enjoy the deep blush and downcast eyes of his mate, hoodie askew and twisting over his chest and arms, and pants still caught around his legs. The sight turned him on more than he was willing to admit. "Do ya deserve t'be punished?" he asked levelly, "Answa me."

"Yes."

"Call me sir when ah speak ta you."

The already dark blush deepened across fine features, and lashes hid Jack's eyes as he replied, "Yes sir."

Alright, the whole situation was way hotter than he was comfortable with, and Jack's submission was so uncharacteristic of him, but it was such a turn on that Bunny finally began to relax into his role. "Stand up and strip f'me," he commanded, helping his mate out of the nest to stand in front of him. He leaned back into their soft bed and lazily gazed at his lover's unmoving form. "Go on."

Hesitantly, Jack pulled at one sleeve and then the other, freeing his arms from the hoodie to pull it over his head, ruffling his hair into an unruly mess as he dropped the garment to his feet. Then he pushed his pants the rest of the way down his legs and kicked them off to join his hoodie on the floor. He stood, trying to not to squirm at Bunny's assessing stare.

When Aster had looked his fill, he rolled off the bed and stood up, prowling around his mate, switch tapping softly against his paw. He strolled a couple laps around the nude boy before he stopped directly behind him and outside of his vision. "Bend over," he demanded lowly. He gulped as he watched lean muscles work in his mate's back as he leaned forward, bending at his hips, and braced his hands against the side of their nest. His shoulders were now lower than his hips and Aster has a plan to rectify that. "Spread your legs."

He grinned when Jack barely widened his stance, and walked forward, pressing himself against the boy's rear, grasping both hips firmly to guide him while keeping his erection pressed against him. "Spread. Yer. Legs," he ordered again and bit back a groan when he felt muscles moving against him to comply. Strong, thin legs rolled outward until the boy was spread wide, matching the level that his shoulders kept.

He whipped the switch across the boy's upper thigh and had to catch his breath at the startled gasp it elicited. "You'll thank me when ah punish you," he murmured in a rumble, and stepped back to bring the branch across the boy's ass now.

"Ah! Tha…thank you, sir," his mate gasped, panting. His head was dropped below his shoulders now and Bunnymund could see his eyes peeking back at him from below his body. His face was flushed and his chest was heaving, but he didn't try to relax his stance and he stood, bent over and waiting for his bunny to give him an order. His erection stood out, straining below his stomach.

Aster watched an angry blue mark appear over his lover's skin, and felt a pang of remorse, but checked himself. Jack seemed to be enjoying himself and he couldn't deny that this strange, twisted game they were playing was a little fun.

He ran the forgiving tip of the switch down his lover's spine, letting it ride gently over each bulge of vertebrae before he reached the base of his thin back and passed it over his mate's exposed entrance, pulling a desperate whine from his pretty lips. "Did ah tell ya you could speak?" he whispered.

When the thick white hair waved as Jack shook his head, he brought the willow branch back down across the boy's striped cheek, causing him to cry out again. "Answer me when ah ask ya a question," he commanded.

"Yessir, no sir," Jack gasped, muscles straining and arms shaking now.

Satisfied, Aster brought the switch back into his palms and stood back again, taking in the sight of his desperately aroused mate. "You've been bad, Jack," he said finally, hating the words but knowing it was what his companion wanted to hear, "Ya hurt people. You destroyed anotha being, though ya d'not kill 'im, and then ya 'urt me, your mate."

He paused, watching the boy's back tense. Moon, he was lovely, and Bunnymund had to shake himself to focus back on his role. "Ah'm gonna punish ya, love. And yer gonna stand there an' take it obediently."

Now he moved closer again, stroking his claws gently across the boy's back before halting his touch to rest at the base of his spine. He took a moment to run the soft fur on the back of his switch-laden paw across the raised welts already striping his mate's behind before raising his hand and bringing the stick down across the abused flesh sharply. The body below his palm jumped at the harsh blow, but he didn't make a sound, so he brought the branch down again, landing it on the same cheek. Then again, and again.

Jack's legs and gluts were tense now, tightened up in pain and anticipation. His skin was swelling at the numerous welts, and sported deep blue streaks from where the switch had licked his skin. One more lashing finally caused him to squirm under his Bunny's grasp.

Aster dropped the branch and ran his paw tenderly over his mate's abused skin, rubbing some of the stinging soreness away. His chest was tight and his throat struggled to keep air flowing to his lungs. He felt horrible. "Good, love," he purred, leaning down to drape himself over his mate's body and brush lips across his neck, "Ya did perfectly. Ah'm so proud of ya, Jack," he whispered, and snuggled his nose into the crook of his lover's shoulder, wrapping one paw around his chest and pulling him flush against his hard body.

Below him Jack choked, and let out a strangled sob.

Aster immediately turned him around and picked him up to cradle him against his chest and stroke his back and purr, letting his mate release the last of his pent up guilt, leaking it into his fur. Without disturbing his mate, he carefully climbed back into the nest, resting him lovingly on his chest while he regained some semblance of control to his breathing. When a cheek finally appeared, he licked the damp skin roughly, trying to clean the suffering from his mate's face. His purring increased when he felt a shaky laugh rumble against his chest.

What little light was left in the room caught in Jack's eyes as he glanced up and into Bunnymund's face, shining against the last of his unshed tears and the lightness he now seemed to exude. Aster's brows knitted tightly together and his nose twitched at the overwhelming rush of relief that loving look was to him. Tears spilled unwittingly from his eyes now, even as he laughed at Jack's alarm.

Without explaining himself, he pulled his mate in closer, crushing his body against his again in a death grip. He jammed his nose against the boy's clammy skin and breathed deeply as he tried to reign in his thankful tears. "Ah love you Jack. And ah'm so sorry love. Ah'm so sorry…" He choked now, his swollen throat not allowing him to say anything else. His mate was back in his arms and holding onto him and had _laughed_ again.

He couldn't see his lover's face when he replied, but his voice was not in any better shape than his had been before he lost control of it. "I'm sorry too, Bunny," he apologized thickly, "You've only been good to me and tried to make me feel better. And I…" his voice caught and he took a moment to wipe his tears against Aster's fur. "I'll never do that again," he promised roughly.

Aster wasn't sure if he meant that he'd never hurt someone again or if he'd never leave without explanation or if he's never do any number of other things, but he was flooded with warmth at the declaration. He really didn't care _what_ Jack was saying. The point was that he was saying it _to_ him, and he was holding him again, and not shying away or ignoring him. His mate was happier and content and that was all he cared about. A whispered I love you sealed the moment.

It wasn't until his breathing was coming back to normal when Bunnymund felt tentative grinding against his thigh and looked back down at his partner's face. He was peeking hesitantly up at him through lashes and blushing furiously, but not stopping. The pooka groaned and thrust back into his mate's body. The boy could bail him up like nobody else.

"S'been a long time…" Jack whispered under his chin. "Lemme make it up to you, _sir_." Aster moaned lowly as a thin hand slid between them and pressed into his abdomen, revealing his hot, slick length for cool fingers to manipulate. "I want you on top of me, Aster," the boy begged, "I want you to pound me into the bed until I can't walk."

Without further warning, the smaller male released his hold on his lover's erection and jerked him up to lay heavily over him. Aster caught himself before he crushed his mate, and panted roughly as he felt his cock being taken again and directed toward his companion's unprepared entrance. He halted the boy's fevered guidance. "No mate, we gotta…"

"Shut up, Bunny," Jack replied restlessly and pumped his hot member a couple more times before he pressed it into him. He cried out in pain, even as he conducted the pooka's hips down, pressing his full length into his unadjusted body. Water sprang to his eyes, but he insistently grasped his own neglected erection and slid a tight grip down his own length.

Overwhelmed with the sudden penetration, Aster swatted his mate's hand away from his length and replaced it with his own over-sized paw. "Yer mine," he growled and pulled out just enough to slam back into the thin body below him. He hummed when Jack cried out, and pumped his length evenly with a skilled paw as he pulled out again to roughly plunge into his mate once more. He thrust himself rhythmically as he jerked his grip over the boy's hard cock and grinned when Jack's breath became erratic and finally stopped as he screamed wordlessly over his climax.

Bunnymund did not stop his rut as Jack recovered from his orgasm, but propped a thin leg up and over his shoulder so he could plunge deeper into his body. He grunted in pleasure at the new position they were in and nearly toppled when his mate cried out raggedly as he hit the bundle of nerves inside of him. Not stopping his movement, he slung Jack's other leg over his shoulder and lifted his hips bodily off the bed, slamming into him and watching his torso bounce against his contact.

Jack's voice was going hoarse from the panting cries and screams he was emitting at being manipulated. He was oversensitive from his mind-blowing orgasm and fighting consciousness with every brush and stab his Bunny was forcing with his insides, and his legs hooked around his shoulders and then Aster turned his head and _bit_ the inside of his thigh even as the large paw disconnected with his hip and gripped the base of his already hardening cock tightly, halting any other climaxes he might have.

He sobbed raggedly as a rough tongue massaged his abused skin, and then Aster ducked down further between his legs and bit him _again_, higher up on his limb and closer to his groin. He gasped at the pain and the stimulation and would have come if he had not been prevented.

The pounding continued and the lashing he had received early _hurt_ from the rough contact with the hard body that used him. Sharp pain was jolting from his welted skin and he let out keening whines as Bunnymund massaged his new bite mark. Then his erection was gripped and brought forward to the lapping tongue of his companion and he screamed through the sandpaper in his throat as his head was licked clumsily around the pounding thrusts against his prostate. "Oh god, Aster," his rough voice cried out in a choked sob, "_Fuck_, right there!"

Bunnymund's hips slammed against his sore ass again and stayed there, pressed against him as he spilled himself hotly into his mate's body with a groan. Then he released his halting grasp on Jack's cock and slid into him a few more times, taking him fully into his mouth as he leaned forward between his legs, pressing Jacks knees into his chest. Pinned and being penetrated and sucked, Jack came again with a strangled cry and blacked out for a second, waking before his lover had time to notice.

Aster swallowed his cum down and did not hesitate to begin licking the length of his mate's softening cock again, cleaning him diligently. Before his lover had time to push him off, he ducked down and began disposing of the excess fluids lingering between his mate's legs and at his leaking entrance. He took his time with that, carefully lapping and sucking his own essence off of his mate's skin, ignoring the cries his actions elicited. When he had the worst of their lovemaking cleaned from his mate's skin, he detached the lithe, young legs from his over his back and shoulders and gently tucked them under him again as he crawled up his mate's body to lay his head gently against his flushed cheek.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a minute before bright blue ones drooped shut, and a white head tucked itself peacefully onto a furry shoulder. The pooka purred as he felt the gentle rise and fall of his mate's chest and clutched him tightly and possessively to him. He knew they would need a proper bath soon, but not now. He would let his mate recuperate before carrying him to cold water to sooth his welted flesh and most likely bruising legs. For now he was content and at peace.

It felt like a flood door had finally broken between the two of them, and that from now on they would be able to overcome any obstacle that lay ahead in their relationship. Aster smiled lovingly into his sleeping mate's skin. He felt disgusting and sore, but for now he was happy to enjoy the feel of his lover's willing body pressed against him, holding him and cherishing him in his sleep, bringing him peace and fulfillment.

_**Auhor's Note:**__ *Wails* I just wanted a fight scene chapter!_

_Also, I couldn't help but giggle a little at myself for this chapter. Who _hasn't_ played the dead body routine in the face of certain doom? This is another chapter that I will admit to hesitating with. I've had it written for DAYS and just couldn't bring myself to post it until now. Then I looked back at everything else and decided what the hell? It's written already...  
_

_(So was witty title witty or just lame?) lol Butatleastitwasntaweddingchapter…_

_**Note:**__ It is noteworthy to know that this is a tipping point in Jack and Aster's relationship. _


	14. Sure Ain't Lupus

_Tried to write this in one chapter. Failed.  
_

**Rated: M for adult situations, mild-ish sexual conduct, and language.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Shouldn't own. **

**Sure Ain't Lupus**

On the first day, Jack noticed that Aster was too warm. He had been sleeping with his companion in their nest when the cozy body snuggling into him and snoring gently into his ear suddenly became overwhelmingly heated, and it hadn't taken long before Jack had been forced to vacate their shared bed. Over the course of their relationship Jack had become surprisingly adept at dealing with the constant warmth that was the warren and, more importantly, his Bunny; but _this_ was too much.

Hoping to give his lover a chance to cool off in the luxury of an empty nest, he decided to go scrounge for some potential meals. He was pretty sure it was too early for breakfast; the dim morning glow coming in from the small window where they slept was all but naught, but what could it hurt to look? And if any unwary stone egg-golems happened to be unwittingly prowling the area, eh, who was he to leave a perfectly good pair of gigantic stone feet unfrozen?

…

By the time the morning had fully broken, Jack had to quickly peek outside the front door as he was returning from his own special egg hunt to verify that all of the vegetables were still in the front garden. Confirming their continued existence, he thought it would be a good time to check on his lazy mate. Bunnymund was usually up milling around the burrow by now, making preparations for his work in the warren.

He was surprised that his pooka was still in bed, curled up under a blanket with his head tucked resolutely in his pillow, trying to block the bright rays of morning. Grinning, Jack sauntered over to their bed and leaned carefully over it, hovering just over one, long ear. "Morning, Cottontail," he teased, poking a solid shoulder with one pale finger, "Beauty rest isn't gonna do ya much good at this point."

His eyes narrowed at the groan that responded to his verbal jibes, and he laid his hand more insistently upon his companion's shoulder. "Hey Bunny, you need to get up. How do carrots sound?" he tempted, beginning to wonder if he should worry. Aster _never_ slept in. And he didn't usually ignore Jack like this, even when he was busy or irritated…Especially when he was irritated.

The topic of food finally seemed to rouse the pooka slightly, though not in the way the sprite expected. Ears twitched and pressed to his head, and he turned his bleary face to gaze pleadingly at his mate. His eyes were squinting and watery from sudden exposure to light, and his nose was pinker than normal. "Please don' mention food, mate," he groaned and flopped back over, turning his back to Jack once more and pulling the blanket more tightly around his hunched form.

Anxiety was trying to morph into panic in Jack's chest as he watched his companion curling up into a miserable ball. Climbing in after his bunny, he waddled across the short distance of nest until his knees were pressing into his partner's blanketed back and his torso was hunching completely over his side to get a better view of the pooka's face. Thick brows were knitting together in distress over a pair of tightly clenched eyelids. The pinker than normal nose was tensing and Jack could hear teeth grinding together.

Panic was now transforming into grief and helplessness and was trying to crawl up Jack's throat at the sight of the obviously suffering rabbit. Trying to will away frightened tears, they would do no good, he ran a cool finger across his lover's brow, down his cheek, and ending under his clenched jaw. An if not happy, then comforted hum pushed its way past the pooka's pressed lips at the touch, encouraging Jack. "Tell me what's wrong, Bunny," he whispered quietly, heart pounding in his chest.

A cryptic shake of his head was the only answer he received from the pooka. What did that mean? No, I won't tell you? I don't know? I can't speak? You wouldn't understand? The boy was completely at a loss.

What he really wanted was the comfort and familiarity and power of his staff, but his emotional turmoil would only cause strife in the situation if he leaked his power into the weapon. He cast a longing look at it, propped carelessly against the entryway of the bedroom. He had placed it there before coming in to pick on his Bunny.

Jack sat back heavily on his heels, sighing and looking forlornly down at his suffering mate. He didn't know if Aster was hurt or sick or in some sort of emotional upheaval. He couldn't begin to guess how he might begin to make things better. He felt useless and invisible all over again, only worse. "Do you want me t…to leave?" he asked haltingly.

He was given another surprise by the violence of his companion's response to his suggestion. The rabbit shook his head more vehemently than before, though his eyes still kept themselves sealed shut, and he rolled over scrabbling to catch hold and press Jack into his too-warm stomach. Once he had the sprite in a firm lock, he nosed through his thick, white hair, breathing heavily. In the sweltering confines of a furry embrace, Jack could feel Bunnymund's heart beating much faster than normal, and if he hadn't known any better he would have almost assumed the pooka was excited. After a few tense moments of heat and sniffling, Aster finally seemed to relax slightly and begged in a rasping voice, "Don't leave me, love…"

"Hey, okay," Jack assured, pulling his face away from the clump of fur he was buried in to breathe and show a goofy grin. He knew Aster was not feeling good and that was _scary_, but damn if he wasn't damn cute when he was clingy and snuggly. "We'll just chill here for a while…" A furry head nodded vigorously above his, and he couldn't help a tiny giggle, his fears dissipating with each interaction into healthy concern. He adjusted in the pooka's arms and finally laid his head down against the bedding, staring into the white fur of his companion's chest. He couldn't be pressed too closely into him without becoming too hot.

"Jack?"

He grinned, happy that his bunny was talking to him. "Yeah Bunny?" he asked casually, like they laid in bed awkwardly every day.

"You smell good."

A sharp, loud laugh erupted from Jack's mouth at the odd statement. Aster must be delirious or out of his mind or sleep talking. "Er, thanks. Guess that's why you sniff me all the time?" he prompted conversationally. Even if his bunny was sick, this was blackmail gold.

"Yeah…Jackie?"

"Hm?"

"Yah look good, too."

Jack blushed through his cheeky grin. "Well everyone knows that," he joked. Feeling cooler now, he decided to pull the pooka closer to his body again. If his companion was feverish then his cool contact might help him relax and go back to sleep. He let some of his natural cold leak out through his skin.

"Hmm, _ma_ mate, though." Bunnymund rumbled tiredly around him. He could feel the rabbit's muscles relaxing slightly around him at his frosty touch, and he nodded his agreement to the last statement.

"Yeah, your mate," he echoed.

"Jack?"

Jack rolled his eyes in fond exasperation. "Yeah Aster?"

"Yah feel good, too."

So was it just him or did that sound suggestive? Not wanting to break the spell he currently held over the pooka, he replied with a nonchalant explanation. "Tryin' to cool you off, Bunny. You're burning up," he said, then added, "Glad it feels good."

"Ah'm too hot. Ah'm burnin'…"

"That's what I'm here for, Kangaroo," Jack soothed, "Where are you too hot?"

"M'not a roo," Aster growled, "M'a bunny…"

"The Easter Bunny," Jack finished with a mocking grin that he knew Bunnymund couldn't see. "Now tell me where you're too hot."

The pooka wiggled around for a moment in his grasp, groaning, until he stretched out completely and curled back in on himself, surrounding Jack almost like a nest himself, and going limp. Jack could see his furry torso heaving with breathe as he panted. "Ma paws," the bunny finally whined, "Can' get cool…"

Jack reflexively took up a paw into his hands and rubbed it gently, cooling it without freezing anything. When the worst of the heat was eliminated he brought the appendage, wrapped in his grasp, up to his mouth and gently blew a cool breath into his cupped hands, creating a soft layer of frost over the pads. Then he repeated the process with the other paw. Fighting a weak and whining protest, he slid gently from the pooka's embrace to sit comfortably between his legs. Taking one of the giant back feet into his hands, he gently rubbed his palms along the long length of first one, then the other of the soles of Aster's feet. When his bunny began to shiver, he stopped and crawled back up the long body to sit cross-legged in front of his companion, checking him over.

The bedding was soggy from where the frost had melted off the pooka's paws, but he seemed calmer, more relaxed. "Feel better?" Jack asked with the quirk of a smile touching his lips. His grin faltered into a slight grimace when Bunnymund's eyes cracked open, revealing grit and sleep caught in his lashes. Upon further examination, Jack also noticed dark streaks in his fur from being overheated and that the pooka's lips seemed dry. "Not your best look, Bun," he mused, and rolled off the bed.

His back was turned when the previously weak protests became truly distressing. "Ya said ya wouldn' leave me…don't leave me, love," Bunnymund wailed pathetically from the lump of blankets he was burrowing in.

Jack rolled his eyes at the doorway and turned back to face his needy companion. "Not goin' anywhere, Bunny. I'll be right back," he assured and slipped out the door before any more complaints could be made.

In the kitchen, Jack finally gave in and sighed. Clingy Bunny was cute, but he was beginning to think only in small doses. He looked out the window above the sink as he filled a large, earthen mug of water from a bucket he had brought in earlier that morning. It had been nearly frozen when he set it down earlier, and now it was melted. At least it would be nice and cold. The sun was above the trees over the hills. He had been stuck in the room for a couple of hours and was feeling fidgety.

Jack breathed deeply again. All he needed to do was get Bunny to go back to sleep and go see North. He would know what was wrong.

He snatched a clean rag from a cabinet and dunked it below the cold water, wringing it out and throwing it carelessly over his shoulder before grabbing the mug and walking back to the darker bedroom, happy to have a real plan of attack. Nursemaid was not in his usual job description.

He couldn't help but grin through his ire when he returned, though, because the pooka's ears went up and swiveled interestedly in his direction, and the dark pink nose began to furiously twitch, and Jack remembered Aster's earlier comment and blushed as he sidled over to the edge of the nest and handed his Bunny the mug. "Have a drink and maybe you won't look so much like death warmed over," he joked, and perched on the edge.

Aster's ears dropped at the comment as he took a long draught of cold water; accidently sloshing some of the liquid into the bedding with his shaking grasp. Seeing the blankets darken as it soaked up the mess caused his ears to press further against his skull, and he handed the mug back without meeting the boy's eyes. "Sorry, mate. M'a mess…" he croaked miserably, laying his head back down on a pillow and tucking his chin under a paw, "M'pathetic…"

Jack smiled sadly at the miserable heap of a pooka lying before him, and slid further into the nest after setting the cup on the floor nearby. "You're not pathetic you silly old rabbit," he grinned, pulling the pillow out from under Aster's head to replace it with his lap. He settled back against the back of the nest and smiled more warmly at Bunnymund's happy purr as he nuzzled contently into his thighs and stomach.

"Smell good…"

Jack laughed through his fresh blush and took up stroking his companion's long, floppy ears with nimble fingers, enjoying the feel of the silky skin and fur. "You said that already," he reminded the nuzzling head in his lap, and took to flipping the tip of one ear one way then another, flicking it back and forth. "But don't worry. I'll get North soon, and he'll make you better," he reassured the air around them.

He didn't recognize the tensing of muscles below him as he remembered the rag hanging over his shoulder. Pulling it from its perch, he wrapped the cloth around his hand and began stroking the streaks away from Bunnymund's eyes and the corners of his mouth. "You really do look terrible…" he joked, and stuck his tongue between his lips as he worked carefully around the pooka's eyes, ridding his vision of grit.

Aster watched the tongue avidly for a moment, entranced by its existence, before glaring back up at his mate. "No intrudahs," he growled, keeping strict eye-contact. "Ah only need you, love. 'Sides," he huffed triumphantly, "Said ya wouldn't leave me…"

"But…"

"No. Intrudahs."

"Yeah okay," Jack finally caved, "but if you get sicker I'm gonna do what it takes to make you better. So be better in the morning, kay?" Finished with cleaning his Bunny's face, he flopped the rag back over his shoulder and leaned back again, taking up the neglected ear from earlier and giving it the same treatment that the other had received.

Below him, Aster purred. "…Smell good," he mumbled dreamily.

X-X-X-X

When Jack woke up on the second day, or better called the second very early morning, he felt subtle grinding in his back and grinned. Aster's over-warm body had woken him again, but if he was feeling like _that_ then he must have…

A miserable whine filled the empty air, crushing the sprite's assumptions.

Jack scooted away from the uncomfortable contact before rolling over to examine his companion in the darkness. He let out a defeated sigh at the sight. Bunnymund's fur was damp and his eyes were screwed shut in what could have been taken as pain, and he was grinding uselessly into the empty sheets around him now, emitting tiny groans and hissing. His claws were digging into his pillow as he slowly curled more and more up on himself in jerky movements. The dark pink length of his erection was completely visible and straining against his suffering body.

If Jack had been at a loss yesterday, he was hopelessly confused and unprepared for this. He hadn't ever been sick, but somehow the image he was seeing did not seem to fit what being sick was all about. He cursed himself for not getting North the day before, and immediately scrambled out of the bed, turning at a fast walk to reach his staff and take off for Santoff Claussen.

"J…Jack…"

The sprite stopped in his tracks at the needy, breathy sound of his name. Knowing he shouldn't turn around, knowing he should march right out that door and go get some help, better to ask forgiveness than permission after all, he swiveled on a heel and faced his sick mate. He cursed himself for the poor decision.

Tears were in the pooka's swollen eyes and he was completely fetal and panting heavily and the look of pure _hurt_ resonating from his betrayed gaze cut Jack to the quick. Pressing his pale lips into a thin, anxious line, he inched back over to the nest and looked down at the bunny. "Aster, you're sick. You need someone who can help you," he pleaded from the edge of their bed. If he was forced back into the soft confines he was lost. "I don't know what to do…"

The pooka shook his head violently and reached out for his mate. "Ah'm too hot. Ah need ya, love…"

An odd sickening combination of emotions coursed through Jack as he leaned his weapon against the nest and numbly climbed back into their bed and scooted over to the balled up rabbit, wiggling into his stomach so that his cool body was surrounded by heated fur. He was flattered that he was so trusted, anxious that he might make everything worse, he felt love for his companion who needed him, and guilt for not being more useful and nearly sneaking away. "Your paws too hot again?" he asked quietly.

Aster shook his head. "Inside," he insisted, "mah stomach, mah heart, _inside_…"

Jack's breathing quickened. That sounded serious. What could he do about that? Shaky hands descended upon the furry stomach, and he raked his fingers roughly through the damp pelt, trying to clear away some fur to get proper access to skin. The flesh below was scorching, and Jack frosted his finger tips and ran them over the small area presented to him. He groaned in frustration. "I can't touch you like this, roll over," he commanded irritably. Really, why did the silly old thing have to be curled into a ball? That wasn't gonna help him cool down.

With an odd little noise, Aster complied and rolled over, flattening himself against the nest and forcing a blush from Jack. Okay, so _that_ could be why. He tried to keep his eyes anywhere but on the hard length of his patient as he worked fingers through fur and rubbed iced digits over hot skin. This was _not_ the time. "Feel better?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Hmm, still hot…"

"Yeah, no shit," Jack muttered under his breath, not stopping his ministrations. He blushed again when Bunnymund began to thrust upward with a whimper, and pressed his cold hands into the pooka's stomach to calm his movement. "Don't think that's helping, Roo," he quipped as the motion finally and unwillingly halted, and he eased the pressure slightly to continue rubbing his fingers through heated fur. "Why d'you hafta do that anyway?"

"Can' help it…when yer…touchin' me, mate," Bunnymund ground out between clenched teeth, trying to keep motionless. Jack grunted noncommittally in reply and pressed again up under the rabbit's ribcage to feel the racing heart. He eased the pressure when Aster gave an uncomfortable huff, but cooled his hands further to cool any deeper internal organs. He hoped he wasn't hurting more than helping. He was so focused on his task that he missed the hesitant request the first time the bunny spoke.

"Huh?" he asked distractedly.

"Please…" Bunnymund faltered, unable to voice his desire again, and instead weakly grasped a thin wrist and pulled it to rest a palm over his presented member before he loosed his hold.

Jack jerked his hand back as if burned, which was partially true. The flesh that was hot normally, was feverous. "_Aster_!" he hissed, holding his wrist unconsciously where the pooka previously had, "You're ill. We need to focus on getting you better!" The whole situation had him wound up and high-strung already. He could only deal with one thing at a time.

Guilt twisted in his gut at the wide-eyed hurt that oozed into his companion's expression. Ears pressed against his head, he looked into Jack's eyes just long enough to convey his devastation before dropping his gaze and rolling over, back to him. The sprite hesitated, waiting for some verbal rebuke that would give way to his own righteous anger, but none came. His bunny didn't say another word or make another sound.

Taking a deep, centering breath, he snuggled tightly against his sick partner's back and wrapped his arms around tensed shoulders. "You _know_ it's not like that," he scolded gently into a long ear, rubbing his cooling hands down strong, knitted arms. "I'm tryin' to help you, Bunny…"

"…Couldn't 'urt…" mumbled the deep, earthy voice in response.

Jack laughed softly and nodded reluctantly against the furry head that he was pressing his cheek into. "Okay," he agreed cautiously, "but then you have to listen to me, _Dr. Jack_, and take a nap. Deal?" He paused until he felt the nod against his skin, then snaked his arm around the fevered body and gently stroked his palm over the burning erection.

Aster emitted a strangled cry and flipped himself over onto his back, nearly crushing his companion so he could receive more contact. Jack had to gasp for breath when one arm reached around his struggling body to press him against the furnace of a pelt. He lifted his palm and ran his touch down its length once more, cooling his fingers a little more to hopefully help with the heat. He felt himself flushing from the temperature surrounding him and the absurdity of the moment. When he reached the sweltering base he gave it a quick squeeze and was shocked when the pooka came abruptly, erupting what felt to him like molten cum over the side of his hand and into his palm.

Bunnymund was still rock hard and Jack gaped at the implication. "Mmnngh…again…" the pooka begged pleadingly. His heart was racing worse than before, but his temperature seemed to be coming down and the strain around his eyes didn't seem so severe.

So Jack spread the sticky substance around in his palm and began again.

X-X-X-X-X

He escaped before Aster was able to wake up and stop him from getting help on the third day. It had taken a long time to lower the pooka's body temperature, and the amount of fluids he was covered in by the time he had succeeded was frankly alarming, but Bunnymund had kept his promise and dropped off to sleep immediately after he was satisfied.

Jack had hesitantly woken him in the evening after he had cleaned himself up to offer him food and water, but the rabbit had refused to eat, and had only drunk the water because the young Guardian had insisted. He would have left immediately after his companion was asleep again, except exhaustion of his own caught up with him and he had been forced to nap for a short while.

Now he was arriving at the pole and guilt nagged him. He had promised no intruders, whatever that meant, and that he wouldn't leave his bunny…but he had also promised he would take whatever steps were necessary to cure his companion. He didn't wait for his old friend to open the window for him, but pushed the thick glass of the workshop open and swooped in, landing in front of North with an unsteady hop.

He ducked his head and raised his hands in surrender as soon as the old Russian opened his mouth to begin swapping verbal jibes and pleasantries. "North, I need help," he heaved between gulping breathes. He really had flown as fast as the wind could carry him, and he'd expended much of his powers trying to cool his partner for the last couple of days with little respite. "It's Bunny. He's sick…"

Saying the words out loud to his friend and seeing his concerned look piercing through his exhausted state broke something. He began to cry; not strong, silent tears or even a sniffle that could be passed off as allergies, but a sob that bubbled out of his chest and couldn't be turned off. He was horrifically embarrassed when the giant man took him gently by the arm and led him over to his own workbench to sit down, patting his back gently and asking quiet questions about both of their well-being. Sitting on the smooth, firm wood of the stool he tried to calm his weeping while making lame excuses and ranting about needing to get back.

Now North raised his hand sternly, halting any more gibberish that could spew from his mouth. "You are upset, my young friend," he said patiently, "Take deep breath and tell me symptoms of rabbit and I will get supplies to help. All will be fine."

Finally ebbing the flow of his frustrated tears, Jack took a deep breath and looked down at his hands. "He's got a fever. Woke me up two days ago 'cause he was too hot to be near," Jack rattled off immediately with a blush. Though their relationship was certainly not a new thing, it still seemed oddly personal to talk so casually about sleeping with Bunny. Sometimes he was still sure he'd wake up and have dreamed it all. He tried to focus.

"Then he started talking about silly stuff, like that I smelled good…" His face heated further and he darted his eyes up to look at the curious Russian, who was kneeling in front of him, clinically noting everything he said. "And he was still hot so I helped him cool down by rubbing his paws…Then yesterday…" Now Jack faltered and his description failed as his face burned. "He's not eating," he said instead, "and he'll only drink water if I make him. I need your help, North. I don't know what to do."

"What yesterday?" North urged, gaze intent and focused.

Jack wanted to die of embarrassment and he itched to return to the warren. Coming here had been a bad idea. Bunny would notice and he'd be upset as well as ill and nothing was okay. He searched his mind feverishly for a way to describe yesterday without _actually_ telling North anything. "He said he was too hot inside…It was harder," he cheeks heated at his poor wording, "to cool him down. I finally got him to go back to sleep, took a nap, and came here." His power was practically drained from so much unaided use.

He looked guiltily up into the bright blue eyes of his friend, who was gazing sharply at him. "You are sure there is nothing else? No other symptoms?" he asked suspiciously.

And there it was. "Well…" Jack mumbled shyly, "he's been kinda…clingy…and erm, affectionate? I think he's delirious…"

Something seemed to click behind the Christmas spirit's eyes, and he stroked his beard calculatingly as he gazed down at his young friend, nodding absently to himself. But he didn't seem nervous or anxious anymore, which soothed Jack's mind considerably, though he desperately wanted to know what the man was thinking. "Maybe rabbit is sick," he finally hedged, "Or maybe it is something else. I do not know. But," he said, putting up a finger again, "we can test theory…if you want?"

Jack sprang up from his seat, a smile lighting up his face. "You know what's wrong with him!" he cried excitedly, "Okay what do we need to do?"

North grimaced and pulled at his collar. "If I am correct, Jack, then all we need to do is go to warren. But you must invite me. I have feeling Bunny wants no visitors…"

"How'd you know?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Just feeling…" the Russian replied, rubbing his belly before adding, "And also I may have to leave quickly. If I do, young friend, then Easter Bunny will be fine in time…with mate's help…" The ruddy blush that sprang to North's face sparked a nervous flutter in Jack's stomach and he dropped his gaze bashfully to rub his neck. Unwilling to ask for details, he nodded his assent to the warm, wooden floor and grabbed North's sleeve, taking a proffered globe and tossing it before them to reveal the warren. He couldn't fly them both.

When they stepped through, morning was just beginning to settle over the lush, green landscape and Jack was shocked at the normalcy of it all. The last couple of days had been a tortuous roller-coaster of emotional and physical strain, and the world was just…going on. He would have expected something to be off kilter. The creator and protector of this place was sick, after all.

North shrugged him out of his stupor and gently led him to the front door. He didn't know if it was the way North had spoken of leaving earlier or something else, but Jack was suddenly apprehensive of opening the door and allowing his friend into the burrow. Every nerve in his body screamed for him to turn the intruder away. He cut his eyes nervously up to North, whose brows were furrowed and lips a tight line, but the man was still walking unerringly to the entrance, where he stopped and waited for Jack to open the door for him.

The boy turned the brass nob with a frosted hand and let the door swing open on oiled hinges. Everything inside was cool and dark and…normal. He breathed a sigh of relief and felt silly. "You wanna wait in the kitchen or come with me now to see Bunny?" he asked his friend as he led him inside.

"No," the Russian replied gruffly, "I will stay by door."

Jack shrugged his consent and tapped his staff against the wall as he padded down the earthen hallway-esque tunnel toward his and Bunny's sleeping quarters. He wondered if North's mysterious theory was right or if they were back to square one on diagnosing Aster's illness. He wasn't sure which would be better for his companion. He was busy considering this when he turned to enter their room and was shoved roughly aside by a flash a furry gray.

Scrabbling back to his feet, he flew back up the hallway to where he had left his guest and saw Aster's thin frame leaping up in what appeared to be an attack. Jack was glad the rabbit hadn't been feeling well enough to keep his weapons nearby and reached his staff out, catching the pooka around his waist and dropping him into the dirt floor, pouncing on him and tucking his struggling limbs under him.

Below him, Bunnymund was growling and glaring hatefully at North. "Ere ta 'urt _ma_ mate? In _ma_ territory?!" he hissed, fighting off Jack's hold and failing due to his current weakness. "Ah'll kill you, ya mangy old bastard!" He was panting and hot and his ears were compressed against his head and his eyes were shining in ferocious anger.

Jack chanced a wild look up at the man who was supposed to help them. "North?!" he demanded. Aster had completely flown off the deep end and was swimming on the crazy side of the bat-shit insane pool.

The Russian had his large fist on the nob, and was watching the pooka cautiously, refusing to meet the sprite's eye. "Jack," he warned over the outraged growl, "Bunny is experiencing…mating cycle. Means everyone is enemy for a time. Everyone but you." He chanced a look up at the boy to check for understanding and was rewarded with a roar and more struggling, struggling Jack almost lost his grip to. "He will be okay, but I do not know how long…This is first it has happened since I know him…"

Jack paled at the news and strained in his concentration, but nodded to North and motioned for him to leave without releasing his grasp. "Thanks North, and sorry," he gasped as the large man closed the door on them and Aster finally ceased the worst of his struggles.

They were alone again and Jack was on his own.

_**Author's Note:**__ So here I am making fun of wedding fics (Immawriteoneeventually) and I start a mating season fic. Hypocrisy, thy name is LoL…_

_This is another that (surprise) got out of hand and became a multi-chapter vignette. Seriously, I'm posting this now because the next chapter is just...I don't even know what happened...  
_

_In my head-canon, Aster's mating instinct is dormant once his kind goes extinct because, I mean, why bother? Right? (Could be why he's such a grump? Lol) But now that he's got a shiny new mate…_

_And it kind of snuck up on him because, dude, it's been a LONG time. And it's kind of fucking with him. And the first summer their relationship was too new. Don't ask me what time of year it is. Not winter. That's all I know (or care). Nothing with me is consistent. Lol Ijustwriteporn… _

_T-T_


	15. Things that Begin with H

_Part 2; hope it meets expectations. You people intimidate me. lol  
_

**Rated: M for sexual content, miniscule non-con, and language. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own these characters. **

**Things that Begin with H**

As soon as it became evident that Bunnymund wasn't going to be able to murder any close personal friends, Jack released his hold on him and flopped over into the floor, panting and spent. He only had time to take a couple of refreshing breathes before Aster was on him, pressing his shoulders into the floor and sniffing him intently, halting only to rub his chin on him occasionally. Jack was too tired to care. The morning had barely broken and he was _exhausted_.

When it seemed the pooka was satisfied, he curled up and laid down next to Jack on the floor, pressing his hot side into him and resting his head on the ground contentedly. The complete ease of the scene was so completely different from just moments ago that Jack couldn't hold back a slightly hysterical laugh. "Come on, killer," he panted as he ran out of breath, "Let's get you back to bed…"

He felt like he was slacking in his duties when it was _Aster_ who helped him up and led him back to their room. He put his foot down when the rabbit tried to coax him into bed, though. "You first," he insisted, "And I'll go get you some water." He arched his brow when the pooka gave him a searching look, calculating imaginary risks and weighing odds. He sighed gratefully when he received an assenting nod. Aster may not be wanting to eat, but _he_ certainly did. _Mating_ was turning out to be a lot of work, though he was glad it was something that he could _actually_ help with.

Stopping in the hall-tunnel only long enough to take up his staff again, he walked to the kitchen and grabbed the armful of vegetables that he had gathered before he had learned his Bunny wouldn't eat them, and hooked the entire bucket of water on his staff to carry back to their room. He had forgotten the cup by the bed.

He chomped into a cucumber and held it in his mouth as he entered their quarters again, and laid the bucket down by the bed, unhooking it from his staff. A thin layer of ice nearly covered the surface. Taking his time, he placed his weapon back on its rack and disposed of the rest of the vegetables on an earthen shelf before reaching up to take hold of his meal once more. He chewed his bite and took another, savoring the fresh, cool taste of the food, then stuck it back in his mouth to free up his hand to hold the pail steady as he broke the ice and dipped Aster's cup into the water, and held out the brimmed container to him.

He blushed navy when he caught shining emerald eyes watching his mouth avidly, and quickly pulled the cucumber from between his teeth, waving the cup in his other hand. "Bunny, here," he reminded, trying to take focus away from his face for a moment. When the pooka swiped the cup from his grip and began to drink deeply he stole the moment to chew furiously on the vegetable, hoping he could finish it quickly. By the time the cup was empty he was able to pop the rest into his mouth and chew it. His cheeks bulged when he smiled at Aster's disappointed expression.

He felt worlds better now that he knew his companion wasn't in any danger.

Mating cycle was a much better and more manageable diagnosis than lupus or rabies or whatever, though it really bothered him that now North would be up at his castle _knowing_…

"Ah'm _hot_, Jackie," Bunny whined, rolling and rubbing himself into their bedding and groaning. His aggressive streak seemed to have given him a short burst of energy. Maybe the sleep had helped, too. Must be nice…

Jack perched on the side of the nest and considered his potential courses of action tiredly. The Russian had confirmed more clearly what Aster had said several times over the last couple of days. He was the only one who could be near his Bunny for a while. That didn't really help him decide what kind of care needed to be taken, though. How long was it supposed to last? Aster had to eat again _sometime_. Water wasn't going to sustain him forever.

_So use your advantages to your benefit_, a little voice advised him. He snuck a peek at the food he had set aside and turned back to focus on his Bunny. "You hungry, Aster?" he asked hopefully, but wasn't surprised when a firm shake of the head was directed at him.

He blushed and his heart-rate spiked from his new knowledge as the pooka slid up to him and placed a furry head in his lap, closing his eyes contentedly and nuzzling into his legs. "Not f'food, love," he purred, "Ya smell s'good…"

"St…still hot?"

The pooka nodded and began to rub his cheek into Jack's lap and crotch.

Halting his distracting motions, Jack took both ears in his hands and kneaded gentle circles at the base of his lover's skull. "If I help you cool down…like yesterday…will you eat something? For me?" he asked as sweetly as he could.

"Anithin' f'you, love," Aster purred.

Jack sighed in relief and silently swore that if he ever had a mating cycle of his own he would be the most irritating little shit he could possibly be out of spite. He dropped his hands casually down to the pooka's shoulders and rubbed now, watching his companion's eyes droop pleasantly closed and giving himself time to think. He needed to test Bunnymund's willingness to follow orders. He needed to know how much leeway he had.

Finishing with the broad shoulders, he hooked his arms under his partner's and pulled him up his body and into more of a sitting position in front of him. Aster nuzzled his face against his, dropping his ears back so that they fell over Jack's shoulders. His dark pink erection was fully exposed again. Jack ran his palms down the furry sides when he was sure his bunny wouldn't slide back down his body and stopped when he reached the pooka's narrow hips. "Bunny," he whispered into the ears draped over his shoulder, "Go get one of the foods I brought."

Bunnymund shook his head with a whine, "M'too hot…" he insisted, "Y'said you'd help me."

Jack frowned and rolled his eyes, but didn't give up. Everything was basically a game. The player just had to learn the rules and what was allowed. "It'd make me really happy if you did," he reiterated, casting wildly in his mind for what words may work, "It would _please_ your mate." He held his breath, hoping.

He was glad that he was looking down at the pooka because he growled irritably and cast his green eyes up into Jack's, assessing the truth of his statement. Meeting his eyes broke his resolve, and Aster slid from his embrace with a huff and darted over to the shelf to grab a carrot. "There's ya bloody food," he growled in exasperation as he slithered back into position in Jack's lap and took up nuzzling his chin again and purring.

Jack couldn't keep the triumphant grin off his face as he carefully placed the carrot within reach and curled his hands back around the pooka's hips, turning his smiling face to meet his companion's. He kissed his darkened nose and ran his palms along Aster's powerful legs. "You're my perfect mate," he hummed happily into a long ear and finally reached between the rabbit's legs to stroke his straining length.

Aster cried out in pleasure and pressed his face into the crook of Jack's neck tightly as the sprite stroked him. The boy hissed when teeth nipped his skin roughly and the pooka went rigid, spilling himself over his hand. The continued hardness of his erection did not surprise him anymore. He hadn't expected things to be settled so easily. But he did halt his ministrations. They had a deal to carry out.

He ignored the sounds of protest when he wiped the fluids over Aster's hot skin and reached behind him with his other hand for the carrot. "Now eat this," he demanded, waving the orange root in front of the bunny's repellant glare.

"Not hungry," Bunnymund groaned.

"But it would make me happy."

"Y'already said ah was yer perfect mate…" the pooka reminded proudly.

Jack cursed under his breath. It was too early for things to be going pear shaped. He wondered idly if Bunny would prefer fruit. He was tapping the carrot against his lips in concentration when he focused back on his companion…who was watching his mouth in avid fascination, and he grinned wickedly. Everything's a game.

He pressed his tongue against the rough surface of the carrot and ran it along the length of it, humming. "Hmm, it's so good, Aster," he tempted, smiling playfully around his tongue. His heart raced in elation when his Bunny gulped and nodded. He reluctantly pulled the food away from his mouth. "You wanna try it?" he asked roughly and was rewarded with a nod. He grinned widely when it was taken from his hand and bitten into.

Too easy.

He waited patiently as Aster finished his meal, and leaned over to refill the cup when he was popping the last of the carrot into his mouth. The drink was taken and gulped down, then tossed carelessly aside, earning a protesting cry from Jack. _He_ was the one who had to go get it. He didn't have much time to worry about it, however, because Bunnymund was pulling him roughly back to him, laying him back into the nest and grinding needily into him. He was still too hot. Jack thought he may be warmer every day so far. He wondered again when it would stop and his Bunny would get better again.

"Do it ta me, love," Aster panted above him.

"Do what?" Jack tried not to let his wide eyes give away his alarm. This could be a request for _anything_…

"Wha' ya did ta the carrot. Ah wanna feel yer mouth on me…"

Jack blushed navy and was mortified by Aster's pleased huff of a laugh at his reaction. He was not going to be giving anything away for _free_, though. It was becoming apparent that he would have to be a caregiving whore until his companion was well again. He chewed his lip for show as he considered what Aster needed most at that moment. And it was obvious.

"Let's do it outside," he breathed, "in the water…"

He wasn't given time to grab any soap before he was jerked out of the bed and roughly led out of the burrow. The sun was blinding after spending so much time indoors, and he had to just let Bunnymund guide him as they made their way to a pool of water. He couldn't help laughing when he was picked up and thrown in, clothes and all. His laughter didn't stop when he saw that Bunnymund chose to wade carefully in, coming to a halt beside him. "Coulda used some dry clothes for later," Jack joked as he was caught up in the rabbit's embrace.

"Don't need um," Aster assured, and pulled the heavy, soggy hoodie over Jack's head, throwing it the short distance to the shore. He then knelt down and nuzzled Jack's bare stomach as he peeled the wet pants off his legs and threw them to join the hoodie. "Water's cold. Feels good…" he purred when he was finished.

Jack smiled. Aster's body heat was much more manageable in the cool water, and he seemed to be feeling stronger as he cooled off, too. Gripping fur, he gently tugged the muscled body close to him, running his fingers through the submerged hair and doing his best to subtly clean some of the filth from it. They were up to about Bunnymund's waist, and he was a little anxious to immerse himself fully. He was struggling with keeping the water from freezing around them. He wasn't sure he could manage while submerged.

Already large paws were insistently pressing on his shoulders and Aster was chinning the top of his head again, and Jack cast his gaze around the pool until he spied a flat rock sitting just under the surface of the water a few feet away. Taking handfuls of fur, he guided his Bunny to the rock until the furry back was pressed to it, and he tugged upwards, silently asking for compliance. He was up to his chest in the water now, and when Aster hopped deftly up to sit on the flat, submerged surface his ever present erection was at a comfortable collar level.

Jack cut his eyes up to look into feverish green orbs. "This okay, Bunny?" he asked.

An eager nod was given and he wrapped his arms around Aster's body, pulling him closer until he was pressed between the rabbit's legs and looking down at the slick length. He dipped down and pressed his tongue firmly to the base, running it persistently up the length until he reached the dripping head before he pulled back again.

Aster's chest was heaving and his large paws were gripping the sides of the rocky shelf he sat on and Jack looked up into his face with a smirk. "Like that?" he quipped playfully, and didn't wait for a reply before he dipped down and retraced the path with his tongue again, licking his companion's erection like a lollipop. He wasn't going to give him more until he earned it. He had to keep his game hand close to his chest and take no risks with his only leverage. He looked up again. "Can I make you come like this, Aster?" he asked demurely and kept his eyes locked on his mate's face as he traced his tongue over the length one more time.

Bunnymund came with a grunt, spurting it over his fur and moaning when some of it landed on Jack's nose. He leaned forward to lick it off the boy's skin, but fell forward heavily into the water by accident, nearly sending both of them under.

Jack laughed as his lover lapped hungrily at his face while regaining balance, even as he pushed his fingers diligently through the soiled fur. He brought his wet hands up to rub some cleansing water over Aster's face and was met with a greedy kiss. He sighed in contentment, and his ministrations became a gentle caress as he felt Bunnymund's tongue roamed lazily along his teeth and over his own tongue, tasting himself on Jack. His hard length was pressing firmly into Jack's hip.

The soft wet fur brushing against his body and the tenderness of the kiss, along with Bunny's obvious arousal and the cool water surrounding them was having an effect on Jack. Until now he had kept everything business-like and nurturing, trying to treat it like a game that needed to be won. Now his body was reacting to his mate and he felt Aster's rumbling growl of approval at the change.

"Ya want me, love?" the pooka panted into the top of his head.

"'Course," Jack grinned in reply.

"Want me inside'a you?" he asked more insistently.

Even through his arousal, Jack considered his possibilities. "Yes," he finally agreed, "but not yet." He smiled wryly at the protesting pooka and shut him up by grabbing his erection under the water and pumping it smoothly, but lightly. "We _both_ need some sleep first," he demanded, receiving an agreeable nod. He probably could have told the rabbit they needed to bake cookies and tame a wolf first and would have received an agreeable nod, but he accepted it. He tightened his grip and pumped harder, loving the gasp he was rewarded with. He pressed the rabbit back against the rock, pinning him to the spot and reached his other hand down to join in the motion. He swapped his grasp and ran his newly freed hand down, between the pooka's legs, rubbing his touch against the sensitive spots he and his companion usually neglected.

"_Fuck_," Aster gasped and came again, shooting his seed into the cool water to mingle around them.

Jack's heart was pounding and he was turned on and _tired_ and wasn't expecting to be lifted and slung over the pooka's shoulder and carried out of the water. He groaned when he was turned onto his side and his ribs pressed painfully into the strong shoulder he was perched on. He had an arm around Aster's neck to try to alleviate some of the pressure, and his neck ached at the weird angle he held it for a view of their destination.

But then as Bunnymund was carrying him back inside, he took Jack into his mouth, pressing his groin into his face as he walked toward the burrow, and Jack cried out and let his head drop heavily against his own shoulder. His knees were up around Aster's other shoulder now, and Jack hoped they wouldn't run into anything as they moved, but that was silly because his companion could navigate the warren blindfolded, which he essentially was and Jack's mind stopped working then because that _hot_ mouth was sucking on him _hard_.

They were halfway to the bedroom when he came into his Bunny's mouth and he couldn't help the pitiful little noises he emitted when he felt the hot throat swallow him down, and he was too spent to care about how wet they both were when Aster gently tucked him into the covers of their nest and then crawled in himself, curling protectively around his mate. "Sleep, love," Bunnymund murmured and Jack smiled groggily because that was supposed to be _his_ line, and he did as he was told and drifted off into a much needed slumber.

It was dark when he woke, but he felt _much_ better.

He could barely make out the outline of Bunnymund's body in the dim light that the stars provided from the window. It took him a moment to figure out what was different from this time than the last couple of days, and his brows furrowed when he noticed.

His mate was not cuddling him.

Aster's back was turned to him in the darkness and heat was radiating off his tense form, and Jack rolled over to close the gap between them. He lifted himself to prop on his elbow and survey his companion, and it was too dark to make out much but he could see that he wasn't asleep. When he dropped his chin onto the pooka's shoulder to get more comfortable he heard the rough moan escape from the rabbit and froze. In the darkness he felt the muscles below him working and he could see the large paws moving as he stroked himself.

"Head start?" he whispered lightly into the night.

"Didn' wanna wake ya," Aster rasped in reply, "Ah've not been lettin' ya rest…" The movements that had been gradually slowing stopped now and Bunnymund rolled over onto his back so that he could pull Jack into his arms. "Ah've not been a good mate," he whispered wretchedly into the silvery mop of hair at his chin.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for, right?" Jack soothed jokingly, running his fingers through the thick, heated fur of his lover's chest and feeling the rapid beats beneath his fingertips.

"Nah yer ma _mate_," Aster hissed with a gentle jerk in reprimand, "not a bloody wankin' machine…"

Jack's sharp, surprised laugh echoed through the darkness, and he hid his face in his companion's chest to muffle the loud noise, pulling back when he had the outburst under control. "No, I guess not," he concurred, still smiling widely, "but while I'm here…" He flung a leg over his pooka's torso and slid his hips over to straddle the hot body. Instead of moving he leaned forward until he lay completely flush against his companion and nuzzled his face into the crook of his furry neck, soaking up all of the heat he could. "I want you to feel better, Bunny."

He released a very unattractive snort of humor when he tried to adjust himself over his lover and the rabbit came, spilling hot, sticky liquid between their bodies.

"Ah'm so sorry, love," Bunnymund groaned in embarrassment, gripping the blankets below them in shame.

Jack grinned into his bunny's jaw, and brought his hand up to press into his neck as he tilted his head down and raked his teeth over the pooka's jugular. "S'okay, Bunny," he assured over the hiss he received for his actions, "S'long as you let me take care of you, I'll do whatever you want." Then he bit gently around his lover's throat and ran his tongue over the bobbing knot below his mouth.

"Crikey, mate," Bunnymund rasped, and bucked up into the boy's lithe, slippery body. He unclenched his claws from the covers and brought his paws up to grab his mate's rear and began a rough rhythm over his hard body, pumping himself between cum slicked thighs. The breathy panting he could hear as the boy moved was driving him crazy.

Jack worked hard to try and maintain the brutal pace the clawed grasp set against his ass and his legs began to burn and his arms were getting sore and he couldn't help but whimper a little when the hold on his rear tightened and the claws dug deeper into his flesh. Then he was hopelessly outpaced when Aster began to thrust against him, using his legs against the bed to push himself forward, and all he could do was hold on and try not to be pushed forward onto his face. He was beginning to think he would suffocate in fur when he gasped at the feeling of hot cum oozing between his legs again.

"Water," he croaked when he could breathe again.

"Yessir," came the dutiful reply in the dark.

Blissfully cool air surrounded him at the pooka's absence, but not for long. Too soon the hot, matted body was back again, holding the entire bucket of water with them in the bed. "Drink," Jack commanded immediately and listened hard to hear the rabbit tipping up the bucket and gulping down fluid. When he was done he felt a hot paw behind his back, helping him sit so he too could have a drink of water. He grinned when he felt the bucket touch his lips.

Before Aster could react, Jack tipped the bucket with his own hands so more liquid from the sides would spill over him, partially washing the excess fluids away and cooling him down at once. He groaned in pleasure, basking in the feel, and then groaned in ire. "We'll _never_ get the bed clean…" he pouted as the bucket was taken away.

"Ah'll hafta make us anotha," Bunnymund agreed, smiling into his neck and rubbing small circles into his stomach. He then casually reached down and began touching Jack's placid cock, rubbing it against his pads and squeezing it experimentally. He rumbled in pleasure when he felt it begin to react. "Didja get 'nough sleep, love?" he whispered into the dark, listening to his mate's heart-rate increase.

"Uh huh," Jack squeaked. He had actually been quite calm and content, even considered dozing again before Bunnymund began to fondle him. Then every nerve he had ignored in favor of pleasing the pooka had been violently reawakened. Now his body was tight and breathing was a chore. He had been largely neglected in the last several days while attempting to drop his bunny's body temperature. This wasn't about him.

"D'ya need _anithin'_ love?"

"Just for you…" Jack gasped, "…to keep doing that…"

The pleased growl rumbling through his lover's chest made his heart jump, and it was so dark that closing his eyes made no difference now. Were there clouds coming in? He didn't care, not when Aster's long, slick length began to tickle his hip and the work-roughened paws were sliding along his hard cock, pumping him. He moaned raggedly into the top of his mate's head when he felt it press against his collar and a hot, moist tongue began to lap at his chest. "I can't see anything, Bunny," he panted desperately. Everything was intensified.

He cried out when teeth raked across his nipple at the pooka's grin. "Then ah betta talk ya through it, yeah?" the Australian accent purred into his abdomen.

"Wha…?"

"Right now ah'm strokin' tha' pretty cock'a yours, love," Bunnymund panted into the darkness, grinning at the heartbeat below one, long ear. "An' afta' ah make ya cum on ma face ah'm gonna slick ya up and prepare yer lovely, tight arse wi'ma tongue…"

"Oh God, Aster…" Jack whined, fisting into the sheets around him. The hand job was bad enough. Now he was dizzy with the promises his lover was assaulting him with, and he couldn't get enough air into his lungs when it was full of those _words_ and that _voice_ and those _touches_.

"Ah'm gonna be when Ah've got ma donger buried in yer tight hole, love," Bunnymund growled, and Jack felt whiskers tickle his skin as the head moved lower down his body, and the strong fist continued to jerk him off roughly. He cried out when he felt the hint of fur from Aster's face brush the head of his length as it was worked, and he bit his lip hard when a purr hummed through the lower half of his torso. But when the rough tongue came out and licked the sensitive skin above his groin he came with a helpless yelp, unable to hold himself back any more. He shivered when he felt hot breath ghost across his waning erection and choked when a soft kiss was pressed to his slit.

The overwhelming heat of Aster's body was suddenly gone from his side and stomach when the pooka lifted himself up to position himself between Jack's trembling legs. He gently propped each long limb over a shoulder to lift his hips and place pillows underneath his rear, giving him access to his target and making his mate comfortable.

Jack gasped when the furry face rubbed itself insistently into his flesh and he felt his own cum slicking up the area between his thighs. If he'd had breath he would have laughed at Aster's breathy comments that he smelled good; he was pretty sure he didn't at this point. Words and coherent thoughts failed him, though, because no sooner was the comment dropped then a _hot_ tongue was pressing against his entrance and invading him none-too-gently. His keening wails at the stimulation seemed to inspire deeper penetration and he could feel teeth and fur surrounding the intense thrusting.

Just as he thought he couldn't take any more, he was roughly disconnected from the pooka's mouth and flipped over. He could feel impatient arms sweeping away the supportive pillows beneath him and his hips were grabbed and jerked up to press against his lover's erection. He felt one arms snake around his torso, keeping him lifted and in place as the other detached from his hip and momentarily disappeared from his senses. He hissed when he felt a claw suddenly enter him and gently rake itself inside of him; then it disappeared and he felt the rest of the fist press against him and open as his companion's head was guided to his entrance.

Aster did not give him time to adjust as he sheathed himself completely inside of his body, and he screamed into the pillow. He felt like he was being ripped in two by a hot poker and almost bit the furry digits that had begun to rub his neck and were now snaking around his face and tugging, forcing him more upright onto his elbows and knees instead of buried in the bedding.

Bunnymund's voice echoed in the darkness. "Move f'me, Jackie," he growled, "Show yer mate how much ya want his cock."

Jack was still burning and hurting, but he exhaled slowly and controlled the shaking in his limbs as he slowly pushed his body forward, sliding off of the hot erection inside of him. When he had pulled himself off as far as he dared, he haltingly impaled himself again, filling himself with the hard length once more. It still hurt, and he hissed when he was finally halted against the strong body behind him. Aster groaned lowly and raked his claws over his back as he began the movement again.

By the third full thrust he had relaxed his body enough to enjoy it a little, and began moving with more speed, sliding off his bunny and then pushing back, enjoying the sounds of his lover's unintelligible moans and the soft thwop of their bodies colliding. He set pace with his own panting, quickening his speed.

He was surprised when the claws left his back and pinched his hips, halting him as he pressed back again so that Aster could come, and the pooka choked out a cry as he went rigid and spilled himself inside of his mate. The heat of the semen inside of him itched Jack a little, but he didn't have time to clean himself or even comment because now Bunnymund was moving, pulling back and thrusting into him hard, pounding his hips into Jack's ass.

He was sore and he could feel the bruises forming over his entire lower half with the brutal contact, but none of it mattered suddenly because Aster was pounding into _that spot_ and Jack cried out helplessly as his breath was repeatedly taken away with the immense and aching _pleasure_ his bunny was drowning him in. He was on the verge of toppling when he was halted from his release when the pooka stilled against him again with his own second choking orgasm.

Jack panted below him as Bunnymund collected himself, and he whined insistently when his mate did not immediately thrust back into him. He was so _close_ and he was aching and desperate for release. "_Bunny_…" he begged raggedly.

Aster curled himself tightly over his arching back and nuzzled into his neck, wrapping his arms around his chest and kneading the skin below his grip. "Does ma li'l beaut wanna cum?" he purred into his damp skin and thrust into Jack again, ears perking at his whimpering cries. "Such a good little mate…"

Jack's unabashed moaning was rewarded when his bunny began to thrust into him once more, setting a slightly less brutal pace and moving more smoothly due to all of the excess fluids that were smeared between them. Above him, the pooka huffed and panted as he moved and worked himself inside of his body. He felt the hot breath over his shoulder and wailed when teeth dug into his skin, pinning him in place as Aster increased his rut, rubbing and thrusting into his prostate violently. Waves of euphoria overcame him when he finally lost himself and toppled over the edge with a strangled cry.

He collapsed in exhaustion, but his hips were jerked roughly back up as his bunny continued to thrust into his abused body. Pain was beginning to return, coursing down his legs and creeping up his spine as the hot, hard length continued to pound mercilessly into him. "Aster…" he choked pleadingly from the bedding, "st…stop. You're…hurting...me!" Hot jolts of sharp pain were beginning to radiate out from the rough contact.

"Just a lil' more, love," Bunnymund panted heedlessly, not halting but increasing his powerful thrusts, and Jack cried out in pain as his hips were punctured by tightening claws and the mouth was back on his shoulder, biting him. He tried to wriggle out of the abusive grasp, but couldn't detach his skin from where he was gripped. He hated himself for gasping as pleasure mingled suddenly with the overwhelming stinging burn when the rabbit began rubbing his prostate again and he pressed his face into his pillow, biting out the pathetic noises he was creating, trapped in the juxtaposition of his stimulation.

For a few moments the only sounds in the dark room were two sets of heavy breathing and the sound of bodies slapping together, and Jack ground his teeth together, biting his lips, as pain began to vastly overpower the pleasure and tears sprang to his eyes when the radiating bolts of torment took on a new intensity. He was ready to attempt another struggle when the hot body finally stilled against him for the last time, spewing more fluids into his afflicted body, and released him.

His hips dropped back to the bed, disconnecting their bodies with a jerking pop, and he couldn't help rolling away and curling up defensively. His face was wet and his muscles ached and his behind was bruised and stinging badly. He cringed when he felt Aster curl up and cuddle into his back, unaware of his mate's currently aggrieved state. The warm body was purring against him and a wet nose was nuzzling into his neck lovingly. "Ah love you, mate," the pooka whispered into his skin.

Jack choked on an unwanted, distressed sob.

_**Author's Note:**__ My GOD this has become a monster! Gonna say it again, meant for this to be __**one**__ section. What a joke! I'm going to have to write _another_ chapter for this…Update: make that (as of now) another **couple** of chapters. Argh!  
_

_Hmm…can't all be fun times and snuggles in the bedroom I guess. Lol_


	16. Intermission for a Wee

_Aster's POV as he comes out of the lusty clouds briefly for a little wake-up call…or two._

…_I really just don't know sometimes…_

_Note: So I've learned that my accent is not quite accurate and this really bothers me. I am in the midst of tweaking it on my AOO account (I'll post a link at the bottom) so if the accent bothers anyone, you can just take up reading my fic there (once I catch it up to this one. New account). But for the sake of consistency, I am going to continue writing Aster the same on this account. As much as it bothers me to write inaccurate accents, it bothers me more to completely change his speech after so many chapters. Thanks, and I apologize to any Aussies that have to grind their teeth through my dialogue. lol_

**Rated: M for sexual content, blood, language, and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my crazy imagination, not the characters.**

**Intermission for a Wee**

"_Ah love you, mate."_

…Bunnymund paused his loving ministrations to his mate's neck when he felt a shudder wrack the slim body and a strangled breath released roughly into the night air. Alarm killed his post-coital stupor immediately. His mate was tense and flinching away from him, and he instantly sniffed the air around them. The sharp, tangy scent of blood reached his nose through the heady fog of their love-making, and his chest constricted with blazon panic. His mate was hurt.

"_Jack_," he hissed wildly, "What 'appened, love?! Where'r ya 'urt?!"

The dim outline of his curled lover tightened further into a protective ball, and the white mop of hair shook jerkily in false reassurance. Aster was having difficulty breathing now through his fear and anger. He reached out and put a paw on his companion's bony shoulder, but snapped it back to his chest when the small body flinched under his touch again. The pooka was panting heavily, chest heaving, and he couldn't focus because all he could see was his mate's frightened silhouette and the smell of blood was taking over the air, and he had to reach up and tug violently on his ears to focus.

He had _hurt_ his mate.

Those words rattled accusingly around in his skull with finality. His body tensed into rigid indecision. His instinct was to protect his mate from harm, but how could he protect him from himself? Self-pity and sorrow tried to overcome his senses, but he pushed those feelings away. This wasn't about him, it was about his lovely Jack and how to make him better.

With light, subtle movements, he carefully slid to the edge of the nest and rolled off it and into the floor, taking off with bounding leaps to reach the kitchen in an instant. He shuffled through a cabinet and found a clean rag, before moving to the sink…where there was no bucket. It had been emptied in their quarters and left lying on its side in the floor. He wasted no time with returning to their room, and instead reached up onto a high shelf over the sink and retrieved a spare, before rushing outside to fill it with the coldest water he could find.

He halted in his garden, sniffing wildly for a plant in the moonless night before he picked its scent up and lurched his fist to the spot where the smell was strongest, pulling up a bunch of the leaves and stuffing them into his mouth to chew as he took off again toward a cold spring nearby. It felt like an eternity before the soft, bubbling water filled the bucket, and he couldn't help his hackles from rising at his impatience. His mate was suffering and alone, and Aster was trying to keep his head, but it was difficult. He took the chance to grudgingly scrub his face clean. Though his mate's scent was heavy and exquisite, he needed to keep his head and that scent clinging to him so intimately wouldn't help him. _Finally_, the bucket brimmed and Bunnymund swore he'd create a spring that could run right through the kitchen when all of this was over. He spit the soft wad of vegetation into the cold water to stew and wasted no time in turning and practically _flying_ over the ground, rushing back to his mate.

Sloshing a good portion of its contents as he scrambled back to their room, he took a deep breath as he set the container silently by the bed, closest to where his lover lie facing him, now still and quiet. Dim light was returning to the room as the stars came back out from behind the night-time clouds, and Aster froze in horror at the dimly lit visage of his mate's face; dark brows knit together above swollen, closed eyelids and a cut lip, a light dusting of frost covering his cheeks and nose. His breath was even and slow, indicating unconsciousness; his body probably shut down to heal itself.

"Oh moon…" he croaked, and leaned quickly over the small body to check his back side. Red mixed with creamy white across his thighs and between his legs and even up his back, and Aster jerked his gaze down at himself. Some of his fur was smeared pink. He fought guilty tears as his throat swelled closed and he had to gulp for air, chest heaving in painful breathes. He needed to focus on Jack. He needed to clean the filth, _his_ filth, from his beautiful mate's injured body. But he couldn't see clearly enough in the darkness to be weary of sensitive places or injuries that needed to be treated with care.

Straightening back up, he turned and rummaged through a few shelves in the wall until he found what he was looking for, the stub of a candle. Dredging up some old, nearly forgotten words he whispered under his breath and blew gently on the wick, giving birth to a tiny, flickering flame. With new light, he visually inspected the shelves once more and found a flat piece of slate, and ground the base of the candle against it just as the first drop of wax ran down the short length of the shaft.

He was careful to cover the bright speck of light from his lover's closed eyes as he walked around the nest and carefully placed it on a sturdy edge, giving him enough flickering light to see by. Then he returned to the bucket and dunked the rag beneath the water, letting it soak as he dragged them into the nest with him. He tried to cause as little disruption to his mate's body as he could while he adjusted himself and his tools and made sure the light still fell over the injured areas of his body.

He impulsively began stirring the contents of the bucket around for something to do as he took a closer look at his mate's skin. Below the smeared fluids the normally creamy, pale skin was beginning to color as bruises began to make themselves known. And they were _everywhere_. Jack's entire bottom was darkening into what appeared to be one giant bruise and his hips were bruising into, sickeningly, the shapes of Aster's paws, accentuated by dark pricks where blood was drawn from his claws. His legs and thighs were harder to make out because they were curled up into his mate's chest, but the backs of them, too, were purpling. Long, blue streaks covered his slim back.

A casual observer would assume Jack had been violently raped.

Aster forced his hands to stay steady when he finally pulled the soaking rag out of the bucket and wrung it out, but he couldn't help the overwhelming emotion escaping from his eyes. Tears streamed down his face and through his fur as he rubbed the rag gently across his lover's lower back, clearing the fluids and revealing the bruising in more definition.

He worked diligently, finishing the boy's back before cleaning the easily accessible areas of his behind. He grimaced when a soft noise escaped the sprite when he had to open him slightly to clean the rest of him. His jaw clamped and his teeth ground together when it became obvious that the majority of the blood had escaped from Jack's abused entrance, and when he cleared the clotting mixture of fluids he saw that his skin was nearly torn in a few places surrounding his hole.

If Jack hadn't been out, Bunnymund would have wailed his distress, but instead he gulped it down like nails and fought the bile rising in his throat. He felt like a monster. If Jack did not ever want to be intimate with him again he would accept the decision willingly. He would care for and tend his mate, and protect him and feed him and love him and do _anything_ for him. He just wanted Jack to get better. So he carefully cleaned the cracks and crevices of filth, and was pleased when he checked his mate's face and his brows were no longer knit quite so tightly. The plant mixture was easing some of the discomfort and lowering the swelling as well as disinfecting as a precaution.

He faced a new complication when he finished wiping down the backs of Jack's legs. He needed access to the front of his lover's body, but didn't want to cause him further pain. The water was a wretched sight now, discolored and full of alien material floating in its murky depths, but he didn't want to leave his mate again, so he set it carefully aside for a moment, hoping the foreign material would sink to the bottom, and set his focus to the boy.

Jack was incredibly light anyway, and it wasn't difficult to carefully lift one of his legs away from the other, spreading them gently to get a hint of the state of his front side. It was equally as filthy, but blood was not present, much to the pooka's relief. Treating the young man as if he were made of spun sugar or glass, he carefully coaxed the sprite to roll over and onto his back, effectively uncurling himself. His heart ached when soft, pained moans escaped his lover's lips.

He took up the bucket again when he had his mate's legs spread slightly apart, and wrung the dirty rag out once again, shaking any clinging debris from the cloth with a quick snap. He was rubbing the cloth up the boy's inner thighs when the thick, crisp scent of Jack's cum floated unexpectedly to his nose. His eyes snapped up to the boy's stomach and saw that fluids were indeed clinging to his skin in and around his belly button and caught in the coarse hair around his groin.

He squeezed his eyes shut and worked to control his breathing as the intense heat and overwhelming arousal tried to dominate his senses once more. He groaned and snapped his cloth-covered paw away from where it had halted its continued ministrations now on his mate's hip. He felt himself becoming helplessly hard and fought the _growing_ problem, praying to the moon _not_ to let it extend. A series of centering breathes controlled his urges, but the arousal would not leave him, and he groaned again in self-loathing.

Not knowing what else to do, he began to wipe the milky fluids away from Jack's belly button, and scrubbed the rag through his hair, folding the rag over and repeating the process several times before he was satisfied that he was clean. He had to physically force himself not to press the disgusting fabric to his face before he let it drop back into the murky water for the last time.

Pulling himself away from his mate only long enough to set the bucket in the floor where it would not be overturned, he pressed his face into the crook of Jack's neck and breathed, letting the comforting scent of his mate overtake his senses. The sprite wasn't flinching away from him now and he purred, letting it rumble through his chest and against his mate's cool side. Jack always liked it when he purred.

He didn't bother to remind himself that Jack was sleeping and so didn't have a choice about flinching. Instead, he let arousal leak back into his forethought and basked in the knowledge that he had made his mate come, and he wallowed in the wonderful feel of soft, cool skin against his heated fur, and he breathed in deeply the scent of Jack and the scent of him mingling with the Jack scent, and the scent of sex.

He would make it up to Jack. When his mate woke up he would please him and pleasure him until he was spent and smiling and groggy. Then he would clean him with his tongue and do it again. He would make sure Jack couldn't even comprehend the word pain; just sensual, luxurious, glorious pleasure and joy. He would moan Aster's name and beg for more and cry out in delight when he…

Bunnymund shook his head and pressed his ears to his skull in mortification. His erection was out and straining again and he'd had his teeth pressed to the boy's throat before he'd pulled back. Hating himself with more intensity than he had ever hated himself before, he submissively began licking his mate's cheek and jaw, clearing away the frost from his earlier distress. He kept the strokes gentle, and tried to keep his rough tongue from raking too intensely across his skin. It was difficult. So close to his lover's mouth, all he wanted to do was shove his tongue down his throat and taste him.

Instead, he grabbed a handful of his own fur and yanked, hissing in the grounding pain that radiated from his self-abuse. When he had himself under control again, he began licking an ear, and hummed pleasantly when he began cleaning behind it and working his way up into that soft, silky hair.

"B…Bunny?"

Aster froze and exhaled in relief at the stuttered word that was spoken in the most beautiful voice in existence. "_Jack_," he murmured in reply, pressing his forehead to the one below him, and suddenly the tears were back in his eyes and he couldn't help letting them spill over his mate's disoriented face. "Ah'm sorry, love…Ah wanna _die_, ah'm so 'shamed…what can ah _do_ ta…oh moon, are ya alright? _Please_ tell me ya don' _hate_ me…oh _Jack_…"

He couldn't even bring himself to be embarrassed at the fat tears dropping onto his mate's beautiful face as he wept and begged, and he felt trapped in the huge, magnificent, shining, blue eyes looking up at him. Cold, thin hands were gripping his biceps, thumbs stroking over muscle as he blubbered until he couldn't breathe any more. And he nearly began all over again when gentle, forgiving shushing was whispered between them and he was pulled down to lay his head on the sprite's bare chest.

Fingers stroked his cheeks and between his ears silently as he pushed his legs out from underneath of him and tucked himself against his mate, taking refuge in the slight, slender body. His distress erupted again when his companion tensed at the feel of his previously ignored and nearly forgotten erection pressing between them. "No more, love," he insisted in a whisper, "ah won't…ya don't hafta worry, mate. Ignore it, love."

"But you're still too hot, Aster. What are you going to _do_ if…"

"Ignore it. Ah'll do nuthin'. It'll be fine."

"But I'm your _mate_. I have to…"

"_No_," Aster growled furiously, cutting him off, "Ya don't _hafta_ do _anithin_. Except get betta. _Please_ love." He was _not_ going to make or ask Jack to do _anything_ else. He was going to focus on his mate and help him heal and atone for his careless disregard of his lover's well-being. It was inexcusable.

He cringed when Jack shifted below him and yelped in pain, and before he could stop himself his tongue was lapping at his jawline again as he exhaled his own distress against the cool skin. He brought one of his paws up and stroked his claws gently through the disheveled hair as his tongue again focused behind the boy's ear and massaged his hairline. The ministrations were turning him on again, but he let the feeling wash over him innocuously. His ears perked when his mate's quietly embarrassed voice whispered, "Bunny?"

"Yes love?" he murmured through his teeth.

"It hurts to move and…"

Aster pulled away from his chore to look his mate in the eyes, but the sprite was having none of it. His face was flushing and his eyes darted down at his chest in embarrassment. "What is it, mate?" he prompted encouragingly. If Jack was hurting or uncomfortable he _had_ to know.

"I hafta pee…" the boy squeaked, and flung an arm over his eyes to hide his face.

Aster blinked. He didn't see the big deal or why that was any reason to be embarrassed. Part of life and all that…though it struck him that he couldn't think of a time that Jack had ever shown any need to do any of that. He hadn't really slept regularly before mating with Bunnymund, and eating was mostly optional. He thought back to the last couple of days and realized how much prompting Jack had been doing to coax him into eating and drinking and generally not sexing himself to death and he felt like a complete heel; a horny, hot and bothered, bewitched, undeserving heel.

"Alright love," he affirmed, "if ya'lright with it, ah'm gonna slide ma arm under yer back for support, yeah?" His request was answered with an incredulous snort and a quick groan of pain. Jack seemed to be feeling better after waking up, but he probably should have slept longer. At least he didn't seem to be afraid of him anymore. His heart ached again.

"Aster," Jack huffed indignantly when he got his breath back, "you just screwed me into the bed and you're asking my permission to help me up?" His mocking glare was very unimpressed and was successful in pulling a self-depreciating grin of resignation from the pooka.

"Right, sorry love," Bunnymund apologized demurely, dropping his ears and lowering his eyes. He sat up and leaned back on his haunches for support so he could lift his mate as smoothly as possible and choked when he stared down his body at his straining erection. He was glad his fur covered his skin because he could feel his embarrassed, self-loathing blush rushing over his face and down his neck. Any hope he would have had at stifling it, however, was thrown out the window when he chanced a peek at his mate and saw that he was staring at it, too, a pretty blue blush spreading across his nose. "Ya ready?" he asked in just a pitch higher than his voice should have been and leaned quickly back to snuff the dying candle behind him, dimming the room.

Jack jerked his vision away from the member and nodded his consent, gingerly trying to prop his shoulders up with his elbows. Aster cleared his throat and leaned forward, slipping his strong arm under his back and down to the base of his spine. "Alright, love," he whispered, "lay back on ma arm so ah can support ya when ah lift ya. It's still gonna 'urt…"

Pride swept through his heart when Jack nodded stoically and silently complied with his instruction, keeping his arms propped against the bed for balance. Bunnymund clenched his jaw when he lifted the light body and the sprite gasped in pain before clamping his jaw shut against any more outbursts. He carefully cradled his mate's sore bottom with his other arm so that he couldn't slide from his embrace and lifted him fully, resting him against his chest.

Jack's face was paling and his jaw looked as though it may break, and his chest was heaving, but he didn't make any more sounds and he nodded for Bunny to continue his chore. He would have given the sprite his staff, allowing him to fly himself, but he didn't trust the wind. It was too unstable and flighty and not _him_. Keeping his love's back straight and trying to keep him lying back as much as possible, he stood up in the nest and carefully picked his way out of it, turning their bodies sideways so that they could fit through the door. He tried to smooth out his gate in the hall and gently leaned forward so that Jack could open the front door for them. He didn't have a bathroom in his burrow. It was too unhygienic.

The warren was just being touched with early morning light now and the vegetation sparkled with dew. The air felt lighter and clean compared to the sex saturated air of their sleeping quarters. Aster thought that he would bring some bedding outside for his mate to enjoy some fresh air later if he wanted while he made them a new nest. "Any preferences mate?" he asked.

He grinned when Jack cut his eyes sarcastically up at him and looked away again. "Just…wherever you think's best…" he finally mumbled. Aster was beginning to relax now that all those _scents_ were stifled and his mate was awake and pressed safely against him, and he found it wickedly hilarious that Jack was so uncomfortable with the whole situation they now faced. But he gave the sprite a break and didn't poke fun. It was the _least_ he deserved. Instead, he nodded and guided them past the garden and front gate, and around the burrow to an out-of the-way place, not that there was anyone there to see him. But he had a sneaking suspicion it would alleviate some anxiety.

"Alright mate, have at it," he advised when he finally halted, and had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing out loud at his mate's incredulous stare.

"You're just gonna…_hold me_…while I…?!" Jack sputtered, his face tinting a royal blue.

"Yeah, ya can't exactly _stand_ now can ya, love?" he quipped jokingly, but cut back his comments at the horrified expression he saw. He sighed and remembered not to adjust the frail body in his arms. "Ya want me ta close ma eyes or something?" he asked finally, "cause ah have ta hold ya. It'll hurt ya too much otherwise." He kept his voice soothing and calm, trying to express his ease with the situation. It was his fault for everything, anyway. He refused to point out how silly it was to be embarrassed about something so natural, especially after what they had just been doing.

Apparently, Jack had the same thoughts because he sighed heavily and mumbled that that was stupid and that his bunny was right, but he still didn't act.

So Aster rolled his eyes fondly and turned his head pointedly, acting as if he was intently examining a flower that had sprouted by his feet. He made sure to keep his head turned when he felt Jack's eyes dart up to his face and away again, and felt relief when thin arms finally moved in his grasp, reaching down. He tried to resist looking over as his mate relieved himself, but his persistent arousal finally won the battle and he turned back just as Jack was tucking himself back in.

Ice blue eyes snapped up to his and widened when they met his gaze, and the sprite's face scrunched into an adorable scowl. Before Aster could tell him he hadn't seen anything, Jack's fist swooped over and punched him firmly in the chest, winding him slightly and forcing a yelp of pain out of his attacker from jarring his body with the harsh contact. "Ya bloody little galah," he laughed quietly and unapologetically at the sprite when he regained his breath and turned again to head back inside the burrow.

Upon entering the dark entryway his earlier idea resettled, and Aster looked down at his brooding mate. "Ah thought if ya wanted ah could make ya a bed outside," he offered, suddenly and inexplicably bashful, "Ah know ya don' like ta be cooped up in the burra…" Crystal eyes leveled with his and a moment ticked by before a sloppy grin replaced the thin line of a mouth, giving away the sprite's glee.

"Sounds fun!" he agreed happily, and rested his head comfortably against his mate's chest with a soft smile.

Oh and his head was over his heart and could hear its rate increase at how happy he was that Jack was happy, and he was still naked and in his arms and just so _gorgeous_. Aster could feel his temperature rising, but forced his breath to calm. "Ya…ya wanna wait in the grass while ah get some clean blankets?" he stuttered.

"Why do I need blankets?" his mate's boyish voice asked from his chest.

"Don't wan' ya injuries getting' dirty, love," Aster reminded him gently, and turned around to return to the warren's slowly brightening morning. He found a nearby place where the ground was soft and fairly flat and gently laid his mate out in the grass. He hated letting him go, but knew he needed free arms to work. "Ah'll be righ' back, mate," he assured and turned to go. He needed a wank before he could begin to _think_ about crafting a new nest. The scent of his mate in their soiled bedding would probably be enough to relieve _some_ tension.

"Bunny?"

He unwillingly halted and didn't turn. "Yeah mate?"

"Will you lay with me when you come back?"

His body screamed _yes_, yes he would lay with him and he'd nuzzle him and chin him and lick him and nip his pale flesh and touch him and rub him and fu…He cleared his throat. "Don't ya want me ta make a new bed before tonight?" he asked tightly.

"Hmm, it can wait," his mate's airy voice quipped fiendishly, "Besides…I think you kinda _owe_ me…"

Aster's already tense body froze completely. Mother of…the little shithead had him. And he honestly didn't know what to do. He was still very much in the throes of heat and could barely think around his mate, much less control himself with higher reasoning skills. What was a bloke to do? He didn't want to confess his arousal because Jack seemed to take his 'responsibility' _very_ seriously, even though the little wanker, _okay so that wasn't helping_, couldn't even shift his body without pain because of _him_. He shifted his weight from foot to foot as he considered his options. "Alright, mate," he finally relented, "but ya gotta give me a mom' ta do some things, alright?" he asked anxiously.

"What things?"

Little _arse_.

"Just things," Aster growled and stormed off before he could be roped into spilling his guts about how much the boy was affecting him and oh yeah, mate, just gotta wank a couple _hundred_ times so that ah can lay with ya without _raping_ ya…_again_. Ya know, those things. Right. It didn't help that his anxiety skyrocketed as soon as he ducked into the burrow and couldn't see his lover any more. He had been left alone and helpless, even if it was inside the safety of the warren, and Aster was beginning to have real concerns about being able to finish himself off when all he could think of was how he wasn't protecting his helpless mate. He was doomed.

He checked the blankets in the nest first to see if any were salvageable. None were. They were all soggy and sticky and crusting up from earlier encounters and it was just frightful. Blood and cum were drying and sticking the bedding together in horrific wads, and water from ice and buckets made even the bodily fluid free areas soggy and putrid.

But it smelled _good_.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Aster sat back on his haunches and reached down to grasp his hard length. He wasted no time with gentle stroking or soft touches, but immediately began harshly jerking himself off. He let his senses drown in the foggy scent of sex all around him and he groaned as he felt his release build up quickly inside of him. A few more rough jerks and he came, shooting his seed into his fur and letting it cover his knuckles. But the orgasm felt empty, hollow. He felt guilty.

He was still hard and achy and hot, but his anxiety wasn't allowing him to relax enough for anything to _help_. He sighed heavily and reached out for a random blanket, and wiped his fur as clean of his cum and drying blood as he could before turning to go. The fresh bedding was in a cupboard in the hall. Then he stopped. He would need to wash the soiled bedding eventually, and he had mild concerns about the outcome of the fresh ones he was about to utilize, especially if Jack didn't let him make a new nest. He turned and grabbed an armful of dirty blankets and trudged to the grab fresh bedding and return to his irritating _sweetsmellinglithesexybeautifulfuckablepowerfulsmi lingperfect_ little mate.

He eyed the boy suspiciously upon his arrival. Bright blue eyes were assessing his body with a silly grin and he had a vague feeling punching through his cloud of lust that he had been played somehow. He just didn't know how or by what means or why. He dropped the clean blankets beside the sprite and wordlessly left him again, finding the nearest pool where he could soak their dirty laundry. Spying his lover's rumpled, discarded clothes, he tossed them into the water as well. He hated that he had to sully a pool for a while, but his waters were clean and fresh and would be fine once the blankets and clothes were clean again. The Earth would filter it out.

When he returned again, Jack's smile was gone and even though that grin meant trouble, he felt guilty to know it wasn't present now and that he had somehow erased it from that lovely face. He knelt down, taking a selfish moment to run a digit over the swollen, split lip that pushed the pale mouth into a slight pout before silently spreading a few blankets, keeping one rolled up for his mate to use as a pillow. When the pile was orderly and soft looking, he nodded his completion and helped Jack scoot gingerly onto the clean bed and lay back again. He noticed the look of surprise on his mate's face when he sat down as well.

"You're…you're not leaving me?" Jack asked cautiously into the ground.

And Bunnymund felt awful at the implication and how true it potentially was. Of _course_ his lover knew why he had wanted away from him. He wasn't stupid. "Ah can wait to make a new nest, love," he sighed, "and ah put our bedding in t'soak. So ah'm free ta serve f'now." His casual façade cracked wide open when a hand brushed his leg and squeezed, and he groaned at the delicious pressure of the touch.

"Free to serve, huh?" the boy echoed meaningfully, arching a suggestive brow even as he blushed prettily, frost glittering in his hair from the morning light. Aster's mouth went dry and his heart hammered, but he couldn't ignore that his mate was still lying uncomfortably on his back on the ground because he couldn't move without pain; pain that _he_ had inflicted because he had lost control.

"_Jack_…" he groaned in heavy exasperation.

_**Author's Note:**__ Will the madness ever end? Another is on its way (I'm on a role yo)! Will it complete the section? IDK…(Okay, next chapter is the last of this bit, but the idea will continue to fester I think…)_

_Jack is quite the tenacious little mate. And poor Aster and his sexual crisis cannot resist for long…_

_And oh the warped content of my stories…The scary (terrifying, horrific, insane) thing is that I could give you clear, detailed reasons for adding the content that I do. I put WAY more thought into this than I should, __**really**__!_

_More smut up next._

_**Link for my new account** - put a . where it says dot and take out the spaces. There are content updates in the chapters, but not enough to sift through unless you're just bored. The accent updates don't start until...chapter 5 (or this fic's chapter 3)?  
_

archiveofourown dot org /works/ 831163/ chapters/ 1580287


	17. It's a Marathon, Not a Sprint

_And so begins the last chapter of the epic adventures of Bunnymund's rut. Lol Dear sweet Jesus._

**Rated: M for sexual content and language.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Shan't own.**

**It's a Marathon, Not a Sprint**

Jack was not completely _ignorant_. He knew Aster had planned to leave him outside and hide away indoors until he jerked himself into a stupor. And Jack didn't like that _one bit_. So he had been completely shocked, but pleased, when his bunny had sat down next to him after helping him onto the blankets and told him he was staying. His natural reaction had been to offer a little bit of _fun_ to his mate who, from the looks of _things_, should have happily accepted.

But he got that exasperated groan instead.

Boring.

He was extremely irritated with himself for his lack of mobility, though he knew it was foolish to assume he would have been able to walk away from such a brutal encounter. Aster had _scared_ him. And hurt him. But after just one roll in the hay his bunny was able to function much more normally and his body temperature was lower, and well, sex really _did_ seem to be the cure. And he was cool with that. No pain no gain, right?

Though he'd have to have a day or two before he could _perform_ again…

He snaked his arms around a furry leg and held his lover tightly, knowing he wouldn't try to escape for fear of causing him pain. "_Bunny_," he retorted mockingly to the huff. He grinned up at his looming mate and couldn't help but wink at him, effectively banishing the rabbit's scowl to be replaced with a nervous gulp and a twitching nose.

He had to drop his gaze when dull, throbbing pain began to pound down his legs, and he cursed under his breath. He would have to get Aster's help to adjust him which meant telling Aster he was hurting which meant Aster would feel guilty which meant Aster would shy away like a skittish baby rabbit again. Goddamn. He mindlessly stroked the fur under his palms while he formulated an innocent suggestion that may work without revealing his predicament. Nothing seemed to come to mind without admitting a certain level of pain. He would just have to choose the lesser of several evils.

"Aster," he began hesitantly, "my back's kinda sore from lying flat for so long…Could you throw this blanket under my knees?" He pushed his head back into the rolled blanket he was using as a pillow to indicate what he meant, and preemptively congratulated himself on his idea. It sounded innocent, right? Just a case of adjustment…

"Yer hurtin' again. Yeah lemme help ya, love. You shoulda _told_ me. Are ya alright? Anithin else ah can do?" Bunnymund offered feverishly, carefully extricating himself from Jack's grip to gently take the roll from under Jack's neck and lift his knees. His ears twitched when Jack hissed, and he brazenly spread his legs and leaned down, carefully inspecting his mate's bottom thoroughly before replacing his knees over the blanket to elevate his legs.

Jack was pretty damn sure his blush couldn't be any more intense, and he had to lay his head back on the ground and just not look. Covering his eyes with his arm to hide his mortification he hissed indignantly, "_Aster_, I swear to MiM…" But he couldn't even say much without letting a squeak into his voice so he stayed silent after that until the rabbit had completed his ministrations. When he felt the pooka finally reacquiring his position beside him after so much fuss, he revealed his flushed face again and beckoned the rabbit closer with a finger.

When Bunnymund had leaned down enough to be within reach he snapped his arm up and yanked on one long ear roughly, jerking his head down a bit before releasing. The painful hiss that was emitted was wickedly enjoyed by the sprite and he simply grinned when a string of foul language was directed at him.

"Now that we're even," Jack quipped when his mate had finally run out of curses, "get your furry butt down here and be my pillow, slave."

He didn't bother hide his cheeky grin at Aster's mumbling and complaining because the pooka was _obeying_, and soon he had a wonderfully luxurious fur pillow under his head. He thought that this may have been the best idea he'd had yet because his head placed on Aster's stomach made everything just so _convenient_. Below his ear he could hear the proof that his mate was coming to similar conclusions. Do nothing his _ass_. He'd see about that…

Bringing one arm up to stroke gentle fingers through the pooka's fur, Jack sighed contentedly. He was finally comfortable and Bunnymund was with him and the morning felt fresh and he was about to have his _way_. "I love you, Bunny," he murmured, and turned his head toward his companion's face and kissed his chest softly. The heartbeat was _hammering_ below his ear now and he smiled widely. "Even if you just want me for my body," he joked, and laughed out loud at the horrified expression his comment earned. He was pleased to note that he was not jolted with pain from his outburst this time.

"Ah don' _just_ want yer body ya bloody little wanker," Bunnymund scoffed in offense, but couldn't maintain his frown when his mate was laughing and happy.

Jack settled down and sighed again when the pooka ran his paws absently through his hair, tickling his scalp with his claws. "That feels _good_…" he moaned in pleasure, rubbing his cheek into the soft body below him to intensify the feeling. He smiled when the muscles in his lover's abdomen tensed. He was going to have _fun_ with this. "Oh _Aster_, don't stop," he breathed, rubbing his head more insistently into his mate's fur. He stifled a giggle when the pooka's breath hitched and the paw paused, hovering over him in a moment of hesitation.

He opened his eyes and looked up into Bunnymund's blazing green gaze, the hint of a smile brushing his features. "Do something for me?" he asked, keeping eye contact until he received a slow nod of assent. "Let me do this…"

And before Aster could respond, Jack turned his head over and brought his arm up to grab the pooka's erection and tug it to his face. The halting paws froze and dropped back into his hair as he took the head into his mouth, and Bunny's moans echoed over the warren as Jack swirled his tongue around the hot slit. He pumped what length couldn't reach to his lips with his palm and began to gently suck the tip.

He could feel the tension in his mate's paws as claws raked through his hair in an effort not to tug or jerk his body too harshly, and his lips smiled around the length. He kept his pace slow, loving every single whimpering moan that erupted from the pooka's throat. This was more like it. No more treating Jack like he was an invalid or a baby or someone who needed to be run away from. Even if it was against Aster's will in many ways. Knowing his lover wanted to resist but _couldn't_ turned him on even more as he worked.

He was surprised when a handful of hair finally _was_ grabbed, and his head was pulled back out of reach of his companion's length. Before he could complain or comment hot cum was spurting over his face, clinging to his eyelashes and landing across his cheeks and nose and lips. When the torrent finally expended itself, he pursed his lips to keep from grinning. Leave it to Aster to find a way to take revenge even _now_. No matter. The game was not over.

Careful not to remove a single drop from his face, he slowly rolled his head over again to stare squarely into his mate's eyes. The smirk dropped from the pooka's lips as soon as their eyes met, and Jack managed to keep a straight face as he took a hand and wiped it down from brow to chin, sloppily removing the majority of the creamy fluid. He licked his lips, clearing them completely away. "Mmm," he hummed, and let the smile slip into place then. His Bunny's eyes were blown and his chest was heaving below his head, making him feel like he was at sea.

Knowing he had stunned his mate into temporary paralysis, he took his fleeting chance and rolled himself completely over so that he was now lying on his stomach. He groaned at the intense ache the movement caused his lower half, but pushed the pain away in his triumph. Turned over and propped on one elbow, he was now directly over Bunnymund's still straining erection. It occurred to him how uncomfortable that had to be, to be constantly hard and aching and ready. He'd help with that.

He cut his eyes up to his frozen, panicking lover. Aster's gaze was wildly darting over his body, unable to focus on anything except his bruises and cuts. Irritated, Jack dragged his tongue up the hot length at his face, effectively earning his companion's attention once more. When he was sure he was being focused on, he took the member in his mouth again, swallowing as much as he could.

He hummed around it when the moaning started again, and felt the paw grab his shoulder, kneading and squeezing it as he worked his tongue around the hot flesh in his mouth. He slid his other arm around the pooka's leg, resting his palm on the rabbit's inner thigh, and pulled his hips closer to him, trapping him in place. Then he slowly pulled his mouth off the length, dragging his teeth along the flesh as his mouth emptied. When the head was resting on his lips again he dropped back down suddenly, swallowing his Bunny down once more.

"Christ, Jackie," Aster wailed and Jack smiled, remembering the retort Bunnymund had given him at a similar comment before he had attempted to split him in half. He was currently too preoccupied with his mouth, though. Snark and sass would have to come later. He bobbed his head as quickly as he could, using only his neck. Moving his back and shoulders too much was too painful and he had a feeling that any signs of discomfort from him would distress his lover; which was the opposite goal of this venture.

His neck was beginning to hurt and his jaw ached, so he slowed his movements and let the length pop from his mouth, where he began a lazy series of nips and kisses. He was able to look up at his Bunny now, and he couldn't help his blush when the hazy green gaze locked on him and watched his mouth move against the hot hardness.

Bunnymund was working him up again, even if he wasn't trying to, and he had to reclaim control. Dropping his gaze from his lover's face, he took the erection into his mouth again, intent on gaining dominance. He breathed in deeply through his nose and tried to loosen up his sore jaw as he sank further down the length of his mate's cock.

He stopped when he was on the verge of gagging and took another deep breath, then carefully forced more of him into his mouth and down his throat until his face was tickled with thick fur. Above him, Aster was falling to pieces, panting and groaning. Jack tried to keep breathing evenly through his nose to keep from choking, and tightened his lips around the base of his mate's hard length. Rubbing his fingers through the fur on his partner's thigh, he sucked experimentally.

And almost puked when Bunnymund came suddenly, shooting his seed straight down his throat.

Jack pulled away, gagging and coughing. Semen was dripping down his lips and he could feel the tacky substance still sticking in his throat. He breathed deeply for a moment and swallowed a couple of times, trying to clear his mouth and throat as well as he could. He was a little affronted and a lot daunted when his focus returned and saw that the erection was _still_ there.

He tried not to let his gaze become a glare when his eyes rounded on his Bunny. "Got an endless supply, do you?" he wheezed half-jokingly, and simply flopped his cheek against his bunny's body to rest for a moment. He refused to acknowledge the twitch of interest his felt under his jaw.

His eyes were drooping closed when an unexpectedly tender touch brushed his brow and ran down his cheek. His lids snapped opened and he was gazing into his mate's affectionate emerald orbs, and he couldn't help his sappy grin.

"Ya really don't…"

"Shut it, rabbit," Jack cut off, still grinning.

And to his surprise, the pooka did. And they lay in the grass quietly, feeling the morning air warm around them as the light brightened in the sky completely. The blankets were a little mussed, and the make-shift pillow Jack had been using was wadded in the grass, forgotten. In his peripheral vision, Jack could make out the unrelenting bob of eggs marching around in the grass, aimlessly wandering until their master painted them. He smiled and stroked his fingers through the fur of his companion's thigh some more, and would have missed the rumbling purr he created if he had not been so quiet and calm.

And then he got an idea.

His smile became less innocent as he nuzzled his face into Aster's body, and he felt the pooka's abs tighten again in anticipation. "My beautiful mate," he whispered through his grin, and loved the way his lover's breath hitched, and he dropped his chin and took the base of the length into his mouth, ignoring the head.

He raked his teeth across the silky, slick skin and brushed his lips across the surface, thrilling at the feel of it. His hand rubbed the pooka's leg purposefully as he felt Aster's ragged breathing and heaving chest. "Don't move, Aster," Jack warned, breathing around his lover's cock, "Don't wanna hurt me…"

Knowing his low, breathy comment had been heard, he latched his lips back around the base and slid his hand up the pooka's thigh. What had been heavy panting before turned into near hyperventilation on the bunny's behalf as his fingers glided smoothly up and between his legs, rubbing gently through his fur until he blindly found his mate's hot entrance. Hoping his hands were still slick enough from all of the fluids he'd been wiping away, he gently slipped one digit inside.

Aster yelped and came immediately from the invasion, but did not move per Jack's orders. The sprite was panting himself now, but did not stop his ministrations. He relentlessly continued working the base with his mouth and rubbing his slicked finger along his lover's insides, probing and feeling and testing. Bunnymund was trying to stifle his wails and failing, but when he finally yelled out Jack knew he'd found what he was looking for.

He deftly slipped another finger in, loving the grunt it forced from his prey, and he rubbed the spot rhythmically that had made his Bunny yell. Aster cried out again helplessly against the treatment and gasped raggedly when Jack forced him to come again, mere moments later.

Concern clouded Jack's thoughts at the strangled noises his bunny made after his second orgasm, but he was still hard and Jack didn't want to stop until he was completely spent. So he pushed his hesitation away and increased the pressure he applied to his bunny's _spot_, and licked the length of Bunnymund's erection, pulling the head finally into his mouth and sucking.

Aster _screamed_ as he plummeted over the edge for the last time in his mate's mouth, and went completely limp once he was spent.

Feeling the erection softening and retreating finally, Jack gently slid his fingers out of his lover and released the member from his lips and ginned up at his mate's prone form, lying weakly in the blankets. Wiping his face with the back of his hand, he opened his mouth to make a joke and froze, eyes bugging and throat constricting. The back of his hand was pink.

He forgot about his own state as he scrambled numbly up to his mate's head, kneeling over him and taking his face in his palms to look carefully into his eyes. He rubbed his thumbs across the pooka's lips as he heaved for breath and tried to think. "Aster, talk to me," he demanded quietly, but urgently. In the back of his mind, the base of his spine was burning.

He nearly choked on relief when a dull smile formed on the rabbit's lips and his green eyes really focused on his mate. "Ow," he croaked, and nudged his nose against Jack's.

Jack pressed his forehead thankfully against Bunnymund's and started coming down from his panic stricken adrenaline rush. Then a bolt of pain shot up his spine and he cried out and rolled back over onto his back, panting for breath and wondering if he shouldn't just _chop his lower half off_. A possessive arm snaked quickly around him and held him as he calmed his breathing and forced the pain away. "I blame you," he wheezed, and welcomed the fuzzy feeling that Aster's laugh had on him.

"Don' we make a pair, love?" the pooka joked, clutching him closer to his body and tucking him into his shoulder.

Jack snorted, then winced. "Regular couple of cripples," he quipped in reply, "What are we gonna do with each other?"

He shivered when Aster purred into his ear and playfully licked the lobe. "Yer gonna lay back while ah take liberties with ma mate," the pooka breathed, rubbing his sore hip softly with the arm currently laced around him. His breath hitched when the paw snaked around the soreness and gently came to rest over his hardening member. A single digit began stroking the length of it and he couldn't hold in the little noises bubbling from his chest. Aster's voice broke up the sounds again, though, with hesitation. "Jack," he began haltingly, "do you want this? Do ya want me ta stop?"

"Bunny," he replied thickly, rubbing his face into the thick hair he was pressed against, "I will punch you in the face if you stop."

A soft exhale was released under his ear, and the timid digit gained confidence. Jack felt his companion's nose nuzzle deeply into his scalp while a second and third digit joined the one that stroked him. Then another came up, fully encircling his length in the bunny's grasp. He whined at the feather-soft contact. The treatment he was receiving was more like a touch or a tickle than a real hand job and it was killing him. It was so soft, so slow. "Come _on_, Aster," he huffed.

"Got all the time in the world, love," his Bunny replied in a hoarse whisper. "Ah'm not goin' anywhere…" he purred, "Not leavin' ma mate. Ma love. Ma Jack. Wanna keep ya here w'me."

And the gentle strokes stayed gentle, and the sweet pain throbbing in Jack's chest mingled perfectly with the sweet torment his lover was administering, and he moaned lowly, losing himself in his companion's embrace. He relaxed his body and allowed his pooka to touch him and caress him, and he let his pleasure pass his lips freely.

And he felt a thrill of excitement when Bunnymund began to grind into his leg because _yes_ he wanted his bunny to feel his pleasure, too, and _yes_ he wanted him inside of him and he licked his lips and clutched the body to him and begged him for it in a soft plea. His excitement mounted when the pooka groaned needily, but he was disappointed with the answer.

Aster shook his head against his forehead, tickling his whiskers against his nose. The hot, pink tongue darted out and licked him. "Ya aren't well enough, love," Bunnymund mourned, "we'll hafta wait on that." Jack hummed dolefully, but knew his mate was right. Forcing things would _only_ be a bad thing. He huffed in pain when he tried to thrust up into his lover's grasp and was forced to stay still, relenting to the slow movements.

"Ah want ya ta come with me, love," Aster cooed softly into his ear, sensing his building need. His hips took on more speed now and he sighed at the increase in contact with Jack's skin. "You smell so good, mate. Ah could drown in you…"

"Just a little harder, bunny, _please_," Jack pleaded breathlessly, digging his fingers into fur to keep his body still. "You have me so close."

Around him the muscles bunched and worked and the rutting in his side sped up again, nearly jarring his body, and finally the grasp tightened around him, and he moaned unabashedly into his partner's chin as he came with a crash, sending spasms of ecstasy rippling down his spine, vastly overpowering the dull throbbing pain in incited. He was finishing with his moments long orgasm when Aster followed him, spilling himself across his leg and thigh.

His panting hurt and his eyes couldn't stay focused through his exhaustion, but he knew he needed to get clean and they were still lying out in the morning sun in the open. They needed to clean up the bedroom and his bunny needed breakfast and something to drink. "Aster," he slurred groggily, "we need to…"

"Sleep."

"What, here?"

"Why not?"

"Now?"

"Sure, mate."

"…Okay," Jack agreed tiredly and nuzzled further into his mate's shoulder in resignation. He propped a leg over Aster and it was doing wonders for relieving pressure to his bruises. He smiled sleepily and ran his fingers through the fur on his chest, but paused when he thought of something important. "Aster, are you better now?" he asked in concern.

"F'now, love. Ah think the worst a'it's ova...until you heal."

Jack shuddered despite his state and couldn't help the bombardment of concern overwhelm his thoughts. It had been five days since Aster first woke him up with a fever and it had taken him literally being sexed until they both bled to relieve him. It didn't make any sense. Why had this happened? And why now? They had been together for more than a year, close to two, and nothing like this had ever happened. It was baffling. Was a mating cycle every few years? Would they need to plan for this on a regular basis? "Aster, why are you having a mating cycle?" he asked finally.

"Ta have babies, love. Why else?"

Jack balked as he was slammed forcefully back into consciousness from his near doze. He opened his mouth. And closed it again. Then remembered to take a breath. Then opened his mouth again. Then closed it again. Then he was breathing too quickly and had to stuff his face in fur to stop. He tried not to sound too foolish when he finally commented, quite obviously, "But you know we're both boys, right?" He had _not_ expected that reason and really wasn't sure what to do with it. "Do you _want_ babies?" he asked as an afterthought, heart sinking. Why would he ask that? He couldn't do that for Aster, no matter how much he would want to make his mate happy. It just wasn't _possible_.

"Ah _know_ we're both male, Jack," Bunnymund huffed in exasperation, "It's just ma physiology recognizin' that ah have a mate now and tryin' to _do_ something about it. An' don't worry 'bout babies, ya galah. Yer all the family ah need."

"But do. You _want_. Babies?" Jack asked again. He hated to think why it was so important. If Aster _did_ want a family _he_ couldn't provide that; and Aster would continue having these cycles with him in vain. What about a female? Jack wondered if he would be willing to let his mate have intercourse with a surrogate during his mating cycle. The very idea made him sick and angry and jealous and sad, but he _would_…if that's what Aster wanted.

"Jack, if _we_ decide we want some anklebitahs, we'll talk about it then, alright love?"

Jack's fingers were feverishly working through Aster's fur and twisting it up, and stands were beginning to come out in his grip. "But," he wailed in grief, "we'd need to be _ready_ and have a plan and I don't want just _any_ female to have your babies…" He hadn't realized he was crying until a paw wiped his face and lifted his chin.

Dazzling green eyes were gazing widely at him. "What are ya talkin' about, love?" Bunnymund whispered, "ah wouldn't mate with anyone but you."

Jack choked on his relief and let another set of silent tears roll down his cheeks. "…But then…how…?"

Aster purred and nuzzled his face, pulling him in to rest his head against his cheek. He continued to purr while Jack calmed down, and he groomed the hair within reach while he waited. "Ah'm a pooka ya daft thing," he rumbled fondly when Jack was breathing normally again and his face was dry, "Ah can shift ma shape and change a bit ta carry kits."

Jack jerked his head out of its comfortable position in shock. "_You_," he squeaked, "You would have the babies?!"

"Would ya rather it be a sheila?" the pooka replied blandly.

"No!" Jack shrieked wildly, then checked himself. He sounded like a crazy person. So he closed his mouth and processed all of this information. "So I would be the dad?" he finally asked, grinning shyly and blushing. His demeanor brought another loving look into the pooka's eyes.

"Yeah mate, ya would," he replied seriously, "But. Again. Not a chat we need ta have today or anytime soon. So no worries, alright?"

"Okay," Jack agreed, but didn't hide his broad, happy smile as he tucked his head back against his lover's neck. He wondered what they would look like and what they would be like and what their names would be. He decided that he hoped they all looked like Aster and that he'd name them all after flowers, too. And they'd help him paint eggs for Easter and maybe some of them would have his ice powers and would travel with him every winter. And he'd play with them and skate with them and read to them…

"Jack," Aster sighed, cutting off his wondrous train of thought.

"Yeah Bunny?"

"Go t'sleep."

"Okay Bunny."

Jack wondered if Aster had any idea what kind of monster he had just created as he drifted off into a brief hibernation. They would need to make more bedrooms and plant more vegetables in the garden, and Jack would need to practice more with his staff and learn how to control and utilize his powers better. He would need to be skilled in his magic so that he could protect and care for his babies…

…His mind only calmed its feverish contemplation when sleep overtook him completely.

X-X-X-X-X

North sighed in immense relief when he saw a familiar blue stick flitting haphazardly along the wind and toward his workshop window. It had been six days since he had left his fellow Guardian to fend for himself with a bloodthirsty rabbit trapped below him. And he had been anxious and worried for the frost spirit's well-being ever since. He didn't know much about pooka mating cycles, but he knew that it could be rough on the mate. And Jack was so small.

But as the boy perched on the windowsill and tapped his glass with his staff, smiling broadly, North knew things had, erm, gone _well_. He dropped those uncomfortable thoughts from his mind and smiled to match his friend's as he opened the window for him. "There is front gate, you know," he reminded out of habit, but knew he would not be heeded. He was glad to see that the sprite hopped deftly inside and swaggered around the room, staff flung carelessly over a shoulder. Mobility seemed to be completely stable. He had worried for nothing. The hickeys peppering the boy's pale neck were of no concern. Par for the course.

"So, you _heal_ Bunny then?" he asked suggestively, raising a brow. His fondness for the sprite surged at the blush that formed as he ducked his head, smiling shyly.

Expecting nervous shuffling and blustering mutters, he was surprised when the young Guardian simply breathed and then raised his excited gaze again, eyes bright. "We're gonna have babies!" he crowed, twirling the staff off his shoulders and planting it onto the wooden floor, before deftly hopping up to perch on its crook. He rocked happily back and forth atop the stick and laughed through his wide smile.

North was flabbergasted. He stared openly at the boy's flagrant happiness and let his jaw hang limply for a good minute before he could pull himself together. "There is…date?" he finally asked, wading through the soup in his brain. He honestly didn't know how to react.

Jack laughed at him and hopped off his staff, landing at his side and nudging his large shoulder as he swung the weapon back around his neck. "Gonna let the flies in, North. No. Well, we're not having babies _now_. But one day. I'm gonna name um all after flowers, like Aster," he confided confidently. He looked so proud and cheerful that North couldn't help but laugh.

"And Bunny knows your plan, yes?" he asked dubiously through his grin.

Jack grimaced, "Well…I don't know his preferences, but I think he'd like the names I choose. He's a nature freak and all that…"

"No, young friend," North sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. He was beginning to worry again. "Does Bunny know you and he are having babies?"

"Well…" Jack hedged uncertainly, smile dropping from his face as he considered the question. "He said it's _possible_…one day…maybe," he finally admitted sheepishly.

North let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and took a chance to really look at the spirit standing before him, eyes hopeful and happy and excited, a sloppy grin spread across his face. And it struck him how much Jack would love to be a father and what a great dad he'd make. And how often Aster would want to pull his fur out while dealing with Jack _and_ their potential future children. He laughed at the thought and slapped his friend solidly on the shoulder, making him wince. "Well my friend, I wish you all of the best," he congratulated, giving his blessing to the sprite's non-existent children before turning the conversation away from such odd topics to more comfortable ones. He refused to ask for details about how things went. Obviously things were fine now. That was all that mattered.

"Now, do you remember talking of the properties of ice?" he asked, sweeping his arm toward his workbench where several blocks of ice waited to be carved. Eyes alighting on the items, Jack grinned and nodded.

_**Athor's Note:**__ I couldn't make it _that_ easy could I? lol_

_You people have damned me. I SO have family ideas now and I BLAME YOU. I __**never**__ had any intention of introducing true procreation because they are different species, but now I can't NOT want to. This chapter was **deleted and rewritten** because you have poisoned my brain with fantasies of offspring.  
_

_And let me tell you, ma head's goin' fluffy with it! Gah!_

_To be clear, Aster's heat lasted roughly 8-10 days in all…ish. And come on, Jack had to check in with North to let him know things were good again (and preen a little). I picture him harassing Bunny with baby talk until the pooka finally just snaps and forces him to visit North to get out of his fur. Lol Bad call to tell the boy that tidbit of info, Bun._

_P.S. Started a new job...And it sucks mega ass (in a bad way). People, be nice to the store/office clerks at campgrounds. I know it's your vacation and you want (and deserve) to have everything perfect, but we are people too. Just saying. T-T  
_


	18. Trick or Treat

I have about 3 different chapters in the works, all random and different. This one just happened to get done first. More gratuitous smut, and it's a little longer than my others because I _refuse_ to split it! Ahh! (And sorry if it's not edited well; didn't scour it as thoroughly as usual.)

Halloween; the one night a year you can dress like a total slut and it's okay. lol

**Rated: M for language and sexual content**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, no profits. **

**Trick or Treat**

"_So Jack-o-Lantern invited me to his Halloween costume party…"_

"…"

"_You're coming with me."_

"_What'm _I_ gonna dress up as mate, really?"_

"…_Well. I thought it would be fun if I dressed like a bunny and you…well…"_

"_What're those antlers for?"_

"_North said I could have them when his reindeer molted…for you?"_

"…_No."_

"_Oh come on, Aster! I can be a Bunny and you can be a Jackalope. Get it? We'll be each other. It'll be cool!"_

"_No."_

"_But why? I thought it would be a good….couple thing to do…"_

"_Stay home w'me and ah can think of a good 'couple thing' ta do, love."_

"_No…fine. Just come with me, though. Lantern wanted to do a 'Jack' pair of costumes for us anyway. I'll just dress up with him…"_

"…"

X-X-X-X-X

Aster smoothed his ears out to a silky shine for the hundredth time that hour. Then he scratched behind his ear. Then he sighed and finally gave up. He stretched his claws out and began to dig furiously under the _ridiculous_ antlers on his head. They itched his skull like a bloke had peppered them. He couldn't stand them. He knew he looked like a bloody galah and he hoped that when Jack saw him he'd agree and let him take them off.

The boy had been gone for about a half an hour to North's. He had needed his friend to help him make his bunny costume. Why he hadn't taken care of it before now, Aster did not know. North would be very busy at this point, Halloween being the beginning of the frantic and hectic preparations for Christmas. Maybe that was what was taking his mate so long.

Fed up with waiting in the burrow, Bunnymund slung the front door open and stomped outside. If Jack wasn't back in five minutes, he was taking the antlers off and staying home. He wondered if his mate would still go to the party if he put his foot down _now_. And if he did still go, if he would still go as a bunny…

Aster sighed and scratched under his headgear once more. He couldn't risk it. He'd bite his tongue and weather his humiliation stoically for his little mate. It would make Jack happy and the antlers weren't _hurting_ him per say….

His restless mind woke him up when he realized that he had meandered over to a dye pool, and before he could stop himself he was peering into the shining reflection at his silhouette. The moon's glow backlit his reflection perfectly and he recoiled. He really _did_ look ridiculous. It was almost too much to bear. He was the bloody Easter Bunny, the Guardian of children's hopes and the bringer of spring. He was _not_ a jackalope. Why would anyone want to be something that they weren't?

He tried to imagine Jack in his rabbit costume, all faux fur and floppy ears, and smiled despite himself. At least the boy would look as funny as he did, though he was sure Jack would also be incredibly adorable.

In the reflection of the pool he finally spotted a fleck of white flying through the air, heading straight for him. Bracing himself for good natured ridicule, he turned around to yell at his mate for taking so long. "Well tha' took ya bloody long enough, ya bl…" he griped as he turned to face his mate, and was forced to choke on his words. He stared incredulously at the sprite who landed before him. "What the hell is that?!" he demanded when he could finally work his jaw again.

Jack blushed and dropped his eyes, kicking at the grass and swinging his staff in agitation. "North wouldn't make me a suit. He found this stuff, and I had to get a yeti to help me find some pants. Didn't wanna risk putting holes in my own, they're so old and all... Then when I put my hoodie on it looked like I wasn't wearing _anything_ under it and had to take it off too…it's a disaster…" he mumbled, finally peaking up at his Bunny.

A lot of words popped into Aster's mind to describe his mate's costume, but disaster did not make the list. Jack was naked. Well, not _naked_; he was wearing a pair of tight white shorts. But that was all. Bunny ears perched crookedly on his head and a tail was pinned to the waistband on the back of his scant clothing. Then of course there was his staff. "…Still…wanna go to the party, love?" he breathed, unable to articulate further. He silently congratulated the yetis on their handiwork. North would have _never_ let the boy go looking like that. He suspected this as being a mild work of vengeance for all the trouble Jack had caused them in the past.

"Yeah, I promised Lantern we'd be there," Jack muttered unhappily, turning around to face away from his bunny and wrapping his arms around himself defensively, pressing his staff to his side.

Bunnymund stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his mate's torso, covering the pale arms with his own and gently laying his head on the boy's bare shoulder. He nuzzled Jack's cheek with his nose. "When we get there, love, will ya stay with me?" he whispered into his ear, "Yer sexy as hell an' ah want ev'rone ta know yer mine." He couldn't be held responsible for his actions if a magical creature _dared_ touch his mate. And he knew they'd want to.

In his grasp, Jack's tension slowly leaked away. "You…don't think I look stupid?" he asked nervously.

"Mate," the pooka replied seriously, "Ah'm wearin' antlers on ma head. Don't talk to me about lookin' like a wanker. If yer willin' ta be seen w'_me_, then ah'm not gonna miss showin' you off a lil'." He was smiling when the boy turned in his arms to look up at him.

"_You_ look cool, though," the sprite assured confidently, envy touching his voice.

Aster couldn't help his laugh. Leave it to Jack Frost to think wearing antlers on his head made him look 'cool'. He let his own tension slip away in his laughter and felt better to see his mate smile. "Well love, we gonna crash this party or what?" he finally asked. The sooner they got there, the sooner they could leave. And the sooner he could strip Jack of his scant costume.

X-X-X-X-X

"You sure this is it, love?" Aster asked dubiously, staring distrustfully at the crumbling, abandoned shack that Jack had led them to. It couldn't have been more than ten feet across and the door was off a hinge, leaning into the frame more than actually blocking the way. The house had to be more than a couple hundred years old. And it was creepy as hell. It was located in what felt like the middle of nowhere, somewhere in the Appalachian mountains. Old, weathered trees rimmed the edge of the small clearing and the rolling ridges surrounding the valley they were in blocked all but the most hearty of moonlight. The dusty bulb hanging from a random, loose wire by the door flickered dully, but refused to die.

"Yeah, this is it. Don't worry," Jack replied confidently, "it's nicer than it looks." And without further preamble, he stepped up onto the creaky front porch and knocked on the ruined door.

The door swung open violently and slammed into the side of the house, just as Bunnymund grabbed Jack, yanking him backward, and pressed him protectively to his chest, clearing him of the blow he would have received from the impact. Light now shone brightly from inside, and noise and laughter and music echoed from within the shack. In the doorway Jack-o-Lantern squinted out into the darkness at them, and then smiled widely.

"Frost, you made it!" he exclaimed happily, easing his stance to lean nonchalantly on the rickety doorframe and eyeing the pair critically. Aster ground his teeth to see the hallow spirit so obviously examining his mate's body, and he gazed defiantly into his dark, sunken eyes when his gaze finally flicked to him. "Well Frost, you certainly have the _gayest_ costume. Come on in!" Lantern finally chuckled, and Jack shot from Aster's grasp and to his friend's side, punching him in the arm and earning a wince from his host.

"That's not what your mom said last night," the frost spirit quipped back jokingly, following the Halloween being through the door before pausing at the threshold. He turned back expectantly to Aster and held out his hand. "Come on, Bunny," he demanded, smiling and impatient.

Bunnymund sighed deeply. He had secretly hoped Jack would change his mind, even just moments before. But his mate seemed completely relaxed and ready to have fun, and Aster had a sneaking suspicion he wouldn't be talking him into leaving early any time soon. He resisted rolling his eyes and grudgingly took his lover's hand as they entered the shack.

Jack had been right. Once Bunnymund stepped past the old doorway the inside of the house expanded into a massive, opulent home. The lights were turned down low and candlelight flickered warmly across the walls from the thousands of tiny flames and pumpkins floating through the air. Spirits and wisps and a few dark creatures mingled in the dimly lit room that seemed to be the center of the party. Couches and chairs and cushions were scattered everywhere. An enchanted cello quartet played enthusiastically in the corner, musicians invisible or nonexistent. "Nice bit a magic ya got here, mate," he grudgingly complimented.

Ahead of him and his mate, Jack-o-Lanter turned his head on his shoulders, resting his chin comfortably on his back to smile wickedly at the pooka. "Much obliged to have _your_ approval, _mate_. I'm at my most powerful tonight…like to splurge when I can."

The way the being's head sat backwards, watching them, made Aster nervous and he tightened his grip on his oblivious companion protectively. He realized suddenly that Lantern was leading them across the main room and toward a more brightly lit doorway. While the brighter light eased his concern slightly, Aster kept in mind _who_ their host was and kept a firm grip across Jack's shoulders. The boy may trust this spindly, dark, prankster spirit, but he did not; especially not with his mate's well-being and safety. He was glad he hadn't let Jack come alone.

The next room was not _much_ more brightly lit. They entered after their host, and Bunnymund wondered what room it was supposed to be. What was its purpose? The room was smoky and there was a huge pot, he supposed a cauldron, burning hotly in the center of it. The fire that heated it was the main source of light. His mental question was soon answered, however; it was a kitchen of sorts. Jars lined the walls on high shelves and roots and parts of animals hung from the ceiling to dry.

"Care for a drink, Frost? What about your companion?" Lantern asked the winter spirit, preemptively dipping a goblet into the bubbling concoction within the cauldron.

"Err…" Bunny began, but was cut off by Jack's enthusiastic reply.

"Awesome! Yeah!" his mate cried, grabbing first one goblet and then another as Lantern filled them full of the foreign substance. Aster snatched one immediately from the boy's hand and took a quick gulp of the liquid. He was _not_ going to let his mate drink something toxic. His eyes widened in shock at what every nerve in his body could sense was in his mouth, and he swallowed the substance quickly before sputtering and glaring at their host. "Wha' the hell'r you playin' at, Lantern?" he demanded hotly, covering his mate's goblet with a paw halfway to his mouth, halting Jack's ingestion.

He had just drank a cup of Jack's semen.

A loud, hissing cackle erupted from the dark spirit, and his gaunt head fell heavily over onto his shoulder until he was staring at Bunnymund at a ninety degree angle. "The potion becomes your favorite taste. What do _you_ taste I wonder, Easter Bunny?" His eyes sparkled in dark, wicked, humor and his pointed teeth shone and glittered in the firelight.

"Not all flavors make good beverages, Lantern," Aster deadpanned back, not falling for the bait.

Sensing Bunnymund's lack of participation to the jab, the host spirit turned to Jack and grinned widely at him instead. "What do you taste, Frost? Or is your _mate_ going to let you try it?"

Jack, who had been staring over at his bunny in curiosity, turned back to his friend and looked down at his covered goblet. Then he looked back at Aster. "What did you taste, Bunny?" he asked. Aster would _not_ answer, especially in front of Lantern, and he sighed in defeat, lifting his paw from the cup to let Jack have a go. He set his own glass carefully down on the floor by his feet and looked up to watch his mate try the concoction. The sprite lifted the goblet to his lips and carefully sipped. When his eyes widened Aster was ready to lunge at their host, but halted at Jack's cry of delight. "It's soda with lemon!" he reported happily, and lifted the drink again to chug it.

Anxiety morphed into irritation when Bunnymund shot his glare up to Jack-o-Lantern and found him grinning widely in mirth. He opened his mouth to complain when Lantern beat him to it, addressing Jack. "You know, Fool's around here somewhere. You should go find him while I show your companion around a little," he suggested smoothly. Jack nodded and darted over to refill his glass in the bubbling mixture and was about to run for the door, dragging his staff, when Lantern stopped him one more time. The tall creature deftly palmed a lollipop from his long sleeve and handed it to his friend. "A sweet for my sweet, Happy Halloween," he joked, "It'll last until first light. Enjoy."

Aster watched Jack roll his eyes good naturedly as he briefly handed off his drink and unwrapped the candy. He itched to snatch it away like he had the drink, but knew he couldn't get away with it without looking like an overbearing wanker. He ground his teeth together as the sucker was popped unceremoniously into his mate's mouth. "Shuddup, Lantern. You're freakin' Aster out," Jack scolded around his candy and didn't leave until his friend handed him his glass again and put his arms up in mock surrender.

Bunnymund noticed that the Halloween spirit made no move until Jack had passed back into the next room in search of the Fool. As soon as they both lost sight of the frost spirit a long, spidery arm snaked its way around his shoulder. He forced himself not to shudder as he graced the being with an unimpressed glare.

"Hate to see him go, love to watch him leave. Am I right, compadre?"

"Touch ma mate and ah will rip the limb off," Bunnymund replied lowly. He was tempted to do just that when his very real _promise_ was met with a sarcastic smirk. It hit him suddenly just how close he was to the creature that Jack called a friend. They were practically breathing each other's air. And it made him very uncomfortable. He refused to mention it, though. This _bloke_ was obviously enjoying his discomfort.

"That mean it's a no to the three-way?" Dark Jack cooed delightedly, and flicked his long, snaking tongue out to tap Aster's nose. "Brave'a you to let him go wonder around just now. 'Specially with all the sordid sorts that haunt my place this time'a year. And in that _costume_, with that _ass_…"

Aster jerked out of the dark spirit's grasp, shoving his arm away to go in search of his mate, ignoring the last of the creature's comment and the cackling laughter that followed it. He hadn't liked this place or the people or (and especially) their host from the very first moment they had arrived. Now he was going to go find _his_ Jack and they were leaving. Like five minutes ago. He burst through the doorway and his eyes immediately alighted on his lover, partially in thanks to his pale, nearly glowing whiteness amongst a sea of black.

Deftly dodging all members of the crowd standing between him and his goal, Bunnymund finally made his way to stand beside his mate and he quietly slipped his paw into his hand, gently urging him away from a couple of vampires he had been talking to. "Come on, mate, we're leaving," he informed his flabbergasted companion.

"Wha…we just got here, Aster!" Jack whined, digging his heels and staff into the ancient carpet. "Did Lantern ask you about a three-way?" he demanded indignantly, "cause you _know_ he doesn't like folks like me. I _told_ him you'd only get mad if he made jokes like that."

Bunnymund forced himself to stop and listen to his mate. Instead of making him feel better, however, the words only made him mad. "Whadda ya mean, 'folks like you'? He'd be more'n lucky ta have a companion half as good as you! And how do ya know 'bout that? Has he approached ya? Am ah gonna hafta murder him, love?" He was not amused when Jack laughed and tried to shush him.

"No, let's go sit down for a bit, okay?" Jack finally relented, "if you're still not comfortable then we'll leave, sound like a plan?" The sprite gently, but firmly, took his arm and led him over to a dark, fairly secluded corner and sat him down at one edge of a couch. The music was playing on the other side of the room so it wasn't overbearing, and ghosts and wisps and various creatures paid them little heed as Jack sat back on one of his legs to rest in his lap, leaning his head back against his shoulder. "Feeling better?" the boy asked calmly.

Aster turned his head to gripe that no, he wasn't feeling better, and how was sitting down supposed to help him and…and Jack's mouth around that lollie was _entrancing_. His delicate fingers were playing with the stick, moving the ball of candy from one cheek to another, and it was making his cheeks bulge beautifully. His glittering eyes were watching the crowd curiously and Aster _ached_ at his obliviousness. The boy had no idea. And he was sitting in Aster's lap like he owned it, because he did, and he was very nearly naked and suddenly Aster couldn't get up even if he _wanted_ to.

That goddam trickster spirit, Lantern, had planned this, he was sure.

"You comfortable now, Bunny?" Jack asked him quietly around the sucker before commenting on his bunny's earlier comments, "And Lantern is more of a _ladies_ man, ya know? It was only a joke to rile you up. So chill." He waited on Aster's noncommittal grunt and nodded to himself. "I'm lucky _you_ weren't just a ladies man, huh?" he joked with a small smile, turning to his bunny.

His breath wafted across Aster's face and it was sweet from the candy. It made Bunnymund dizzy, and he closed his eyes for a moment and nudged his mate's face to keep his wits. "Ah could say the same fer you, love," he breathed, running his paws blindly down the smooth skin of his mate's sides, "or ah wouldn't have all this ta be ma perfect mate…" His eyes opened again as he reached the shorts and he watched the boy blush bashfully as he ran his touch over the tight material and down to his bare thighs.

"All this, my ass," Jack muttered with a self-depreciating smirk, turning his face away to hide his embarrassment and pretending to people watch again.

"Hmm, tha' too," Aster agreed, running his paws back up the boy's legs to wrap his arms around his stomach and pull him closer into his chest. He suddenly felt like his mate was wearing too many clothes, and yet definitely not enough. He nuzzled the pale, bare shoulder and gave it a gentle nip, causing the thin frame to jump and hiss. "And watch yer mouth," he murmured. He grinned when icy blue eyes swiveled to glare at him in exasperation.

The effect of the glare fell short, however, because that damn lollie was still in his mouth and his lips were coloring blue from the sugar coating them. Aster didn't know if he wanted to weep or sigh in relief when he finally pulled it from between his lips. "Will you be okay if I go look for the Fool real fast? I hadn't found him when those folks pulled me in. I think they thought I was a vampire, too, since I'm so pale," Jack joked, a bunny ear flopping against the side of his head.

Bunnymund's eyes were glued to his mate's lips while he spoke, and when his voice finally tapered off he let his gaze drift up to meet blue orbs. "How 'bout this, mate; you stay here with me and if you see 'im _then_ you go visit?" His arms tightened around Jack's torso defiantly against any rebuttal that might be made, but to his surprise the sprite just sighed and nodded, and popped his candy back into his mouth, swiveling it to a cheek. "Can ah have a taste?" tumbled off Aster's lips before he could stop himself.

Jack's surprise flitted briefly across his face, but he smiled and pulled the candy from his mouth again, sucking most of his saliva from the surface and holding it out.

Aster ignored the candy and leaned forward, pulling his mate to his face so he could reach his mouth. He purred at the wide eyed look he was getting as he gently brushed his tongue against the sugar coated lips. The candy must have been enchanted too because he could taste himself mingling with the sugar on Jack as he continued to run his tongue along his lips until the mouth opened, allowing him more access. He leaned them both back to lie against the cushion, shifting his mate so that he was cradled in his lap without having to disconnect their kiss.

He was panting when Jack finally pulled away, and he knew his eyes were blown because Jack's were, too. "You wanna know what ma drink was, love?" he asked, nuzzling his mate's chin for more contact. He smiled at the enthusiastic nod against his face and pulled away to look at the sprite in his lap. "It was you," he said simply, and ignored the confused look he was given to pull his companion into him again to nibble his ear. "The way you taste when you…" he halted his whispered words at the tiny noise that passed his mate's lips.

He let himself forget for a while where they were and who might be watching as he lazily sucked the lobe between his teeth and nipped the pale flesh of his lover's neck. It was dark and the candles threw flecks of light across his mate's flushing skin and the ragged breathing was beginning to match his own. "Maybe…maybe we should go home…" Jack finally squeaked.

But Aster had other plans. Besides, he couldn't get up now if he wanted to, and he said so to his mate. "Relax, love," he murmured into the abused ear, "Nobody's watchin' and they won't notice unless you make too much noise. Just stay quiet an' look for yer friend."

Jack's face lit up with a pretty blush and he kept his eyes resolutely turned toward the crowds passing by them unheedingly. "Notice _what_, Bunny?" he muttered through the side of his mouth, "Cause if you think that we're gonna…" He gasped when he felt a familiar hot hardness pressing against his rear through his shorts, and muttered a hurried apology to a couple of passing hags that looked over at the sound. "_Aster_…" he warned menacingly.

Bunnymund chuckled at his mate's vexation, and dropped his hold around Jack's torso to rest in the boy's own lap before shifting them both in a move that looked like adjustment. The friction forced him to release a deep breath against the sprite's ear, and his heart-rate spiked at the feel of his mate's physical response against his forearms. He experimentally rubbed the hardening length below his touch and grinned at the nearly inaudible groan it produced. "We're just cuddlin' in the corner, love," he whispered.

But Jack _was_ obviously visible without his arms protecting his crotch, so he shifted the boy to one side of his lap, placing a bracing arm behind his back and letting him pull his knees up to rest his legs on the couch beside them, heels pressing into his thigh. The sheltered position was acceptable; giving him a better view of the room and providing more cover for his mate. His ears swiveled continuously to monitor the room as he slid his arm under and between Jack's knees and palmed the bulge of his crotch.

Jack flushed deeply and his eyes shot to the pooka's, his lips pressed into a tight line. His knuckles were white against his staff and the muscles in his arm flexed in agitation. His free hand came up and pulled the candy from his mouth once more. "This…is _not_ cuddling, Bunny," he hissed in a shaky voice. He squeaked when the paw squeezed and he nearly dropped his sucker.

"Shhh, yer gonna hafta be quieter, Jackie," Aster grinned into his cheek, subtly rubbing his mate's erection through his shorts, "unless you _want_ ever'one ta know what ah'm doin' to ya…" To hell with Lantern and his party and his tricks. At that moment his lover was flushed and hard and beautiful and he was going to _play_. Maybe Jack wouldn't make him go to any more parties after this, either. Maybe they could skip this rubbish and just stay home.

Jack tried to shift away and relieve some of the friction, but only succeeded in spreading his legs a little wider and providing more access. He groaned, and Aster could see the muscles in his throat working furiously to try to contain any more outbursts. It really was a gorgeous sight, but if his mate kept that up they'd be busted for sure. "Yer such a noisy lil' thing, love," Bunnymund murmured, "Give yer mouth somethin' ta do and suck on yer lollie."

He hummed in approval when the candy was popped back into his mate's mouth, even if it was accompanied by a glare, and he quickly halted his ministrations to grab Jack's newly freed hand and guide it to his own arousal, squeezing their hands around it before releasing him to snake his arm back between the sprite's legs again and continue with his previous work. He kept his breathing normal and his face relaxed at his mate's unmoving, tight grip. That was fine. He rubbed Jack's crotch with the pads of his paws, letting his clothed erection glide between digits.

"Ah'm not sure ah like Lantern," he said conversationally, acting to all the world as if they really _were_ just sitting together cuddling, "or that he likes me…" He halted his movement and squeezed again, then began brushing a pad over the covered head in his grip. He could feel dampness forming there, and the cloth was straining against the pressure. Jack sat frozen in his arms. "Maybe you should invite 'im over to the warren one day an' we can straighten this out. Ah don't trust 'im and ah _want_ to if you do."

Knowing he wouldn't receive a response, he leaned down and pressed his mouth to the boy's ear now and whispered only for him, "Does tha' feel good, love? Do you like it?" He pulled his mouth away so that he could look into the icy blue eyes that were fogged over and unfocused, and knew if anyone really paid attention at this point Jack would be a dead giveaway, but no one was looking and he couldn't stop.

Jack was still holding him, and he subtly ground into his cool palm, urging him to rub him as well. When a hesitant motion finally began he purred and deftly slipped his paw up and under the boy's shorts-leg to rub his bare flesh. His mate moaned softly and his cheeks sucked in and around the candy in his mouth in an attempt to focus. "Shhhhh," Aster warned, "ya look like yer havin' a proper naughty. Look for yer mate in the crowd."

The candy rolled to one cheek and Jack looked accusingly back into his green eyes, "Maybe that's because I _am_, Aster. This isn't right. We should mmmhhggn…" He stuttered when the pad began stroking over his slit again without the barrier. He stroked his hand against Aster again when prompted; he hadn't realized he had stopped. "And what do I, _ah_, do if I…_mngh_…see him?"

Bunnymund breathed his mate's scent in as he continued to stroke and squeeze. "Whatever you want, love," he replied simply. He had promised to let Jack go if he saw his friends. If his mate wanted to get up and join them he would let him. The snort his remark received had him fairly confident that he wouldn't be leaving his lap any time soon, though. Good. Great. _Ace_.

He was slipping his bracing palm down his lover's back when a shadow fell over them, making the boy jump violently in his lap. He squinted up and barely held in a growl of outrage. Jack-o-Lantern was smirking down at them, eyeing Jack's glowing face as he pulled his legs together tightly to hide their actions from his friend. "Having a good time?" the Halloween spirit quipped sardonically to the pair of them.

"Spiffy," Aster growled back, clutching his mate closer to him. He noticed ice was working up Jack's arm and toward his elbow, and knew this meeting needed to be cut short if he wanted to stay warm and unfrozen. "Jackie couldn't find the Fool," he found himself saying, "if you see 'im let 'im know he's here, would ya?"

A tiny, pressed smile of approval formed on the being's thin lips, and he nodded, promising he would let him know, before turning away and heading back into the crowd. As soon as the host was no longer visible Jack planted his forehead heavily against Aster's shoulder and groaned. "He _knows_," he moaned in mortification.

Bunnymund snorted. "He dun know shit," he assured his mate, and chinned the thick, silvery hair. "Though, love, yer actin' skills under pressure leave much ta be desired." He was happy to feel the tense legs trapping his arm relax at his joking reassurance, and he immediately continued what he had been doing before.

Jack's breath caught, and his eyes darted wildly back into the crowd again, checking for anyone else that might catch what his bunny was doing. No one seemed to paying them a bit of attention. "You're terrible," he chided breathily and shyly looked up into his bunny's eyes. A blush spread across his nose when their gazes met and he had to look away again, casting his glance back out over the crowd.

Aster snuck his paw down his mate's back again, and before he could be denied, he slipped it under the band of his shorts and traced the boy's crack with a claw, stopping when he found what he was searching for. He pressed his mouth to his mate's temple as his digit circled the tight entrance and then pressed into it. He paused when Jack gasped loudly to make sure all eyes were off of them before continuing. He carefully prodded until his mate suddenly planted his face into his shoulder, cutting off a loud moan only when he bit into him hard.

The pain shot straight to his groin, turning to pleasure, and he had to bite back a moan of his own as he rubbed the spot inside of him, and he had to hold his mate still by pressing down on his other paw's hold. He no longer sensed that his own arousal was being completely neglected. He was too busy being immersed in his mate's stimulation.

"Get me out of here, Aster," Jack pleaded into his neck.

Still sitting, not wanting to risk it, his foot thumped the floorboard below them, and they dropped down the hole, accidently taking the couch with them. Everything landed heavily in the grass as they slid to a bumpy halt in the warren. Bunnymund wasted no time in sliding the shorts down his mate's thighs, allowing him unrestricted access to continue.

Jack's moans echoed up the tunnel they had just slid down, and he cried out when another digit was added inside of him, and nearly choked on the lollipop. He spit it into the grass and let his staff drop to the ground beside them.

Aster purred and stroked the boy's cock while he scissored him open. "Yer my noisy lil' bunny, arncha love?" he panted, "Can't help but let me know how good it feels, huh?" He was grinding into his mate's side, trying to relieve a little of his own ache as he watched Jack's reactions to his touching and ministration. He couldn't wait any more.

He grabbed Jack's palm and spit into it, then took their combined grasp and rubbed the liquid over his erection, slicking it up a little more. He pulled out of his mate and gently lifted his hips until he was able to line himself up and plant him carefully down onto his length. When he was fully embedded in his mate, it looked as though Jack were just sitting normally on his lap.

The angle was weird and Jack looked a little uncomfortable with his legs tied together in his shorts and stretched out against the surface of the couch, but Aster grasped his length again and pumped it as he let his mate adjust to him. His moaning started up again and he wriggled in Bunny's lap, causing the pooka to lose his breath. Aster noticed then how easily accessible his mate's mouth was from this position and greedily lurched forward to suck a lip violently into his mouth. He sucked until he could pull the cool tongue in too, and growled when the whimpering began. He decided he needed to get a couch for the burrow.

Breaking their kiss, he panted into the side of his mate's head. "May ah move now, love?" he begged raggedly into his lover's ear. A single nod was all he needed, and he gripped both of his mate's hips and lifted him off of his lap slightly and let him drop back down, resheathing himself. He watched Jack's face as he repeated the movement, sliding the boy's body off of him and then impaling him over and over again.

Jack moaned and cried out with every jerking thrust, and his eyes pressed closed as he was slowly overwhelmed with pleasure. Aster noticed that his finger's twitched to grab himself, but resisted, knowing that his mate usually wouldn't let him, and he growled possessively. Jack knew his body belonged to Bunnymund, and he wouldn't touch himself unless instructed. Aster couldn't help but press his mouth against his thin, pale neck and suck a deep blue welt into it, marking the boy.

"Show me how good ya are w'those hands, love," he finally allowed when he was satisfied with the hickey, and he could feel the tension break as soon as Jack reached down and began jerking himself off, moaning and panting as he was worked over Aster's length. "Such a noisy lil' thing. Does it feel that good?" he purred.

"God yes," Jack groaned, "don't stop, Aster. I'm so close…"

"Tell me it feels good," Bunnymund huffed, quickening his pace, letting the burn in his muscles add to his own pleasure.

"God, your cock feels so good, Bunny…Fuck, I'm gonna…"

Aster came into the slim body just as his mate plummeted over the edge himself, shooting his seed across the two of them, and their combined noise echoed over the warren. It took several moments for Aster to fully regain his senses, and when he did he gently pulled his mate off of him to lay him out across the couch on his stomach before he dropped down and began cleaning his essence away from the pale skin.

Jack tried to struggle away, but was held fast, and had to settle for wailing at the over-stimulation around his hole. He couldn't move much because his shorts were still twisted around his thighs, so he was Aster's prisoner until he was finished, which took a couple of minutes. When his bunny finally released him, he scrambled away and pulled the clothing back up over his hips while trying to sit properly again.

Both of them looked down at the state of his shorts and grimaced. They were stained and gross and completely unwearable. Aster darted over to peck his lover's lips and stood up. "Yer clothes are at Santoff Claussen, aren't they mate?" he asked. Jack nodded sheepishly. "Well, you betta stay 'ere until I take back this couch and grab yer stuff. How 'bout ah meet ya back in the burra in about fifteen minutes, love," he suggested, "and ya might wanna just nix those…"

Jack nodded and stood up, then walked down the path toward the burrow, stripping his disgusting shorts off as he went. Aster had to shake his head before he remembered what he was supposed to be doing, and thumped the ground to take him back to Lantern's house.

He was decidedly unconcerned with the knowing smirk that played across the trickster's lips when he answered the door for the second time that evening for him, couch in tow. "Sorry mate, but I, ah, accidently commandeered yer furniture earlier when ma mate and ah stepped out. Thought ah'd return it before we come back…"

Jack-o-Lantern's gaze flicked across his form and then to the couch. "Keep it," he offered firmly, "and when you come back try to keep it PG, will you? Frost told me you were, erm, _enthusiastic_, but goddamn. How do you get shit done?" The Halloween spirit's amused expression belied the seriousness of his scolding and his lips twisted into a psychotic grin.

Bunnymund's ears dropped in embarrassment. "Right, sorry 'bout that…" he apologized, "Won't happen again. And uh…" he faltered, knowing his next request could open him up for all sorts of negative consequences, "could you not let on to ma mate…er…_Frost_ that you know about…you know…" He held his breath.

Lantern made a show of considering the request; stroking his skeletal chin and humming. Then he couldn't hold his laughter in anymore and nodded, holding out a hand. "Sure thing, Rabbit," he agreed, and smiled widely when Aster took his hand and they shook on it. "See you in a while then?" the trickster asked when they let go.

Bunnymund nodded, "Yeah, and Lantern…maybe yer not such a bad guy…"

Jack-o-Lantern cackled and shook his head before turning around without another word and slamming the door in Aster's face.

_**Author's Note:**__ So I kind of imagine Jack-o-Lantern being a weird combination of Jack Skellington, Slender Man, and the Joker. Lol And I didn't have time to mention his 'ladies'; a devil and a saint that preside over Devil's Day (Oct. 30) and All Saint's Day (Nov. 1). They were too busy to be at the party. So yeah, in my mind Lantern is straight as an arrow. _

_Also, he honestly had a great time fucking with Aster. And it was all on purpose. He wouldn't prank Jack because they really are pretty good friends in my mind. He knows a lot about their relationship from when Jack would visit after the Pitch thing. They hung out a lot. And it might have fueled him to torment Bunnymund. I'd say he might have been a little irritated with his friend's unhappiness, you know?_

_P.S. I really like the thought that Jack is beginning to come out of his shell and make friends. I wanted to note that growth. Lol_

_End of another random chapter_


	19. The Wisdom of Babes

_Short but important chapter that I am honestly not too happy with…but my head won't have it __**any**__ other way…I've been working on this tiny thing for two weeks and finally said fuck it and slung the last sentence on. _

**Rated: K+ for language and adult themes.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, no money.**

**The Wisdom of Babes**

Jack fidgeted nervously as he tried to focus on his cards. He wasn't trying to let Jamie win, honestly he wasn't. But he just couldn't get his head in the game when he was bursting with questions he wanted to ask and conversations he wanted to have. Jamie was the only mortal he knew personally. His opinion _mattered_. But right now he couldn't get a word in edgewise.

Winter had just begun and Jamie's house was Jack's first stop on his three month tour of duty. And the boy was more than happy to see him again. The little brunette had immediately plied him with news about his friends and his mom and what books he was reading and how he was thinking of trying out for sports, but he also wanted to start a new club with his neighborhood friends. And more. Jack's head spun with all of the talk.

To add to the mass entropy of the situation, the boy had thrown some cards in his face and demanded he play go-fish while they caught up. Jack wildly wondered if there was a modicum of logic to distancing one's self from believers the way the other Guardians had for so many years before he had reintroduced the idea of direct interaction. Jamie was just _one_ kid and he was exhausting. But Jack could feel the lull in conversation fast approaching and tried to carefully prepare his own thoughts for discussion.

The beauty of being mortal was that a soul didn't get bogged down with all the fluff; several generations of change or vast reinvention of ideas or vague, blurry gray areas to be considered or the vastness of _eternity_. There just wasn't time. And that gave mortals a certain level of clarity that Jack found was lacking in the magical world. Mortals didn't have _time_ to get caught up in all the possibilities and angles and thinking that could easily arrest an immortal for decades. They made snap decisions and confidently maintained a stance.

And Jack needed that confidence and clarity right now.

Even if he didn't know how to ask for it.

Fingers snapped in front of his face. "Jack? Are you listening?" Jamie's scrunched nose proved he had really been out of it this time and the sprite smiled sheepishly into his cards.

"Yeah, sorry little man," Jack apologized, "what were you saying?"

"I said Sophie's birthday is coming up. She'll be turning five," Jamie huffed, tossing his cards into the pile in exasperation. "You should come. It's the first of December." Jack followed suit, throwing his cards on top to join his young friend's thankfully. He really had no idea what he was doing and he was beginning to become anxious with his unspoken thoughts. Jamie was charging right ahead in his one-sided conversation, though. "The theme is going to be princesses. I tried to talk her into something not so babyish, but she…"

Oh _Moon_, there was that _word_ again. It made his heart race and do weird thumping things to his throat. It felt like that was _all_ he could think about and wanted to talk about but he just _couldn't_. He was at a point that even hearing someone _else_ say the word in _any_ context made him jumpy and defensive. He couldn't talk about it because he didn't want anyone to know how _important_ it really was to him, because if someone, _anyone_, threw this hope, this dream, in his face and crushed it he would be lost.

He hadn't dared broach the sensitive subject again with Aster, and North seemed wary of that sort of talk. Sandy didn't _talk_ and it didn't feel right with Tooth. And if he was being honest with himself, he wasn't sure he wanted to hear what they had to say anyway, well any of them but Aster. And he only wanted to hear one word from _him_ on the subject. He had almost felt relieved when winter began again so that he could have some time to think and plan and gather outside opinions; Jamie's being first and foremost.

The boy was rattling off party ideas that he thought would be more acceptable for his little sister's theme, and was complaining about how his friends had been invited and it was going to be so _embarrassing_ when he inevitably had to wear a crown and be his little sister's prince. Jack could barely hear any of this white noise. His brain was crashing around in his skull and he was wavering, but _no_, that was why he came to Jamie now with this; that was why he wanted to hear from a _mortal_.

"What do you think about having babies?" he blurted.

For the first time since he arrived into the Bennett house silence reigned.

Large, tawny eyes stared at him, mouth agape on the innocent expression of the mortal boy. Jack could feel a blush heating his face, but silently waited for his friend to answer him with all the wisdom of the brash mortal. His heart soared when the young boy's jaw finally began to move again.

"I don't know. I'm only twelve. People don't have babies 'til they're old, like thirty."

Jack tried not to let the crushing disappointment show on his face or leak into his jerky nod. It had to be fate. The only mortals who could help him were too old to perceive his existence. It wasn't _Jamie's_ fault. It had been a long shot anyway. Maybe he would haunt a few libraries when the weather was sorting itself out halfway through Jan…

"Jack!"

He snapped his focus back on his mortal friend. His brown eyes shone with concern and he had a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want me to ask my mom about having babies?" he asked. Clearly Jack had not done a good job of hiding his bitterness. He tried to smile encouragingly and shrug it off.

"Nah," he dismissed with a crooked grin, "I guess it's a secret for grown-ups. You know, boring stuff that we don't care about." He had a feeling that Jamie's mom would _not_ be pleased to hear that question from her preteen son. Jack was having trouble figuring out how to get his mate to agree to start a family. He already knew the basic physical logistics _pretty well_. At least theoretically. He'd have to ask Bunny how _they_ would work it out when the time came. If the time came…

"Why don't you ask the Easter Bunny?" Jamie asked, punching through the war-zone in his head with a bullet of eternal interest.

"What?" Jack's eyes were bugging at the simple suggestion. He had _never_ told Jamie about them. It hadn't even needed to be said between Aster and him, much less any other magical creatures or the other Guardians. It would invariably throw off the belief system in unimaginable ways. No. They were defined by their jobs. He was a snow-bringer; though Jamie's friendship was special, he had to admit. North was Santa Clause. Aster was the Easter Bunny. And so on. It was simpler to be their own pure entities in the minds of children.

Jamie rolled his eyes in exasperation and flopped forward onto his stomach on the bed. "I said," he pronounced slowly, "Ask the Easter Bunny. He seems old enough and _he's_ the one with a girlfriend."

"_What_?!"

"Yeah," Jamie replied, sensing his upper hand with this bit of gossip he seemed to be the only one privy to at the moment. "Sophie told me. You know he visits her, right? Usually around her _birthday_, too. She always comes into my room screaming and waving a painted egg in my face when he's been here…"

Jack waved his hands frantically, halting the words and talk. This visit was not going _at all_ the way he had planned. "Hold up there, Jay, what is this about As…the Easter Bunny? What did Sophie say _exactly_?" What was going on? How had things fallen apart so suddenly? Jack thought everything had been wonderful, perfect, brilliant, perfect, great, perfect. He didn't think Sophie would make something like that up, but who knew? Aster was very loyal, but he was also very sensual and passionate and _alone_ for a few months _every_ year.

Jack shook his head. No. Aster would never do something like that. He had proven time and time again that Jack was his mate and that he loved him. And knowing that while hearing this made him angry. Very angry. People had _no right_ to make shit up like that. Bunnymund was his companion and he would _not_ allow such slanderous things to be said about him. His frigid gaze focused determinedly on Jamie once more. "What did she say?"

The preteen's hands were up in surrender, and his breath was fogging in the room from where the sprite had accidentally dropped the temperature in his distress. Jack noticed that an amused smirk was playing across his lips and tried not to huff in frustration. There was _nothing_ funny about this. "Chill man," Jamie quipped humorously, "Didn't know you'd be so mad to be out of the loop. Soph was just chanting that silly rhyme is how _I_ know, okay?"

"What rhyme?"

Jamie rolled his eyes again and put his arms down, bringing them around him to protect from the frigid temperature the room had plummeted into. "You know, the first comes love, then comes marriage…that one."

Despite himself, Jack cocked his head in confusion. "I don't know it," he admitted grudgingly.

Jamie sighed and blushed. "Okay," he groaned, "I'll say what she said. But you can't laugh. She said 'Bunny and Jackie sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage.' That's what she said. Not my words."

Jack blinked.

Then burst out laughing. He waved his arm in apology when his young friend scowled, thinking he was laughing at _him_, but couldn't speak through his hysterical chortling. Tears streamed down his face and his ribs hurt before he could control himself again. Really, that was just too fantastic! The incredible warmth that grew from knowing Bunny was _breaking a rule_ and it was about _him_ ensured that a huge, sloppy grin remained on his face as he finally cleared his throat to let the discussion continue. "So how did Sophie learn about," he snorted in amusement, "_Jackie_?"

Jamie sighed and dropped his chin onto his fist, adopting the wise older brother look of exasperation. "She asked him to marry her when she grew up," he explained through another loud snort from the sprite, "He said no, obviously. Had to deal with _that_ nightmare for days…" The normally happy, trusting expression on Jamie's face turned into a scowl and was directed at Jack. "Then she started singing_ that_. He owes me."

The sprite nodded vaguely, letting his amusement slip away as he pondered what he had heard. "Yeah…I'll let him know…" he promised through his thoughts. The rhyme echoed quietly in his head now, adding to Jamie's story about his little sister. Love, Marriage, then babies. Hm. He loved Aster, and Aster loved him. That part was fine. And they were mates. Jack wondered if being mates was the same as being married. Bunny was always reassuring him that they were bound to each other for life; he was called a spouse. But was it the same? Was he missing a key element? Was it the _ceremony_ that was important? The public proclamation agreed to and announced by both parties? Was that _all_ that stood in his way of having babies with Aster? With Aster wanting to have babies with him? The rhyme said…

He needed to think.

"Jamie, I gotta go," he apologized, noting thankfully that the mortal was already letting his lids droop. "I'll be back by as soon as I can. And I'll see what I can do about Sophie's party." He couldn't help his fond smile as the brunette nodded sleepily and laid back on his pillow. It was odd watching him grow up when_ he_ would never change. One day quite soon Jamie would be physically older than him. He wondered if he would stop believing. It made his heart hurt to consider that.

"Okay Jack Frost. Thanks for visiting…"

Jack grinned and nodded, picking up his staff from the floor by the bed and creeping toward the window, perching deftly on the sill to look back at the tired boy watching him from the bed. "Any time, kid," murmured and stepped off the sill and into thin air.

He had a proposal to plan.

_**Author's Note:**__ It went something like this…_

"_Mr. Bunny, will you marry me when I grow up?"_

_*fond smile* "Ah don't think ma Jackie would approve, sweet'eart."_

_*confusion* "Who's Jackie?"_

"_Ma mate."_

"_Like your…girlfriend?"_

"_Yeah, somethin' like that, darlin'…"_

"…_But you like me best, right Bunny?"_

"_You'll always be special, love."_

_End_

_I really can't pinpoint what does not satisfy me about this chapter. Other than its length. Maybe it's because this is setting up a __**long series**__ of chapters that are still forming in my half-baked brain concerning all things I decided originally not to write about…lol_

_**Quick Question that I need advice for**__: Babies – Give them their own story (and thus universe) or totally commit and group 'um with the rest of this story? _


	20. Poppin' It

_Or…the chapter that would not begin and would not end._

**Rated: T for language, adult themes, and very mild sexual situations.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the movie, nor do I make money on them. This is just for fun.  
**

**Poppin' It**

In the end, Jack decided to do his own thing.

At first he had spent vast amounts of his limited free time peeking over people's shoulders while they flipped through magazines and surfed the internet, hoping to find some advice on what a good proposal and wedding would require. All he had seen in the last few weeks were horror stories and what _not_ to do.

_Don't wear a white dress. It's cliché. _Okay, well no one was wearing any dresses anyway. What good was that little gem of wisdom? _Don't hide the ring somewhere where you will not find it again._ After watching mortals for a few hundred years, he knew rings were the items that the couple wore on their fingers to signify their relationship; though the requirement that the items be _rings_ was a fairly new idea. He didn't think that would work for him. Paws. Would he need to get an item with parallel symbolism? He would need to get back to that. _Don't plan anything too complicated_. What did that mean? Just trying to figure out how to _ask_ seemed overwhelmingly complicated. And the useless advice went on.

What he needed was a concise plan; simple yet perfect.

He supposed making sure Bunny knew his intentions was the most important. What good was proposing if his mate didn't know it was a proposal? He also needed to convey how serious he was about this. Time, he grudgingly decided, was what he needed for that. The pooka would think he'd cracked if he came waltzing in after months away and demanded they get hitched. He needed to show his mate that he had been thinking about it for a while. He would need to start working immediately to begin promoting his plan; which would be tricky. He couldn't pop by the warren very often, after all, though he was determined not to stay away all winter again.

So there. He would begin demonstrating his devotion to Aster through the winter, and when he returned he would propose. They would get married. Then they could start a family. Nothing easier, right?

~_December 21_~

Bunnymund grumbled when he touched the floor of his burrow. The ground was colder than normal, and it was especially shocking after lying in a nice warm nest for several hours of sleep. If he hadn't known any better he would have assumed that Jack had just gotten up and walked out the door. His mate usually chilled the surfaces he touched and it was uncommon for his burrow to be cold without influence.

_Just getting old, Aster_, he grumped as his other foot slid unwillingly out of the nest to join its colder companion on the floor. He sighed when he sat up and his back cracked. He felt ancient this morning, and the cooler than usual climate wouldn't let him think about anything except his young, vivacious, lovely mate. Jack was sprinting across the world laying snow and starting playful fights and providing children with great times; he was so full of joy and life and _fun_.

And Bunnymund…he creaked like a briny ship weathering the toughest storm just because it was a little cool in the burrow when he woke up. It was mornings like this that Aster wondered if his mate would ever tire of him or get bored with him. He felt worn out and decrepit beside the boy, and he couldn't be with him for his favorite time of year because of his own work. His lover thrived in winter, yet _he_ honestly could live without the cold season if it weren't necessary for the earth. Would his mate grow to resent him for that; for not being able to travel with him or help him in his work?

Mornings like this could get a rabbit down.

He couldn't rid himself completely of thoughts about Jack, so he decided to focus on the good things as he lumbered down the hall to the kitchen. He thought of his smile and laugh, of how he had been so excited to begin the season, and to Aster's guilty delight, how hesitant he had been to leave in the end; getting halfway to the surface several times before returning for one last kiss or another hug.

By the time the pooka reached his destination and was turning to enter the room, a smile was touching his face.

And he froze at the entrance of the kitchen.

The water bucket brimmed with melting icy water in the sink and a small assortment of vegetables were cleaned, cut, and arranged on a wooden plate on the counter. In the center of the kitchen table an aster was crafted delicately from pristine, virgin ice. The petals came together to form a shallow bowl, and in the bowl sat twelve glossy, burgundy seeds. Bunnymund had to balance himself against the wall as he took in what he saw. Then he noticed the note lying unassumingly on the table by the flower. With a shaky exhale, he stepped over to the parchment and picked it up.

_Aster,_

_A pomegranate seed for every month of the year that_

_I belong to you. I love you and always will. Hope you _

_have the best winter solstice ever. I miss you and I'm sorry _

_I didn't wake you. I couldn't stay._

_Always thinking of you,_

_Jack _

_p.s. Eat the food. You're too skinny._

Bunnymund snorted in humor even as his vision blurred hotly. Jack bloody Frost telling him _he_ was too skinny; that was rich. Okay, so he'd missed a few meals in the last couple of weeks…his chest constricted to think Jack had noticed and was taking care of him. He hadn't planned on having breakfast this morning. His flowers were in a persnickety stage in their cycle and he had been out early at every dawn to tend them. But he wasn't going to waste his mate's offering. He filled a cup with the cold water and grabbed the plate from the counter and placed them both at the table.

The sculpture was still frozen solid, but Aster wondered how long it would be before it melted, or if it would melt at all. He decided to eat the pomegranate, too. He'd save them for last. He thought as he crunched into a length of carrot that maybe it wouldn't _kill_ his flowers if he had a quick meal in the mornings before work. He didn't want his mate to worry about silly things like that. He was busy enough as it was.

~_January 7_~

A delightful, tickling sensation was coming from the base of Aster's ears and around his scalp, and his face felt like it was frozen solid as he blearily blinked his eyes open to account for the slight pressure on his hips. Ice blue eyes smiled into his own as he felt frozen lips plant another kiss onto his nose. He closed his eyes again.

"Jack?" he murmured hesitantly.

He was disappointed when the tickling stopped at his ears. "Yeah Bunny?" the familiar, wonderful voice of his mate replied softly.

Aster opened his eyes again, more convinced that he wasn't imagining things. The eyes were still peering down into his quizzically, and now he could feel the slim, muscular arms pressed into the bed on either side of his head, wrists moving as the rubbing began again. Jack was straddling his waist lightly; draping himself over his torso and propping himself on his elbows as he peppered his face with little kisses. His hoodie was off, but the pooka could feel the course material of his pants separating their bodies. Shame.

And then it clicked.

And Bunnymund reached up and wrapped his arms possessively around his mate, pulling him down to press him against his chest because an inch was too much space between them. He tried to control the shaking in his limbs as the boy struggled for a moment to wrap his own arms around the pooka and press just as desperately into him as well. He couldn't help chinning his mate's head before nuzzling the side of his face.

"Had a minute to spare, thought I'd drop by…" Jack whispered quietly, with a touch of hopeful humor in his voice.

Aster was too overwhelmed to form a snarky reply. "Yer really here…" he breathed, clutching more tightly still to his lover's thin body. "Stay with me, love. Ya don't have ta leave again, do ya? Just stay with me…" He shut his mouth, horrified that he had let his secret desires be voiced in front of his mate. It was all just a shock. He hadn't expected to see Jack again until after Easter. He hadn't been prepared for this and his defenses were down.

Jack didn't reply to his pleas, he just nudged his face into the pooka's neck and breathed and kissed and gently raked his teeth down the throat below his mouth. "You don't feel so skinny. That's good," Jack finally whispered, smiling and bringing his palms up to stroke his fingers through the fur on Bunny's cheeks. "Need to keep your strength up for when I won't let you leave the bed after Easter…"

Bunnymund shivered. The comment quickened his pulse and made his insides hot. "Ah'll…Ah'll rememba tha', love," he promised with a gulp and kissed the top of his mate's feathery head.

They laid together quietly for a while, clutching each other and kissing. Bunny slid Jack gently off of him to lay him down beside him, and he rolled over so that they could face each other. Even then, he had to keep an arm wrapped securely around the boy's body, keeping him close as they looked at each other. "You sure know how ta make a bloke feel special, mate…" he finally admitted, and couldn't have been more pleased to see the grin spread across the sprite's face.

Jack wriggled closer to his bunny and rested his head comfortably on the pooka's outstretched shoulder beneath them. "Good," he whispered through his smile, satisfied that he was succeeding in presenting his affection. He let his grin drop to let his expression turn serious. "You _know_ you are, right Aster? The most special to me."

And he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to the pooka's, letting their touch linger for a moment before pulling back. He smiled at the rabbit's cloudy gaze. His smiled widened when his mate focused again and leaned hungrily in for more. The second contact was much more passionate; Aster's tongue forced its way into Jack's mouth and tasted him, licking his gums and tongue. His purrs tickled Jack's lips.

Jack knew he had to leave soon, but he couldn't help but grind urgently against his mate at the intense contact of their mouths. He desperately wished he could stay all night and do the things his bunny was making him want to do, but he simply couldn't. He broke the kiss and tried to control his ragged breathing. "I have to go soon, Bun," he groaned into the side of his mate's face.

Strong arms tightened immediately around him, but loosened their death-grip momentarily.

Bunnymund was at war with himself. He believed that if he tried hard enough he could succeed in waylaying his mate for the night _at least_, but Jack had made it clear he really shouldn't stay. He had responsibilities. And so did Aster for that matter. His flowers were going into full pollination cycles in the morning. They had been winding up for it since the solstice and were heavy with the potential of new life. He wished Jack could stay and see it. And the boy was cool and solid and right there, holding onto him and obviously not wanting to leave.

But he couldn't do it.

Instead of making things harder for his mate, he held him close for another moment, breathing in his scent and pressing his lips to any bit of Jack that presented itself to him. And he found that despite the heartbreak of letting him go again, he was incredibly thankful for this small, quiet moment that his lover had given him in the middle of the night. Winters were always a rough time for Aster. This though; this made it more bearable.

He hesitantly released the sprite from his grasp as soon as he worked up the stamina for it, and was surprised to see two solemn, owl eyes gazing into his own. "I'll love you forever, Bunny," he murmured, and pressed one last frozen kiss to the tip of his pink nose before groping behind him for his staff.

As soon as his hand found its mark, he drifted softly from the nest and picked up the discarded shirt from the floor, slipping it on before he padded quietly out of their quarters, turning once at the door to look one more time at his mate with a soft, sad smile. And then Aster didn't see him anymore.

~_February 14_~

Bunnymund was beginning to suspect something was up.

Not that it particularly bothered him or displeased him in any way; he loved the attention that his mate was bestowing upon him over the long season, and he appreciated the gestures. They were very romantic and a little…unlike Jack, honestly. Sure, his mate was sweet and sincere and fun and very obviously loved him, but courteous and romantic wouldn't have made Aster's top ten words for describing him. Yet the boy was obviously taking time to plan things for him.

Like today.

Aster was not completely sure Jack actually _knew_ it was Valentine's Day, but he could tell that his mate had gone through a lot of effort to devise and carry out his latest scheme. It had begun with the ghostly form of a frost bunny sitting weightlessly on his chest, licking its paws and diligently cleaning its ears and face as it waited patiently for him to wake up. Once it seemed to notice his eyes were upon it, it deftly pressed its hind legs into his chest and pushed itself forward, hopping up into the air to race around the room and disappear through the entrance of his sleeping quarters, leaving a trail of icy particles in the air behind it.

That alone was proof of Jack Frost's growing skill in his powers as a winter spirit and Guardian. He had given his creation enough power to bring temporary sentience to it. A little amazed and a lot proud, Aster immediately followed the frost creation. It had led him down the hall and out of the front door.

To what he was looking at now.

Maybe a hundred little frost bunnies were arranged and quietly nibbling on the icy specter of fresh spring grass. Their pale, unsubstantial forms looked alien against the vivid colors and bursting growth of the warren, yet they happily grazed on their imagined food, one hopping a step or two as it relocated, another halting to groom an ear. They looked completely at home in their contradictory environment. They looked like they belonged.

Bunnymund silently crept down the garden path for a better look at the creatures and gripped the gate when he arrived at the edge of the small yard.

A loose, defusing statement formed in their combined locations, much like a scatter-plot. The formation illustrated three words: _I love you_.

Things like this. This was not some spur of the moment little piece of magic that his mate had conjured up on a whim. This had to have taken time and effort and precision to a degree that Aster was sure would have tried the boy to his limit. He couldn't imagine Jack having the patience for this…yet he had obviously done it. It was a testament to his power and the affection he felt for his bunny. But why? What was the boy planning? Was Aster just being paranoid? Why couldn't Jack have just wanted to do this for no other reason than wanting to impress him? It didn't sit right. His mate didn't need to impress him any more…

But he decided not to look the gift horse in the mouth.

The creation was beautiful and sweet, and the pooka finally felt content to just watch the innocent creatures meander across the grass for a few moments until he finally swung the gate open to approach them. He panicked when they began to disappear immediately, scattering the words that they created completely with each fizzing disintegration. Aster was sure he had ruined the magic until faint chords of music brushed by his sensitive ears.

_ A...A...D...A_...

The chords were littered with individual notes that seemed vaguely familiar to the admittedly fairly shut-in pooka. Each evaporating rabbit created its own part in the song. The frost bunny that had woken him hopped up to his shoulder and perched easily there, nuzzling his cheek for a moment until all of the apparitions were gone, before it too disappeared with a soft sigh.

~_March 20_~

Jack was sore and tired. It was shocking really how much energy was expended by something simple like a little bit of pain. The endorphins had helped him home, but now that the burrow was swallowing him like a mother's womb his energy was just drained. The bandage wound tightly around his bicep ached hotly; his skin begging for the cool air to caress it instead of being stifled by the sterile cloth.

But he had to ignore it. He needed it to heal correctly.

He was beginning to suspect that Lono had not been as gentle as he could have been….

But what did that matter now? He had gotten what he wanted and it had been worth it. Now he just hoped that his plan would succeed; it would be incredibly embarrassing and awkward if it didn't.

He wasn't sure if he was glad or sad to see that their sleeping quarters had been recently used. If Aster was still sleeping nights then Easter was further away than he had suspected. But it was good to know that his bunny was still taking time to rest occasionally. He didn't bother straighten out the wad of blankets or fluff the pillows after he had deposited his staff on its hook; he just fell heavily into the soft nest tiredly.

His arm shot angry jolts of pain into his neck when he landed on it and he winced and hissed before rolling over onto his good side. He pondered stripping his clothes briefly before giving up the idea. He was too tired. He did decide to wrap a layer of ice around his wound, though. Keep it cool and keep prying eyes from potentially investigating too thoroughly. He didn't want his plans ruined.

The frozen layer of protection that surrounded his bandaged bicep felt glorious as he snuggled more deeply into the blankets and closed his eyes. He had to admit that he was a little glad that he would probably have close to a month to sleep before Easter passed. But he was determined to wake up before the event. He wanted to be there to support his mate on his most important day. Setting a mental alarm in his mind, he finally let his thoughts drift away and his body relax into the bed for a much needed rest.

Bunnymund raced across the warren toward the burrow. He had sensed with relief his mate's return and had kept an attentive ear alert for the tiny noises the boy made while he prepared for his well-deserved sleep. The hiss of pain had not escaped his sensitive hearing and he had halted his feverish painting to rush back and check on what might be wrong.

By the time he reached the door and slammed it open, soft, even breathing was prominent in his senses. Jack was asleep. He hoped that meant that the pain his mate felt was minor and temporary, and that he had simply overreacted, but he was going to check the boy anyway. Better safe than sorry. After all of the things that Jack had done over the winter for him, the least he could do was check him over and help him heal if he was hurt.

A fond exasperation rushed through him at the sight of his fully clothed sleeping mate in their nest; along with a plethora of several other harder to control emotions. It had been several months since he'd last been in the same room with his mate and that knowledge forced its way into his consciousness in the form of rushing hormones and adrenaline.

The tiny crease between Jack's eyes was the only sign that he might have been suffering any discomfort, but because he was still fully clothed Bunnymund couldn't tell if anything was actually wrong. Damn silly clothes; the sprite was too attached to them. Aster assured himself that it was _completely_ necessary to strip the boy of them immediately. How could he perform an accurate examination otherwise?

Slowly, deliberately, the pooka sidled up to the nest and watched the even rising and falling of his mate's chest. He was well and truly asleep, and he looked beautiful and perfect nestled comfortably in his bed. Pride welled up in Aster's throat at the sight of such a lovely, powerful being claiming him and his home, letting his defenses down in this place that made him feel safe. He hopped up to perch on the edge of the nest.

Holding his breath, he smoothly slid his paws up to grasp the waste of the sprite's pants and gently shuffled the material down his hips and free of his legs. He took a moment to run his touch over the skin to check his muscles and bones for damage. Everything felt fine. Too fine. His thin limbs belied the agility and power that they held and Bunnymund had to pause and breathe deeply before he could focus on removing the hoodie. He didn't have time to be getting too caught up in admiring his mate.

He suspected that he found the problem when he gently tugged the sleeve of the shirt off of Jack's presented arm. The crease between the boy's eyes deepened momentarily as he worked the arm free and extracted it from the thick cloth. As soon as the two were separated, he pushed the fabric up his torso to view the pale limb now resting against his chest. It was bandaged and covered in a solid, clean layer of ice.

Aster decided to work the hoodie completely off of the sprite before he began any ministration to the mysterious wound. He didn't want any excess fabric in his way. Getting the shirt clear of Jack's head was tricky, but he managed to complete the task without waking his mate. Tugging the other arm free and pulling the shirt out from under his slight weight was easy after that. He grudgingly decided to cover his lower half in a blanket, and took his time tucking the boy's legs into the comforting protection.

He finally eyed the bandaged area of his mate's arm. It completely covered his entire bicep and up around his shoulder, which meant it had to be extensive. Bunnymund assumed the ice surrounding it meant the injury also burned, and his heart-rate picked up in concern as he leaned in to attempt to remove the frozen barrier. Except when he touched the ice, frost shot coldly up his own arm in defense. "Little _bugger_," Aster muttered irritably as he shook the ice from his fur. Jack had enchanted the area to keep him from messing. Clever, Jackie, clever.

But why? Why wouldn't his mate want him to help him if he was hurt? Did Jack not trust him? Did he not have confidence in his abilities? He didn't _think_ that was the case, but what else could it be? He sat back heavily in the bed and gazed quizzically down at the sprite. Jack had been acting queerly all winter. Maybe this was just another one of his quirky little idiosyncrasies that he had recently adopted. Whatever the reason, he couldn't touch the bandage or wound. He would just have to trust his mate to know what he was on about…and check on him regularly. Should he give his mate a tongue bath? He probably needed one….no!

It was time to get back to work. Jack was safe and fine. Everything was okay.

He would just have to get his answers when the boy woke up.

~_April 20_~

Jack woke up to the dull roar of thousands of eggs tapping each other as they marched, and he smiled. He hadn't missed it. He scrambled out of the bed excitedly and was halfway to the front door before he realized that he was completely in the nude. His eyes snapped to his arm in alarm, but he relaxed when he saw that the ice was still covering the bandage in a transparent layer of protection.

By the angle of the light shining in through the windows, he figured he still had enough time before Bunnymund would begin hiding his painted creations to clean his arm and put some clothes on. He was admittedly slightly alarmed that his mate had the ability to strip him without his noticing.

He crept to the kitchen where a bucket sat nearly empty, and he smelled the water. It was still clean. He unfroze his arm and gingerly unwrapped the soggy linens, taking a moment to gape at the gooey mess of his shoulder. He was suddenly thankful he had taken the time to check it. His Bunny would have had a shit fit if he had seen the state of his bicep as it was. Thrusting his arm into the nearly empty bucket, he let his elbow rest on the bottom and he cupped his hand to carefully rinse the grime away.

Slowly, the scabbing was washed away to reveal the clean, crisp markings that he had forever imprinted into his skin. It looked perfect and permanent. Nervousness fluttered in his gut. If Bunny said no…

Nope. Not gonna think like that Jack Frost.

Satisfied that it was clean and pristine, he glided back down the hall to find his discarded clothes. He hadn't noticed them in his rush before and he hoped Aster hadn't put them away somewhere. When he returned to the bedroom he was relieved to find them rumbled on the floor, ignored for several weeks. He wondered amusedly if taking his clothes off was _all_ Bunny had done to him, and chided to himself that something like that shouldn't be such a turn on. In real life stuff like that was supposed to be creepy…but he couldn't help but feel a little smug that maybe, just maybe, the pooka hadn't been able to resist him. It would have been completely different it were _anyone_ else.

He didn't bother bandage his arm again. His hoodie hid the tattoos well enough for the time being and he was in a hurry to see his mate work. He didn't want to miss watching the pooka doing what he loved; his most important task. If Easter wasn't so late this year he would have even considered asking permission to lay a little festive snow, but late April would not have been appropriate. Maybe next year.

He leaned nonchalantly against the front door frame as he watched the innumerable little eggs scuttle by the burrow, all making their way diligently toward their preapproved exit. A grin crept across his face when he noticed that inordinate amounts of the tiny spirits were frosted a light blue with flecks of white. He didn't know whether that tell-tale little observation should make his throat well up or give him ammunition for future jokes. He settled for both as he took a step out of the burrow to watch the eggs march by.

A shadow fell over him and suddenly Bunnymund stood beside him, eyes watching proudly as his googies waddled their way to the destinations. "Happy Easter, mate. Wasn't sure you'd catch it…," he greeted with a smile, not taking his eyes from his creations, "…_again_." His voice held mocking affection.

Jack's heart was thumping in his chest and he felt his blushing reaction to being so near the pooka after so long away and the weight of his question was smothering him and should he just ask right now or should he wait and what if Bunnymund didn't answer and just left him hanging or said yes or said no? He chanced a peek at the bunny and noticed that his coat was glossier and more luxurious than normal, and he desperately wanted to reach out and touch it and oh _God_ who was _he_ to ask this beautiful being to marry him?

"Yer arm alright, love?" Aster's voice jolted past his internal dilemma. Jack blinked and focused on his mate's worried gaze, now focused on him, and he grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, it's fine," he assured. Well there was no backing out now. He would be forced to explain himself the next time his clothes came off no matter what. Now or never. He would commit. "Bunny…" he began and choked. Those green eyes were trying to focus on him, but continually flicked out to supervise his work. It wasn't the right time. He would have to ask after Easter. "When you get back, I wanna ask you something…" he finally confided. It was the best he could do at the moment. "When we're both done with work…"

A glint of apprehension flashed across the pooka's eyes, but was smothered almost before Jack noticed. Almost. "Alright, mate. First thing tomorra night and Ah'm all ears," he replied, ears slinking back ever so slightly, making Jack feel like the devil.

"Nothin' bad, bunny. Okay? And Aster…" he murmured, letting his voice rise just above the sound of the eggs, "Happy Easter. Your eggs are beautiful. The kids'll love them."

His compliment perked the pooka back up immediately, and both smiled at each other before Bunnymund nudged Jack's face playfully with his chin one last time before bounding off to hide all of the eggs on the surface of the earth.

Jack kept his smile bright and cheery until the pooka disappeared, then let it drop, and he began to chew his lip. He would have to wait until after Easter…

~_April 21_~

The light was fading across the green valleys of the warren and Jack was a nervous wreck. His hands wrung and he paced across the yard to the dye streams, across to the tunnels, up a hill and back down it again, before returning to the gate and beginning his circuit again. He had been jittery and on edge since the last egg scuttled out of the magical entrance on Easter Island…yesterday.

He had tried to do something useful for a while. He pulled weeds in the garden, brought more water in from the stream, and even quickly bathed in a pool. He had gathered and prepared some food for his bunny and made the bed, and he had rehearsed what he would say over and over again. He was at a point that he heard his question in his sleep.

Not that he slept that night.

He had abandoned the burrow in the early afternoon of the first day when all of his conceivable chores were finished. The confined space was stifling to him and his nerves. So he had elected to wonder the warren, taking time to look at things he hadn't bothered to before, visiting spots that held fond memories, and searching for secret nooks that he may not be aware of yet. He hadn't needed to take up the pacing until the light was beginning to peek over the hills of the burrow that morning.

Now he was in full panic mode.

Where was Aster? Did it usually take that long to deliver eggs and oversee Easter? Did his mate suspect what was up and was now trying to avoid him, buy time to think of a gentle way to let him down? Jack had tried his best to show his affection without actually letting Bunny know he was going to ask him to marry him. He wanted to see the proof of his immediate, honest reaction and reply to the question. He didn't want to do this if his Bunny didn't want to. And he hadn't wanted to ask him when he would have to leave again soon. He wanted time to either celebrate or beg.

The combined impact of both relief and extreme tension made him want to throw up when he finally felt a change in the air that signaled Aster's arrival through one of the tunnels. His mate was home. He had seconds. What should he do? Should he try to act casual? Should he rush to meet him? Should he get down on a knee like humans did? It didn't matter what the best course of action would have been. Bunnymund arrived to see him standing motionless in the middle of the yard, hands in his hair and a look of panic stricken indecision on his face.

"Jackie, are ya alright, love?" Aster asked, gently loosening his hands' death-grip in his hair and leading him toward the burrow door. "Ya look like ya've gone tharn," he joked quietly as the two of them walked down the path and into the dark burrow, hardly hiding his concern. He led the boy into the kitchen where the most natural light still filtered in, and pulled out a kitchen chair to sit on, dragging Jack's pliant form with him to stand within the protection of his legs.

Jack was _fucking it up_. He was frozen. He was losing control of the situation, and what was worse, he was making Bunny worry about him. He probably looked like a crazy person. Marriage had begun simply as a means to an end. He knew he was already Aster's spouse…so why was this suddenly so _important_? Because it was. Jack wanted Aster to not just say yes, but really, actually want to do this and be happy about it.

He finally found some focus and looked down into his mate's deep, green eyes. The pooka's ears were back and his gaze was glossy and focused on his face, arms wrapping around his hips to keep him close, and suddenly he just wasn't afraid anymore. This was Aster, his Bunny.

Setting his hands gently on Bunnymund's shoulders, he leaned down to the sitting rabbit and place a sweet kiss on his forehead, on his nose, and finally on his lips, nudging Aster's face upward to get better contact. He sunk to his knees between the pooka's legs as he kissed him, and when he broke the kiss and opened his eyes his mate was looking down at him again, eyes brimming with all of the emotions that Jack could feel within himself, too.

"Will you marry me, Aster?" he whispered.

His mate blinked, taking a moment to process the words and fully comprehend the sudden question.

"Yes."

Despite himself, Jack gaped at the immediate, confident reply. "…R…Really?" he asked in astonishment. He hadn't expected such a quick, clear-cut agreement if he was being honest with himself.

Aster smiled indulgently at him, tightening his arms around his torso to pull him against his chest, tucking Jack's head against his throat. "Yes, love. Yer ma mate. Ya'already ma spouse. If ya wanna have the human ceremony ah think that's fair. You happily agreed to be ma mate before our relationship hardly even began, Ah reckon some human traditions wouldn't kill us."

Bunnymund was just so _relieved_.

And surprisingly happy and shocked. Jack's odd behavior made sense now, and it was more than a little touching that his mate had gone through so much preparation to ask him. He had never considered that the boy would care about a human ceremony or he would have suggested one himself. And if Jack was asking _him_, then Jack was committed in more than just one way; he was committed to be his mate, which he had been for a while, and now he was committed to be tied to him in a much more human way, which implied permanence on a different level. His mate was in it forever, and he was proving it to Aster in so many ways all the time. That proof brought a cheesy smile to his face as he brought his little mate's face away to look at him.

Jack was crying.

E. Aster Bunnymund had said _yes_. The last pooka had agreed to marry him, to be his husband as well as his mate. The Easter Bunny wanted to be with him forever on his terms, not just the pookan way. His Bunny loved him and wanted to be with him and would never leave him and was going to _marry_ him. He felt a little silly for weeping so openly to his mate, but he couldn't help it, not when the emotion was grudgingly working into the rabbit's eyes at his outburst. "I _love_ you, Bunny," he choked, and buried his face into the furry chest once more to just feel his body against the one he loved.

A paw brushing over his newly healed shoulder reminded him of the secret pledge he had already carved into his body and he pulled away once more. "I wanna show you, Bunny," he insisted suddenly, tugging his hoodie off and throwing it behind him. He turned his body to provide a clear view of his engraved skin. Bunnymund's markings were inked permanently into his shoulder, dark and vivid. "I didn't think rings would work," he explained as he watched his mate's eyes gaze in shock at his bicep, "so I got one arm done to match yours. Lono tapped it in; I thought you would approve of him. I want you to do my other arm when we get married."

Aster was in complete shock. That was extensive work his mate had done, and Hawaii wasn't really a spot he could picture Jack happily going. And it was _his_ markings there _forever_. Jack had branded himself before he had been sure of his answer. It was overwhelming. All he could do was gulp and nod and tuck his mate back into his embrace. Jack had made himself part of his clan. He wasn't the only pooka anymore.

The sprite smiled into his _fiancé's_ chest. The rabbit was suitably impressed and willing to be his husband. They had a wedding to plan, but for now Jack was content to just let the happiness sink in.

_**Author's Note:**__ Oh God, what have I done? Lol_

_I'm telling you, at first __**nothing**__ would come to me. I have three versions of the beginning of this chapter…but when I finally decided on a course this shit would not STOP leaking out of my brain. _

_p.s. What's this? Another chapter without smut? WTH_

_Also...been posting Code stuff for three months now. woo commitment (for me)._


	21. Preparing Four Something

_Hum hum hum hum…this chapter. I don't know._

**Rated: M for sexual content and language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or make any money. This is just for fun. **

**Preparing Four Something**

They made love on the kitchen chair.

Petals skittered across the ancient glass of the kitchen window in the dying light of the warren as the sturdy, antique wooden chair creaked and groaned under the two beings' combined weight and movement. Their rhythm was slow and steady as they held each other tight and reacquainted themselves with the feel of each other and the powerful impact of their commitment. Neither of them spoke, they just swallowed each other's sighs and groans as they committed every detail of themselves to memory again. They came together in a combined wrack of shudders and caught breaths, and when they were both coming back down Jack nuzzled Aster's face and smiled against his cheek; face still wet from his shock and happiness.

"I still have a promise to fulfill from the solstice," he whispered with a faint grin, and joined in his Bunny's soft, rumbling laugh. The pooka gently helped him off of his lap, and clutched at Jack's hand as they both ambled out of the kitchen and toward their quarters, neither needing to speak again to find comfort in each other's company.

They stopped and made love in the hallway.

Aster would willingly take the blame for not making it to the nest. As his mate urged him through the passage, he had pulled slightly ahead and given Aster another clear glimpse of his new markings, and he had tugged the boy back to him and pressed him against the smooth surface of the walls of the tunnel as he sank to his knees and took Jack in his mouth. Nails scraped deliciously against his scalp and at the base of his ears as he worked his tongue over his mate's length. He could feel the hammering heartbeat under his palm and the flexing of muscles in the hip he grasped, and he moaned at the strength of both. His people would have approved of their brother.

When Jack came, Bunnymund swallowed it down and picked up the slim, shaking form, carrying him the rest of the short distance to their room before laying him carefully down in the neatly folded blankets and sliding in after him. Crawling up and over him, he covered the boy's body with his own until they pressed together and he nuzzled the pale chin with his nose and purred at the soft giggle. The vibrations of his body elicited a deep moan from his mate, and the pooka couldn't help but grind against him, hot and needy.

He gasped when cool, thin fingers pressed between them and wrapped around his erection, sliding against his slick length. "_Jack_," he panted, pressing his face into the boy's shoulder and feeling the bones and tendons working and moving together to pleasure him. He thrust into the grasp for more contact.

"I like that," his mate murmured below him, "Say it again."

"Jack," Aster repeated, breathing the name into the boy's skin like a prayer. A quick twist from the nimble fingers made him groan and shiver, and he almost let his weight drop, but stopped himself. Somehow, the memory of their first time together underneath a grove of trees came back to him, and how the young Guardian had been so inexperienced and nervous, and he had helped him, guided his hands and whispered to him, and it was so different from this. So different but each so perfect, and it always would be.

"Bunny…again…" Jack begged quietly, running his tongue along the soft, pink skin inside of his long ear, making it twitch.

"Oh Jack, my Jack, my love. Ah love you Jackie…ah always will…_Jack_," Bunnymund pledged in a moaning, broken voice. He wanted to please his mate and he wanted him to be as happy as he was and the slight hitch in the ragged breathing below him made his heart soar, so he continued to whisper his mate's name as he ground into his cool grip and felt the rising tension at the base of his spine. He whimpered when his release finally came, spilling hotly between them, and everything felt exactly right.

He was barely able to control his arms enough to collapse beside his lover, and wariness overcame him. The last few days had been intense. His mate was home from months away, he was getting married, and Easter had just concluded. His lids drooped stubbornly, even as he fought his battle with consciousness. In his blurring vision Jack smiled.

"Go to sleep, Aster. I'll be here when you wake up," he promised, so Bunnymund did.

Jack watched his Bunny sleep that night, curled tightly against him as his breathing rose and fell evenly against his bare chest. He gently ran his fingers through the soft, thick hair between the pooka's ears and rubbed his thumb and index finger against the sensitive skin, enjoying the soft, fine hair that covered them. He wondered what kind of wedding Aster would want; a big one or a small one? His bet was small, but he had been surprised before by the rabbit's decisions.

He personally didn't care; as long as Aster was there he had what he needed. A small knot of worry formed in his chest when he considered the possibility that his Bunny might want him to make _all_ of the preparations. He didn't know much about what would be appropriate. Would it be okay if they just popped by North's and gathered their friends for a quick, quiet wedding, or would that be too lackluster and dull?

If he created a wedding fine enough for his mate, the damn planning would take another century easy. He couldn't imagine anything too extravagant for the gorgeous creature nuzzling into his chest, but he didn't want to wait that long. It would drive him completely insane. Already, he itched for action. As the night wore on and his lover slept peacefully in his arms, he decided to make a mental list of the most important issues they needed to work out when Aster woke up. It had worked last time.

First, big or small. He suspected that would quickly be answered.

Second, when? What time of year? It had to be after Easter, but that easily gave them four to six months to choose from, not to mention the _day_. If they didn't have a specific goal it wouldn't work and they could potentially just keep putting it off. And could they plan, prepare, and follow through this year, or would they have to wait until next year? _That_ possibility made Jack's skin itch with impatience.

Third, traditions. Did Bunnymund have any wedding traditions? Did the pooka race have weddings? And what about him? Jack was human before he became a frost spirit. But which human traditions did he want to incorporate? There were many different wedding traditions in human culture, and he didn't know any that included anything about immortals being bound together or even specifically two males being bonded.

He decided as he ran his fingers through the fur of Aster's cheek that he would cross that bridge when he came to it, and decided to clear his mind of all of his racing thoughts for a while, and simply focused on his mate's sleeping face. He tucked his arm under his head to elevate it as his hand continued to roam down the pooka's chin and rub through the fur on his neck. Whiskers twitched when he gently raked his nails across the base of the Bunnymund's skull and he smiled happily.

He would never admit it to the proud Guardian, but his big, bad bunny truly _was_ adorable. His pink nose twitched perfectly and his thick brows expressed so much emotion, even as he slept. His ears flopped and folded and perked, and it was so much fun to watch. When he moved it was graceful; and sometimes when he let his guard fall completely he would let more of his animal nature show, scratching his neck with a large back foot or hopping along his plants and eggs on all fours, staying closer to the earth to enhance his senses. He couldn't even _begin_ to describe the rabbit's eyes with any justice.

He kissed the top of his Bunny's skull and let his fingers move down the pooka's spine for a while.

Light was just beginning to filter brightly through the trees and into the high window of their quarters when Jack watched Aster finally yawn and blink his eyes open blearily. "Morning," he greeted with a bright grin, "Sleep well?" His grin widened when the pooka closed his eyes again and nudged his face deeply into his skin.

"Five more minutes, love," Bunnymund groaned, and Jack couldn't help but laugh and nod against his mate in acquiescence. His smile continued when he felt the rabbit's tense muscles relax again as his head fell and rested more comfortably against the bedding below them. Aster usually didn't sleep so long every night, but he was recovering from Easter and Jack was just glad he didn't need _several_ days like _he_ usually did. It was a trade-off, Aster sleeping a fairly regular schedule.

Sure enough, five minutes ticked by and the pooka finally stirred again. First he clutched Jack tightly to him in a morning hug, and he stretched his legs back behind him, working the muscles out of their sleepy stupor. Then he curled his spine backward, stretching it to its full capacity, dragging Jack along for the ride in a fit of laughter, before finally opening his eyes, letting emerald orbs fall contentedly across pale flesh and dark markings, alighting finally into icy, pale eyes. "So love," he rumbled, "we gonna plan this wedding before or after breakfast?"

X-X-X-X-X

A small wedding was agreed upon almost immediately. Aster insisted on labeling it 'intimate', not small, as Jack fed him bits of cucumber and apple and berries. True to his word, the sprite was not letting him leave the bed. At the mention of breakfast he had practically dashed up and ran out of the room, returning moments later with a plate of food he had prepared before Bunnymund had finished with Easter.

Now Jack laughed at him from above as he stroked his ears and popped another piece of apple into his mouth. The boy's heart was strong and wonderful against his cheek and he chewed the proffered food happily. "Ah'm just sayin' mate," he mumbled once he swallowed his bite, "small just don't do it justice…"

"No no, you're right, Bunny," Jack agreed in amusement, "it'll be intimate." Silence lapsed as the pooka stewed on his mate's mocking and the sprite enjoyed the warm feeling in his chest expand for the being in his arms that willingly put up with his jokes and jibes. He wondered if there was anyone in particular that his Bunny wanted to invite, and he thought about the new friends he had made in the last couple of years since he had become Bunnymund's mate. "Aster," he finally murmured, holding out a strawberry for the bunny to take, "is it okay if I invite Jack-O-Lantern and the April Fool?"

The pooka bit the end off of the berry and chewed it. "You invite ani'one ya want, love," he said after he swallowed, and nipped the rest of the strawberry into his mouth, savoring the green cap.

"Nah," Jack assured his Bunny, "Just Lantern, Fool, and the rest of our family," he decided. "I thought North could preside over it…what do you think?"

"Ya don' want the old codger ta give ya away?" Bunny joked, running his paw along his mate's knee and smiling.

"Why would he give me away?" Jack asked, confused, "I'm already yours." The feel of the pooka's touch along his leg was very distracting, but he didn't miss the nearly inaudible sigh that released contentedly from his Bunny's lungs.

"Ah think North would be the perfect one ta marry us, love," Aster finally agreed, running his claws up the smooth thigh and enjoying the feel of muscles tensing at the tickling sensation he was creating in Jack. He repeated the motion and the leg twitched, pulling itself against him in an effort to protect itself. "Ticklish this mornin' Jackie?" he asked with a wolfish grin.

"_No_."

So of course a tickling match ensued, morphing into another session of heated love making when the writhing and laughing turned into grinding and panting.

The date wasn't nearly so clear-cut. It took two days for the couple to agree upon a general time-frame. Jack wanted to have it later in the summer or early in the fall so that they could have it that year, but Aster refused. He didn't want to have the ceremony just in time for his mate to leave him again for the winter. He stubbornly put his foot down on the matter, even through Jack's whining and begging. The fake tears nearly broke him, but he held steady, insisting it would be worth it if they had the whole off season to be together afterward.

Jack was in full pout mode. He knew Bunnymund was right, but he stifled at the endless time that separated them from the event. He would have to wait another winter. It just didn't seem fair. "If it's going to be 'intimate'," he complained, "why don't we just hold it in like a week? Then we can have the rest of _this_ season."

Aster frowned at him. "Is it not worth the effort, love?" he asked, eyes cast seriously into the sprite's stormy blue ones.

Jack opened his mouth to retort, but closed it again, defeated. Aster had won this round, and he grumbled to the pooka that of _course_ it was worth all the time and effort they needed. He still wasn't happy with it though, and took pleasure in tormenting his mate the next time their bodies came together. He was a sore loser.

The next day they decided that if they were going to be making plans that involved the other Guardians then they better let them know.

They told North first, in private, and Jack laughed at Aster's nervous fidgeting and dropped ears as he asked for the Saint's blessing and if he would do them the honor of binding them. The Guardian of wonder laughed in joy and slapped both of them heartily on the backs, giving his immediate consent to marry them and insisting they meet with him a few times before the wedding. "It is most important," the Russian confided, "that such alliances begin on same page. We will counsel before the event. There will be no secrets or unresolved conflict."

That particular unforeseen requirement made Jack nervous. While he knew that he wanted Aster to be his husband more than he had ever expected, he never forgot the original intent of his proposal, and his palms felt clammy and his cheeks felt warm to imagine having to discuss this, not just with Aster, but with North there as well. What if Aster wasn't ready to talk about it? What if he had nothing to say on the matter? Would Jack be willing to give up their wedding for an unknown number of _potentially years_ until his mate was ready? Same page, no unresolved conflict. Jack was pretty sure children was a huge issue to have resolved before they could get married.

His anxiety did not go unnoticed. Bunnymund's brows furrowed as they left Santoff Claussen after they agreed to return the next day to make official plans with all of the Guardians in attendance. "Ya'lright, love?" the pooka asked, catching his hand before they could depart the cold climate. As much as he hated the frozen area, he knew Jack would be comfortable there, and he let his shivering go unimpeded as he let his mate catch his breath and gather his thoughts.

"What if we don't agree on stuff, Aster?" the sprite whispered, barely audible over the blowing snow, "Will we have to call it off?" His troubled, icy eyes flicked up into Aster's, and the pooka hated the thin, anxious line of his pale lips, so he pulled him close to him and ran a shivering paw comfortingly through his hair.

"No love," the pooka reassured through chattering teeth, "North knows we aren't gonna agree on ever'thin'. Don't worry about that. Ah'm marryin' you no matter what, alright? Nick knows that."

Jack nodded, but wondered if his Bunny would so willingly give that pledge after their counseling. He hated that he would just have to wait and find out.

X-X-X-X-X

Toothiana and her fairies were a shrieking storm of color at the announcement, and she insisted on helping them pick colors and flowers and themes and food and clothes and all of the things that neither male had even considered before. Both boys were shushed every time they tried to remind her that the ceremony would be _intimate_, not some grand performance put on for the masses.

"Just because it's not going to be _huge_," she insisted to Aster for the tenth time in one hour, "doesn't mean it won't be fabulous!" Jack grinned at the inner girly girl coming out of the fierce warrior queen and tried to hide his amusement at the vexation she was causing his mate. He was honestly relieved that there was a soul in their party who had an inkling of what needed to happen and how to carry out their preparations. He wondered if all girls were born with the innate sense of what a good wedding would take and how to plan it. Tooth admitted herself that she hadn't been out in the field for four hundred years when they first worked together. How did she _know_ these things?

It seemed Aster held a similar, though much more distrustful dispute at the fairy queen's authority on the matter. He rolled his eyes when she talked about eye color and how to evenly represent their personalities in a complimentary way. He bristled when she took his mate and spun him, examining his body and verbally considering the best cut his suit should take. He growled when she caused Jack to blush navy at her joking suggestion that he wear a dress. He huffed and stalked away to join North in a quiet corner when her verbal jabs began to be directed at his silly jealousy.

Sandy joined them early the next morning, and clapped happily at their news. He indicated that he would be willing to spread the word through dreams and would happily be the messenger to all beings invited. An already weary Aster nearly came unwound at the suggestion that everyone across that _planet_ would be invited, and Jack finally stepped in and calmly explained to the Sandman about their plans and that they would be honored for him to give the announcement _after_ the ceremony.

Then he thanked his family and politely excused him and his Bunny, letting them know that they would be back in a week for North's first planned session. He gave Tooth permission to make all of the arrangements and asked Sandy to invite his two friends _only_. With a happy grin he waved to North and finally indicated to the Easter Bunny that they could go home.

Jack took his time helping Bunnymund forget his anxiety that night. And the next morning. And again in the afternoon.

X-X-X-X-X

"So you decide to get married. Why?" North asked without preamble at their first meeting.

Jack flushed and fidgeted at the blunt question, and he eyed Bunnymund's calm form sitting comfortingly against him on the couch. The pooka's strong arm was around him, steadying him, and he decided to tuck his legs under him in an attempt to hide his own nerves. The less he could move his limbs the less he would have obvious tells to how uncomfortable he was right now. He was almost irritated with his mate's casual behavior.

"Jack asked. Seems like a good idea and feels right, right mate?" Aster grinned, turning his gaze to the sprite at his side. His easy smile dropped into a quizzical frown at the boy's wide eyes. "…Mate?" he asked again and his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Jack hated that look, and he immediately swallowed all of his apprehension and smiled at his Bunny. "I wanted to let you know that I'm serious," he said truthfully, and relaxed into the relief his quick thinking brought to the pooka. "And…I want to be bound to you in every way that I can…" He blushed at the approving hum that came from their Russian overseer and ducked his eyes immediately to gaze into his lap where he held the pooka's paw firmly between his hands.

"Good, good," North confirmed, clapping his hands together, making Jack jump. "So intentions are sound, as I knew they would be. Now we discuss important things to think of before tying knot."

Aster smirked at his old friend's businesslike attitude to the meeting. He and Jack had been mated for a couple of years. They were already fairly comfortable with each other at this point and knew mostly what to expect. What surprises or quirks would be magically discovered in an hour's interview with the Saint of Christmas? "Lay it on us, North," he welcomed confidently.

The Russian nodded eagerly and cleared his throat, rubbing his large hands together and pushing up his sleeves. He leaned forward in his armchair, presenting an intimate environment to the conversation. "In old days it was important to know religious affiliations and know we all share same beliefs. This now, obviously, does not need to be discussed. We are all Guardians. We all believe same. Children are most important to the world," he began, pausing to let the couple nod in agreement.

"Which is easy segue to next most important topic. Family." At this, North paused again and looked knowingly at Jack, who was stunned into motionless at the immediate introduction to what he had hoped he would have more time to plan about. "Do you both want family? Have you discussed children? That is, after all, original human purpose for marriage; to create a strong, safe environment for children to grow."

Jack hadn't known that, and from the pooka's raised brows, Aster hadn't either.

Jack instinctually looked up at his mate for support and encouragement, and felt an overwhelming need to voice his desire honestly to his partner. "Yes," he whispered intensely, "I want children with you, Aster." His nerves were threatening to rip him apart at the wide-eyed surprise his mate was giving him. The moment that it took for his Bunny to look at him felt like an eternity. He had just laid bare his secret, most desperate desire in front of the two most important beings in his existence. His mate held his deepest hopes in that pause.

"You do?" the pooka finally asked dumbly. Jack nodded vigorously in reply, not trusting his voice any more. Why was Aster so shocked? Had he really not thought about it at all? Was it not important to him? He tried and failed to not chew his lip as his eyes flicked between the intense green orbs gazing at him. North was all but forgotten. "How…how many were ya thinkin', love?" Bunnymund finally asked nervously.

The question gave Jack pause. He hadn't thought about it. "How many can you have?" he asked finally, not sure about what his mate was expecting. The fact that his Bunny hadn't completely shot down the idea was encouraging. The paw he was gripping like a vice slid from his palms and Aster rubbed his neck and flicked his gaze uncomfortably toward their friend and chaperone.

"Well, mate…ah don't know. Ah guess it depends…"

"My young friend," North suddenly cut in, forcing his way into the conversation, "I think what Bunny is saying is that there is big difference between one offspring and one hundred."

Jack gaped at Bunnymund even as the pooka glared darkly at the Russian. "You can have a _hundred_ babies?" Jack asked in wonder. Visions of tiny pookas presented themselves to his mind's eye and his head swam with them. He would have _never_ considered that many, but…

"No," Aster denied firmly, glare shining once more in their ally's direction before he focused on his mate's face, "ah can't. The daft old bastard doesn't know what he's on about." He ignored the indignant sputtering of his insulted comrade and tried to soften his features when he saw how disappointed the boy looked at his quick denial. He took a deep breath and pulled the sprite closer to him. He hadn't realized how _enlightening_ these silly meetings would be. "But," he finally yielded, "ah think a few would be doable…"

Jack's heart stopped and the noise he made was something between a cough and a laugh as his eyes brimmed over with happy tears. He pressed his smile into the pooka's shoulder as he hugged him and trembled with delighted, exultant joy. Everything was perfect in that moment and he'd never loved his mate more than the moment he felt a rumbled laugh vibrate through his body from the rabbit's amusement.

"So yer just usin' me for ma body, love?" Aster joked into the crown of the sprite's head and huffed when a soft punch landed in his ribs. "Just muckin' with ya, Jackie…" he amended with a grin, pulling his mate's face away to cup it in his paws and look at him. They stared at each other for a moment before North cleared his throat for them to continue.

"Next order of business…" the Russian announced. And Jack smiled and leaned comfortably into his lover's side as they continued talking about marriage for the next hour, mood lightened considerably.

They were accosted by Tooth before they had a chance to leave the North Pole. She needed Jack's measurements to give to a yeti. She had finally arrived at a decision to what Jack should wear. She passed his staff off to Aster as she bickered fondly with the sprite while her fairies took a tape and measured his shoulders and the length of his arms fingertip to fingertip. They measured the length of his legs from his hips and Tooth took the tape to measure his waist, neck, and chest herself. She smiled conspiratorially at Jack when his ever present fiancé growled in irritation at her closeness. "It's a shame," she quipped humorously to her youngest friend, "I could have taken so much _better_ measurements if you could have just been naked…"

"Rack off, Toothiana," Bunnymund growled dangerously from the sidelines.

The low voice of the pooka brought a stark realization to Jack. "Hey, what about Aster?" he asked as the tooth fairy moved away. Why was he the only one getting measured for new clothes? Why did he have to dress up if his partner didn't have to?

"We girls thought it would be nice if Bunnymund wore his robes," Tooth explained briskly, grinning at cutting off any explanation or remark the pooka could have made. "He's quite dashing in them and it's been a long time since he's worn them."

Jack turned to his mate, stunned. "_You_ have clothes?" he asked incredulously, "after all of the flack you give _me_ for wearing clothes?" His mouth snapped shut and he blushed, mortified at his unintentional admission in front of a lady. He fumed when both beings laughed at him for his embarrassment, especially when it caused his cheeks to darken further.

"Never seen me in 'um, have ya mate?" Aster retorted with a grin, ire at his friend forgotten in their collective mirth.

"_Still_…" Jack grumbled, snatching his staff back from the pooka and jabbing him with a frost dart for good measure. He was ready to take off for home when Tooth halted their progress again with an important question.

"Have you all decided on a day?" she asked expectantly, "I need to know how quickly I need to work. I do have a job to do in between wedding planning, you know." She smirked to see the expression on each male's face; one of self-satisfaction, the other of exasperated irritation.

"Last day of April," Aster announced smugly, ignoring the dramatic huff of disapproval from his mate.

"Oh," Tooth replied, surprised. She hadn't expected to have a year. She smiled, feeling a little bad for Jack, his impatience was nearly tangible, but she was happy overall with the wise decision. That would give everyone enough time to prepare, guests to be informed, and future husbands to acclimate. "That's great guys," she approved, "That'll give me plenty of time to prepare…and you all plenty of time to write your vows." Her grin widened. She'd had a feeling her gentle reminder would be necessary for this pair, and the looks she received at the mention of vows proved her correct.

After a little awkward shuffling and inaudible mumbling they finally departed from Tooth, going back home to the warren.

Jack wasted no time in exacting his revenge on the pooka for hiding his secret wardrobe from him as soon as they both arrived. He jumped onto Bunnymund's back, wrapping his legs around his waist and using his staff as a choke-hold around his mate's neck, laughing at the angry sputtering that ensued from his attack. "So," he asked with a laugh as the rabbit scrabbled to dislodge him, "_robes_ huh? Why haven't I ever seen these robes? Will I get to take them off of _you_ on our wedding night?"

His suggestive question tranquilized the pooka's struggling, and the rabbit sat down heavily on his knees, leaning forward onto his arms to catch his breath and growl. Jack was draped over him now, and he nuzzled his face into his mate's soft, furry neck and dropped his staff the remaining foot to the ground, opting to touch his Bunny with his own hands. He slipped one arm under the pooka's and rubbed his fingers through the fur on his stomach and the inside of his powerful hind leg. He kept his other arm securely around the rabbit's neck, ready for any sudden outburst.

His panting breaths rustled the fur against his mouth and nose and he grinned when he felt a tiny shiver course through his lover.

Without warning, he released his hold and slid off of Aster's back, finding his footing and stepping away to give the pooka some space. "Guess I'll have to wait a _year_ to find out…" he breathed mournfully, stepping forward again to dip down and snatch his weapon from the ground, confidently turning his back on his play-foe and sauntering toward the burrow. He laughed and wasn't at all surprised when he was tackled to the ground after just a few steps.

Aster pressed his weight into the slight frame of his mate and lapped roughly at his thin neck and the nape of his marked shoulder. "Guess ya will, love," he growled lowly into his ear, "but _I_ don't hafta wait, do I?"

Jack reflected later, as Bunnymund was gripping his hair and thrusting into him mercilessly, that his plans for revenge never seemed to work out in his favor. He supposed that waiting a year would be bearable if their days of planning ended like this every night.

_**Author's Note:**__ Why can't I write __**anything**__ within the length I originally plan? I wanted a montage, if you will, of events leading up to the wedding, as well as the actual event in this chapter…and I got this. I had to just end it because I saw no actual stopping point in sight with this one. Anyone who has ever planned a wedding knows that the prep is ENDLESS.  
_

_This whole chapter was a completely unplanned surprise. To the authors who can plan and script an entire story before actually writing it, how do you do it? I post a chapter most days not having a CLUE what's going to happen next (though not true for the next chapter). I'm usually in the same boat as you people reading this. This monster really does have a life of its own.  
_

_But. I did want to outline the Guardians' roles in this. It truly is a family affair we're having here, and I couldn't help a little marriage counseling. My husband and I did it and in the end I just __**had**__ to force Jack and Aster to endure it. Lol_

_Plus, hey, now children are introduced for Bunnymund's consideration._

_Next chapter, the wedding. I promise. Gah. (And I have to say, I am having so much freakin' fun writing it!)_

_**Note Note:** Miko Vampire - I have ideas that I'm working on. Won't say anymore about that. ;)_


	22. The Ceremony

_Prepare for fluffy sap. Bring a toothbrush to this chapter. Lol_

_**Note:**__ The time-frame of this chapter is only about twenty minutes...maybe. I apologize if this seems short, but I had to keep it concise if I wanted it to EVER end. Also, I've never been to a wedding with a ceremony much longer than this (thank Jesus).  
_

_**Note 2:** I have never read the books, so I apologize if Aster's vows skew canon a bit..._

**Rated: M for language and brief sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own or make any money. This is just for fun stuff.**

**The Ceremony**

Eleven months later Jack Frost was sure that weddings were specifically designed to be the final trial in whether a couple's relationship was strong enough to endure a lifetime; a winner take all fight to the finish. He and Bunnymund had yelled more, fought more, and cried more than he cared to disclose to anyone. Both of them had threatened to call it off more than once. He had even been asked none-too-lovingly to leave the warren once when he childishly laid an inch of snow over the normally plush landscape in a fit of petty rancor.

He couldn't deny that the make-up sex was incredible, though.

Not that _those_ thoughts were helping him stay calm as he finally gave up and thrust his shaking arm blindly in Tooth's direction, silently pleading for her to _please_ button his cuffs. He couldn't do his fly until the fabric was out of his trembling fingers' way. He dug his toes into the soft rug on which he stood and fidgeted with the tie that was slowing choking the life out of him before the fairy slapped his hand away from his neck and deftly buttoned his other cuff, adding a tasteful silver cufflink to the empty hole that remained.

"I _still_ think you should wear shoes," Tooth complained. "It's just not proper to get married barefoot…"

"Tooth, give it a rest, will ya?" Jack groaned, holding back his nausea with sheer will and determination. "I can't breathe in shoes and I already feel like I'm gonna pass out." He tried to remind himself that soon this nightmare would be over and he would be married to Aster and they could go home and take off these hideous clothes and be comfortable again and holy Moon he was about to marry Aster and the pooka was probably already standing next to North at the alter in those fucking awesome robes that _didn't require a tie_ and shooting the goddam shit or some crazy thing like that.

His mind just couldn't stop reeling.

He and Bunnymund were about to stand in front of _everyone_ and repeat vows that they had written just for each other, vows that pledged their eternal commitment and love to each other, vows that Jack bled his heart into and confessed his every minute feeling into. Vows that he had been a little uncertain about saying in front of the other Guardians, much less the _mob_ that was present.

Because Jack-O-Lantern and the April Fool, the little fucks, had went and blabbed and invited every fucking body that they could like they were hosting some block party offering free beer. He had truly been ready to rip their heads off and spit in their throats when the entire magical community had begun to show up a _week ago_ to witness the event. And they had both had the nerve to laugh!

And Aster!

Oh Aster, he had weathered the shock with cool confidence and grace while Jack had to go find some bag to breathe into as more and more creatures and beings arrived with every passing hour. He nearly broke his no-hitting-girls rule when Tooth had slyly remarked how he should be glad that she had insisted on more food for the reception _just in case_. He'd had to go sit in one of North's freezers in the dark for an hour after that.

And all he wanted was to be back at the warren.

He and Bunnymund had been staying at North's ever since the guests began arriving. It was one of those things _good hosts do_. And since they had decided to just hold the wedding at Santoff Claussen so that his so-called friends could attend (Aster's warren was heavily charmed against strangers since the Sophie incident), he'd been stuck entertaining the rabble while trying not to throw up on their feet and missing his nice, comfortable nest and the cool, earthy smell of the burrow.

Whose idea was this wedding anyway?

A snowflake landed softly on his nose and Tooth hissed at him in ire. "You're going to ruin your suit if you let it get wet," she chided, glancing above her own head to check for snow as if it were bird droppings falling from the ceiling.

Jack clutched himself tightly, lost in his panic and uncertainty. "I can't do this, Tooth," he muttered, "I'm going to fuck it up. I'm going to embarrass Aster. I'm going to dishonor the Guardians…Oh Moon…" his eyes went wide and he gazed in horror at his friend. "I think I forgot my vows!"

Toothiana zipped over to him, gripping his shoulders firmly and ignoring the snow that was now falling thickly in the sitting room that they were using to dress Jack. "Get a hold of yourself, son," she demanded with a small shake, "You're Jack Frost, Guardian of fun, keeper of winter, a powerful spirit, and the Easter Bunny's mate. You can do this!" Her voice was low and insistent, and her fierce eyes locked with his darting panicked ones, trapping them into submission. She tried to pour all of the faith that they all had for him into her look, reminding him that he would not ruin anything because he had the support of all of those who loved him out there. "Now," she said more gently, "zip up your fly and run your fingers through your hair. You've been tugging at it too much, okay?"

A mortified blush flooded Jack's face at being reminded to finish fastening his pants, and his eyes flicked down before his trembling hands reached to zip and button. How was he supposed to repeat his vows when he couldn't remember to dress himself? He ran his fingers haphazardly through his hair, keeping eye contact with Tooth, his current anchor to reality. "I just want this to be over," he confessed in a strangled whisper.

Toothiana smiled warmly at him and gently guided him in front of the mirror that she had intercepted for their particular use, guiding his chin up to force him to view his reflection. She smiled more widely, resting her chin on his shoulder from behind. "It will be soon," she promised, "but until then, think about how handsome Bunnymund will think you are. I bet he's just busting with pride that someone so attractive is marrying him."

Her words filled Jack with hope as he looked at himself. His white suit, vest, and shirt made his skin glow, and the green tie and pocket kerchief matched Aster's robes perfectly. The yellow eye of the blushing aster pinned to his chest radiated a confidence in him that he took comfort in. The whole getup fit him snugly, hugging his body tastefully and, admittedly, made him look rather dashing, but it was so uncomfortable that he had to fight himself not to tug and tear.

Not for the first time, he wished he could hold his staff close to him. North had violently refused to let the item in the wing of the castle that their wedding was taking place. "No weapons will be brought to a sacred ceremony of eternal love," he had insisted with an air of resolute finality when guests began to arrive and Jack had tried to sneak his staff to a dinner he'd be required to sit through.

The door slammed open behind them and Jack jumped, giving a very unmanly shriek at the unexpected disturbance to his own tiny corner of hell. "What the bloody hell is going on?!" Aster demanded from the doorway, "It's snowing out here and folks are freezin'! Jack, ya gotta get a handle on…" The pooka halted his speech at the sight of his mate and closed the door behind him.

Slowly, Jack turned to face his Bunny's wrath, and he peeked up to meet his fiancé's gaze in defeat. "I'm sor…"

"You look amazing, love," Bunnymund cut off, taking a step toward his companion and halting again. His eyes flicked to the fairy and he came to a decision. "Ah'll take it from here, Tooth. Thanks," he dismissed much to the queen's displeasure, but she took her leave and huffed as she closed the door behind her, leaving them alone.

Jack gazed enviously at Aster's robes. The egg shaped, gold buttons complimented the yellow of his flower, and the rich, green fabric, drenched with a wave of red, billowed around the pooka's feet imperially and made his eyes pop with extravagant color. The stiff, crimson collar and royal blue sash of his clothing gave him the air of a general, and the green spectacles perched on his nose gave him the appearance of a scholar. Jack had joked before he saw the clothing that if _anyone_ was technically going to be wearing a dress, it would be Aster.

That thought didn't occur to him now, though.

The snow stopped falling.

"You ready f'this, love?" Bunnymund asked into the silence of the room. He had been growing more and more concerned with his mate's increasingly panicked and finicky demeanor over the last few weeks, and had done all he could to stay calm enough for the both of them, letting Jack escape and hide all that he could. It was easy to forget how young and inexperienced the frost spirit was with diplomacy and social protocol.

"I'm going to embarrass you, Aster…" Jack whispered back in a shaky voice. "I'm going to let you down…"

Now the rabbit closed the distance between them, grasping his mate's arms as he sunk to a low crouch in front of him, not minding that he might rumple his robes. "Jackie," he insisted softly, "You just get out there and tell me you wanna be ma husband and it'll all be apples. You will neva embarrass me or let me down, not as long as you love me, alright?" His green eyes burned with the intense truth of his statement. He believed in Jack.

And that belief flooded Jack with strength, and he nodded solemnly to his mate and gulped down the last of his fear and uncertainty. "Okay," he finally murmured, "I'm ready."

Bunnymund nodded and stood back up, gripping his hand and squeezing it. "If ah go on out ya wont dash away will ya?" the pooka joked, lightening the thick mood of the room, and grinning when a hesitant shake of the head was finally given. "Alright, love. Just follow me out, stand next to me up there and say yes. You want me ta fetch Tooth again?"

Jack shook his head and tried to hide the trembling that was returning to him as Aster turned and left him alone in the room. His breathing rocketed when strong music started at Bunnymund's arrival and his vision swam for a moment, but she shook himself and took a lungful of air, trying to copy the confident stance he had seen his Bunny leave in, and opened the door.

A thousand eyes were on him.

He froze under the weight of so many eyes, and the music deafened him, roaring and crashing through his head, and he felt tiny and pathetic and inferior. He wanted to sink through the floor or turn off the lights or fly away. A long aisle was cleared for him to walk down and he gaped at the ridiculous notion that anyone could move an inch under the heavy weight of so many observers. He couldn't help but let his glance wander over the guests and down the aisle to the end where North was standing tall, waiting for him to move.

And there was Aster.

His mate stood calmly, paws clasped in front of him, watching him with such confidence and pride that everything else disappeared, and before he had to think about it, Jack was walking down the aisle toward that face and that being, oblivious to the masses that he passed. All he knew was that he was moving closer to the one that he loved and that it was right. When he reached his destination he stopped in front of Bunnymund, and didn't hear the soft laughter of those nearby when the pooka had to reach out and guide him the last few inches to his side so that the ceremony could begin, because Aster was _touching_ him and the paws on his shoulders slid down his arms and grasped his hands as the Guardian of Wonder began to speak between them. Green eyes filled his vision.

"My friends, allies, and acquaintances," North boomed once the music died, "we are gathered on this day to witness the bonding of two spirits in the immortal promise of eternity. These vows are not taken lightly, and their oath to each other is made in the presence of all, binding their union permanently. If there is any soul in attendance who objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

A beat of silence ticked by and North nodded definitively, indicating that the time for objections had passed, and his voice carried once again over the great hall. "Each groom has prepared vows to confess and tie his love and commitment to the other. Jack Frost, Guardian of fun and keeper of winter, please deliver your promise to E. Aster Bunnymund."

"Aster," Jack murmured, forgetting most of his preconceived vows and letting his pledge tumble spontaneously from his lips, "you've been my most bitter rival and my closest friend. You've hurt me more deeply and loved me more truly than any other being in existence. You've given me hope and love and family when I didn't think there was any left in the world for me…when I didn't think I deserved any. You're loyal and brave and passionate and strong and I honestly can't conceive how _I_ am the one who ended up here, standing in front of you, about to tie you to me forever. All I know is that every hardship, every mortal who has ever walked through me, not perceiving my existence, every second I spent alone and invisible, ignored, or hated has been worth it because all of that has led me to this moment, to you, to a future with hope and fun and love. And I would happily do it all again a hundred times, a thousand times, a million times if it meant being with you. You don't just have my oath, Bunny. You have my trust and respect and loyalty and faith, and there will never be a moment in my existence when I will not do _anything_ to make you as happy as you make me. I love you and I will always be yours. Forever."

Silence reigned as his vow settled and planted itself in his mate's heart, and his jaw quivered, but he held it together. He kept his gaze resolutely anchored on his partner's eyes, conveying the seriousness and finality of his oath to his Bunny as he pressed his lips together to keep from choking.

"Jack…" Bunnymund whispered, but was cut off by North's booming voice as the Saint continued the ceremony.

"E. Aster Bunnymund, Guardian of hope and bringer of spring, please deliver your vow to Jack Frost." Jack couldn't help the goofy quirk to his lips at the pooka's annoyed expression at being interrupted, but quickly stifled it when his Bunny swallowed thickly and focused solely on him, taking a breath before beginning his promise.

"A long time ago ma race was wiped out," Aster began softly, "and my greatest disappointment was that ah didn't die with them. Ah hid myself in the Earth and wished it was ma grave, not ma home that ah dwelt." A tear formed in one of the pooka's eyes and he let it slide unhindered down into his fur. "Ah was hollow and empty and _nothin_'. Ah was alone, too. Then North found me and forced me to rejoin the livin', and the Man in the Moon made me the Guardian of Hope, and ah thought that it was the most ironic, most perverse fate that could have ever befallen me. Me, the last of ma kind, the broken shell of a dead race, bringing the spirit of hope and renewal to humanity. But it gave me a reason to go on, and it became all ah had."

Bunnymund's voice faltered and he had to close his mouth and take a few breaths before he could continue. "And then in 1968 you came along and ruined ma holiday. And ah _hated_ you. And it was the first strong emotion I had felt in living memory. You restarted ma heart that year, got it beating again. Standing here with you today, Jack, is why ah'm the Guardian of hope. Because if ah can begin as that empty husk in the earth and somehow achieve this joyful happiness that you create in me, then there is hope for anyone. Yer ma mate and ma partner and ma soul, and ah would not _be_ if it weren't fer you. With you, ah'll neva be alone again, and ah want to live out eternity by yer side. Ah love you and always will. Foreva."

Jack wept as his shaking hands gripped his mate's paws and he watched the pooka conclude his vow and fall silent, gazing unguardedly into his eyes with a tiny nod of assurance.

After a short moment, North cleared his throat and announced roughly, "And so my friends, all who are gathered here today have heard your vows of binding and make witness. With the power vested in me by my believers, my memory, and the Man in the Moon, I, Nicholas Saint North pronounce you married, bound to each other for eternity! You kiss now!"

Jack jumped on his new husband, wrapping his legs around the pooka's waist and twisting his arms behind the pooka's neck securely, bringing their mouths together in a fierce kiss. The loud roar of the crowd barely filtered through his consciousness as he pulled back and pressed his forehead to his Bunny's, barely believing that those sparkling green eyes belonged to his _husband_, and the tongue that flicked out and ran urgently across his quivering lips was his _husband's_. "I love you, Aster. I love you," he cried as foreign hands began to intrude upon their private world.

Aster's grip tightened around his husband's waist protectively as they were surrounded. "Ah love you too, Jackie," he rumbled thickly as the sprite plucked his spectacles off his nose and tucked them into his breast pocket, giving them freer access to press closely together and plant kisses on each other's faces.

Suddenly they were both being picked up together and hugged fiercely by their giant Russian friend. A scratchy beard tickled Jack's face as the old man kissed his cheek warmly before repeating the gesture to Aster, and the boy laughed out loud at the consternation in his companion's expression at the act. Golden fireworks exploded through the air, making the room sparkle with sandy flecks of magic and bright rainbows of color bolted around the room in excitement as fairies dove and somersaulted through the air.

Jack continued to cling to his husband when they were finally put back down and North suggested that they change for the reception after shaking a few hands. The sprite unwillingly put his feet back on the ground, but kept his arm tightly wound around the pooka's waist and his head tucked into the crook of his neck. He smiled blearily at the passing faces and shook any hand that made its way into his own, but all he could truly focus on was the solid body against him, holding him close.

After what felt like half an eternity, he gasped when Aster picked him up and carried him away from the crowd, toward a door behind them where some privacy waited for them, as well as more comfortable clothes for Jack and a trunk to store Bunnymund's robes. Once the door closed behind them, catcalls whistling through the cracks as they were locked in, Aster slid them both down the antique wood of the door to sit in the floor, huddled together.

Jack nipped at his husband's neck, running his hands around the pooka's head and tugging at the fur to give him more access. Claws pinched him through his clothes and he moaned at the urgency gripping them both. He didn't expect to be suddenly thrust off of the warm lap he sat in and pounced on. A large paw pressed his arms into the floor above his head as Aster straddled his hips and deftly unbuttoned his jacket and vest, panting into his neck as he pulled at the tie with his teeth, pausing occasionally to suck and lick at his skin.

Bunnymund growled when his efforts were rewarded with _another_ shirt lined with buttons and, irritated and impatient, he took his claw and ran it down the connection, popping each fastening off to expose his husband's smooth, pale chest. He shoved the fabric aside, pulling it from the waist of his companion's pants and bent down to attack the boy's nipple, purring loudly at his cries. He was more than a little pleased to feel Jack's erection straining through his pants, tenting the material tightly between his legs. His draping robes hid his own, but he planned to rectify that as soon as he had his mate, his lover, his husband naked and underneath of him, consummating their marriage right there on the floor of their changing room.

They were both rudely jolted back into reality when thunderous bangs were rapped against the solid door that separated them from a thousand other beings, and North's voice warned them that they still had a reception to attend, a dance to dance, a cake to cut, and gifts to open before the end of the night. The scare of the sound and reminder to reality separated the two long enough for them to stand, but Jack found that he couldn't let his Bunny go completely unmolested. The pooka _never_ wore clothes and this may be his only chance…

Ignoring the warning glare of his husband, he smiled as he swatted large paws away from delicate gold buttons and gently set to work on them himself. "Can't let these come to the same fate as mine, can we?" he joked lightly, focusing on his self-imposed task and working the buttons free of their holes, letting the fabric fall open at the pooka's chest once they were all undone.

He finally looked up into Aster's blown eyes when his hands found the sash around the rabbit's waist, and he blindly unclasped the catch and untied the knot, letting the deep blue fabric fall to the floor around them. His smile widened when the pooka's exposed throat bobbed in a thick gulp. "Ah…think yer enjoyin' this too much, mate…" he accused weakly as Jack slid his fingers between the fabric of the robes to open them.

"I think _you_ are," Jack quipped back happily, and ran his palms up his parter's chest to rest on his shoulders before grasping the fabric and gently sliding it down and over the pooka's arms and off his back, folding it carefully over his elbow to keep it from dragging too much across the floor. His eyes flicked down and his cheeks tinted lightly as he smirked up into green eyes. "You sure you don't need to wear these through the party?" he asked jokingly.

"Rack off," Bunnymund griped, stepping back from the boy to gain a little breathing room and some space for the sprite to undress. They _really_ didn't have time to do the things he wanted to do right now.

When they had both calmed down a little and the room was finally clean of garments and Jack was back in his hoodie and pants, Aster slung his empty bandolier over his shoulder and strapped his braces to his forearms, before adjusting the leather strap around his bicep and holding his paw out to his partner. "Ya ready fer this, love?" he asked with a happy grin as Jack took his paw, twisting his fingers into the grasp.

"I'm ready for anything as long as you're with me," Jack replied confidently, and Bunnymund unlocked the door and they stepped back through the entrance and into the midst of the party.

_**Author's Note:**__ The deed is done. _

_This took me about three hours to write, yet the time it takes for the events to proceed is a matter of minutes, which gave me an oddly off-kilter feeling when I read through it the first time. I wondered where my time had gone. Lol  
_

_But yeah._

_Wrote a wedding chapter._

_Never has breaking a personal vow to myself been so fun. :D Bring on the mpreg! Woo. (Is this what dirty feels like? lol)  
_

_P.S. **Jackrabbit Week is going on now - July 14-20**. Go tumblr you some great shit. :D I be postin' as zombzwontgetme (lame stuff) but there's some great art and drabbles to enjoy! Post things and spread the love.  
_


	23. Just a Taste

_Just porn. _

**Rated: M for lots of sexual content and also some language. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, just troll for slutty pics and stories of ma bois. **

**Just a Taste**

Aster grinned at his husband from the doorway around the armful of boxes and bags stacked upon each other and leaning into his shoulder. Jack was sitting cross-legged on their bed, examining the myriad of items that he had carried into their room himself. A large pump bottle sank heavily into the comforter beside him as he fiddled with various smaller items. "I can't believe Tooth got us a _gallon_ of lube," he remarked with a whine, blushing at the memory of opening _that_ particular gift in front of their audience.

Bunnymund chuckled, carefully setting the stack of boxes in the floor. "Not like we won't use it, Jackie," he reasoned good-naturedly.

"And what is _this_?" the boy wondered, ignoring the comment.

Aster's eyes flicked up to his mate for a moment before returning to his current task of sorting gifts. "Tha's a cock ring, love," he informed casually, unhooking the last bag from around his arm before standing up again to brush his fur back out. "And the things next ta the handcuffs'r sex beads. All from Tooth?"

Jack's face was on fire as he nodded and peaked up to watch his Bunny smoothing his fur. "How do you know what all this crap is?" he asked curiously. It all looked like dog toys and random junk to him.

A brow rose at him. "Do ya really wanna know, love?" the pooka asked him rhetorically as he cleared a few of the items off of a section of the huge bed to sit down as well. He picked up a length of soft rope and felt it against his paws. "Did ya only grab the sex toys and leave me with the rest, Jackie?" he joked, eying the sprite and grinning at the dark blush his comment earned.

"I didn't know…I just picked up what was on top," Jack defended weakly, ducking his eyes, toying with the studded rubber ring he had just asked about and gazing down at the dark streak he had left across his soft, gray boxers from wiping lube off his finger. They had been the only article of clothing from the wedding that he'd been willing to keep on as numerous members of his family traipsed in and out of his and Bunny's room, wishing them goodnight and making sure they had everything they needed as his new husband had ferried gifts. They would depart in the morning to go home once the last of the guests had taken their leave, and it couldn't be soon enough for him. "What's it for anyway?" he muttered, tossing the thing back onto the cover.

Aster grinned, feeling warm affection wash through him at the boy's innocence. "Guess we'll find out later, mate," he replied cryptically and shoved some more stuff out of his way so that he could move and prop his back against the headboard of their bed. Adjusting a pillow behind his back and settling in, he finally held his arms out to his new husband, beckoning him into his lap.

Jack felt a flutter of nervousness. This was his wedding night and he wondered if he was supposed to be doing something special or if it would be like any other night he had spent with his Bunny for the last three years. Everything was exactly the same yet completely different, and he was stuck in a foggy limbo of indecision. He crawled carefully into the pooka's lap, straddling his hips and facing him, finding comfort in the strong muscles between his legs and under his palms as he ran his hands up his husband's chest. Aster always knew what to do.

"Y'alright, love?" the pooka ask, eying him curiously, "The cock ring was a joke. We can throw that shite away if ya wanna…"

Despite himself, Jack laughed, enjoying the pull of his lips across his teeth. "No, s'fine," he reassured, dragging his gaze up the body he sat on to rest in green eyes. "Just wondering how I'm gonna screw up first," he only half-joked.

The easy grin that had accompanied his laugh slid off of the rabbit's face and was replaced with a warmer, gentler look as he slid his paws comfortingly across his bare back. "Take out the 'up', Jack, and let's go from there," he murmured, and pulled the boy closer, gently flicking his tongue over the cold nose before pulling him the rest of the way in for a chaste kiss.

Jack's heart was pounding as his husband kissed him, his arms pressed into the pooka's chest and his back arched from being hugged. His boxers felt tight and twisting, and they reminding him that Bunnymund still wore all of his armor. Even now the bandolier jabbed into his skin, so he broke the kiss and took a few breaths before reaching out to grab the belt across his Bunny's chest. Pulling it gently up and over the pooka's head, he grinned when the long ears flopped givingly around the item before flicking back to their previous position as he took the bandolier off of his mate. "You're adorable," he blurted, smiling sheepishly through his blush as he watched the expressions flit across Bunnymund's face at his admission.

"Adorable, eh?" the pooka asked, lifting Jack from his position on his hips and turning him around to press his back much more comfortably into his furry chest. Strong, muscled arms came around him to rest across his stomach. "Not sexy'r hot'r handsome? But adorable? Ma mate'n ma husband thinks ah'm _adorable_," he brooded jokingly.

Jack laughed at his companion as he took an arm into his grasp and began to unbuckle a bracer. "You _know_ you're all those things, too," he chided, tossing the garment aside and beginning on the other. "You think we'll be left alone for the rest of the night?" he asked hesitantly, eyes flicking to the closed door as the last bracer loosened and dropped heavily into his hands.

"Does it matter?"

"_Yes_," Jack hissed immediately, gracing his husband with an unimpressed sideways glare.

"Then yes, we'll definitely be alone f'the rest'a the night," Bunnymund grinned over his mate's tattooed shoulder. He purred as he pressed his mouth against the crook of the boy's neck, breathing in his scent and running his tongue across his skin. His pulse quickened as he ran his paws over the pale chest and brushed the perky nub of a nipple, eliciting a soft gasp from his mate. He could see that the boxers beginning to tentatively rise and growled possessively. It was his job to pleasure his husband; he didn't give a rat's arse if the whole bloody magical community paraded through their bedroom at that moment.

Not giving Jack the chance to come up with some retort to his comment or excuse to wait, he slid a palm down his smooth, cool body, pulling at the fabric of the boy's boxers. He exhaled roughly across Jack's shoulder when his erection accidentally popped through the slit in the front of the shorts and he nuzzled his husband's cheek affectionately. He kept a paw pressed firmly against the boy's chest as he leaned them both forward, reaching for the huge pump bottle next to them, squirting a dollop into his palm and sliding it around his digits before he leaned them both back again and wrapped his grasp around the hard appendage.

Jack gasped, pressing his head back against the pooka's neck and gripping his furry thighs. It was so _slick_ and the feel of Aster's fur against his back set his nerves singing and he groaned lowly at the vibration from his purrs. He jumped and squeaked when the paw at his chest tweaked his nipple and began to rub it in time with the pumping.

"Ah'm the only one who'll eva touch you like this," Bunnymund whispered into his skin, "Yer mine foreva now, Jack. You know that?"

"Already was, Aster," Jack gasped in reply, squirming at the multiple sensations bombarding his body. It felt so good, but it wasn't enough for him to topple, and he whimpered into his husband's chin as the unsteady motions continued. "_Harder_…" he begged in a quiet rasp.

"So impatient," the pooka tutted, nipping the sprite's ear, "We've got an eternity." His own hardness finally revealed itself by pressing into the slim back when Jack whined pleadingly at his statement. He let his gaze fall across the things littered around them on the bed, things that he decided shouldn't be utilized until they were back in the warren. He wanted enough time to experiment and see what his mate liked best, and that would take more than a single evening. "How much do ya want it?" he whispered hotly, running his tongue along a cool lobe.

"So mu…"

"Bunnymund, you dropped…"

Aster cut his eyes up hatefully from his suddenly petrified mate to the Russian man standing frozen in the doorway, one hand on the knob, the other gripping a small box as he stared dumbly at them. "Kinda ma wedding night, North," he growled into the silence. His rumbling voice seemed to set the world back in motion because the intruding Guardian immediately tossed the package into the general vicinity of the rest and slammed the door in his hasty retreat, stumbling over hurriedly muttered Russian mixed apologies while Jack struggled uselessly to cover himself, hindered greatly by his husband's obstinate refusal to let him go.

As soon as the door was closed and they were alone again Bunnymund purred and nuzzled his mate's face in an attempt to sooth his husband's tension. "S'alright love, we won't be bothered again, ah think the old codger'll guarantee _that_," he murmured, taking up the motion of his fist again.

"He _saw_…" Jack replied in strangled horror, even as he gasped again at the pooka's ministrations. He was mortified.

"He saw a married man being pleasured by his husband on his wedding night, mate," Aster rebuked firmly, "He didn't see anithin he shouldn't 'a expected." He quickened his pace and slid his paw slickly up and down the entire length of Jack's cock, letting it nearly pop from his grip before squeezing back down it again. The boxers were irritating him now, but he didn't want to stop until Jack was loosened up and comfortable again. "Does this feel good, love?" he asked into the crook of the boy's neck, eyes falling on the black marks across the pale skin of his arm.

"_Yes_." Jack's breathing was shallow and burdened as he tried to keep his voice quiet, eyes darting continually between the door and his lap.

"Hmm, tell me who ya belong to. Ah want _North_ ta hear ya say it," he commanded hotly, losing himself in the feel of his new husband's tight muscles and ragged gasps. The boy was too focused on others. It was time to bring that attention back to where it belonged. He slowed his pumping and slid the paw on his mate's chest up his shoulder, tracing the line of his throat before brushing his touch across panting lips.

The tickle his touch caused worked, and he slid a digit into the sprite's mouth when his lips parted, using the leverage to pull his head back to rest on his shoulder so he could watch his flushed face as he worked him. He rubbed the boy's tongue with his finger and nuzzled into his cheek, letting his breath puff across his face. He groaned when lips closed around him and began to suck.

"Yer so quiet, Jackie," he whined when his voice could again be utilized. He pulled his paw away from his mate's mouth and grasped his throat again, keeping his head pinned against him. "Do ya want somethin' else?" he asked, picking up the pace of his pumping again and shivering at the moan Jack released against him. "You want ma mouth on ya, suckin' you off…or maybe ma donger buried deep in yer tight arse?"

"_Aster_…" Jack gasped, muscles tense with unfulfilled release. He couldn't hold on much longer, but he couldn't stop wondering if someone else would catch them. They hadn't even locked the door behind North.

"That's it, love. Just a little louder…" Bunnymund purred into his ear. "S'just you an' me right now. Do ya belong to me?"

"Yes…"

"Can't hear ya, love…don't ya love me?"

"Yes, Bunny, _yes_!" Jack screamed, and he came, clenching his eyes shut and letting his breath release in a loud gasping moan as he climaxed. His boxers were ruined now and he didn't complain when he was lifted unceremoniously from his position and his shorts were removed before being plopped back down in his husband's lap, naked.

Bunnymund folded the cloth and used it to wipe the worst of the mess away from his mate's skin before he snuggled in closer to the cool body between his legs. He was so hard he ached, but he refused to do anything until his companion was comfortable and settled. He wanted Jack to enjoy every second of their night and there really was no need to rush. He waited until the muscles in the slight body were relaxed and at ease before he reached down again to rub lightly over the boy's crotch once more.

His ministrations were little more than soft touches and light brushes and just casually feeling him; but just holding his mate, feeling the lungs expanding against his chest as he touched him and the damp skin under his palm reacting to his caress was almost too much. His mate was perfect; the most beautiful, lively, eager, wondrous being in all of creation. And now he was his husband and Aster would be the one to provide his happiness from that moment on, the one Jack had _chosen_.

Slim fingers clenched and unclenched in the fur of his forearms as his touches slowly excited new arousal in the sprite, and soft little mewlings were beginning to escape his lips, and Aster was dizzy with his desire for this being. He was having trouble resisting the urge to rut into his narrow back. He wanted to keep himself still, focus solely on his husband, but it was difficult when Jack was gasping like that and letting out little moans because _he_ was making him feel so good. Everyone else was forgotten and his little mate was only thinking of him now. "Do ya know, Jack," he whispered breathlessly, "how much ah love you?" A shuddered breath told him his lover was listening. "How ah'll do anithin' for you? You make me so weak, love…" He could feel his mate was getting close again, and he purred into the boy's ear.

To his surprise, a hand reached out and halted his ministrations, and he felt a momentary hollowness as Jack leaned forward and separated their bodies briefly so that he could turn around. He slung his leg back over and straddled Aster's lap again. His cheeks and nose were flushed blue and his eyes were lidded and fogged over with intensity and his lips were parted slightly as he exhaled little puffs of breath.

He gasped when Jack rocked forward slightly and their erections pressed together, sliding against each other between their bodies. Blue eyes flicked down before meeting his gaze once more and the blush was deeper, but it just made him prettier. "You give me strength, Bunny," he whispered, bringing the pooka's slicked up palm down to grasp them together firmly, folding his hands around it and beginning a new rhythm, "and I love you, too."

Aster groaned and pressed his forehead against his husband's, and the two of them watched as their combined grasps pumped their lengths. His heart rate accelerated at Jack's gasping warning that he was going to come again, and he nearly toppled with him as he watched the thick, white liquid shoot from his length, landing in scattered streams across their fists. With a sigh, the pooka released his grasp, ready to settle his mate again before they continued once more.

He was surprised when Jack swatted at his grasping arms and slid away from his lap, pushing himself off of him to sit on the bed, legs still curled around him. His heart nearly stopped when the boy leaned forward suddenly, wrapping his cool hands around his neglected erection and running his tongue up the length. His flushed face and pink tongue dragging up his cock was nearly too much, but when blue eyes looked up into his as he licked the tip he nearly came unwound. He moaned lowly and couldn't resist grabbing desperately at the sprite's soft hair as he worked his mouth over his length.

He whined in disappointment when his husband let his erection pop wetly from his mouth and ran his soft lips along the length of it for a moment with a smile, eyes not leaving his own. "You like that, Bunny?" he asked, cool breath ghosting across his hot flesh, his teeth brushing the hardness as he whispered with a devious grin, "You like watching me?" He could only groan because the boy attacked the head again, sucking violently on his tip and squeezing the base. The tightness in his gut was nearly unbearable and the grip was stopping his release.

"Jack…" he begged, "…please…"

Crystal eyes finally left his face to glance at the tub, and a single palm shot out and accessed some of the slippery substance in the bottle, and he ran it lightly against Aster's length before gripping it and pumping it again, mouth still firmly on his head, sucking. Bunnymund came with a sharp gasp and Jack worked him through his climax, lips sealed around him and swallowing down every drop of his release.

He didn't give Jack time to wipe his mouth as he swiped him up in his arms and snuggled him in close to his chest, purring in contentment and chinning the top of his white head. Their bodies fit together comfortably as they cuddled, and Aster couldn't help but touch every inch of the sprite's smooth skin. He traced a claw over the markings on Jack's shoulder and felt a new spark of arousal as he thought of completing the design. He was brought out of his reverie when his husband asked him quietly if he would go lock the door please.

He made no argument or comment, but gently hefted the slight body off of his own and tucked him lovingly into the covers, dislodging more toys as he pulled a blanket up and over the boy's thin frame, before padding silently over to the door and turning the lock on the knob and dimming the glow of the lights. He returned to the bed shortly after, sliding in between the covers with his new husband who immediately clung to his chest, throwing a leg over his hip. He rumbled in fond laughter at the sprawling pose.

Bright blue eyes peaked up at him from under white bangs. "We're not going to sleep already, are we Bunny?" Jack asked softly, a blush painting his nose. Aster would never admit how much his mate looked the picture of a blushing bride at that moment; he'd probably get punched. But the arousal and excitement permeating the boy's form through his seemingly relaxed position was obvious, and the way his gaze lifted through his lashes gave his expression a measure of innocence that Aster wanted to make his own.

"Ah don't know, mate," he countered with a grin, "what do _you_ wanna do?"

The blue blush deepened across a lightly freckled nose. "You _know_ what I wanna do," he whispered.

Aster's grin widened at the boy's halfway confession. He wanted to make that pretty mouth filthy; filthy for him and to him only. "Why don't ya tell me what ya wanna do love, and ah'll see what ah can do ta make it happen," he rumbled lowly, running a claw lightly up the boy's side, ears flicking forward eagerly for the hint of a sound from his mate.

"I…" Jack whispered falteringly, "want you to make love to me, Aster…" He buried his face into the nape of his Bunny's neck then and shuddered, tightening his grip around his new husband. "I just can't believe it," he confessed quietly into the soft fur, "You're my _husband_. You _actually_ agreed to marry me…and now we're lying in bed together and we're _married_…" Fingers combed through fur reverently, dragging up the pooka's neck to rub under his chin and along his jawline. Crystal blue eyes watched their pale digits' ministrations quietly for a moment before darting up longingly into his mate's. "Please, Bunny," he asked again.

Everything else was forgotten as Bunnymund nuzzled the sprite's face and purred his happiness to his sweet little mate. He would do his best to live up to his mate's high regard of him every moment of his existence, and he knew there was nothing he could ever deny the boy, so he carefully rolled him over and onto his back, kneading small circles into his hip as he dragged his tongue along his pale jawline. "My pleasure, love," he whispered into his damp skin.

He was blindly fumbling for more lube when his paw found a toy still tangled in the covers, and he grabbed it in a spur of the moment decision. It wouldn't hurt to try _one_ new thing. He rolled it slowly across Jack's thigh, letting him feel its size and shape. "Ah wanna prepare ya with this, love. Is that alright?" he asked into the boy's neck. The toy was smooth and tapered, and he wouldn't have to worry about his claws if Jack agreed.

His mate nodded against his face, and Bunnymund's purrs rumbled deeper when he felt Jack's hardening member press against him. He sucked mindlessly against the pale neck, still holding the plug in his palm against Jack's side as he tried to get a handle on his own arousal. He didn't want things to end too quickly. He wanted to take things slow tonight.

When he mostly had his bearings again, he peeked over the white hair to find the bottle he'd originally been searching for, and squirted a generous helping onto the taper in his palm. He spread it around on the thing as he nuzzled his husband's cheek and whispered his love, taking his free arm out from under them to gently stroke Jack's forming erection.

The boy's gasp make him dizzy again as he guided the toy to his entrance and traced it teasingly around it, pressing softly a few times to prepare his mate for the breach. He had to be more careful since he couldn't personally feel the item's progress, so Jack was gasping and whining by the time he finally let the rounded tip enter him fully. He ignored the boy's soft pleas for deeper, harder, and instead rolled the thing around gently inside of him, working him open a little more before sliding a little more length into him.

The wider section of the toy made Jack hiss, and Aster quickly pulled it back out slightly before pushing it back in a bit more slowly. He took up a gentle motion as he let his mate adjust to being filled and emptied by a larger object, until the pained breaths ceased and he kept the toy inside of him, rolling it again. The toy was only about halfway inside of him, and it wasn't as large as Aster, even at its base. "Yer doin' so good, Jackie," he panted achingly, "are ya ready for some more of it?"

"Bunny…I want _you_ inside of me…" Jack begged, grinding needily into his fist, trying to take in more of the toy.

Aster shook his head. "Want it ta feel good fer ya…gonna do this right. We don't need to rush it, love," he insisted. His own hard, neglected length and Jack's protests were trying to break his resolve, but he would have time for more brutal fun later. He slid more length into his mate without warning, and groaned when Jack gasped a quiet _yes_. Keeping most of it inside of him, he used his wrist to pump the toy slowly into and out of him again, adding a little more of it each time he pressed it back in.

He surprised himself when he reached the end and the toy slid completely into Jack, halting when its notched end caught and his mate's tight muscles kept it held firmly in place. He took the chance with is newly freed paw and ran his touch around the toy and up between his legs, cupping his balls and rolling them gently in his palm as his other paw continued to stroke the length of his erection.

"Aster, I'm gonna cum…" Jack gasped, hands gripping into his fur tightly as he tried to hold himself off.

"Let go, love. Ah'll get ya ready again," Bunnymund promised, and he reached down to wiggle the plug gently around inside of his mate. The tiny movement sent Jack toppling, and his cry echoed around the vaulted ceiling of the room as his seed spurt up onto his abdomen and chest. Aster was careful not to jostle his husband too much as he released him and slid down his body to clean the tacky substance from his skin.

He was surprised to find himself thinking as he lapped the salty, tangy semen from Jack's navel that this was the substance that would give him a family. One day Jack would be the father of their children, and cum like he wiped clean from his chest with his tongue now would create them. It was almost overwhelming. And frightening. Jack needed to be filled in on methods of possible reproduction. They would need to talk. And then see if he was still willing to take that step eventually.

But for now he purred as he finished Jack's torso and began to lick and slurp around his groin, nuzzling the limp appendage as he worked his mouth around it to clean his mate. He spread the boy's legs wider apart and lifted his hips slightly with his arms for better access to his bottom and dragged his rough tongue over his skin, clearing away the excess lube as he traced the edge of the plug.

"_Aster_…" Jack moaned, legs tensing, and Bunnymund realized that his mate might not be comfortable, so he pulled away and looked up at his husband's flushed face.

"Here," he panted, taking one leg and carefully placing it over his shoulder before grabbing the other. He didn't want the plug to hurt his mate. "Does that feel betta?" The sprite nodded, blushing, and moaned, wrapping his legs around Bunnymund's head as he dipped back down to continue tonguing his entrance clean. Didn't matter that he was about to get it messy again. He'd just clean him again, relishing in his cries and sighs as he touched him.

When he was finally done, he was pleased to see that Jack was becoming aroused again, cock already half-hard and growing with interest. He flicked his tongue along the slit playfully as he pulled himself back up Jack's body, legs still over his shoulders. "This alright, love?" he asked, aching and hard and leaking against the boy's skin. Jack was curled and open against him, the only barrier was the toy still inside of him.

His mate nodded mutely, features flushed and expression wanton as he braced his arms against the bed to hold his back straighter. So Aster gently picked the edge of the plug with a claw and pulled it slowly out of his mate, groaning at the soft sound his husband made as he emptied him. He slid a paw along its length, gathering what lube was still slicking it and rubbing it along his own. His natural slickness was enhanced by the cool lubricant, and he grunted at the feel of his own touch as he finished and guided himself eagerly toward Jack's exposed hole.

The sprite moaned loudly as he was filled, and cried out as the larger length entered him completely. The invasion still ached, and it was so hot it felt like he was melting. He whimpered as his pooka filled him to the hilt, pressing firmly against his bottom. "Ya'lright love?" the rabbit gasped against his shoulder.

He panted against his own knees pressed into his chest as the heavy pooka leaned into him firmly. "You're always so…_big_," he mumbled, belying his ire when he moaned lowly as the pooka adjusted himself, "Oh Aster, yes, right there…"

Aster nearly lost control at the low sounds and his husband's words, and he pulled out slowly before ramming himself back into the tight hole, forcing a cry from his mate. "You like it, though, don't ya Jackie?" he groaned as he pulled slowly out again and gave another powerful thrust.

Jack cried out again at the slightly rough treatment. "I love it, Bunny," he agreed desperately, "I love you." His own erection was leaking now and he cried out pleadingly as Aster took up a smooth rhythm, pounding into him and brushing his insides deliciously.

"Next time, love," Bunnymund promised as he continued his thrusting and watched his mate's length twitch and bounce against his stomach, "ah'll let you touch yerself next time…" He growled when Jack whined desperately, but obeyed, and his cries became louder as his need and denial wound him up and tightened him around Aster's hot length. He pounded into him, loving the feel of penetrating his needy mate, and breathed the scent of sex as he slowed his rhythm, not wanting to cum too soon. He wanted to tease his lover a little.

The slowing motion nearly sent Jack into tears and he gasped and begged his Bunny to cum in him, _please_. He'd do _anything_.

So Aster resumed his quick pace, unable to deny his husband anything, until he did come, and he groaned as he felt himself filling his lovely mate with his essence. Then he carefully unwound Jack's legs from his shoulders and picked him up to trade places with him, sitting him back down across his hips again. His arousal had never died, but it flared hotly back to life completely at the sight of the slim body sitting on him, panting and flushed, with that beautiful cock heavy and hard, protruding between them.

"Ah wanna watch ya ride me, Jack. Do ya wanna do that?" he asked, knowing the answer before it was given.

"Yes Bunny," Jack agreed shyly, already rubbing himself against the hard length between his legs and peeking up between bangs, "May I touch myself now?"

"Yes love, soon as ah'm inside you again," Bunnymund growled, and he brought his arms up to drag his paws along his long ears, trying to stay still as Jack immediately took him in a slim hand and guided him back to his loosened entrance, carefully pressing his head back inside of him before planting himself firmly on his length with a whimper.

Delicate hands immediately wrapped around the exposed erection as he sat, implanted on his pooka and jerked himself off desperately. His blush darkened when he saw Aster watching him hungrily, and he whimpered again with the quiet order to stop. Then large paws grasped his hips and began to guide him along the length that impaled him, setting a gentle, easy motion. "Like this, love; slow," Bunnymund whispered, before removing his hands again and running his touch up thin, taut thighs.

It took Jack a moment to realize that he was expected to do all the work himself, and he let the motion falter for a moment before lifting himself up with his legs again and dropping back down, earning a moan from his husband. He repeated the movement a few more times, adjusting to the rhythm as he held himself firmly and felt the burn begin to work into his legs. It was going to take him much longer to get off and he huffed desperately. Aster _knew_. He was teasing him. "Help me, Bunny," he begged. He couldn't focus on his own erection as he lifted and planted himself over and over, and it was a lot of work.

A cheeky smirk graced the pooka's lips, and he beckoned for Jack's hands with a paw. The sprite gasped when both wrists were shackled firmly in one grip and the other wrapped around his erection. "Ride me, Jackie," Aster murmured hotly, rubbing a pad across Jack's leaking slit and urging motion into his movements, "let me know ya like it."

Jack lifted himself again and moaned when the paw stayed where it was, letting his movements be the catalyst to his own masturbation. "This isn't fair, Aster," he begged as he felt the burn in his thighs and the pleasure coursing through him and his husband's cock filling him repeatedly. "I need more…"

Aster couldn't help himself. He knew his mate was wanting it, begging for it, but he couldn't give in. He was so pretty with his arms locked together and his thighs tensing as he rode him, pushing down against his aching length a little more each time tiredly. And his abs were tense and his erection was sliding so nicely against his palm. "Damn you look so good on me," he growled, "Riding me so nicely, mate. You feel so good, Jack."

Jack wailed above him, and increased his pace as much as he could, nearly coming off of his Bunny's length every time he moved, and his eagerness was rewarded with a firmer grip and some twisting as he moved, and he gasped and panted as he worked, and his skin was damp with cool perspiration and then he fell on the length just right and hit the perfect spot, and cried out and tried again, and hit it again, so he adjusted himself and pounded his hips against his Bunny's and moaned loudly, feeling his climax nearly break at Aster's cooing praise and moaning. It only took another couple of thrusts to send him plummeting, and he shouted his Bunny's name desperately in a strangled cry as pleasure rocketed through his body in waves.

Aster followed immediately to the sound of his mate's cries, and he held the member firmly as he pushed his hips up into Jack's, instinctively shooting his seed as deeply into the boy as he could.

Jack let out a final whimper and a wince when he fell forward heavily, accidentally disconnecting their bodies more forcefully than anticipated. He panted tiredly against the strong, soft chest he laid against, listening to the pounding heartbeat of his husband. His wrists were sore and his lower back and ass were aching, and his legs were tingling, and he felt completely boneless. He didn't have to energy to roll off of his mate.

Strong arms wrapped protectively around him, just as he was about to really start thinking about moving. "Ah love you, Jack," Bunnumund whispered into his hair, "yer amazin', love."

"I'm tired," he corrected jokingly, and smiled when the chest rumbled appreciatively at his remark.

"Hard ta believe our wedding was only hours ago, eh mate?" Aster sighed, "Still glad we did it?"

Jack nuzzled his face into the soft fur. "I'll always be glad to be your husband, Aster, like I'll always be glad to be your mate…"

Purring erupted at his declaration, and claws softly raked his back, making him sigh in pleasure. "Me too, love," Bunnymund whispered, a smile evident in his voice, "Ah hope ya feel the same when our real honeymoon starts tomarra…" The pooka yawned as Jack's eyes snapped open in alarm, anticipating their first full day as a married couple.

_**Author's Note:**__ Despite this chapter of plotless gratuitous smut, I think I do have a rough plan for the next chapters. It's just been so long since I've written real porn. I had to take a step back and indulge my inner pervert again._

_But yeah…thank you Tooth for giving the author new toys to play with. Anyone care to join me in this hand basket? It's sort of a one way trip.  
_

_**p.s.**__ Jackrabbit week was amazing and I lost __**many**__ hours of sleep over it. If you missed it you can still check it out because really, every week is Jackrabbit week. AMIRIGHT? #jackrabbit-week  
_


	24. Session

_Oh my __**gawd**__ bad week (or has it been 2?) was bad. I apologize for the delay and the relative shortness of this chapter, but now that I have this beast under my belt things feel better. Plus I can get back to some legit porn. lol  
_

_And what?! It's not even smut?!_

**Rated: T for language and adult themes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, just love impurely and without malice.**

**Session**

Jack stared uncomfortably at the gun lying unassumingly in the small box and felt a pang of guilt at the eagerness his mate expressed. Bunnymund seemed rather proud of this contraption as he held it up for viewing; his bright green eyes assessing his reaction. When Jack offered no immediate verbal response, the pooka's arm's shifted a bit, adding emphasis to the gift. "Well…what do ya think, mate?" he finally asked into the silence.

Jack tore his eyes away from the tattoo gun and tried to find a smile before his eyes met Aster's. "It's, erm, shiny," he offered weakly, and added for support, "Did North make it?" Truth was he was a little afraid of tattoo guns. The buzzing made his teeth grind and his palms sweat, and it was frankly alarming to hear the strange noise increase as it dug into flesh. He had almost enjoyed the rhythmic tapping of the comb when his arm had been done…this was different. His gaze drifted back down to the machine.

"Yeah, ah wouldn't of wrapped it in Christmas paper; but ah gave 'im the material to make it like ma brushes, so it won't need to be dipped in ink. And North added a power supply, too. Pretty spiffy, yeah?" Long ears flicked forward eagerly, waiting on praise or enthusiasm, but none was offered. The pooka's eyes narrowed; he was beginning to realize something was up. "What's wrong, Jack?" he asked, ears dropping to his back in anxiety, "Do ya not wanna do it? Didja change yer mind?"

Jack shot his eyes back up to his husband, and he raised his arms in panicked complacency. "No," he assured just a little more loudly than he had intended. He took a breath and lowered his voice, hating that he would have to admit weakness to his Bunny. "It's just…intimidating," he motioned toward the item with an upraised arm for affect, blushing in shame, "…it…sounds angry." It was silly, he knew. Lono had informed him that guns were less painful than tapping, but even knowing that it just didn't seem possible. How could that rasping, buzzing sound be less painful than the tapping of bone on wood?

Bunnymund sat back, arms falling against his stomach as he held the box limply. He'd commissioned North to make his gift months ago and had anxiously awaited its completion, and couldn't have been more pleased with its quality…until Jack. Hiding his disappointment, he slid the cover back over the box and set it on top of another pile of boxes he had been carrying. "No worries, mate," he chimed more pleasantly than he had intended, knowing it sounded forced, "It can wait. Hell, we can go back to Lono if ya want, love." He hated the taste of those words on his tongue. He had secretly been looking forward to inking his mate.

Jack sighed through the thin line his lips made as he picked up a few boxes of his own to carry into the burrow. _Way to fuck up on day _one_, Frost_. Yeah, he was a stellar husband. He turned to apologize and backpedal, but Aster was already halfway through the garden, carrying a large load into their home. Guilt engulfed him all over again as he followed the pooka silently inside. He honestly didn't want Lono to complete his markings. He wanted his Bunny to do it, and it wasn't like he _couldn't_ sit through the gun, it just made him nervous, twitchy. Machines were strange to him, outside his scope. He needed to make things right.

"Aster," he called out from around the stacks he deposited before the rabbit could go back outside.

"Yeah love?" The fake, nonchalant inflection lacing the Australian voice stung.

Jack stood up, brushing his hoodie of nonexistent dust, and made his way toward the pooka, reaching for his paw before he could move away. He looked up into his husband's green eyes earnestly. "I want _you_ to do it," he insisted, wondering what it meant when Aster dropped his gaze from his own at his encouragement.

"Ah don't…" Bunnymund began uncertainly before stuttering to a halt, and Jack's heart dropped like a brick. His Bunny didn't want to give him his tattoo? Was he _that_ mad at him? What could he do to make things right? How could he have screwed up so fast? The pooka's eyes flicked to his, dropped, then darted back up knowingly. "Oh let me finish ya wanker," he griped, grinning despite himself. What a boofhead. "Ah was tryin' ta say that ah don't wanna do anything yer uncomfortable with. And ah don't want you ta do this only to indulge me. We don't have to do it _now_, anyway."

Jack was nearly high on his sudden relief, and a silly grin plastered his face as he followed the pooka back out to the garden for the very last of their gifts. He would never admit to skipping, but he certainly was bouncier than usual as he flitted along behind his mate, happy that he wasn't mad. "So what?" he teased, "you were gonna strip me down and get to work as soon as you utilized my usefulness with getting this crap inside?" He hadn't meant it to sound so dirty, but that it did just made his smirk cheekier.

"Get ta work on _something_, at least," the Easter Bunny joked back easily. He actually had planned on marking Jack at their earliest convenience. If that time had been available just after getting back to the warren, well…

Jack's heart skipped just a little at confronting the gun so soon, but he kept his voice even and confident when he spoke. "So you wanna do it outside or inside?" he asked around the last armful he carried with assistance from his staff.

A shaggy brow arched at him. "Do _what_, mate?"

Oh, it was so tempting to run with the innuendo, but Jack didn't run from challenges. He faced them, confronted them, sometimes called them kangaroos. He didn't want Aster to have any doubts or concerns about his commitment ever again for any reason. This would be the final step of assurance. "Tattoo me. Would outside be better for light or would inside be better so nothing disturbs you?" He would _not_ let his palms sweat over this.

Ears dropped again in doubt, but hope was already filling Jack's favorite green eyes. "Well…outside would probably be more comfortable for ya…" he began hesitantly, "it'll probably take a while…" The pooka watched him assessingly, judging Jack's reaction to the implication that it would take time.

He kept his expression neutral and unconcerned as he set his load down in the kitchen and stood again, cracking his neck against his staff, slung lazily around his shoulders now. "Well, s'long as we can take breaks I guess. I sat through Lono for two days. Sucked." Yep, palms definitely sweating now. But it was worth it because Aster's ears perked back up and genuine excitement seemed to permeate his demeanor. He hadn't realized how much this meant to his mate.

"It won't take _that_ long, mate," Bunnymund assured confidently now, paw groping blindly through the pile to find the previously discarded Christmas box. "With _my_ skills, four hours of sessions tops."

And Jack nearly died because he was watching the pooka's tail _twitching_ eagerly as he dug through the boxes, and the cuteness of that took the edge off his fear. Bunny would never hurt him on purpose, and he would certainly never be this _excited_ about it. If he could sit through days of pain with a stranger he could do this easily. "So you, uh, want me to take my shirt off?" he finally asked. He still wasn't sure if Aster was planning on beginning _right now_.

"Yes. No," came the pooka's muffled voice, finally pulling away from the mountain in triumph, the small Christmas box grasped firmly in his paw. He gazed deviously at Jack. "Ah want yer shirt off, but ah wanna be the one ta do it, love," he finally clarified, before scooping Jack up and carrying him outside into the sunshine. It was late morning, so they would have plenty of time to complete it before dark. He took his mate to the softest patch of grass he could think of before depositing him on the soft ground and sitting back on his haunches. "You up for it?" he asked one more time, holding the box tightly in one paw.

Jack flicked his gaze toward the box quickly before nodding. He did not expect to be grabbed and pressed against a furry chest. Claws raked gently along his neck and a muzzle pressed lovingly against the crown of his head, nuzzling through his hair as a paw snaked its way up and under his hoodie, lifting and twisting the fabric. The gentle, teasing ministrations were affecting him, and he cleared his throat loudly to get the pooka's attention. "Uh, Bunny?" he asked carefully.

"Sorry, mate," Aster whispered into his hair, before finally pulling away a little to truly remove his clothing. His green eyes focused carefully on what his paws were doing as he lifted the shirt over his husband's head and helped him pull his arms from the sleeves. His voice was gruff and thick as he spoke clearly again. "Ah'm gonna be workin' pretty quickly, so try to stay still, alright? Call me whatever ya want and say whatever ya need, but don't move."

Jack's silent nod of understanding went unnoticed as the rabbit carefully examined the old markings to calculate and prepare the sprite's other side to match. He didn't want anything crooked or asymmetrical. He wanted his work to be as perfect as his mate. And it would be. "Alright love, Ah'm gonna turn this on and let you get used to the noise before ah start, okay?" he finally murmured, knowing he was nearly ready to begin.

Jack couldn't help but jump a little when the gun was switched on and the buzzing started up, but he had to admit it didn't sound nearly as loud as human machines were. The noise was actually more like a soft hum, not the angry rasping buzz that he was used to hearing. North had done an excellent job. So he felt even more silly when Bunnymund pulled him closer protectively and let the gun rest against his knee as he let him listen to the sound. "It's fine, Aster," he complained grudgingly, "you can go ahead and start. My ego is blown enough already…"

The pooka's body rumbled in a purr as he left the gun running and turned Jack in his lap, giving himself clear access to the pristine canvas he was about to decorate. "Gonna blow more'n yer ego when we're done, mate," he promised with a grin, and watched the sprite glare up at him in exasperation.

"Really? You're sayin' stuff like that _now_?"

"Just lightening the mood, love," Aster responded, smirk settling into a tight line of concentration, "Now Ah'm gonna do the lines first, then shade. You ready?"

_No_. "Sure."

Silence reined for an uncertain moment, and then Jack's arm was being burned and the humming deepened into a groan and his skin tensed reflexively and the burn worsened. "_Shit_," slipped a little too easily from his lips, and he looked up into Bunnymund's eyes in alarm. The green gaze was unconcerned with his language and was focused solely on the source of the pain and noise. The lack of negative response calmed Jack slightly, and he was able to loosen his muscles slightly and let his husband work. He could still feel his bicep trying to twitch, but he let his arm relax against his mate's grip and the gun.

Still, the burn wasn't exactly _thrilling_ or entirely pleasant. He gritted his teeth and thanked MiM that Tooth wasn't there to harp about how much his treatment could damage his perfect molars or whatever. And Aster seemed completely engrossed in what he was doing, so the pair lapsed into silence for a few minutes as one carved and the other was carved, the soft buzzzzuuuzzzzuzzzzuuuuuzzzzzzzzzzzzz hanging between them.

Ten minutes passed and Jack couldn't stand it anymore. "So…how's it coming?" he asked through his tense jaw. He huffed when all that was offered up was a grunt. "Bunny, you've gotta entertain me if I'm gonna sit here for four hellish hours," he pouted. The pain was spidering up into his neck and down into his elbow, but it wasn't overwhelming, more like a painful itch.

"Ah'm almost done outlining the lowest tribal stripe, love," Bunnymund answered distractedly, "Next ah'll do the one above, then work the flower in. Should take another…half hour. Then ah'll be ready to color…"

"Fascinating," Jack quipped irritably. Aster wasn't being fun. He cut his blue eyes up to steal furtive glances at his Bunny and smirked. He'd have to make his own fun. His arm wasn't really too sore yet. The lines had the needle in different places and not concentrating in one specific area yet. He knew the real (un)fun would begin at shading, when Aster would be going over one section of skin over and over until he felt raw and sore and bloody. The buzzing hum of the machine was nearly forgotten. The noise just sort of bled into the background. "Fuck," he said experimentally, eying his husband.

"Tender spot, mate?" Bunnymund asked, adjusting his grip minutely.

"Hmm…" Jack replied noncommittally. He didn't want Aster to know his game. "Goddamn," he tried now, rolling his lips between his teeth to keep from grinning when long ears twitched in ire. The pain ceased momentarily before touching down at another section of his arm. The next stripe was beginning. He couldn't deny that the breaks that reloading the ink took from the pain wouldn't have been at least a little helpful, but this _was_ way faster…

"Bastard bitch _squishy_," he chirped, finally letting some of his grin show through. Aster knew what he was doing, he was sure. And he wanted to see how the pooka would respond.

"Ah'm not sure ah wanna raise kits with a mate that has such a needlessly dirty mouth," Bunnymund quipped nonchalantly, eyes not straying from the delicate lines he was creating.

Bunnymund one. Jack zero.

The sprite had to be very careful not to move as he sputtered incoherently and squeaked odd noises that just didn't sound natural. He finally did collect himself, however. "I'm sorry!" he apologized, "I was just playing! You know I wouldn't do that in front of our children!" His cheeks colored as the thought left his mouth. It was very appealing and just didn't seem like it could be real and yet here was Aster mentioning it so casually.

Bunnymund's eyes didn't lift from the safety of his work as he grunted his reply. He hadn't expected to broach the subject as suddenly or easily as he had. But the matter seemed important to Jack, and he couldn't deny that it wasn't an _entirely_ unattractive idea. He'd been surprised at his mate's intensity when he had admitted to wanting a family a year ago, and couldn't help but let the thought surface in his mind more and more as their wedding had approached. "So ya seem pretty interested in offspring…" he hedged, wanting to get a feel for the sprite's intentions.

The needle was coming around toward the more tender areas at the back of his arm, and Jack hissed before he could reply. "_Fork and spoons_," he swore between his teeth, squinting his eyes as the sharp, burning pain licked into his cheeks. If he hadn't been under the needle he would have punched the pooka for smirking at his modified language. He forced himself to breath evenly and chew his lips as Bunnymund worked on the tip and corner of the stripe, and didn't speak until the line was finally being etched further toward the front again. The endorphins were beginning to kick into overtime, and Jack found his thoughts easier to convey without the nagging fear of rejection. "Never been more serious about anything," he admitted almost easily.

Aster paused, then continued the line. "Need a break, love?" he asked. It had only been approximately a half hour, but he had to break up their talk a little with the present. Jack looked tense and like he was suffering a certain degree of pain, but he looked like he was handling it. Still, better safe than sorry. A curt shake of the head proved his mate could see through his attempt. "Never been more sure about anythin' huh? What about me?" he asked. It was probably petty, but he couldn't help the tinge of jealousy the comment had earned.

"Wouldn't even _want_ babies if it weren't with you, Bunny," Jack replied, as if the comment were the only answer there was. His arm was beginning to _hurt_ and the chemicals releasing in his brain were throwing caution to the wind. "I mean, you're my _partner_ in this."

Bunnymund was_ this_ close to finishing the second stripe and beginning the tulip. If he had been more focused on his finished work he might have preened a little, but he had other things on his mind, things that put him a little on edge. "When were you thinkin'…?" he half asked, wondering if there weren't other things that should be said before time-frames were hashed out. Things like logistics and exactly what all of this actually _meant_.

The second stripe was done, and he took a moment to pause before beginning on the last section of the tattoo that needed to be outlined. The art was actually coming along rather smoothly and efficiently.

Jack didn't reply until the needle was digging into his skin once more and he winced as he hesitantly decided to go for it. "Well…," he began slowly, "it has to happen during a mating cycle, right? So when's your next one?"

Aster was suddenly glad that he had something important and consuming to work on while they had this conversation. And he worked at the line with a newfound concentration. "Well…a couple more months ah reckon…so you, er…wan' um now, then?"

"…You don't."

The inflection and tone in the sprite's voice forced Aster to finally stop and look up at his husband's face. The boy wasn't looking at him, but down at his arm. It was red and beginning to swell along the path that was already finished. Aster's magic was already leaking into his system, empowering him and protecting him; an extra feature the pooka had decided not to mention. He didn't want Jack to think he was coddling him. But the blue eyes were dulling and unhappy, and Bunnymund knew he'd said the wrong thing. "Ah wouldn't mind tryin' fer some kits…" he offered sincerely, though hesitantly.

The blue eyes sparked back to life and darted eagerly up to his face, and he had to drop his gaze once more and continue his previously forgotten work. "Really?" The incredible level of disbelief and shock nearly enraged Bunnymund. Why did his mate _still_ think he wouldn't want anything that Jack wanted? Why did the sprite always have to be so down on himself?

"What the bloody hell do you think, Frostbite?" he snapped, accidentally digging a little too deeply into the arm he was working on and forcing the boy to wince. He exhaled, and took up a new rhythm again. "There's things you should know, though," he admitted. He didn't look up to see if his mate was understanding his lead. He practically held his breath as he prepared himself for his next words.

"When we make kits, love," Aster informed carefully, "you'll hafta top me every time we try…and ah'll have a womb for our babies…Are ya'lright with that?" Suddenly only two things existed. The tunneled vision forcing him to focus on the arm and the intense desire for Jack's reply.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jack replied hopefully through a hiss, "I want children with you, Bunny."

Aster wasn't sure his mate understood the implication completely, so he decided to ask outright. "Didn't know yer preferences ta sheilas, love. Some blokes don't fancy having a naughty with either sex." Sort of.

Jack froze in shock.

He knew Bunnymund could tell he was startled because his ministrations halted before he gingerly took up the steady pace on his arm again. How much more was there to outline? He let the pooka work, but gazed into his concentrating, nervous, green eyes. Then his gaze roamed downward and across his mate's body and tried to imagine him as a female. He couldn't. He should have known there would be a catch. "You…would be a girl?" he finally asked heavily, peeking up at the rabbit's face again.

Aster's nose twitched as he considered his reply. "More like a hermaphrodite, love. Fully changin' ma form would be wasteful, but female reproductive organs would be the safest way ta create, carry, and have babies. Nature usually knows best."

Jack considered this carefully. His Bunny seemed to imply that he would be physically the same except for a few minor internal changes…and maybe one external one… "So you would have female parts _and_ male parts?" he asked for clarification, "and I would, erm…you know…" He flushed in embarrassment at the thought of having sex with his mate like he was female. There was definitely nothing feminine about Bunnymund.

"Yes, love. If that's still what ya want…just thought you should know," Aster replied gently, "and it would take some time f'me ta change and ah would stay that way while ah carried. Pooka pregnancy can take a year, depending." Might as well be up front _now_.

Jack chewed his lip and tried not to focus on the pain. It was beginning to become a little much, and he hoped Bunnymund would offer another break soon. "So would you still be able to…top me?" he asked with a fresh blush, "Or would you be…er…out of commission?" Honestly, it didn't make any difference. He was willing to do _whatever_ it took to have a family, but he did want to know what would be sacrificed in the meantime…

"…Ah don't know fer sure…" Aster admitted, "Ah don't exactly have experience with it and ah never asked anyone who had…" His heart dropped as he felt Jack deflate a little in his grip. He didn't want to disappoint his mate. "But even if ah can't…there's always other stuff we can do…" his voice tapered off. He just felt incredibly foolish for saying that. He was almost finished with the lily now, and the outline would be complete.

"Freakin' _shirtbritches_, Aster, you almost done?" Jack finally growled. He needed a break badly now. And their conversation had him on edge and his endorphins were waning. "S'long as you don't get bored with me, I'm willing to do whatever it takes," he added as reply to their interrupted conversation. His short temper wouldn't let him add any more.

A beat of silence and buzzing and suddenly Bunnymund was switching the gun off and letting his arms fall against his side, and Jack's arm fell back against his own body as well. "Outline's done, love. And in under an hour ah might add," Aster reported proudly, even though he knew his mate was far from happy at the moment. _He_ was relieved. Jack wasn't disgusted or repulsed by their future reproduction; at least, he didn't seem to be. Apprehensive yes, grossed out, no. "And…ah think you'll make a bonzer parent, love."

Jack tried not to move his arm too much. He could feel it swelling slightly and the ache was trying to sting…and there was a long way to go. No breaks for ink was taking a toll. But none of that mattered because E. Aster Bunnymund had just stated his belief and support in his parenting abilities. His grin was goofy and shy and he peeked up at his Bunny. "You…really think so?" he asked.

"Know so, love."

Euphoria was drowning out the discomfort as Jack basked in the praise. "So…you wanna put in a little practice?" he asked, grin snaking its way onto his face, "Maybe finish this a little later?" He was feeling raw and sore and needed a little _quality_ time with his Bunny. Plus all this talk of babies had him wound a little tight; needed a good release.

Aster ginned back at his happy mate and twitched with the desire to reach out and pull the sprite to him tightly. "Sounds ripper, mate," he agreed, and gave in to his urges.

_**Author's Note: **__Review for extra porn._

_(Yes I played that card.) _

_Special shout out goes to __**Graceria Adr**__ for kicking my fool ass back into gear. I might have quit this story this week if they hadn't kept at me. Go read their fic (_**Global Warming**_. It's also Jackrabbit and posted to this site. Writes a fab Aster.) if you haven't and write a review as a show of appreciation. :D_

_So yeah, kind of a slow chapter, but setting us up for the fun ahead. lol_


	25. Unexpected Ingredient

_Porn for you good folk. No discernible plot. It is what it is. ((Sorry if this chapter is really rough. Didn't have time to comb through it or polish it up like I usually do.))  
_

_Warning: I have read the books now and will probably incorporate a few book-verse characteristics now. Not a lot, but some things are just too awesome NOT to use._

**Rated: M for sexual content and language and adult themes**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters (though I do own a copy of the books now yay (6 arm Bunnymund ftw) and make no money from this.**

**Unexpected Ingredient**

Jack hissed and tensed as Bunnymund pulled him into his embrace. His arm stung as the pooka wasn't exactly being gentle with the raw area. But teeth were attacking his neck and the pain bled together into mingled pleasure as the hot tongue lapped over where teeth had previously bit. But then a claw raked over his wounded shoulder and he let out a painful whimper, and his mate halted.

Hot breath panted across his chin as Aster collected himself and rubbed the area around his new tattoo gently. "M'sorry love," he whispered into Jack's ear, "Wish it didn't hurt you as bad…" And to emphasize his remorse, a rough tongue dragged lazily across his jaw and up to his ear lobe.

The teasing flicks to his ear made Jack's voice breathless as he clung to the firm body on which he sat. "Hope you're not that rough to your…Easter eggs…" he joked, and groaned when the slick appendage snaked into his ear and dragged itself back out again, wet nose pressed into his hair.

"Ma brushes are a bit softer than ma needle, love…" Aster whispered into his damp ear, running a paw across his exposed chest as the other arm held him firmly against his warm, furry body. "Would ya like ta see what ah mean?"

A claw was circling his nipple, so Jack wasn't exactly aware of what he was nodding his agreement to, all he knew was that his husband was teasing him and it felt good and he would agree to whatever the pooka wanted. He ran his hands along the slim waist of his mate and curled an arm around him, locking the rabbit to him as well. The contact of his shoulder under Bunnymund's arm made him wince, but he didn't let go of his grip as he lazily ran his other palm across the furry hip and over his husband's leg to rub circles along the inside of his thigh. The fur was beginning to twist and circle before he dragged his hand away and up toward his abdomen again, following the heat increase as he inched closer to the destination he was truly aiming for. His wrist was snatched up just as he was about to make the contact he desired.

"Nah, mate. Ah can't focus when yer hands are roamin'," Aster tutted, grinning into Jack's cheek. The rabbit paused at his own words, and the grin increased. "Ah know just what we need…" he purred and very gently disengaged the boy's arm from around him, careful not to brush his new ink too roughly. Once the arm was free it was easy work to pick his husband up and carry him back inside the burrow, where he took them both straight to their long-neglected quarters and deposited Jack heavily into their nest. "Ah'll be right back, love. Sit tight," he said before disappearing back around the entrance again.

If Jack wasn't so sure fun times were in the immediate future his curiosity would have gotten the better of him and he would have followed his husband. As he was, he was content to wait for the pooka's return. And he wasn't disappointed. Only a moment ticked by before Bunnymund returned, toting a wedding box and a couple of his paint brushes; one with a large, flat brush and another that was barely made of more than a few strands.

"Are you gonna make me pretty?" Jack joked, a goofy grin doing little to hide his excitement as he leaned casually back against the edge of the nest, arms resting behind his head in his ease. He didn't bother hide how tight his pants were becoming. He had a feeling they were coming off momentarily.

"Y'already pretty, mate," Aster quipped back as he dug around in the box and seemed to find what he was looking for because his ears twitched and he set the opened package down on the side of the bed before righting himself to his full height once more. He never let go of his brushes as he dragged something out and walked around the side of their nest.

"Pretty, huh?" Jack asked mockingly, "Not hot or sexy or handsome, but pretty?" His grin widened as he used his husband's words from the night before, and he let his eyes drop away from the pooka as he left his field of vision. "My mate and my husband thinks I'm…"

_ClickClick_

"Son of a…"

"Now Jackie, ah would _neva_ call you _that_," Bunnymund interrupted teasingly as he sauntered back around to grin deviously at Jack. Stepping over the box still perched on the edge of their nest, the bunny slid onto the bedding and sidled up to straddle his husband's hips. "Maybe a wanker or a show pony or even a li'l shit, but not _that_," he continued playfully as he watched the sprite test the bonds that held him.

Jack strained his arms and jiggled the cold metal against his wrists and craned his neck around to see what his arms were tethered to, but his mate's weight was keeping him firmly anchored to the spot, and he couldn't turn enough to get a good look. All he knew was that he was now attached to their nest and his limbs were behind him in such a way that greatly hindered his own mobility. "So _this_ is the game we're gonna play?" he taunted, not sure what his husband had in store for him.

Aster's eyes gleamed with the sunshine coming in from their high window, making their quarters warm and bright and homey looking and nothing like the kind of place one might think to find a boy tied up by a rabbit. "Yes," he replied smoothly, unperturbed by his mate's struggles. He simply sat on his hips and ran a pad across the large bristles of his paintbrushes and waited for the sprite to settle down.

Jack knew that Aster's patience far surpassed his own, so instead of struggling more or teasing or starting any sarcastic banter, he fell quiet and calm and laid pliantly under the heavy weight. "What if my arm starts to burn?" he finally asked when a silent beat of stillness ticked by. His heart performed happy flips when his Bunny leaned forward and brushed his lips against his own, then nuzzled the side of his face affectionately.

"It won't love. It's probably close to fully healed by now," the pooka informed him before pulling away and tucking his arms under Jack's torso, lifting him and pulling him down the nest with him a little ways until the sprite's bound arms were nearly stretched completely over his head and he was lying flat against the comfortable blankets. Once settled, Aster ran his paws along Jack's sides and shoulders and up his arms, testing and assessing the strong muscles underneath. While he didn't want Jack to have too much freedom of movement, he also didn't want him hurting. "And now," he breathed into the boy's ear once satisfied with his comfort, "ah'm gonna paint you."

Jack snorted. "You're gonna _paint_ me?" he asked incredulously, "like a house?"

"Is that what you want, love?" the pooka asked, settling back on his haunches again, Jack's hips still firmly underneath of him. He licked the tip of the largest paintbrush and rubbed the soft bristles against his nose, testing the brush as he waited for a reply. "To look like a house?"

"_No_," Jack responded immediately, but failed to come up with an alternative. What would he want his Bunny to paint on him? His eyes followed the lazy path the large brush made across Bunnymund's chin as the pooka gazed down at him, waiting for a request, his green eyes shining in admiration of what he saw. "Paint us," tumbled from his lips, and he flushed as Aster cocked his head in confusion, "something that makes you think of us," he clarified.

Bunnymund nodded silently and much to Jack's surprise, rolled off of his hips to sit between his legs in the blankets. Surprise turned to arousal when a paw unbuckled his belt and loosened the waist of his pants, and his heart did crazy flips when the handle of the paintbrush was pressed between his lips and left there so that Aster could slide his pants off his hips and down his legs, pulling the fabric free of his body and tossing them unceremoniously into the floor.

He had to pant for breath when the brush was taken from his mouth again and his Bunny took up his position once more on his hips. Only now he was naked and the fur brushed his sensitive skin and pressed against his erection and every little movement and adjustment made his eyes roll back in his head. He gasped when the brush stroked wetly under his jaw and down his neck. It had been clean a moment ago.

"Ah'm gonna start 'ere and work ma way down, love," Bunnymund whispered, deftly pulling the brush along Jack's flesh in long, smooth lines that left a cool dampness in its wake. "Ah'm gonna color yer skin with ma paint and then ah'm gonna lick you and bite you and suck on you until you're clean again."

The brush ran a long trail down from his jugular, tracing the center of his chest and down his abdomen, until it stopped at the boundary of his groin and he groaned, his eyes on the brush and Aster's paw as he traced the tool back up its path. The paint it left behind was a pale blue, almost a washed out robin's egg and it laid on his skin thickly. His mind conjured images of a hot tongue lapping at the material and his heart sped up once more. It was becoming painfully obvious that Aster was ignoring some specific locations. "That as far down as you're gonna paint?" he asked breathlessly.

A smirk spread across Bunnymund's intense features and he stopped tracing the circle around one light pink nipple. His eyes flicked up to meet the shining blue ones of his husband. "Ah don't need paint to put ma mouth _there_, but…" He languidly slid back down Jack's body until he sat between his legs once more and rubbed a paw along the insides of his husband's thighs, kneading the skin firmly as he waited for the boy to relax.

Jack felt helpless and completely open and turned on in his position. He was bound and his husband was planted between his legs, spreading them wide, and touching him and so close to so many things, and his straining length lay untouched between them and he didn't know where that brush might touch his hyper-sensitive skin first. He cried out when it was the paw that touched him first, running a claw from its location on his thigh and up between them until it tickled between his legs.

"Ah 'spose…" Aster purred, bringing the brush forward now as his free paw cupped Jack's balls, gently lifting them, "that ah should be careful not to paint too much." The wet end of the paintbrush found flesh and Jack gasped as it swirled and stroked before running up towards the front of his body once again. Bunnymund carefully released his grip to let his brush paint Jack's skin thoroughly. "Otherwise, it might take a _long_ time to get all this off…" He punctuated 'long' with a slow drag of the brush up Jack's length, and purred at the whimpers his mate let slip.

Jack was so hard he was leaking and the paint drying between his legs was tickling and itching and teasing him and his arms ached in tension. He couldn't reach down and touch himself or his Bunny. He could only lay there and take this slow torture and he was _dying_. "'Nuf painting, Bunny," he whined, grinding his hips uselessly against air, "take it off now."

"Haven't added ma own color yet, love," Aster denied, and finally put the thick brush aside in the blankets before groping and finding the fine one to replace it. He tested the tiny bristles in the same way as he did the larger brush, and his nose twitched when the fine strands tickled it. He still crouched between Jack's legs and his own erection was protruding from his fur insistently. The dark pink flesh of it shone as he finished testing his brush and looked up at his mate, and noticed Jack staring at it. "Like what ya see, Jackie?" he quipped playfully.

Jack ducked his eyes and flushed foolishly. "Wish I could do more than _see_ it," he muttered bashfully, and let his flush darken at his husbands purring approval.

"Alright, mate," Bunnymund growled with a smirk, and crawled up Jack's body until his erection hovered heavily over the sprite's face. Planting his paintbrush-full paw against the side of the nest, he used his other to grasp into Jack's hair and pull the boy's head up toward his hard length. "Do more than look, love," he commanded, and let the head rest against pale lips. He groaned when Jack took as much of him as he could into his mouth and began to suck.

Jack was dizzy with his own arousal as his head was guided to help him suck his Bunny's cock, the firm grip in his hair forcing him to keep a steady rhythm. Above him, Aster moaned. "Oh Jack, that feels s'good, mate…mmmnng…yeah…use that tongue, love…" And Jack used his tongue to rub the length in his mouth while he sucked and his own needy noises hummed around the flesh because he was so hard he ached and his Bunny was unraveling above him and he was _trapped_.

Even with the pooka's increasing noise, he wasn't ready when the hot cum came rocketing into his mouth and down his throat, and he sputtered and choked as it filled his mouth. He flushed as Bunnymund finally pulled out of his mouth and resumed his previous position between his spread legs; he could feel the hot seed lingering that had dripped down his chin and jaw when he had coughed. He fidgeted as much as he could under his Bunny's scrutinizing eyes.

"What a beaute…" the pooka murmured almost to himself before leaning down once more and cleaning Jack's chin with his tongue. A couple rough laps got the substance, and Aster finished his chore with a kiss pressed to his mate's swollen lips. "Ah love you," he whispered sincerely, then backed up again and took the paintbrush in his paw once more.

Jack stilled in disbelief when his Bunny carefully began tracing fine, tickling patterns over the thick lines he had already painted. "_Aster_," he warned. He still couldn't move and the taste of his mate's cum still permeated his senses as the rabbit tickled his skin. His cock ached with need and the dry paint only reminded him that his Bunny still had promises yet to fulfill.

Any further threats were undermined when he gasped and shuddered as the tip of the brush painted intricate patterns over the nipple that had been abandoned earlier, and his words became groans and whimpers as it stroked his sensitive nub. "As…ter…" he begged now, and whimpered when the purring rumbled down into his crotch as the brush worked lower down his abdomen. He gasped and jerked when the tiny brush head unexpectedly jumped lower and began tracing green leaves over the head of his erection. "Oh moon, Bunny…" he groaned, head falling back as he felt the paint and precum mixing together as the brush wove through it all.

And suddenly it was gone.

Jack peeked back down in time to feel the thin length of the brush handle enter him, and he cried out at the unexpected breach. It didn't hurt at all, even feeling the several inches push continuously in, and the feel of the smooth, polished wood gliding against his body was completely new. He gasped as the delicate pole began to pull back out again and brushed against his insides perfectly.

Aster was pressing heavily down on him now, feeling his heartbeat and labored breathing and listening to the noises and working his arm carefully as he gingerly penetrated his mate. "Ah swear Jackie, ah really did wanna paint you proper…" he groaned, leaning up to bite the pale collarbone his head rested upon. His fur was splotched with the paint that hadn't quite dried before he'd smeared it between them. "…Guess ah'll just hafta remove it an' start again…"

He didn't stop his gentle ministrations with the brush, but lifted himself up on his arm to peer down at his bound mate. The sprite's face was flushed and his swollen lips were parted as he panted and his foggy eyes were following the rhythm of his slowly pumping wrist, abs tense and legs pressing into the bedding for leverage. The potential discomfort from the newly imprinted tattoo was a distant memory.

Starting at Jack's jawline, Bunnymund lapped his tongue across the dry paint before raking his teeth back over the area to reclaim the rest of the substance, and he purred at the mingled taste of his magic and Jack's salt and the pounding vessel in his neck. Once gone, he moved lower to his throat and planted his mouth over the next painted section of skin. And he sucked at the area, pulling a moan from his tortured lover as he left a deep welt from his work.

"Aster please…you're killing me, Bunny…" Jack begged, testing his bounds for the first time since he'd been laid out. They wouldn't budge. He strained his arms and whined pleadingly as he felt the hot mouth scrape and lick and nuzzle down his throat and the center of his chest. The thin handle of the brush wasn't stopping and it was so fine that the penetration was little more than a tease, even when it scraped across his prostate just right. He wanted to be _filled_ and the tool was just toying with him. His length was so hard his own liquids felt alien and his husband's mouth just kept sucking at his skin until the paint was gone from his torso.

Panting, Bunnymund finally lifted his face away from the sprite's skin. The clean canvas was now littered with bruises and hickies and teeth marks, and Jack was moaning and bucking into his paw. "Want somethin' a little more…substantial, mate?" he growled lowly at his writhing husband.

"Yes Bunny, please," Jack whimpered back raggedly, biceps flexing above his head and eyes screwing shut, trying to take in every motion of the handle.

Aster did not concede immediately. He kept the paintbrush firmly in his grasp as he crawled back down Jack's body once again until his face hovered over his lover's crotch; he kept the motion of the brush slow and steady. Lifting one of the boy's legs over his shoulder, he finally stopped the motion of the brush and pulled gently out of the tight entrance for good, dropping the brush back into the blankets to joint its mate.

And then he started where the paint ended, just above his mate's entrance, and flicked his tongue across the painted skin between Jack's legs, purring at the mingled scent and taste. He dragged and swirled his tongue feverishly around the painted area as the sprite gasped and tightened his legs around his head, pressing his ears uncomfortably against his skull.

Just as he was beginning to think Jack would suffocate him, the area was clean, and he was able to drag his face further up, sucking his mate's testicles into his mouth now, careful not to accidently nip or squeeze too much. The legs stilled around him tensely, but his mate still groaned and panted as he let his tongue minister gently against soft skin. He purred experimentally and was rewarded with a shocked gasp and a squeak.

The only paint left on Jack's body covered his erection, and Bunnymund carefully dragged his tongue around the base of it, nuzzling into the hair surrounding his mate's groin and breathing in their mingled scents. When he stopped and sat back up, he was met by loud protests from his lover. "Please, Bunny…I'm so close…I need to cum, Aster…"

The pooka almost felt bad for what he was about to do. Almost.

"Ah know yer close, love," he cooed, dragging himself away from his mate for a moment to reach into the box, "And ah promise ah'll choke on yer lovely donger in a jiff, but we can't end things too fast, yeah?"

Confusion and alarm danced across Jack's face as he craned his neck to see what his Bunny was planning. Looped through a couple of digits was the cock ring. "…Aster. What's that for?" he demanded, eying the glint in the pooka's eyes as the thing was detached from the pooka's paw and budged down his own length to the clean base of his erection. The tightness was nearly stifling as he struggled to adjust to the restraining grip of it.

"It'll keep ya ready ta go, love," Bunnymund explained unhelpfully, and before Jack could demand more, he brought his head back down and swallowed Jack whole.

Jack yelled breathlessly at the sudden heat encasing him, and knew immediately what the ring was doing, because he would have lost it completely if not for the tight grip surrounding his cock. He tried to topple again as the head of his length bumped the back of his Bunny's throat a couple of times as he was sucked firmly, the muscles in the pooka's mouth squeezing around him. "Fuck, this isn't fair, Bunny," he wailed pleadingly, arms now tiredly limp against the nest above his head.

A long, rough slurp found Jack's erection popped from his husband's mouth and intense green eyes burned into his tortured ones. "Not feel good, love?" he panted, nearly snarling. Long ears twitched and in a second, Bunnymund was pressed into him, teeth pressing into his chin, arms taking his weight on both sides and hard, hot length brushing his hip. "Don't you want yer buck's cock?"

A sweet, earthy odor permeated his Bunny's breath and Jack was struck by realization. "Bunny, is there chocolate in your paint?" he asked insistently, heart rate increasing. He was cuffed to their nest and trapped and naked underneath his aroused husband, who may or may not be drunk and dangerous.

"Just a hint fer taste, love," the pooka assured with a growl, pressing himself more insistently against his mate.

Jack could feel a definite difference now, his Bunny's erection was larger and the muscles pressed against him were bunched into much thicker masses. But Bunnymund wasn't overtly altered, so the sprite tried to calm himself and go with the game. He would punish his Bunny later when he was free. "Don't hurt me, Bunny," he whispered as demurely as he could into a long, twitching ear. Given the chance, he had a feeling the pooka would have no qualms plowing right into him, and the reedy brush handle was _not_ enough preparation for what he felt against his body.

Aster groaned against his neck and began to grind needily into him. "Wouldn't hurt ma mate…" he slurred, pressing the head of his enlarged member against Jack's entrance and earning a nervous gasp from the boy. The soft noise brought him around for a moment and he halted his actions, shifting slightly to reach for the box once again. From it he pulled the bottle, tipping the box's contents into their covers, and one of the several toys, slicking up the hard plastic length.

Jack was surprised when the toy wasn't pressed into him, but rubbed against his neglected erection, and he choked on his startled gasp when the furry paw twisted the item and it began to hum, tickling him. He cried out when the vibration was stroked over the head of his cock and swirled around for a moment, the ring halting his climax tightening almost painfully. "_Bunny_," he choked.

Hot, sweet breath puffed across his throat. "You want yer buck's cock?" the pooka whispered back.

"Yes."

"Who'm ah?"

"You're my buck, Bunny."

"An' what do ya want?"

"I want your cock…"

Above him, Aster shivered at his hesitant words. He hoped he wasn't making things worse. He hoped the pooka wouldn't forget to prepare him, but the vibration was still pressed against his leaking head and that hard member was pressed between his legs and teeth were at his throat, purring and praising. "Such a good little mate. Ma perfect Jack…"

And Jack lost his breath as the hum was finally pulled away from his erection and pressed roughly against his entrance before unceremoniously pressed inside of him, and he cried out for what felt like the hundredth time in ten minutes and the painful and sudden breach. But the vibration loosened him up much faster than normal, and when it brushed against his nerves he choked on his Bunny's name until the cool toy was replaced with a huge, hot, slick appendage. And it pressed slowly, but insistently inside of him.

And Jack screamed.

His voice didn't stop until the massive thing was completely inside of him and his throat was raw with the hurt. Tears were streaking down his face and his mate was cooing and purring into his cheek soothingly. He refused to consider exactly how much was inside of him because it brought cold washes of fear to think of, so he listened to Bunnymund's voice and let the tears come unhindered and felt relief when the cock ring was gently slipped back off of him. His arms were numb now and he felt helpless against any madness his Bunny might insist upon.

A surprisingly gentle paw began to stroke his erection and roll his balls as he adjusted to everything, and he found himself moaning through the pain and actually thrusting into the body that filled him. "Tha's ma strong mate, ma powerful Jackie…" the pooka growled as a hesitant motion began in Jack's awkward movements.

But Aster couldn't keep the slow rhythm for too long. Before a few thrusts had been completed without hissing and painful groaning he was picking up speed and pushing in faster and harder and he moaned and growled as the whimpers and groans turned into praise and begging. He pressed in and brushed his mate's sweet spot with every jerk and took the boy's length in his paw and pumped it quickly, running touches and sharp claws over the leaking slit as he jerked him off and pounded into the slim body below him.

"Jack…Ah'm gonna…" he warned raggedly, and gasped when his words ignited, not his own, but Jack's release, and the sticky white liquid spurted out between their bodies, coating both his and Jack's chests; and he finished a few more jerking thrusts and followed behind his mate in a final slamming press against the tight ass.

The orgasm released the last of the magic from the chocolate, and Bunnymund felt himself relax completely as his muscles and body returned to normal, and his softening member gently pulled out of his mate's body, and they laid together in a panting, messy heap. The jangle of metal jarred him back to his senses, and he quickly slid from the nest and unlatched the cuffs, taking two pale wrists in his paws and rubbing them gently as he walked the limp arms back down their owner's body.

Jack winced as feeling came back into his arms, nearly overpowering the ache in his lower body from the rough treatment he'd just endured. The tingling became burning became the ticklish feeling that made him want to writhe in agony, and he voiced his low opinion of his condition to his husband. "Next time you wanna try chocolate, you're the one getting cuffed, _mate_," he complained as Bunnymund rubbed his shoulders and nuzzled his ear affectionately, none the worse for wear.

"Next time ah try chocolate, love," he purred quietly into his disgruntled mate's ear, "you'll be fillin' me fulla kits…"

Jack froze, feeling the hot rush of fresh desire trying to invade him. He could barely move, much less go another round of what they had just done, but damn, with his Bunny whispering stuff like that… "That's how you're gonna change?" he asked instead, trying to latch onto the important details. "Is it safe?"

His shoulders didn't ache so much now and the tattoo lines were fine and strong arms pulled him up from under his arms to be cradled in a furry chest. "It'll help initially, love. Ah won't be prepared to work that kinda magic when ah'm in heat, so the chocolate ah'm makin'll kick start it an' ah'll be able ta keep ma form after tha'. Ma body won't endanger our babies by tryin' ta change back 'til after they're born. If our first season doesn't work then we'll know 'cause ah'll change back ta normal."

Jack ignored the possibility of failure. "How many will you have?" he asked instead.

Bunnymund huffed a laugh into his hair. "Dunno Jackie. One ta four…maybe. Not a lot different from humans like that actually. Four's rare…and dangerous."

A new fear washed over Jack. The first fear that made him question their decision. He didn't want his husband to be in danger. He wanted babies so bad he could practically see them already, but he wasn't willing to give up his Bunny for them. Aster was his mate, his husband. Aster was his partner, his comrade. Aster was his best friend. He couldn't do without the being that now cradled him. And the pooka seemed to sense his fear because his grip tightened and his purrs increased and he nuzzled is face lovingly.

"There's risk in all new life, love," Bunnymund whispered soothingly, "but it'll be worth it, ah promise. Not somethin' ta worry yer pretty little head about."

"…Wish I could be the one to have the babies…" Jack grumped unhappily, "Don't want you in danger 'cause of me…"

"Yeah, alright, and how do _you_ wanna go about _that_, Jackie?" Aster chided jokingly, "And ah believe it'll be because of _us_, love. Also it's no more dangerous than any other being having lil' ankle biters…Now, ya ready to finish yer ink before the sun goes down?"

Jack groaned and covered his face dramatically with an elbow. His honeymoon didn't seem to be going like any of the ones he'd ever heard or read about.

_**Author's Note:**__ Yes, Bunnymund is definitely going to carry the babies. I know Jack would be an adorable mommy, but I just can't wrap my mind around a believable way to impregnate him when Aster is so ripe with potential. And come on, guys, who doesn't just want to __**die**__ of the feels of Jack being the doting, overbearing husband and father?_

_Oh and this chapter…just kind of happened. _

_So do we want a baby making chapter now? _

_(Love you.)_


	26. Slick

_Just jumping into the thick of things I guess. I may go back eventually and add filler chapters leading up to this, but eh. Probably not.  
_

_**Warning Warning Warning**__: This chapter contains hetero(ish) sex. Jack is going to put his penis into Aster's shiny new (temporary) vagina. I understand if you do not appreciate this particular method of mpreg, which is why I am warning you now. Please do not read this and then send me hateful messages. Feel free to skip this mating season and join us again for the pregnancy or even skip that too and come back for the babies. Or cut your losses and stop here. I truly appreciate all of my readers, and thank you for your support and feedback thus far.  
_

_I appreciate the suggestions for Jack's possible impregnation and have even been impressed with a few of them, but have decided to maintain my stance. _

**Rated: M for sexual content and swearing and adult themes (obviously).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters (they own me).**

**Slick**

Jack wasn't nervous. Being nervous would just be silly. The slight tremor in his hands as he crafted the final touches he had decided to add to his and his mate's quarters were due to the strain of so much concentration for the time it took him to cast his magic. He tried to keep telling himself that. And it was failing a little more in his mind as the seconds ticked by. He ground his teeth together as he created the last prism of ice in his shaking palms. There. Perfect. He planted the prism in the dirt floor by his feet and out of the way.

Jack had originally wanted candles. But the fire they required refused to work with him enough to get the correct number of wicks lighted and he had been forced to switch direction, relying on the moon's glow instead of the tricky light of a flame. Aster would have been able to help him, but that would have defeated the purpose. So instead he had carefully calculated the angle of the night's light through their chamber and placed a carefully crafted prism of ice at the perfect location to reflect the light in another direction across the room.

One had turned into ten or twenty, he wasn't sure. He had just kept creating them until the light reaching the final prism refused to budge any more. Moonbeams had difficulties with prisms anyway, and the last one glowed dimly. The rainbow effect of colors drifting softly through the air was an unexpected bonus. His Bunny loved colors anyway, and these wouldn't have been achieved with crummy old _fire_.

The air was cool from the ice permeating the room, making Jack feel energized and jittery. Aster didn't like the cold usually, and the sprite hoped his presentation wouldn't have the opposite effect of what he intended on his mate. He had hope, though. It was very possible that his mate may happily welcome the cooler climate in these particular circumstances.

The pooka's temperature had risen subtly over the last couple of days, and Jack had certainly taken notice. He tried not to dwell too much on how keenly he had anticipated the change in his husband, carefully sensing the minute influxes that signaled the pooka's upcoming mating season. The last two days had been really embarrassing; Bunnymund ignoring him to finish the final touches of his chocolate while Jack hovered nearby, perching on his staff or flitting through the air or even just walking around him in agitation like a dog sensing a female in heat.

Which wasn't entirely untrue.

But that wasn't the point at all. Jack knew he was being a bit overbearing to the point that he was beginning to suspect he was irritating his Bunny. And he really didn't want things to begin with negative feelings. He wanted things to be _romantic_. Which was what the candles would have been for.

He liked ice better anyway.

The room glittered and sparkled and the soft glow of the natural light from the night felt just right. Now he just hoped that the gradual shift in his mate's physiology had been accurately observed and he wasn't being a bit preemptive. While the first year of the return of Aster's mating season had been a shock, the second had been quite smooth and Jack hoped that his experience was leading him true this time as well. It was just so..._important_.

Carefully placing his staff on its familiar hook, he took a step back toward the entrance of their quarters and gazed speculatively at his handiwork, wondering if there was anything else he had forgotten or could improve. The non-nervousness set in again, and the sprite found his fist pressing into his mouth as he looked worriedly at what he had done. What if Bunnymund hated it?

Strong, furry arms wrapped around his torso, and Jack couldn't help the violent start and shriek he let loose at the unanticipated contact, followed very shortly with the extreme desire for instant death. The wish only mildly dissipated when his husband nuzzled his cheek and spoke quietly into his ear. "What've we got 'ere?"

Jack blushed and groaned, ducking his head away from the face that nuzzled him. His daydreams of surprising his Bunny with the romantic setting were dashed. "Thought you wouldn't be done finishing the new dens for a while…" he confessed in defeat, "Was hopin' to surprise you…" His devastation attempted to warp into annoyance when his mate chuckled lowly in his ear.

"You hadn't been by ta pester me for a whole half hour, love," Bunnymund joked, "Thought you'd carked it. Had ta go in search of your body."

"Ha ha," Jack muttered sourly, gripping the arms around his torso and finally leaning back against the furry shoulder behind his head. The body he leaned into was sweltering. It felt like his instincts had been correct, though Aster seemed to have vastly better control over himself, which, if Jack was being honest, was secretly a little disappointing. It also occurred to him that his mate hadn't commented on his project. "Do…do you like it?" he finally hedged, directing attention to his work and holding his breath.

An assessing pause filled the room before the pooka hummed approvingly into his ear, and Jack was able to breathe a little easier. At least Bunnymund didn't _dislike_ it. "It's beautiful work, love…and ah've been feelin' a bit warm today. The cool feels good, mate. Makes me wanna keep ya close…" _Ace_. Jack blinked. When had he started thinking in Aussie idioms?

Pointedly ignoring the mental slip, he turned carefully in his Bunny's arms and lifted his eyes to meet green ones. "You think we can start trying tonight?" he asked hopefully, trying to keep his flush at bay. His heart accelerated as the words left his lips, and he had to lick them to remove the tickle left behind.

Aster appeared to be calm and collected, visually weighing the chances in his mind, but his pupils were not-so-slowly blowing and his whiskers twitched involuntarily, and Jack had to contain the immediate exhilaration of his mate's response, even before any words were spoken. "We could give it a go, love…" the pooka began hesitantly, and gripped Jack tighter as his blue eyes widened in joy. "_But_…" Disappointment shrunk the sprite's shoulders. Freaking catches.

Aster purred against his skin to sooth his mood. "Ah was just gonna warn ya, love," the rabbit murmured, "Just 'cause amma have female anatomy doesn't mean ah'll be primed for kits immediately. Females have cycles and chances are it'll take a little time fer mine ta kick in, alright?" Jack nodded his understanding and was halted by another warning. "And Jackie…ah'm gonna, er…" Bunnymund paused as if unsure how to proceed, floundering for words, and Jack couldn't help but cock his eyebrows in anxious confusion.

Finally Aster cleared his throat and took on the tone of a teacher speaking to a student, much to Jack's irritation. "Jack, you know ah can get a bit…aggressive during ma season," he began, not waiting for affirmation from his mate before he continued, "Well, the aggression isn't gonna go away…it'll just be different. Do you know what ah mean, love?" Emerald eyes focused on the sprite, assessing for understanding.

Jack was not forthcoming. Aggression was aggression, wasn't it? And he had handled the previous seasons alright. He was getting the jitters again. Talking was not what he wanted to be doing at the moment. He fidgeted and tried not to chew his lip as he finally shook his head.

The sprite noticed all too keenly when the subtle grinding began against him, probably without Aster even realizing it, and the pooka tucked his face into the cool neck to keep his eyes averted from his worrying mouth. "Ah'm not gonna want you ta stop, love," he breathed hotly into Jack's skin, "ah won't let ya leave me or even sleep. MiM you've been drivin' me crazy the last few days…"

The grinding was less subtle now and the soft, furry face tucked in his neck was rubbing against him and Jack's breathing was becoming labored. "What about the chocolate?" he asked into the top of his husband's head, "Don't we need that?" He wanted all of his stamina to be utilized for their babies; waste not. And he had a feeling it would be greatly depleted by the time everything was over.

"Been testin' it fer a week, love," Bunnymund panted, "Ah'm already mostly female…bandolier, top pocket…"

Jack tried to hide his surprise at his Bunny's announcement as he groped into the pocket of the belt slung over the pooka's shoulder. Inside, his fingers felt a few foil-wrapped ovals and he picked one out. He wasn't sure if he should feel negligent for not noticing his mate's physical change, but the rabbit really had kept busy and even distant while they prepared for the imminent season. Using his chocolate-free hand, he hoisted the leather strap over his mate's head and gently set it in the floor beside them at the entrance of their quarters before grasping the fur of his Bunny's chest and leading him carefully back toward their nest.

The air shimmered and danced with the soft colors that the dim light of the night and ice created against the warm, earthen walls of their den, and the cool air relaxed Jack and seemed to sooth his mate's overheated body as he gently pressed Aster down into the nest and stood for a moment, unwrapping the foil from around the candy he held. Knowing now that his husband had been slowly perfecting female anatomy through sweets caused Jack to observe the subtle differences; the most obvious being the lack of male arousal.

The sprite certainly knew he was prepared to do _his_ part; his clothes already felt itchy and tight and smothering against his skin, especially his pants. But Aster had no outward sign of his arousal, which by now should have been obvious. Jack decided that an informative discussion could happen later, though. Right now he had a chocolate to feed his mate.

Slipping into the nest still fully clothed, he straddled the rabbit's hips and wriggled around until he was comfortable and he had the pooka's back propped up against some pillows. Aster's paws were roaming, slipping up and under his hoodie as he adjusted, and budging down into the hem of his pants, rubbing his touch along his waistline. The purrs vibrating from his chest were so loud that they reminded Jack of the sounds human yard tools made when trying to start.

The chocolate wouldn't melt in his cool fingers, but it was coating itself against the pads of his digits. Even holding it at the ready, he couldn't help but reach across the minimal space separating him from his love and press a loving kiss to the pooka's mouth before proceeding. "Let's make a family, Aster," he whispered, and finally brought the candy up to his mate's lips, letting the sweet pop smoothly into his mouth to melt on his hot tongue almost instantly. He gasped and groaned when his fingers were sucked in too, and cleaned of any coating they still contained.

The change was fairly immediate, but subtle. Jack hoped he wasn't hurting his Bunny as he felt the hips below him shift and widen slightly, and he could feel the pooka's already slim waist shift higher to compensate for the slightly more feminine build. A brief moment passed as the magic worked, and then it was suddenly over and the changes seemed to end, and Jack let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He was incredibly relieved. Aster wasn't smaller or larger, he hadn't grown human breasts or changed his appearance; he was still Aster…or was it _she_ was still Aster now? He decided not to dwell on _that_.

Jack shed his hoodie and let his mate shift into a more comfortable position below him. Once the shirt was free and laying forgotten in the floor, he turned his gaze back to his mate and paused. Bunnymund's eyes were still black and blown and his chest still labored under his panting breaths, but he was obviously nervous, and Jack wasn't sure if that made him feel better or not. After all, if _Aster _was nervous then he certainly had a right to be as well...but he didn't want that. "You all right, Bunny?" he asked, pulling the pooka closer to him and stroking his long, drooping ears lovingly. He planted a kiss at the corner of the pooka's mouth. "Tell me what you're thinking about."

Familiar strong arms finally clutched him and a wet nose nuzzled his jawline. If he didn't know any better he'd imagine Aster was shivering. He worried that it _was_ too cold in their room. He didn't want his mate to be uncomfortable. He wanted everything to be perfect for his Bunny, and was just about to ask when the pooka finally spoke.

"Mate…Jack, if a'any point ya don't…like it…ah want you ta stop, alright?"

Jack was flabbergasted. Surely Bunnymund wasn't worried about that? They were about to make a valiant effort at conceiving children. What was there _not_ to like about that? His pants needed to come off like five minutes ago. "Same goes for you," he replied breathlessly, choosing to ignore his mate's implications and play dumb. But the jerky nod he received in reply wasn't reassuring, and he slid unwillingly off the lap on which he perched.

He confidently began to shimmy out of his trousers, hoping to prove to his mate how ready he really was for this, but when he was finally naked and looked up he saw that Aster was watching his face, not his body. He sighed deeply. Fucking mating season always messed with his Bunny's head. He should have foreseen this. He took a deep breath and slid himself back up to sit on the pooka's hips once more, resting his back comfortably against his partner's legs and letting his erection rest between them prominently. "Tell me what you're worried about," he commanded. He wasn't going to let his babies be conceived with anxiety hanging over them.

Bunnymund's eyes flicked down to his length and back to his eyes before he could stop himself. Jack found it bizarre. His companion obviously wanted him, though the usual signs were absent; that was sort of to be expected, right? And his heat was coming upon him with a vengeance. Aster should be literally begging him at some point in the immediate future. And yet, here he was…

"_Tell me_."

"If it feels wrong or gross ah want ya to stop. Ah don't eva want you ta feel like ya hafta do somethin' you don't wanna…Don't worry 'bout ma season. Ah can handle it," Aster rambled.

It clicked. And Jack did a poor job of hiding his exasperated grin. Aster was on about the female stuff again. He was still afraid Jack would be disgusted. Didn't the rabbit know that Jack wasn't in love with his cock? Well, he loved it, but that wasn't what he loved about Aster. He loved his Bunny. For everything that he was. A vagina was just changing things up a bit as far as he was concerned, though he would miss the feel of his husband's…anyway.

And he had definitely considered all of this already. He'd have been a fool not to. It _was_ sort of different. But shortly after he'd learned about the requirements for children, he had also realized he wasn't concerned about having sex with a female version of his mate, but simply missing the sex they had always had. And he had brushed that off easily. As long as he was with Aster everything would be perfect.

So now, trying to hide his grin, he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Bunnymund's and watched the glitter from the rainbows painting the room dance in his mate's dark liquid eyes. "You're beautiful, Bunny," he whispered and nuzzled his cheek against the furry one, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of his aroused mate. It was different but not unpleasant, and wholly Aster in its own way. "Can I touch you now?" he asked, eyes still closed and resting his face in the crook of the rabbit's neck.

Below his ear he could hear the pooka's heart-rate accelerate, and he didn't know if it was from anxiety or arousal or a mixture of both, but when a single nod pressed against the top of his head he didn't question it. He wanted to prove to his Bunny that everything was fine and that the only one who should be worried was him. He hoped he would be able to figure out quickly how to pleasure his mate. He knew Bunnymund would guide him, though, as long as it was apparent that he was comfortable with it.

Keeping his movements conspicuous, Jack traced his Bunny's shoulder, running his fingers through the fur down his arm before dropping it to his hip. He let his hands adjust to the new pronouncement of his waist and took his time feeling the bone of his hip before letting his touch glide down to the thigh tucked between his legs.

He stopped and adjusted. He needed access that he hadn't compensated for before, he'd never needed to, and he gently squeezed the pooka's side as he settled between the strong legs of his mate, letting each limb settle around his body, encircling him. The scent in the air was thicker now and he found that it was making him a little dizzy, and as he pressed his face against his Bunny's throat to try to keep his head he couldn't help but bite down a little, earning a reluctant groan from his partner. If the scent hadn't already made him dizzy, the sound would have done the job.

"I love you, Aster," he whispered from his mate's neck, and ran his teeth and tongue gently across the pooka's jugular, pressing a kiss to the thumping pulse point. And then he pressed his hand forward, making sure nothing he did came as a surprise, until his palm pressed between his Bunny's legs.

It was hot and open and slippery and…different. It felt like a healthy helping of lube had already been applied, and he figured that in a way it had. The slick substance quickly coated his palm thoroughly, and he had no trouble smoothing it out to cover his fingers, too. The pooka was rigid below him, tension coiled in every muscle, and Jack decided that his mate's anxiety needed to be remedied immediately.

He let his weight rest and press more comfortably against Bunnymund's body, allowing his shoulders and legs to relax slightly. His thighs were nearly tucked under the pooka's back in this position and he let the strong heartbeat thump sweetly against his ear as he swirled the natural lubricant around his fingers before pressing forward to focus more on the feel of his Bunny.

The source of the slickness was the center of the heat, and Jack carefully rubbed his thumb along the moist opening amid his mate's fur experimentally. He felt his finger brush soft, swollen, hot flesh and paused at the quick inhalation of breath below him. He grinned into fur and stroked his thumb back over the spot a little more insistently, producing the same reaction accompanied by a shiver. The legs pressing around him relaxed slightly and even seemed to open for him a little.

"Does that feel good, Bunny?" he asked rhetorically, rubbing the slippery flesh in a firm, steady rhythm, "Do you like that?" His mate offered no intelligent reply, but moaned lowly into the top of his head and thrust urgently into his hand. He gasped silently when his middle finger accidentally slipped effortlessly between the two folds and pressed inside of a hot, tight, equally slippery place. His hand was coated with lubrication up to his wrist now, and he kept it pressed tightly against the pooka, letting him thrust into his touch as he gently probed the new place he had found.

He was beginning to wonder if his nails could potentially harm his mate when he rubbed something on the wall of the tight tunnel he was exploring and Bunnymund gasped and bucked violently into him, nearly dislodging him from his comfortable position. He had to pull away to keep his balance and Aster whined, anxiety seemingly forgotten. Good. "Again Jack. Do it again," the pooka panted, barely giving him time to reapply pressure and find his Bunny's slick opening again before thrusting against him once more. _There_ was that mating cycle really kicking in.

The scent of sex was so thick in the air that Jack had to open his mouth to bring enough oxygen into his lungs. His finger was pressing in again much less gently and he quickly began rubbing the walls of his mate's body, trying to find the right place. He found it.

Aster cried out in real pleasure and bucked again, but this time Jack was ready, and he kept his slight weight completely pressed against his mate, keeping him still enough not to dislodge him. He slipped another digit in to join the first and took up stroking the spot firmly, careful not to scrape his nails against the delicate flesh.

Jack would blame everything on the musk and pheromones permeating the air later, but his own needs were completely forgotten in lieu of his mate's pleasure. He nipped at Aster's chest and added another finger. It was so tight he nearly couldn't move his digits anymore, but Bunnymund was panting and groaning and grinding into him, so he kept rubbing stiffly. The muscles in the legs around him were beginning to tighten in the tell-tale signs of climax, and Jack was high on the adrenalin of potential success, so he increased his rhythm even more and changed the pressure to lighten or strengthen depending on his mate's voice and reaction. He was beginning to wonder if Aster's legs were going to crush him when the pooka's climax finally broke and he felt the walls of his mate's organ shutter and compress around his fingers as the pooka choked on his moaned name.

He kept still until the shudders had ceased and breathing was more or less successful again for them both. He was surprised when Aster moaned again as he attempted to slide his soggy hand out and away from between them. "Don't stop, love. Feels good…" he murmured pleadingly. Huh. So female organs didn't need the recuperation period that males do. Jack slid the implication of what that could mean for later away and focused on the now.

"You're so slippery, Bunny," he panted, looking up to see his mate's foggy gaze on him, "This all for me?" The substance was in fact beginning to soak thickly into their bedding, drenching the air with more of the musky, earthy scent. He pressed his hand against the pooka again and rubbed his palm between his mate's legs once more. It was all over him now and mixing into the fur between Bunnymund's limbs and up his torso. He pressed a single finger back inside of his partner. He thought he was getting the hang of things now, and that gave him confidence.

Aster whined as he teased him with the single digit, letting it slide lazily into and out of him, not really bothering to touch anything specifically. It was so easy with all the lube. "Is your buck making you feel good, Bunny?" Jack teased breathlessly, grinding now into his writhing mate. The feel of the slippery substance was overwhelming against his neglected erection, and he pressed it firmly between Bunnymund's legs without removing his hand.

"Yes love," Aster whimpered raggedly, gripping his shoulders firmly and running desperate claws down his chest. His eyes were so heavily lidded they were practically closed, but Jack could see a hint of green between the pooka's lashes, and he smirked charmingly at him before stopping his lazy ministration and earning a new whine.

He could feel his husband's eyes on him as he brought his coated hand up to his face to examine. The substance was perfectly clear and just thick enough to adhere to a surface and smelled sharply of Aster. He rolled it around on his fingers for a moment before bringing his middle and ring fingers up to his mouth and sucking them between his lips experimentally. The taste was different from cum, but not better or worse, and he decided that he sort of liked it as far as bodily fluids go. His focus was brought back to reality when his Bunny groaned at the sight of him sucking on his pooka covered fingers and he let them slide from his mouth again.

"Maybe later I'll clean _you_ up, Bunny," he suggested, lips twitching. He pressed his hand once more between his mate's legs and let the two appendages slip inside the tight hole once again, this time leaving no room for doubt that he meant to bring his mate to release. He found the spot against the opening and rubbed it in short, quick circles, forcing gasping cries from his target. "After you cum, Bunny, you want me to fill you with babies?" he panted, "_Moon_, I wanna feel your hot slick body pressing around mine, Aster…"

Bunnymund gasped and jerked as he climaxed for the second time, and he wasted no time gripping Jack's erection in his paw and guiding him roughly to his body. He wrapped his strong legs around Jack's bottom as soon as they were aligned and pressed the head of his length into him before releasing him and pulling them together with a quick jerk.

Jack gasped. He hadn't expected the breach to be so smooth in such a tight space, and decided immediately that he was game if they ever wanted to have more children after this mating season. His only concern was that he was being surrounded by so much heat for so long that he may pass out shortly after expending himself. He reached down to provide his mate a _hand_ and stopped himself, remembering that there was nothing that currently needed a hand, and he felt oddly discontent.

But he put it from his mind and tried to begin moving even though tense legs still seemed to be locking his hips against his mate's. The slight movement he did achieve was glorious, and he only had time to give a quick muttered warning that he wouldn't last long this time before the stimulation overwhelmed his senses, but his words were taken with no concern. He moved in quick presses for only about a half a minute before the slippery pressure overwhelmed him completely and he felt his seed shooting deeply into Aster's womb.

Despite his short stint, he toppled forward in exhaustion from his effort and let his Bunny manhandle him over the nest and to his side, pressing him securely against his matting body. He panted for breath as a rough tongue dragged across his face and into his hair. Yep, Aster was definitely in full-blown mating cycle mode. Paws were already running across his tired body, checking his muscles and bones and even beginning to try to stroke some life back into his flaccid cock.

One paw halted at his throat, feeling his pulse, then disappeared for a brief moment. Jack's eyes were already closed in a quick doze, but he heard ice snapping and knew his masterpiece was probably ruined now. But the prism was brought suddenly against his skin and rubbed against his neck and across his chest and he sighed in contentment, life leaking back into his weary form.

The icicle was melting in Aster's grasp and Jack could feel the water dripping across his skin and freezing in tiny rivulets between his abs. He was startled back into opening his eyes when a hot tongue brushed away the frozen streams on his stomach, and he could feel the familiar pool of arousal pull him from his stupor. Bunny was definitely not finished with him yet. "S'like you know exactly how to push all my buttons, Roo," he quipped lightly into the long ear brushing his cheek.

"Hmmm," the pooka agreed, rolling him back over until he was once more atop him, and made urgent little noises that sent shivers down Jack's spine. "Again Jack," he commanded, "Ah need you, love…"

Jack knew that familiar line from every mating cycle and knew that their forays into baby making were just beginning.

_**Author Note:**__ At least one more chapter of this variety this way comes. We've gotta be thorough. lol And It's not often I'll be able to slip in some vagina sex. (ha) (whathasthisficbecome?!)_

_Reviews appreciated. This is my first attempt at hetero(ish) porn. _

_**Note:** I respect your potential difference in opinion in regards to Jackrabbit mpreg, please respect me enough not to spew hate at mine. _


	27. Breathless

_Or the chapter where I begin to test just how __**far**__ I can take this. lol Again, this involves a vagina, so feel free to skip it if it's not your cup of tea. No plot furthering in this chapter, so you won't miss any important info (what a laugh), just some lovely porn. ;D_

**Rated: M for sexual content and swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that I am writing about. This is just for fun (what). **

**Breathless**

Aster was vibrating with pent up energy as Jack tried to adjust himself again. He felt incredibly grateful for the cool touch of the ice just moments before as he pushed himself down his Bunny's chest until his knees were once again bent and tucked underneath the pooka's, lifting the solid body up slightly for better access. His semi-erect member was already showing interest as he pressed their bodies together and paused to take a breath.

Bunnymund was still slippery and hot and very much prepared for another session of lovemaking. Jack wondered idly if the lubrication was endless, and if so, how much liquid was this draining from his mate's body? He didn't want Aster to get dehydrated. He pressed his stiff length between his husband's legs as he leaned forward to better get the pooka's undivided attention. "You wanna make more babies, Bunny?" he murmured, keeping his eyes trained on the shining green ones, waiting until he received confirmation to continue.

Aster nodded, arching up against him and rubbing their bodies together slickly, and Jack had to bite back a groan. He needed to appear in complete control, even if his mate was driving him crazy at the moment. He took a long breath and released it slowly through his nose, letting his body enjoy the feel of their combined movements. "You have to do everything your buck says, okay?" he breathed, letting his gaze drop so he could nuzzle his face against his Bunny's chest affectionately.

"_Jack_…"

The breathy, whining plea almost toppled Jack's resolve, almost convinced him to just take his chances later, but he didn't want his mate to hurt himself involuntarily. It was _his_ job to protect his Bunny, even from himself. And it was a job he took very seriously and dutifully fulfilled every mating season. "Promise you'll do what I say, Aster," he commanded again, more forcefully. He had to get this pledge while his mate was still coherent enough to make it and keep it.

"Ma oath, Jackie…please…"

Feeling a little smug at his success, Jack hummed happily through his grin, letting his mate feel his approval through the vibration, and he lifted himself back up to gain more leverage. He considered teasing his Bunny a little, but decided it wouldn't be fair this time. He _had_ agreed, after all. Propping himself up with one arm, he brought his other between them and gripped himself, guiding his length to press against his mate's opening and letting go as he began to slide back inside of him once more.

Aster moaned lowly as he was filled, and couldn't help but wrap his legs around the slim torso between them, trapping the body against his own. Jack paused. While he loved the feel of the fur and muscle surrounding him, it was very difficult to move, and he wanted to make sure his mate enjoyed their coupling as much as he did, not just receive his genetic information.

He tensed his stomach and brought both arms up to gently untangle the furry limbs from around him. "Want you to stay nice and open for me, okay Bunny?" he panted, firmly planting the large feet of his mate against their nest before gently pressing his palms against the rabbit's thighs, widening his legs so he could move with more ease.

His mate was spread and open before him now, and Jack had to take a deep breath. He'd never imagined he would ever be in a situation or position like this, and it was almost overwhelming. The panting and tiny noises his Bunny was emitting weren't helping his stamina any, either. They were sending thrills down his spine and straight to his groin. He hoped he'd last a little longer this time and maybe let his husband enjoy it a bit, too. He pulled out slowly.

Aster moaned, and Jack could feel the muscles against on his legs tense with the desire for action. He ran a palm over one leg, kneading the muscle and rubbing fingers through fur. "Hmm, relax Bunny. Lemme make you feel good…" It was quickly becoming apparent that what could have been a unpleasant, necessary mating was in fact quite an enjoyable, pleasurable experience. It felt good to make love to his Bunny, and it seemed like the rabbit was also enjoying himself.

Exhilaration washed over Jack, and he pushed himself forward again, moving his hips easily with his new freedom and burying himself up to the hilt inside of his mate. He pulled out again and then pushed forward once more, taking up a gentle, steady rhythm against the overheated body that he was pressed. The moans and gasps where becoming more frantic from the pooka as he rocked against him, and Jack increased his speed to compensate for the building pleasure of his mate.

The tightness and slickness were slowly overwhelming him again, and he had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from spending himself too soon. He wanted his husband to topple before he did, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to hold himself back.

"Harder, mate…" Bunnymund gasped, thrusting himself into each motion of his mate's, meeting him and matching him.

Jack nearly lost it, but he instantly obeyed his Bunny's request and jerked forward violently, pushing himself as deeply and firmly against the hot body as he could. Cool perspiration was coating his skin now and he panted at the heat of his mate and the exertion he was putting forth. His legs ached at the combined strain of his own weight and motion and the pooka's weight resting on them, but he refused to slow his pace or ease up. Not when his lover was so close to climax.

Only a few more thrusts were completed before Aster tensed tightly around him and cried out hoarsely, body spasming and contracting around Jack's. The tightening of the hot tunnel around his length was too much, and he immediately followed behind his Bunny, cumming with a few half-hearted jerks before his legs gave out and he slumped forward tiredly, panting raggedly against the pooka's jaw as he struggled to catch his breath.

Aster was purring and nuzzling his damp forehead, and his paws were running soothingly up and down his aching back, and he was curling up around him in a cuddle. Even through his exhaustion, Jack couldn't help a cheeky grin from spreading across his face. Bunnymund _liked_ it. The strong, stoic, warrior pooka was _enjoying_ what Jack was doing to him, not just accepting it for the sake of procreation. They weren't just making babies, they were participating in an intimate, pleasurable, bonding experience; an experience his mate wanted to repeat and Jack was personally willing to oblige.

And then it hit Jack that for all they knew, they could have _already_ created babies. Tears sprang to his eyes and he tried to hide his face as he choked on an overwhelmed sob trying to bubble up from his throat. From the moment Aster had accidentally planted the idea of a family in his head, Jack had wanted it more than anything he had ever wanted. And now here he was with his partner, his husband, his mate, making that dreamdesirewantwantwant_need_ a reality.

Bunnymund must have sensed the tension in his tired form because the purrs softened and arms halted around him, pulling him close. "Wha'swrong, love," he purred lovingly, "ev'rthin' alright?" The pooka nudged his nose against Jack's temple, dislodging his face from his chest to view the unshed tears. The pink nose twitched at the smell of the salt, and brows furrowed at what appeared to be Jack's distress. Ears perked attentively as Aster slowly came around from his stupor, and he rubbed his face against his mate's. "Tell me wha'swrong, Jack."

Jack let a guilty bark of laughter erupt from between his lips, and he smiled, burying his face back into his Bunny's chest. "Sorry…just happy…can't believe it I guess…" he admitted thickly, wrapping his arms more securely around his husband and running his fingers through the fur under his palms. "I love you, Aster."

The pooka relaxed and rumbled an answering purr, pulling the sprite closer still. Jack groaned when his legs were pulled from beneath the weight and were able to straighten again, and he could feel the muscles in his thighs twitching in tiny pinpricks. The sensation was so interesting that he didn't realize his mate was grinding against him again, hot body rubbing up his stomach and abs. The slippery heat reminded him of his earlier concern and he pulled away, lifting himself to crouch over Bunnymund.

Aster growled at him, reaching up to pull him back down, but Jack hummed a warning back, and his mate halted momentarily. "You need to drink something, Bunny," he announced, leaning back to roll away from the pooka before the rabbit's hind legs could catch him and trap him. His exit from the nest wasn't his most graceful; his legs felt boneless, and he wobbled uncertainly from their quarters, ignoring the whining protest behind him.

The rest of the burrow felt stiflingly hot after spending the last while in the cool, ice-filled den of their room, and Jack was nearly panting by the time he reached into the large barrel of water he had prepared that morning. Chunks of ice still floated in it as he dipped a bucket into its depths and snatched a cup from nearby and padded back to his mate.

Only a couple of icy prisms shone in the dark den from where his Bunny had broken the chain of reflection earlier, but there was still enough light for Jack to see his mate in their nest as he entered and he flushed at the pooka's activities, but made no comment. He made an effort to ignore the provocative noises coming from their nest as he set the bucket in the floor beside their bed and dipped the cup into the cold water.

"Time for a quick break, Bunny," he commanded, and his thighs screamed in protest as he crawled back into their nest and marched his knees over to his husband, careful not to spill any of the refreshing liquid. "Drink all of it." Once the cup was taken from his outstretched hand, he carefully leaned back to press his back against the side of their bed and stretch his legs out in front of him, groaning pleasantly at the relief and listening intently to the sound of his mate's throat as he swallowed each gulp of water.

He had planned to force another cup on his husband, but as soon as the sound of drinking ceased, a furry limb was sliding across his lap, bringing with it a very aroused pooka. The cup was nowhere to be seen as Aster straddled him, and Jack had a feeling he wouldn't be able to search for it in the immediate future. At least he'd gotten one glass in.

Bunnymund tucked his head into the crook of Jack's shoulder and purred, chinning and nuzzling his skin, and occasionally nipping at the pale neck as he ran his paws down slim, cool sides. "Can't give ya kits if ya keep leavin' me, love," he whispered, squeezing Jack's hips between his legs and taking up a steady rocking motion against his mate's crotch.

The fur rubbing against his sore legs and the hot, slippery flesh teasing his reluctantly hardening length forced a groan from Jack. He was pinned against the nest completely by his Bunny's weight and the insistent rocking of Bunnymund's hips were pressing down on him just right. "…Aster…" he murmured against the soft ear pressed to his cheek, and he felt a shiver run down his Bunny's spine. He tried to thrust up into the movements, but his legs sent jolts of fire up his spine and he grunted in discomfort.

He was surprised when the pooka shushed him, pressing his shoulders down in a request to still. The bunny continued to move a moment more, testing his compliance, before running his tongue along his jawline and sucking an earlobe into his mouth. Jack moaned as each lapping, sucking sensation to his ear was matched with the slippery friction of his Bunny's grinding against his erection. He was almost disappointed when his ear was released and hot breath ghosted across it. "My turn, love," Bunnymund murmured, "Let _me_ make you feel good…"

Any remark insisting that things were _already_ feeling pretty good were cut off when Aster reached down and firmly took Jack's neck in his mouth, clamping his teeth around his throat and pressing them firmly around his wind pipe, cutting off some, but not all of his breath. The odd sensation of teeth pressing around him caused Jack to be taken completely by surprise when his arms were suddenly pressed behind his back and held in the grasp of his mate. He opened his mouth to ask his Bunny what was going on and found he couldn't speak. The firm press of his throat was cutting off his vocal chords.

Panic was beginning to take hold and the lack of oxygen from his husband's jaws' solid grip was causing him to see bright points of light in his vision, and he couldn't even fight back because the pooka had his arms locked behind his back and his legs pinned underneath his heavy body. He was ready to give in and scream when suddenly a paw gripped his forgotten erection and pressed it inside of his mate.

The scream turned into a choking gasp as he felt his length slide into Bunnymund's tight body, and the pooka hummed against his aching throat, sending tickles down into his chest and up into his nose. Then the rabbit began to move, undulating and planting himself on Jack's cock over and over in a painfully slow rhythm while licking the skin between his teeth and moaning with every thrust against his lover.

Jack's labored, restricted panting wasn't bringing him enough air for the pleasure building at the base of his spine, and the fur was brushing and tickling his chest as his Bunny swayed against him, and his shoulders ached with the forceful grip to his forearms, but he had a difficult time focusing on anything other than the slow squeeze enveloping his length over and over, and how hot it was and that he couldn't breathe and _fuck_ Aster was purring against his skin now, and the pinpricks of light in his vision were beginning to erupt like fireworks behind his lids and his vision was blurring and slowly darkening against the lack of oxygen.

"Bu…nny…" he choked out, hoping the jagged word expressed his imminent release and probable blackout. The growl that vibrated against his throat in reply was the end of him, and he felt himself come unraveled more violently than he ever had before, and all he could manage was a silent cry as he felt his body expend itself forcefully into his mate. The sensation erupted within him and washed over every inch of his body, crawling just under his skin from his scalp to his toes. Only once his climax had completely worked itself out did the pooka release his jaws from his throat and allow him to gulp in mouthfuls of air.

"Tha's right, love. Fill me up…" Aster purred delightedly, still rocking and moving against his mate's softening cock.

Jack was beginning to understand what his husband had meant about a different kind of aggression as he leaned limply against the edge of the nest and tried to get his breathing back under control, unable to prevent his husband's grinding or other physical attention. His arms were abruptly released and his shoulders ached as he brought his limbs back around to his sides. The tongue was back at his throat, soothing the bruise that would undoubtedly be forming from the firm grip of teeth.

He truly felt ready to pass out and had to grasp his Bunny's hips firmly to halt their motion and prevent an unwanted erection so soon after such a violent event. He didn't think he could handle that in the next ten minutes. He needed to cool down for a bit. "Hot, bunny," he rasped, "There another icicle?"

Jack mentally cheered when the weight immediately disappeared from his lap and he let his eyes droop shut again as he listened to his husband find him some relief. A moment later a form weighed the blankets down next to him, and he groaned in pleasure as the ice started at his swelling throat and was gently rubbed down his torso and across his legs. The ministrations continued until the ice had completely melted and Jack was startled into opening his eyes again when he felt the weight shift as Bunnymund tried to regain his previous position atop him.

He reflexively gripped the base of the pooka's ears before he could sling a leg over him, and he guided his mate's head down to the pillows at his back, forcing Aster to lie down next to him. He hoped it didn't hurt or upset him, but the rabbit seemed compliant enough and laid still even after he released his ears. The wide, green eyed look directed at him forced a small smile to his lips, and he dropped a hand back to the furry head and stroked his fingers through his husband's fur absently. "How 'bout I clean you up and we rest a bit?" he asked, eying the pooka's fur and body. He'd need to find the cup and get more water for his mate.

Letting his hand drop into his Bunny's neck, he maintained contact and scratched along his jawline while groping in the bedding for the cup. After a stretch, he finally found it wedged in between the blankets and the edge of the nest, and he pulled it from its hiding place. He contemplated filling it himself, but that would require rolling over Aster and reaching down to the bucket. It would have been fine except his Bunny was currently nuzzling into his hand and licking his fingers, and he had a feeling nothing would be accomplished if he settled his weight upon his horny husband.

Instead, he pulled his hand away and replaced it with the one gripping the glass. "Fill this up and drink it, Bunny," he instructed over the whine, and let the cup be snatched smoothly from his grasp and dipped over the side of their nest. Bunnymund eyed him in irritation as he placed the glass to his lips and drank down the contents in one long drag.

"Fuckin' bossy larrikin," the pooka mumbled as he dropped the cup over the side of the nest and out of sight, "ah know how ta take care'a ma own goddamn self…"

Jack's brows shot into his hairline, "Whoa, that how the parent of our babies is gonna talk?" he only half-joked, wondering what had set his mate off so much. Had to be the female hormones. His husband had never been so hateful or ill during their mating season. He scooted closer, tucking himself against his Bunny's side and running his long fingers through the fur along the pooka's lower stomach, imagining the offspring that might be there at any time.

The physical contact seemed to be working because the tension was slowly draining from the slim side and an arm hesitantly wove around his shoulders, pulling him in more. A ticklish face finally nuzzled into his hair, rough tongue raking through the fine strands. This was more like it. Jack hummed happily, pleased to have actually settled his mate into resting for a moment.

He worked his fingers slowly lower, picking at the spots where bodily fluid had been left to dry and trying to comb out the worst of the stiffening fur. The lower his hand roamed the worse the mess got, and he grimaced despite himself. He really needed to get them _both_ cleaned up. Chancing another outburst, he slowly pulled away from the pooka's grooming to look at his face. "Will you let me groom you too, Bunny?" he asked, theatrically keeping his gaze hidden below his lashes. Aster could never resist a little submission.

As predicted, an approving growl rumbled in his mate's chest, and a warm, wet nose nudged his jaw affectionately. "Hmm ma mate…you'll be such a good daddy…" the pooka murmured absently, nuzzling his face and inadvertently spreading a choking warmth through Jack's chest. Aster thought he would be a good parent. A wide smile plastered itself across his face as he tried to regain eye contact.

"You get me a wet rag?" he whispered into the pooka's side, eyes cut up to his mate. He was pleasantly surprised at the immediate nod and apparent movement to comply with his request, but then he heard ripping and the sound of sloshing, and the rabbit's fist came back with a corner of their bedding sopping with the water from the drinking bucket. At least it was clean. "…Thanks," he muttered back in resignation.

Taking the wet cloth, he began to rub it against the cleaner places of his mate's fur higher up on his torso, working in small, even strokes until his stomach was clear of any matting. He relaxed into the job when Bunnymund began to purr and leaned his head heavily over onto his shoulder, closing his eyes to enjoy the treatment.

Jack smiled into his husband's face, dragging the cloth across the rabbit's leg where the mess was considerably worse. He had to use both hands to clean the matting now, one engaged with the rag and the other picking through the sticky strands to keep them from tangling. He worked in silence for a few minutes, listening to the contented sounds of his mate and taking a much needed break in the gentle movements of his hands. "Babies are a messy business…" he murmured jokingly as he finally finished one leg and started on the next.

Aster hummed his agreement and repositioned himself, giving Jack more access to his fluid covered body. From their adjusted positions, the sprite was able to get his first good look at his Bunny's new physical characteristics and he was more than a little intrigued. While it was possible that his husband still had his normal organs hidden beneath fur, they were not apparent. What _was_ visible was the dark pink slit between the bunny's legs, much the same color as his erection when he had one.

It wasn't _pretty_, in his opinion, but it was interesting, and as he stroked the rag against the fur on the inside of his mate's thighs he watched in avid fascination as the pink folds swelled subtly and fresh liquid began to coat the exposed flesh. He was shaken from his observations when Aster groaned lowly, and he carefully wiped the rag along the edges of the slit, taking away the worst of the lubrication and excess semen. It would have to do for now. It seemed break time was over.

Jack was slightly daunted. He felt like he'd been through the ringer and his throat was sore and scratchy feeling and his legs felt useless, but his husband was obviously not through with him. He'd need to try another method if he was going to survive the next little while, at least until his Bunny was ready to take a nap. He knew _he_ wouldn't say no to one at this point. He wasn't sure he had enough juice to go another round.

Laying the rag out carefully along the side of the nest, he wrapped his leg around one of Bunnymund's to keep him from pinning him again and he rolled his weight to sit on top of the furry limb, facing the rabbit and sitting up straight. His back appreciated the stretch and his legs felt better for the rest they'd gotten, and he tucked his feet underneath the pooka's body to keep his position without having to tense his thighs continuously.

Aster was leaning back against the side of the nest, paws bracing against the bedding and free leg bent, foot planted firmly into the nest to keep him from sliding down. His gaze was locked on Jack, waiting to see what his mate was planning next and his pink nose twitched, sniffing the cool air. His pupils were blown and the darkness of his eyes gave him a feral look that sent a shiver down Jack's spine.

Jack knew his husband could buck him off and pin him if he really wanted, but the pooka remained motionless, though tense, waiting for his companion to continue their mating. Aster wanted to be taken, and he wanted Jack to do it without his prompting.

Jack didn't have the stamina to come again before they had a real rest, and he didn't think it would hurt their chances if he did something solely for his mate. He'd already cleaned some excess seed away from the pooka; no need to overdo things at the moment. Instead, he leaned back to free both hands and almost nonchalantly began rubbing the exposed flesh of his mate with his fingers.

Bunnymund moaned, letting his eyes roll back into his head as his mate's nimble fingers pressed and rubbed and probed. The slide of the digits overwhelmed him, and he gasped when Jack found the clitoris inside of him again. The weight on his leg halted his needy grinding, and he was forced to remain still as he endured the teasing ministrations.

"We're gonna take a nap after this, okay Bunny?" Jack murmured lowly, trying to make his croaking voice sound as much like a growl as he could muster without coughing. He kept his movements slow and deliberate and patient as he waited for acquiescence.

Aster nodded mindlessly and whined when a single digit completely entered him and slid back out just as smoothly as it had come. It repeated the movement a few more times, causing the pooka's breath to become erratic and his eyes to screw shut. They snapped back open, accompanied by a sharp gasp when he felt another slick finger trail between his legs as the other hand pumped against him and a slippery digit invaded his anus. "Jack!" he cried, unable to keep still any longer.

Jack grinned, letting his husband writhe underneath of him as he focused on setting a rhythm between his two occupied hands. "You like that? Am I making you feel good, Bunny?" he teased, enjoying his rare moment of complete control.

"_Fuck_," Aster choked as he felt the long, cool digit brush his prostate.

Jack was high on the power he had, and he smirked down at his mate, "Naughty naughty, Bunny Bun," he cooed, and pulled his hand from the pooka's slick slit, leaving only his other hand to probe his husband. "I'll not let our babies hear words like that."

Bunnymund whimpered raggedly as his thrust his hips uselessly against his mate. "M'sorry, love. Ah won't do it again…" he begged, clawing into the blankets so as not to accidentally hurt his husband.

Jack hummed thoughtfully as he watched his finger plunge into and out of his husband's entrance and he let his other hand trail and touch the slick, pink flesh above it teasingly. "You'll be good and take a nap with me?" he asked assessingly.

"Yes Jack, anithin!" Aster wailed in reply.

The sprite smiled softly. "My perfect mate," he murmured, and slipped two fingers back into his husband's slippery hole. He didn't drag out any more torturous teasing, he just found the spot inside of his Bunny and gently pinched it between his fingers, rubbing it swiftly in tight flicks. He kept his other hand pressed securely against the pooka's rectum, wriggling his finger when he could focus enough to complete both tasks, and within moments his mate was coming, body going rigid and tightening in contractions around his hands as he let the rabbit ride out his climax.

He gingerly pulled both hands away from his husband as his body relaxed again, and wiped himself off against the blankets below them. Aster was sprawled and panting tiredly, not moving to dislodge his weight or even clean himself up. The pooka looked slightly catatonic, and Jack worried that he had gone too far. "You alright, roo?" he asked hesitantly.

Bunnymund grunted, and finally wiggled enough to make enough room for Jack to lay down beside him. "Sleep," he panted, eyelids already dropping closed and arm groping blindly for his mate. Jack smiled, and covered his yawn with the back of his hand. He couldn't agree more with the sentiment.

_**Author's Note:**__ *reads over the chapter* What? No oral sex? (Why is this my first thought?) Well, this will have to be remedied! lol (I really wonder about myself sometimes…)_

_I apologize for nothing!_

_Also, I have looked at my traffic for this fic and appreciate how a few *choice* chapters have waaay higher traffic than others...lol You dirty dirty lurkers._


	28. Breakfast and Dessert

_Well this chapter was hella difficult to write. Also had to work crazy long stressful hours over Labor Day. I apologize for taking so long to update._

**Rated: M for sexual content and language.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own these characters. Just like to write porn about them for fun.**

**Breakfast and Dessert**

Jack was surprised when he woke to find Aster still sleeping peacefully by his side. Normally the pooka would be awake long before him during his mating season and already anxious and fidgety as he waited on his mate to rouse. Light was filtering in through their high window, so he knew it had to be at least morning.

Careful not to wake his sleeping husband, Jack stealthily crawled from the nest to search for the missing cup again. As soon as he had his balance on the earthen floor he grimaced. His throat felt swollen and achy and his skin was tight and itchy and stiff from the fluids adhering to his neglected form, and he cast his eyes to the edge of their bed where he had draped the cloth the night before. It was still there.

Thank MiM.

He waddled around to Bunnymund's side and snatched up the dry rag thankfully, ducking to dip the soiled cloth in the bucket. His eyes alighted on the cup as he bent over, resting innocuously on its side a half a foot behind the pail and he grinned. He picked the cup up and dipped it first into the water, freezing the glass so that his Bunny's drink would be nice and cold when he finally decided to wake up, then he dunked the rag into what was left in the bucket, soaking up as much cleansing liquid as he could.

He made sure the cup was in a safe place and within Bunnymund's reach before making short work of wiping himself off. Rubbing the crusting material from his skin, the air began to take on the distinctly sharp Aster scent of their lovemaking and Jack couldn't help looking up at the form of his sleeping mate, remembering the night before.

His heart sped up at the recollection of Aster's gaze and heavy breaths and voice while they coupled, and he had to look away and focus to reel himself back in. It had only been a single evening. They probably had several days left of his Bunny's heat and he needed to pace himself. He considered for a moment going out for a quick breath of fresh air, but dismissed it almost immediately. He did _not_ was to be gone when Aster woke up. Not right now.

Instead, he crept back around to his side of their nest and crawled back into the comfortable bedding, scooting in until he sat cross legged behind the pooka's exposed back, gazing down at him. He smiled as he took in the even rise and fall of his chest and the occasional twitch of whiskers or flick of an ear. His Bunny's form was prone and relaxed and completely at ease, safe in the company of his mate, and Jack felt love bloom in his chest all over again.

He absently reached down and began to knead the shoulder not tucked underneath of his husband, squeezing and rubbing the muscle in slow, smooth constrictions. The pooka didn't feel tense, but Jack wanted the contact and small activity as he waited for Bunnymund to wake up. He wanted to see if his mate was ready to eat this morning, or if he would need to wait until the evening.

He was slightly embarrassed with himself when just the innocent touching began to arouse him. He was pretty sure that Bunny's heat affected him, though to a lesser degree, as well as it did Aster. Which, he supposed, made sense. It was probably best for all involved that both partners were amiable to mating season.

He was debating on having a wank, as the pooka would put it, when Bunnymund began half-heartedly stretching under his grasp. Happy and a little relieved that his mate was finally awakening, Jack leaned forward and nuzzled into the rabbit's fluffy cheek with a smile. "Good morning, beautiful," he murmured in his gravel voice, grinning, "You hungry?"

Aster arched into him, stretching his back and legs before relaxing again with a purr. "Not fer food, love," he murmured, tilting his head back to butt it against Jack's neck, eyes still closed as he adjusted to the morning light.

"Good," Jack was surprised with himself, but too excited to worry much, as he unfolded his legs and leaned over his husband, pressing the shoulder he was gripping forward until Bunnymund's chest was pressed into the bedding, thrilling at the pooka's grunt of surprise. He rolled over him, leaning his weight into the furry back and pressing his arm against the rabbit's shoulders, keeping him lightly pinned. "I owe you for choking me."

Aster was struggling to pull his face from the blankets, and when he finally turned his head enough to the side to be clear of the bedding and strain his gaze toward his husband, he was panting and his nose was pinker and his usually bright eyes were ebony. "You liked it, mate," he challenged roughly, repressing a groan as the sprite wriggled down between his legs, "You liked feeling helpless while ah rode ya."

Jack did groan. "Shut up, Bunny," he rasped, "I wanna be in you for more than just a second." Now perched between his husband's legs, he used his free hand to grab the base of the pooka's tail and tug it up, forcing his hips to rise for him and revealing his already slippery hole. He couldn't help his smirk at the sight as he pressed his erection against it. "Feels like you _like_ what I'm about to do, too. You like it Bunny?"

"Yes."

Jack had to squeeze his eyes shut as he rubbed himself against the stifling heat of his mate's swollen vagina, not letting himself enter the pooka. Below him, whimpering whines were erupting unabashedly from the usually self-controlled Guardian. He knew it wouldn't do when Aster tried to muffle his voice in the blankets, and he adjusted the arm across his mate's shoulders to grip his long ears securely at their base. Gently, he pulled them, forcing Aster's head to lift from the bedding, arching his neck back slightly.

He had to pause at the sight of his husband below him, downy tail pressed against his lower stomach, back strained in a lovely arch, and head raised high at the insistent grip of his ears. He couldn't delay it anymore. He pressed himself slowly into his Bunny.

Unable to muffle his voice, Aster moaned loudly as every inch filled him up and pressed in, stilling for a moment as Jack adjusted to the hot, wet, tightness with satisfaction. He pulled out just as slowly, enjoying the keening noises of his lover, and he tugged his ears just a little, earning a slightly pained gasp. Keeping his tight grasp firmly on the pooka's ears, he immediately set a quick, steady pace of thrusts, slamming his hips into his husband's haunches with every forward motion.

"Jack!" Bunnymund gasped as the hard length spearing him raked roughly against his clit. His ears were aching and he felt vulnerable with his throat exposed and he felt swollen and sensitive against every thrust his mate forced upon him. He wasn't used to Jack's confidence or dominance, and it turned him on even more. Their kits would be strong and powerful with such an impressive father. And then his mate hit him just right again and he cried out, and then it happened once more and he couldn't focus on thoughts anymore. "Oh, right there, mate!" he begged.

Jack grunted in acknowledgement and twisted his hips to compensate for the perfect angle, and when Aster cried out again he felt himself coming dangerously close to toppling. He bit his lip and continued the merciless pace he had set, reducing his Bunny to an incoherent mess of wails and gasps. The wanton sounds were dwindling his resolve and he had to bite down harder to hold himself back. "Aster, I'm gonna cum," he warned breathlessly, "Come on, Bunny, cum for me. I want you to feel it, too…"

His encouragement spurred his husband on, and it only took a couple more thrusts before his mate was shuddering and crying out below him, back arching up to press against his chest rigidly as his body tightened around Jack's embedded erection, constricting even more deliciously around him and finally forcing Jack's own climax. He felt the cool seed shoot forcefully into his mate, a shocking difference to the heat around him, and relished his Bunny's shiver at being filled by the alien material.

He released his mate's ears and let him topple forward, lying prone and panting on their sheets as Jack sat back, pulling himself free and gathering his own breath. Impulsively, he replaced his deflating length with his hand, knowing from the previous night that just because he was finished for the moment didn't mean his husband was. The lubrication coated his palm immediately as he rubbed his fingers along his mate's hot opening.

He had assumed correctly; Bunnymund was still swollen and leaking with arousal and his hips rose up to meet his mate's cool touch even as he lay panting in the bedding. His fluffy, perky tail was pressed into his back, giving Jack more access to him, even as he shivered and jerked at the over-stimulation of being caressed so soon after his orgasm. Long, skilled fingers teased and pressed against his opening, promising penetration without following through, and Bunnymund whined with need.

Jack could see drops of his cum trying to leak out of his mate's opening and he was hesitant to press into him. He didn't want their hard work to be wasted. But his husband was groaning and thrusting up into his touch pleadingly and he couldn't deny his love the pleasure he was searching for. He speared a single finger into the pooka's vagina, groping and feeling for the clitoris on its wall, and grinned when he felt and tickled the rigid nub and his mate screamed.

The scent in the air was thick, at least as thick as the night before, and Jack felt like he was drowning in the sex of his mate. He wanted to lean down and press his face into the source of that heady aroma, especially when his touches forced his lover to go rigid once more and convulse in ecstasy as another orgasm was pulled from is body. He wanted himself covered and covering the pungent pheromones, to rake his teeth across every inch of the rabbit in ownership…and he didn't know why. All he knew was the need.

He pulled his soggy hand away from his husband's organs and crawled up to join him, but he was panting for a completely different reason. Wrapping himself around his mate's torso and shoulders, he nuzzled roughly into his neck, nipping along his furry jawline and humming anxiously into his ear. He let his moist hand trail up Aster's neck and drag over his chin, and he groaned when the pooka slurped his coated digits into his mouth to suck the lubrication from between his fingers and under his nails.

Jack's tongue flicked out to lick the rabbit's soft ear as he exhaled roughly at the erotic treatment of his hand. The pooka carefully applied suction to each of his fingers, taking each in turn within his mouth to squeeze and suck as his tongue removed all foreign material. The roughness of the hot muscle under his nails tickled, and he accidentally let a small gust of cold air go against his love's overheated skin. He shivered when hot breath exhaled through the pooka's nose across his palm as his mate's tongue dragged languidly across it, finishing his thorough grooming.

Hit with sudden inspiration, he purred softly into his lover's sensitive ear. "My turn to groom you, Bunny," he announced quietly, pulling his hand away from the hungry mouth of his husband. His heart was pounding as he leaned away from the overheated body and extracted his hands from the pooka's hold, placing them on either side of his skull, thumbs pressed just below his ears. Green eyes watched him intently as he leaned slowly in and dragged his own tongue carefully across the rabbit's muzzle.

His favorite hot tongue immediately darted out to join his, but he ignored it in favor of the fur and lips as he continued to lick and tidy his Bunny's mouth. He felt himself growing hard again and pressed against the soft body tightly, letting something like a sigh escape between them as he finished. Once satisfied, he finally took Bunnymund's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it, raking is teeth across it as he pulled it as far into his mouth as he could, wanting to choke on it. He let his lips press around it as it writhed inside of his mouth, warming him in a way he never expected. When he finally pulled away from their kiss, Aster's breath fogged in his face and the green was once more gone from his eyes.

Jack didn't know who did what first, him tugging his bunny up his chest or Aster pushing him back; all he knew was that his arms were suddenly around his mate's hips coaxing him urgently further up his body as claws raked through his hair. The light from the morning was drowned out of his vision as strong legs came to rest on either side of his head and his arms tightened further around the pooka's rear, pulling him the last short distance to his mouth.

At first he wasn't sure if he was drowning or suffocating as his nose pressed into the fur just above his mate's sex and he tried not to sputter on the copious amounts of fluids coating his face. He frantically opened his mouth, trying to snuffle some of the fur from out of his nose and he gripped the more feminine hips above him, easing the rabbit's weight slightly off his face for a breath, his head already pressed into the bedding below them.

After a refreshing gulp of air, he finally attempted to speak, maybe suggest they continue _grooming_ in another position, but his tongue swiped soft, tangy skin and the bedding suddenly dipped as Bunnymund leaned back on his arms to hold himself up with a choked obscenity that went straight to Jack's groin. Instead of speaking, he grasped the hips firmly and rocked them gently, so as not to suffocate himself, and pressed his tongue against slippery flesh of his mate. A low, growling moan rumbled through the pooka, and didn't stop as Jack let his tongue slide along and into the cleft of his Bunny's labia.

The taste was more tangy and even a little salty as the liquid mixed with the sweat of his and his mate's skin, and the musky smell was pungent and thick and clashed with the taste. Jack didn't think he would enjoy this if it were with any other being than the one he was with now, but knowing the sensations trying to overpower him were his mate's made the experience exciting, if a little unpalatable.

It was obvious that true grooming would be impossible; lubricant was already running down his chin and across his throat as Aster rocked against him, and he was lapping up all that came in contact with his mouth. But the sounds that his mate was making were wondrous and his own arousal ached in want of attention and he wondered if he would _mind_ drowning right now.

He didn't intentionally thrust up into his husband's back, but when he did the oppressive heat suddenly disappeared from above him, and for once Jack actually felt a little _cold_. He was blinking at the bright light shining in from the windows and wondering what he had done wrong when his vision was suddenly blocked again and the hot weight was back, Aster flinging a leg haphazardly over his head and settling back in backwards.

Jack was hesitantly flicking his tongue out again when his Bunny's hot mouth encased his erection with a firm suck and he saw stars explode behind his lids. He immediately leaned up and in between his mate's legs, plunging his tongue as deeply into his husband's body as he could. The attention to his own arousal slacked off as the pooka cried out above him, panting around his length as he pumped his tongue into and out of the slippery hole. He repeated the motion a few times before pulling out again for a breath and lapping long strokes along the entire external length of his Bunny.

Aster was doing a poor job at focusing, only sucking half-heartedly between whimpers and groans, and settling finally with just lapping at the length in his mouth as he moaned and whined at his husband's treatment. And Jack was being tortured; the vibration and gentle touch of huffed breath against his length was killing him, and he couldn't help but thrust gently into his mate's mouth for more attention. In a vain attempt, Bunnymund attempted to focus more on his husband's pleasure, but to no avail.

Jack buried his tongue once more into the hot, wet tunnel against his mouth, earning another wail from the pooka. He probed the passage, wriggling and tasting and feeling as well as he could, searching for the nub he knew was there. He grinned wetly even as Aster tried to suffocate him by pressing down against his face with a ragged cry as he flicked his tongue across his mate's internal clit. He crushed his tongue against the sensitive spot and licked it furiously, hoping he wouldn't pass out from another unintentional asphyxiation.

Black spots were beginning to cloud his vision when suddenly his mate wasn't pressing against his face anymore, and the pooka deftly flung his leg back over Jack's head and turned to press against him again. Jack could tell Aster meant to finish them off, but he wasn't ready yet. He used all the strength he could muster to push the pooka off of him and press him back into the nest once more, this time facing him from within the blankets.

Before the rabbit could question him, he took one of the large feet and threw it over his shoulder, hefting his mate's hips up and leaning down to bring his mouth down on his husband once more. Aster _liked_ his mouth on him; he wanted to continue doing what his lover liked, the future barer of their babies. His mouth enclosed around the swollen lips and he rolled them over his tongue and between his teeth, humming in satisfaction when Bunnymund arched back off the bedding. His hand stroked the fluffy tail in his grip as he licked and sucked, not giving his husband enough to topple, until a digit brushed over the neglected entrance and he pushed the finger inside of his partner, pumping it in time with his tongue's strokes.

"_Jack_!"

He knew his Bunny was going to come at any moment and the selfish part of him stopped his ministrations, pulling his hand and face away from his companion's crotch again and lowering him back down onto the bed. Aster whimpered needily until he pressed his erection between the swollen lips of his mate and thrust violently into him. He pressed his face into the furry chest, whispering wordlessly even as his mate cried out and toppled, squeezing around the length as he came, but Jack couldn't stop as he pulled out of the constricting hole and pushed back in again, pumping and thrusting even as Aster shook around him, oversensitive and flinching from his touch. It only took a moment more before he, too, followed, expending himself inside his mate.

They lay together in a limp pile, panting and exhausted in the morning light, and Jack licked his lips before remembering the drink he had set aside for his mate earlier. Fumbling clumsily to the end of the nest, he dropped his limp arm over the side and scrabbled for the cup, fingering the rim finally and pulling it up with slick fingers, offering the item to his husband in a shaking grip. "Drink this, Bunny," he panted, sighing in relief when the water was taken from him and immediately emptied, "Do…do you want me to make you some food?" he asked.

Warm arms encircled him and cuddled him tightly to his mate's chest. He grinned despite himself when a wet nose touched his forehead and snuffled through his hair in interest. "M'alright, love. Ah'm quite satisfied…" Bunnymund's accented voice purred in his hair, tongue dragging through his disheveled locks. Jack had a feeling there were areas on both of them that demanded more immediate attention, but he kept quiet and enjoyed the feel of the comforting grooming. He didn't want to piss his husband off again. Crazy ass rabbit.

The feel of his mate's tongue in his hair made him drowsy, and Jack almost missed the slow creep of a paw down his back, finally resting on the curve of his rear. He grinned cheekily, wondering what his Bunny had in mind now. He hoped it didn't take as much effort from him as some of their previous activities. He really needed to work on pacing himself. "What'cha thinkin', Roo?" he quipped lazily, flinching when the target of his ribbing squeezed his ass a little more roughly than necessary.

"Aughta smack that sassy mouth, love," Aster growled from the top of his head, "But ah want'i in full workin' order…"

"How romantic," Jack grinned in reply, nuzzling into his mate, "You always know just what to say." His Bunny didn't seem overly impressed with his joke, and chose to ignore it, focusing instead on rubbing his behind and purring against his head. He knew that his mate was fully aware of his inability to perform at the moment, and he wondered idly where this was going.

As if reading his mind, the pooka let a claw run down his spine and crack, covertly spreading his legs before he stopped just over his practically forgotten entrance. He shivered when the pad of his pooka's paw rested inertly over it, making no other move, assessing his reaction to the unvoiced suggestion. He shifted, feeling the touch rub against him as he moved, and let out an unintended breath as his heart sped up despite himself. It had been weeks before mating season since they'd made love, they'd been too busy frantically trying to prepare, and Jack realized with sudden regret that if this attempt was successful they probably wouldn't be able have the sex he was used to for a _year_.

That particular revelation made him desperate and he began to rock urgently against the paw between his legs, wanting to feel his Bunny against him, wanting to feel his Bunny inside of him. He whined when he pressed himself against the rubbing digit and it refused to penetrate him. "Please Aster," he murmured into the fur his face was buried in, mouth tight at the bubbling need. Purring vibrated against his body and tickled him, and he could feel his unwilling arousal begin to reawaken.

"Ah've got an idea, love," Aster whispered into his ear, "Wanna try it?"

"Yes."

"Don't even know what it is yet, mate," the deep voice rumbled in amusement.

"Are we gonna have sex?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's do it."

Jack didn't care about the soft shudder of laughter at his expense, and he ignored the ribs of "insatiable, mate," and "thought it was _my_ heat" because Aster was still rubbing against his entrance and _still_ not breaching him. He let out a cry of protest when the paw disappeared completely, returning to his back to clutch him firmly to his mate's chest as the pooka leaned back and reached over the side of the nest, fumbling through several somethings by the sound of it. The jostling noises stopped when his husband finally seemed to grasp what he'd been looking for and pulled it up, presenting his find to his mate.

Jack looked at the cock and then up at his mate. Eyes the color of fresh grass were watching him in request and he didn't understand what the question was. He didn't know what the purpose of the larger than necessary flat end was on its one side, but the rest of it looked fairly standard. He was pretty sure he could figure out what to do with _that_ end. He raised his brows at the rabbit expectantly and nuzzled against the furry chest in acquiescence.

He was surprised when he was lifted and carried unceremoniously out of the nest and into the floor by their bed, pressed tightly against his husband as the pooka crouched down and set the dildo on the floor. Then Jack understood what the flat side was for and his heart rate picked up. He licked his lips and glanced back up to his mate. "What do you want me to do, Bunny?" he asked nervously.

"Freeze it to the floor, love. Make it easier," Bunnymund suggested, not really answering Jack's question. He shrugged, supposing he'd find out soon enough as he untangled from the rabbit, and made sure it was where his Bunny wanted it before pressing down around it, covering it with a thin, but solid coat of ice, cementing it firmly into the floor.

He squeaked when his hips were suddenly grabbed and manipulated roughly until his knees were nearly coming off the ground, and he cried out when a hot tongue plunged into his ass without warning. Speech was a foreign concept as he became overwhelmed with the feeling of the muscle pumping into and out of him and his previous physical reluctance at arousal was no longer a problem. Every motion of the tongue inside of him was making him harder and harder, and he was panting mindlessly by the time the motion let up.

"Bunny!" he rasped, feeling the same tongue begin to run up his spine, fur brushing his back as the lean, muscled body moved against him. A paw, slippery with lube replaced the tongue as he felt his mate's breath ghost across his shoulder and a slick digit pressed inside of him once more as Bunnymund bit down on the nape of his neck, not quite hard enough to break skin, but ensuring Jack stay still and compliant. He moaned as the new pumping became more intense with the addition of another digit, and had to lean heavily against the side of the nest to keep himself upright.

And then just as suddenly the mouth was gone along with the paw, and his hips were once more grabbed and turned so that he faced his mate, back against the side of the nest. Aster's dark eyes were molten as they flicked over his face, taking in the sight of his breathlessness, flush, and parted lips. "Let me do it all f'us, love," he requested cryptically, taking Jack's hips and lifting him gently, pulling him away from the bed until he was lifted and poised above the dildo. The rabbit reached clumsily between his legs, coating his palm and rubbing it on the waiting length before he slowly lowered him down, trying to keep the motion steady and comfortable.

Jack groaned as the toy entered him. It wasn't as big a his husband normally was, but it burned and stretched him, and he whimpered when he was finally lowered completely and sitting on the ice planting it to the ground. The soothing feeling of ice made the hot tongue that flicked across his nose even more shocking, and his eyes snapped up to meet Bunnymund's.

He expected to be lifted and lowered back down, so he was surprised when the pooka crawled over him instead, pressing his hot body against Jack's as he adjusted their legs to twine together comfortably. The dildo required Jack to stay still as his Bunny took his erection and guided it to his own swollen hole and he gasped as he entered his mate. The pooka moaned quietly as he impaled himself on Jack's cock and rocked lazily against him.

"Yer s'much fun, mate," Aster panted, "Ah could do this all day…"

Jack whimpered, unable to articulate further at the feeling of being filled as his Bunny rode him. Then the motion stopped and Bunnymund lifted up slightly, nearly coming off his length and Jack cried out hoarsely when he was lifted from the toy and pressed back into his lover, then lowered back down again to be filled once more while pulling out of Aster. He was at his husband's mercy being lifted and enveloped in staggering heat, then lowered and pressed against the cold ice on the floor.

The pace was too slow for him to achieve climax and he was gasping and twisting his fingers through the fur on Bunnymund's chest in a matter of moments, causing his mate to growl and slow the pace even further. "Put those hands to good use, love, lower down," the pooka commanded. Jack wasn't entirely sure what was expected, but he made considerable effort to loosen his hold on the fur and run his fingers slowly down the rabbit's chest and toward his abs, where he suddenly felt a hard nub beneath the hair.

Even while being pumped and rode, curiosity piqued and Jack rubbed his thumb over the nub and Aster gasped, jerking slightly and picking up his speed with Jack's hips. The sprite was surprised but delighted, and he immediately roamed his fingers through the surrounding area, searching for another. He found three others and took his time feeling them and rubbing lazy circles across them as Bunnymund moaned and faltered his rhythm to stop a moment. "Why've I never felt them before, Bunny?" he couldn't help but ask. He felt slightly cheated.

"Didn't exactly need um before, mate," the pooka replied breathlessly, and he grunted when Jack pinched one between his fingers.

The toy deep inside of him was beginning to get uncomfortable and Jack made an effort to move, reminding Aster of their activities, and as the pooka shakily took up his movements again Jack settled with rubbing his fingers across two nipples as he was rocked between husband and dildo. The pace was definitely speeding up now and suddenly the toy rubbed against the spot inside of him and he screamed, clutching Aster for dear life as he continued to move from his mate's ministrations.

Bunnymund shifted him slightly to compensate for his prostate and continued lifting him off the toy and into himself over and over again, reducing him to a babbling mess of pleas of moans. "That cock feel good, Jackie?" Aster groaned, sitting him down on it and settling for riding him now, unable to focus enough on the effort of the extra movement. He lifted himself off of Jack and plunged back down on him much more quickly, panting with each motion. "Can't feel better than yers, love."

The toy pressed deeply into him every time Bunny lanced himself upon his length, and Jack couldn't hold on much longer. He muttered a warning raggedly and hoped his mate was focused enough to hear him. Aster nodded against him and purred through his own moans. "Gimme some kits, love. Fill me up," he commanded and picked up his pace even more, nearly vibrating against Jack as he moved.

Jack screamed again, letting his climax rip across him as he felt himself clench around the toy and his seed shot forcefully into his mate's womb, and he choked when his moments long orgasm was joined by the deep moan of his husband as his body tightened and contracted around his length. Pleasure was nearly becoming pain by the time Aster relaxed again and tiredly pulled away from him, carefully holding him up until he was able to slide Jack off of the dildo and lay him in the floor beside him.

Jack could see the pooka's limbs shaking as he propped himself over the sprite and began to groom his face, and he knew he'd be shaking too if he bothered to use any of his muscles. As it was, he was content to lay limply in the floor letting his lover do as he pleased. "I love you, Bunny," he mumbled quietly through slack lips.

"Love you, too, Jackie," the rabbit purred from his cheek, unexpectedly pressing a gentle kiss to the area he was grooming. "Take a nap, love. Ah already want you again…"

Jack laughed softly but closed his eyes, hardly able to turn down a quick nap when it was being so sweetly offered. When he woke up he would feed his mate. But for now he was content to rest while the pooka settled himself.

_**Author's Note: **__So I've decided to just keep writing until Aster lets me know he's pregnant. Ha_

_((Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes or poor vocabulary. I wanted to get this posted quickly once I finished it.))_

_Hope the wait was worth it! (You could lemme know in a review ;))_


	29. Chance'a Bun

_Things is happenin' son. _

**Rated: M for sexual content and language and adult situations.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I am just having fun and loving ROTG.**

**Chance'a Bun**

Jack woke up with a knot of anxiety sitting in his gut like a stone. It was the morning of the fifteenth day of Bunnymund's rut, the longest season they had experienced together by far. And it was beginning to take a toll on his mate, both physically and emotionally. Aster's fur was losing its glossy shine and thinning out from his complete lack of regard to his personal welfare and he was beginning to lose a little weight. The fact that Jack could notice the subtle weight loss after just fifteen days frightened him.

Bunnymund's mood was also deteriorating. Last night Jack had been forced to sooth an inconsolable Easter Bunny for at least an hour when he had left a deep, purple bruise on his shoulder from a love bite. The whispered words of solace and gentle stroking of ears and neck had slowly warped into heavy petting and dirty talk, which led to another fevered burst of love making. Then the pooka expelled another eruption of sharp anger when Jack had been too tired for anything more than a nap afterward, spitting accusations and insults like bees.

Jack wondered if _all_ females were that crazy and just got used to controlling and hiding it, or if his mate was a special case. He knew better than to ask his husband. He wasn't stupid. And in the end he supposed it didn't matter because Aster was the only being he would ever be with. Still, his curiosity was captivated.

So when he woke on the fifteenth day with a sleepy pooka looking at him from the sheets of their nest the stone in his gut grew heavy. How long had Aster been awake? What did that unsmiling look mean in his eyes? He wasn't moving or making any unusual noises. Was his rut over? Was he getting sick? Did something not feel right? Had he done or said something in his sleep to upset his mate?

"Morning Aster," he whispered quietly, deciding to breach the silence with neutrality and affirmation.

"Ah've not been fair to ya…" Bunnymund murmured in reply.

Jack resisted the urge to narrow his eyes. The seemingly straightforward comment felt like a trap. He'd fallen into more than one verbal entanglement over the last several days that began similarly to this comment. He refused to fall for it. "What do you mean, Bunny?" he asked instead, hoping that his question would clarify, not spark ire. He wasn't above stacking the deck in his favor, and chose to cuddle closer to his pooka as he asked, tucking his head into the crook of his mate's neck and muffling the last of his words in fur. He grinned when his actions elicited soft purrs.

"Ah've been a right arse to ya, love," Aster murmured, running claws gently up and down Jack's back as he simply lay against his mate and enjoyed the warmth and softness, "and ya haven't left me once…"

Jack could feel the muscles under his body tense in the unfortunately familiar state indicating tears and breathed out slowly. He didn't want to deal with this first thing so he needed to cut it off at the source. "Not gonna make babies if I'm not with you, right Roo?" he joked gently, smiling when the abs unclenched and arms tightened up around him instead. If Aster was worked up over silly nicknames he wouldn't be focusing on other things.

"_Don't_ call me Roo," the pooka growled, nipping the top of his head none-too-gently in reprimand before taking up grooming the same spot. The combination of the sharp pain followed by the soothing strokes of the tongue melted Jack, and he hummed happily against the solid body in which he sheltered, letting a few glorious minutes pass in comfortable grooming.

"S'when do ya think we'll know you've got babies?" he slurred into the serene silence and instantly regretted that he opened his mouth. The soft, pliant body of his mate went instantly rigid and tense, and the grooming ceased. A heavy breath released over the top of his head and Jack could swear the heart under his ear was speeding up at an alarming rate. What had he done now?

"Don't ya think ah'd tell ya if ah's sure? Do ya _want_ me to get yer hopes up uselessly if ah don't know?" Aster hissed, hackles rising, "Are ya tired of me, mate? Are ya done?" The rough, accented voice cracked in distressed panic.

Jack was completely confused again. The first questions sparked a shining hope within him despite their scathing presentation, but the last queries were so full of dread Jack couldn't determine what had sparked them. He decided to alleviate his Bunny's fear before asking about the seemingly wonderful implication his mate had made. He pulled his face away from the comfortable crook and wrapped his arms securely around his unwilling husband, pulling them together in a tight embrace. His cool breath ghosted against Bunnymund's muzzle and he held in a loving giggle at the twitching nose. "I'll never be tired of you, Bunny," he promised.

He pressed a firm, chaste kiss to the pink, trembling nose and flicked his tongue out to graze the hot skin playfully, finally letting his giggle out at the offended scoff his actions earned. He strengthened his hold on his pooka when firm arms finally wrapped around him in a reciprocal hug and he felt the familiar tightening in his gut that accompanied the close proximity and affection. "And I'm not done 'til you want me to be done," he whispered sincerely, "My beautiful mate."

He toyed with the temptation to act on his promise, but Aster's heart was beginning to slow again into its normal, calm rhythm and Jack knew conversation would be practically impossible if his husband was focused on their bodies. So he resisted and instead decided to employ his hands with stroking through the unkempt fur and kneading the base of long ears. "So…" he began hesitantly once the rabbit was reduced to quiet purring, "I know you'd tell me if you were sure…" He paused to let the slight tension ease from his Bunny's form at the revisiting of the apparently distressing conversation. "…But would you tell me if you thought you _might_ be pregnant?"

Jack sucked in a breath of his own at his mate's considering hesitation. Bunnymund was holding back. And it both irritated and hurt Jack. Why would his Bunny not want to tell him? He kept his mouth shut, though. Aster obviously didn't need guilt to be added to the blatantly afflicted emotions he was experiencing and working through. His mounting anticipation was obliterated when the pooka visibly deflated and tucked his face into Jack's neck to hide, nuzzling miserably into cool skin for comfort. "Ah don't know, Jackie…" he finally murmured.

"Don't know if you'd tell me?" Jack asked cautiously, pressing the rabbit's face closer to him protectively and running his palm across the long, folded, floppy ears. The statement seemed much more loaded than just a simple reply. It felt like a confession and a question and a plea.

"Ah don't know if ah am, love….Ah think…." The rumbling voice trailed off again.

Jack resisted the urge to squirm and childishly demand answers with a stomp of a foot, but his mate was driving him crazy with fluttering hope and teasing half-admissions. "You think…?" he prompted as patiently as he could, shifting a little and wishing he could stand up and pace _at least_ for this conversation, not be trapped and immobile by a potentially pregnant and definitely volatile Easter Bunny.

"What does it matta what ah think, Jack?" Aster barked hatefully after an unsure beat, nipping his neck harshly and breaking the comfortable spell that had previously kept the air fairly untroubled. Now it sparked with anxiety and tension. "What difference does it make?"

The bite hurt, and Jack's already waning patience came to an abrupt end with the flare of unwarranted pain. "Just tell me, Aster!" he huffed. He shut up any snappy protest or retorts from his mate when he grabbed the long fur on his cheek to pull his face around to meet his angry gaze. "If it doesn't make a difference then _humor_ me!"

Large, doleful, green eyes sparkled with self-doubt in his grasp and Jack's brows knit together in remorse at the way his Bunny looked at him. His angry grip became a tender caress and he couldn't help but wonder absently if he was being manipulated by some wily pooka trick, because those eyes were attempting to pull an apology from his lips. He wanted to apologize for being pushy and thoughtless…but he wouldn't. He refused. "Tell me what you're afraid of, Bunny…" he plead unexpectedly. What about him could Bunnymund _possibly_ be afraid of at a time like this?

Tears welled and brimmed in his mate's emerald orbs as the thick brows bunched similarly to his own and he let the fur slip completely from his tight grasp. Aster buried his face against his sore neck again, and Jack tried not to shudder as the hot liquid leaked onto his skin. He maintained silence as he let his husband breathe deeply against him in an attempt to rein in his unwanted distress, stroking his thumb across an eyebrow and pressing his mouth to the top of his furry head.

"If Ah'm wrong…"

Jack's heart jumped into his throat and he could feel his limbs trying to shake with the sudden burst of adrenaline the three whispered words excited within him. He knew his Bunny could hear his pulse rocketing under his veins, but he tried to play at nonchalance anyway. His ease would hopefully lead to Aster's ease. "So…you think you _are_ but you're afraid of if you're wrong?" he asked as casually as his cracking voice would allow.

"…Yes."

The universe exploded behind Jack's eyes and he forgot to breathe altogether. The warm, soft, strong, loving being he held was his everything. And to think that _somehow_ that feeling of complete and total love and affection could be instantly multiplied like it just had was breathtaking. Was he holding, not just his mate, but his _family_ in his arms right now? His partner _and_ his children?

"_Jack_."

He blinked owlishly and took a deep gulp of forgotten air at the sharp pronunciation of his name. Bunnymund was looking at him with serious, fractious eyes that drew a light blush to his features, and he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Bun," he apologized, "It's just…wow." Wow felt like a hollow, dull word to express his absolute awe of the news. He wanted to fly around the globe and give a snow day to all the kids in the world all at once. He wanted to sing and laugh and yell and cry. He wanted a snowball fight. He wanted to coo and hold his babies and his mate close and never let them go. He wanted to play.

He wanted to be certain.

"How are we gonna know you are for sure?" he finally asked, pulling the pooka close and ignoring the irritated huffing and growling and muttering. There had to be a way to find out right now…

"Ah won't know fer sure until ah can feel um."

Jack paused. How long did it take to feel babies inside you? A month? Two? He didn't want to wait that long. And he didn't know what he should do in the meantime. "When do you think that'll be?" he hedged cautiously, careful to hide his expression from his Bunny.

"Dunno love, but ah should be fairly certain before ya hafta leave for yer Guardian duties," Aster replied thoughtfully.

Jack blanched. That was almost _half a year_! What was he going to do with himself for that long? What was Bunny going to do? What were _they_ going to do for that long? Did Aster want to continue trying until then? No. There was another way. Humans could find out before that time. Granted, Bunnymund was not the typical pregnancy in any way, there should still be ways to confirm. Even a pooka pregnancy.

"North," he blurted, whipping his eyes around to assess his mate's reaction to the frankly brilliant suggestion. The Christmas Guardian would be able to test Bunny. Then they would know and his mate wouldn't have to be worried and anxious and unsure all of the time. Maybe he'd be able to start focusing on himself again. Start eating better. If he _did_ have babies they needed to begin focusing on everyone's health hand safety. North would be able to confirm for them…

"No."

"Wha…?"

Jack nearly bit his tongue as he was roughly gathered up and pressed into the sheets by his Bunny. The pooka did a fair impersonation of trying to suffocate him as he pressed his lean body into Jack's even thinner one, cocooning him in a defensive hold and chinning him urgently, claws flexing into his biceps. Growling, he began to grind into Jack's hip and nip possessively at his chest. "Just need ma mate…" he insisted roughly.

It was difficult to ignore his Bunny's amorous authority, but Aster wasn't talking sense. "No, actually. We need North right now too, Bunny," Jack insisted, attempting to pry his body out from under the pooka's. His words and actions received immediate retaliation. Aster's growl became more feral and he immediately clamped his jaws firmly to the crook of Jack's neck, latching his teeth onto his trapezius to still any squirming. The hot tongue laving over his skin changed his cry of outrage into a startled gasp. "Aster…" His threat warped into a moan as it left his lips.

"Ah need ya, Jack…" the pooka purred, relaxing his grip on his mate's shoulder enough to move his lips for words before tightening his jaws again. The dull pain flared briefly as the pressure built and settled, and Jack whimpered as the grinding pulled a reaction from him all too easily. He was trying to keep his head but it was difficult when his mate was slicking his growing erection with his own obvious desire. "Shou'try 'gain, love," Aster murmured around Jack's muscle, "Jussa make sure…"

Jack released his breath in a long, slow exhale as his mate adjusted and pressed against him, easing his hardening length deeply into him with a groan. The pooka's hold tightened on his neck when he moaned as Aster pulled back away from him and planted himself again in a smooth motion on Jack's cock. The hot, moist breath on his shoulder matched the constant squeezing of his length and Jack couldn't do anything but whimper and moan helplessly as his Bunny took what he wanted.

It didn't take long, they hadn't made love since the previous night, before Aster was shuddering above him and pressing painfully down on his hips as he let his climax roll over him, dragging Jack's out of him as well**,** and filling himself in the effort to combine their two souls into new ones for what felt like the millionth time that season.

New souls. Jack's drooping eyes snapped open as he felt Bunnymund finally release his firm hold and roll off of him, tucking himself into Jack's side and purring. And Jack felt like a monster for what he was about to do, but he couldn't think of any other way. He sent a silent prayer to the moon that Aster would forgive him before he pounced from the nest in one swift motion, dodging his husband's grasping paws before snatching up his staff and literally flying from the room.

He dared not slow down until he was well into the clouds outside of the warren. The noise that his mate had made upon his abandonment ripped at his heart, and he knew if he had slowed or looked back before all traces of his mate were obscured, he would have crawled back and begged his forgiveness, promising never to do anything like that again**.**

He tried to remind himself that he was doing this _for_ his mate, not to hurt him. He was setting up this mantra in his head to dull the stabbing guilt building in his gut when he came to a realization that halted him on his frantic path.

He was still naked.

Indecision reined for several agonizing moments as Jack tried to decide what to do. Did he go back home for his clothes? No, that would be suicide. Counterproductive suicide. So did he go borrow some clothes from a mortal's clothesline? He was tempted, but he was pretty sure even he, as an immortal, could die of embarrassment if one of his believers saw him. He also had no plans of scarring any child because of his own thoughtlessness. Blushing, he finally decided there was nothing for it but to man up and continue on his current path, sticking to the clouds to stay hidden.

He was glad that the cold did not negatively affect him physically because as he continued traveling north he could feel the sharp drop of temperature envelope him, shocking in its difference compared to his mate's hot body. Oh MiM…Aster. He hoped his husband wasn't too upset with him, and decided to get back as quickly as spritely possible. North knew the way. He didn't need a guide. Relief crept through him at the first glimpse of Santoff Claussen.

He flushed in embarrassment when North finally noticed his rapping on the workshop window. Bushy brows shot toward the ceiling in confusion as the big man slid the window open to admit his young friend. Jack pressed himself against the ledge, allowing his chin to rest across the wooden sill as North backed up to allow him entrance. "Sorry old man, this is as far as I'm goin'," he greeted with a smirk despite his mortification, "Unless you wanna see more than one moon at the moment. Listen, I need a favor. I'll owe you big time if you can help."

"I do not think my clothes will fit you, my boy," North admitted uncertainly, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"No no no," Jack almost laughed, slipping a moment before giving it up and leaning forward to drape his top half inside the workshop, planting his elbow on the warm wood to rest his chin in his palm and tapping his staff impatiently. "I need you to come to the warren. And before you reject my request," Jack demanded, dropping his chin to hold up a pleading palm, "It's really important or I wouldn't ask it of you. _Vitally_ important."

He dropped his hand with his voice and watched the Guardian of Wonder consider his entreaty. The last time had not been a good experience. It had, in fact, been downright dangerous. "What should I bring to assist?" he warily accepted.

Jack's heart soared. He hadn't really thought North would decline to help, but there was always an unreasonable fear that he wasn't worthy of a Guardian's time. Aster was the only one he was completely sure of. And at this point he was pretty sure the pooka would skin him alive when he returned with an unwelcome guest after literally running away from him. And after he'd just complimented how he hadn't abandoned him….

Jack shook his head. No time for those dark thoughts. "How could you test to see if Bunny has babies now?" he asked the waiting Russian. He was beginning to feel fidgety after so long away from his mate at a time like this. Aster _was_ still in heat.

North's brows nearly shot off his head. "You want me to test for Bunnymund's pregnancy?" he asked bluntly, obviously trying to process what that meant.

Jack chose to ignore the incredulous way the question was asked. The tone was enough to hurt a guy's pride. "Yeah. Bring stuff to do that. Gotta go now, but I'll leave the barriers down for you. I'll see you in a bit!" He flashed his friend a grin and took off back towards his home and his mate, who he hoped wouldn't kill him before he got to find out whether or not he was a father. He didn't even care if North got a good look at all of his assets in his haste.

He sped as quickly back to the warren as his powers would allow and stayed true to his word to drop enough of the magical protections he and Bunny had put up to let North in, but he still felt like he'd been gone for an age, and his heart rate spiked when he finally made his way back into the dim comfort of the burrow.

The quiet of the dwelling didn't bode well. He had half-expected to find a very angry pooka pacing the garden gate, boomerangs firmly gripped and ready to brain him. But the yard had been deserted and the warren had been peaceful and serene as usual, warm with a hint of moisture in the air to suit the late spring weather. The darkened interior and dead silence was a token of dread. Jack began to wonder if Bunnymund had _left_.

He was working himself up into a state of distressed and angry panic by the time he reached their sleeping quarters and entered the irregularly lit room, sure that he'd crossed a line and that Aster had simply left him, and so his breath caught in his throat when his eyes adjusted to the light. There his Bunny was, cuddled up and asleep in their nest, snuggled into and fiercely gripping his forgotten and discarded clothes to his chest and face. The pooka's eyes were still slightly swollen from obvious tear shed and his already pinker than normal nose was dark and moist from the expulsion of emotion. It twitched faintly between soft snores as the rabbit cuddled deeper into the scent of his absent mate.

Jack felt like the devil himself.

Limbs shaking in remorse, he quietly crept to the hook to hang his staff and hastily crawled back into the nest to nuzzle into his husband's arms. The sleeping pooka immediately clung to him, unconsciously wrapping his limbs around Jack in an impenetrable hold. Jack knew he would be in deep shit when the rabbit woke up, but for the moment he was happy and content to be back where he belonged, and he did his best purr against his mate's whiskers.

The vibration affected them and they twitched several times before sleepy green eyes peeked open and blinked, as if unsure that what they beheld was real or not. Jack flushed in shame at the thought that his husband may not believe he was with him, and he cuddled more tightly into his arms. "M'sorry, Bunny…" he whispered. "I…_mph_,"

His apology was cut off by a fevered attack of teeth and gums and lips as Bunnymund pulled him in for an angry kiss. Fresh tears were leaking from the corners of his eyes and he pressed the sprite as tightly to him as he could while he ravaged his favorite pale lips and perfect, white teeth. Salt water mixed with saliva as Jack considered briefly the possibility of needing to breathe eventually.

He was really starting to accept it and melt into the violent kiss when the pooka went rigid as a board and his hackles rose dangerously. The lips were suddenly gone and the rabbit was sniffing the air feverishly, ears oscillating and twitching in several different directions. Then a low, dangerous growl rumbled up and out of his chest and he crouched down aggressively over his bewildered frost sprite. "Trespasser…" he hissed menacingly, pressing his weight further against his mate in a position that both protected what was his and prepared him to pounce.

Jack clutched at Aster's fur tightly. He could have slapped himself. "Wait Bunny, he's here to help!" Jack insisted urgently, scrabbling at the bunching muscles of his pissed off pooka. "It's okay!"

Bunny's pupils were pinpricks where they had been nearly obsidian only moments before. "Ah can smell 'im on you…" he growled hatefully, "…tryin' ta take ma mate…." His breath rate was increasing and his panting was rough and deep, seething with possessive anger.

"No!" Jack explained frantically, "North didn't want to come at all! I asked him to come, Bunny!" He was raking his fingers though the fur between his love's swiveling ears and wrapping his legs securely around the pooka's midriff, ready to hold him down by force if necessary. In what felt like both a distant land and practically within reaching distance the front door of the burrow could be heard creaking slowly open. Bunnymund stiffened and Jack could feel his muscles ready for immediate action.

Without thinking too much he grabbed hold of the rabbit's ears firmly and gripped them, turning the fuming Bunny's face toward his own. His own eyes were as wide and pleading and hopeful as his husband's were narrowed and demanding and furious. He let instinct guide him as he pressed his forehead between Bunnymund's eyes, forcing his focus to remain on him and he kneaded the ears he held, cooing soft noises into the miniscule space between them.

He didn't turn or acknowledge the intruder in the room even when his Bunny tensed and attempted to half-heartedly jerk away from his ministrations. He kept a firm hold of the ears and growled softly at his mate, hoping he was asserting his dominance, not just sounding silly and looking like a crazy person to North. He tried not to think about the fact that the being he thought of as a father was standing in his and his husband's bedroom while they were both entwined and he was _naked_. That wasn't the point at all at the moment.

"Now we are going to be calm and let our _friend_ help us, right?" he announced loudly to all occupants in the room. "If I let you go will you do what your buck says?" He asked much more quietly, cheeks tinting at the intimate question, "We have to think of our kits now, right Bunny?" He kept his grasp firm at the irritated snort his mate gave in reply.

"Imma protect ma mate…" Aster warned menacingly, also raising his voice for the benefit to all in the room.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah okay. If he does anything to hurt me you can protect me, okay? But he won't, Aster. North is our friend, remember?" He was incredibly thankful that they hadn't needed outside help until now. He couldn't imagine trying to control the pooka when he was in the extreme throes of his heat. He was crazy enough as it was on the tail end of this thing. "And we're going to let him see if you are pregnant, right? Don't you wanna see if we made some beautiful babies?"

The talk of babies seemed to snap through Aster's fog of crazy because his ears finally drooped a little and his eyes closed and he let his forehead slide down to rest on Jack's. Breathing a sigh of relief, the sprite finally released his grasp and let his mates face press into his neck, nuzzling him for comfort and assurance while muttering. "_Yer_ kits…our perfect babies…" Despite himself, Jack smiled and stroked his cramping hand across the back of his husband's neck soothingly, taking a personal moment of satisfaction before flicking his eyes up to meet his friend's.

The Russian man was standing awkwardly just inside the room, clutching a bag in one hand and a scimitar in the other, and Jack felt an unnecessary spike of anger that the Guardian would arm himself against them. Against Aster, _his_ Bunny. He gave a curt nod to the old man, signaling their combined willingness to participate in the test. He wasn't sure what it would encompass exactly, but he knew it needed to be done.

"The test will not take long. Then I leave you alone again," North spoke gently into the uncertain atmosphere, chancing a few steps toward the couple. Jack was feeling sillier by the second watching his friend and mentor approaching them like they were skittish wild animals that could turn and lash out at any moment. He supposed his mate was acting a little wild at the moment, though, so he tried not to let his self-consciousness take hold too much.

"What do you need?" he asked as the Russian approached, rummaging in his bag now that it seemed Aster really wasn't going to attack him. Jack kept stroking his neck in a slow, steady rhythm. "From Bunny, I mean…"

North looked up at his friend, He was standing next to the nest now, hand hidden in the bag and sword tucked under his arm thoughtlessly. "I will need small sample of Rabbit's blood, Jack. Will Aster let me take some blood?" he asked patiently. Blue eyes not unlike the sprite's turned their focus to the pooka. "What do you say my comrade? Can old man take blood for the test?"

Arms tightened around Jack in the beginnings of a denial, but Jack hummed his approval and his mate followed his lead. He tried not to let his alarm leak out at the sight of the rather large needle pulled from the bag. Instead he decided to fill the air with his voice. "So what do you need to do with Bunny's blood, old man? Will you be able to tell us now? Is there a chance the test could be wrong?"

He was surprised to find his questions not only distracted his mate, but calmed their impromptu doctor as well. The limbs clinging to him relaxed marginally and an ear perked in attention from his Bunny and North's mouth softened into a playful grin and his shoulders visibly dropped. "I will run test at pole to check for hormone levels and other signs of bun in oven, so it will take the night. I will send _highly_ accurate results first thing tomorrow," the Guardian promised, rubbing an alcohol swab over the joint of Aster's arm and parting the fur before pressing the needle into the pooka's vein and beginning to drag up his life-giving blood.

Aster hissed and clenched his claws into Jack's back painfully, but the sprite shushed him lovingly and apologized for the sting, promising him he'd make it up to him later. The vow earned a grudging purr from his mate and painted a soft smile over his features. Jack was very disappointed that they wouldn't know until the next day, though. He wanted to know _now_.

Then, almost before it had even begun the test was over. North straightened up and brushed off his shirt, tucking the precious new vial of blood into the bag for safekeeping before backing away toward the door, promising once again swift results and bidding them farewell.

Jack realized as the man's coat disappeared around the doorway that he hadn't once thought about himself or how he might appear once the test had begun, and he wondered if that was what it would be like all the time once their babies were born. Putting himself out of his own mind in favor of ensuring his family's well-being. He found he didn't mind. He thought he sort of liked having something so important to care for; his mate and his family. His babies weren't even confirmed yet and he already loved them more than himself. And he already loved Bunny more than life.

It was kind of terrifying.

In a heart-swelling, giddy kind of way that made him want to grin and laugh.

A rumble sounded from his embrace and his attention was snapped back onto said Bunny. The rabbit was looking up at him with inscrutable dark eyes. Jack knew exactly what that look was and he set his cheekiest grin to counter. "How should we spend our time waiting now the old man's gone?" he asked playfully.

The deep, rumbling growl that responded sent a shiver down his spine. "Ah believe ya owe me, mate," the pooka reminded, and proceeded to wipe the goofy smirk off of his face for the rest of the day.

_**Author's Note:** Ha wouldn't it be weak if the test came back negative? Heh. Sorry boys. Better luck next mating season! lol ((The real question is does the author wanna prolong this adventure even more? haha (no)))_

_Anyway, shout out to my new beta (whether you like it or not ha) Graceria Adr. This is one rockin' guy with one rockin' fic of his own (much better than mine). Thanks for helping this old gal out! _

_**Quick Note on Reviewing:** It only takes a moment. If you enjoy reading a story (not just mine), please review. Feedback, even if only a few words, really means a lot to an author. It doesn't have to be deep or incredibly thought provoking. We just like to see that our work (yes, even though this is fanfiction, we **do** put a lot of work into these) just get a quick nod at least. A "nice" or "No thanks, not for me". It makes my day to see that someone cared enough to write a quick review about something I put a lot of effort into and keeps me motivated to keep writing. Just saying.  
_


	30. Reality Check

_I want to do something I have not done before. I want to thank all of my readers for the wonderful reviews I have gotten. Even the scathing, hateful ones prove that you thought about my story. But I especially appreciate the sweet ones telling me that you are enjoying it. It's really cool to me that you like it enough to stick with me, read, and review._

_Thanks guys. You're awesome._

_And now for the news._

**Rated: M for sexual content, cussing, and adult situations**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I am just being a crazy fan and playing with them.**

**Reality Check**

Jack absently ran his hand down one long, downy ear as he carefully arranged himself against a pillow propped behind his back, adjusting to the weight of his Bunny's head nuzzling contentedly into his stomach. Despite the slight strain their current position put on easy breathing, he really enjoyed being used as a pooka pillow. Whiskers tickled his belly and the long fur of the rabbit's cheeks brushed his chest softly as his mate burrowed his face into his abs. He could feel the warm, wet nose twitching against his skin.

Which opposed the way the rest of his body was feeling at the moment. His biceps ached from straining against the binds he had recently been released from that his mate had insisted on earlier to "keep him from leaving again" and his neck was still tingling from the numerous bruises the pooka had peppered across his throat as he had sucked at his skin. His legs had returned to their now familiar jelly state and sprawled uselessly out from him. The plug Aster had inserted toward the beginning of his _punishment_ still remained and made shifting too much force his breath to catch. But he wasn't allowed to touch it. The pooka had made that perfectly clear.

The sprite held his breath and clutched his mate's head to his torso as he gingerly leaned forward to grab a blanket and pull it over them, leaning back and tucking the cover around Bunnymund's shoulders and his waist. The dull, predawn light of morning was trying to force itself through their window and, since Jack wasn't sure what form the message would take, he thought it prudent to cover up. He didn't want to traumatize some poor chump elf or yeti.

Other than the simple precaution, he tried to clear his mind of anything but his mate for the time being**. **Aster's eyes were finally closed and his breathing was evening out as he slipped more comfortably into a light doze, nuzzling into his mate's torso and purring in his sleep. Jack smiled and ran his thumb across the relaxed brow not pressed into his skin, causing it to twitch. He tried not to laugh; the tightening in his gut might wake his husband and it did _odd_ things to the plug.

Clamping down the desire to giggle, he wriggled down just a little, letting his head fall back onto the side of the nest and finally closed his eyes as well. He wouldn't be able to sleep, he was too anxious over the eventual arrival of news and the current sensations bombarding his body were leaving him just this side of distracted and sensitive. He was so tired that movement felt like more of a chore than he could manage and his limbs felt like lead, yet he also knew he could be hard and aching with very little provocation. He bit back a groan as his mate nuzzled deeper into his stomach. Aster had done it on purpose.

But the pooka had been so good to him and so indulgent for so long, he didn't mind much. He imagined this must be what his Bunny felt like _all_ the time at this point; so tired and sore but hypersensitive and at least partially aroused at all times. No wonder he had been sleeping more this season. Jack let out a long breath through his nose and began to rub his mate's ear again. Maybe if he could join his Bunny and just take a quick nap his husband would be awake and willing to put an end to the purgatory he was currently in.

He was sure he'd only closed his eyes for a moment when they snapped back open at the stimulation attacking him. He knew he'd misjudged the time he had slept because the room was brighter now, more full of morning light. He blinked rapidly to give his eyes a chance to adjust themselves and surprised himself when a low, whining moan released from between his lips. He looked down at his Bunny.

Aster's eyes were still closed, but the pooka had slunk down his stomach and was lapping lazily at the head of his achingly hard cock. A paw was rubbing his thigh in long, slow strokes that were making him crazy and his mate's long ears were drooping idly as he continued his casual ministrations. "Bunny…" he gasped, dropping a hand to the rabbit's head, humbly begging for more without further words.

Bunnymund purred and shifted just slightly further down, taking only the head into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it before taking up a soft sucking rhythm. He growled when Jack dug his fingers into his fur, and the sprite snapped his hand back, curling his fingers through his own hair instead and tugging, eyes screwed shut and breathing labored. The paw had stopped and was now gently squeezing his leg, demanding complete prostration.

Jack might not have sensed anything amiss had his husband's previously limp ears not perked and swivel toward their bedroom door, the only sign that he was aware of the world beyondtheir current activity. The treatment continued on unhindered even as Jack finally noticed what Aster had long before he could hope to; a buzzing, flittering hum, a _very_ familiar one. Jack choked on a startled gasp and jerked on his Bunny's ears. The messenger!

He knew exactly who it was and he was pretty sure he would die if their new guest walked in on _this_…or should he say flew? "Aster stop. Someone's coming," he hissed when his husband's head refused to be jerked away by the ears.

The pooka finally released his head from his hot mouth, only to comment, "Don't care. Ye're mine, love," before slurping it back between his lips and ducking his head once more between Jack's legs.

Jack whimpered, tried to clench his legs around the pooka's head but was stopped by the strong paw on his thigh and opened wider in retaliation. The humming was definitely getting closer and in a fit of panic he grabbed the discarded blanket and threw it completely over the two of them, clutching the hem to his chest and covering his mate completely. He thanked MiM that Bunny wasn't moving much, just holding him down and tonguing him in his mouth, when Baby Tooth buzzed into the room in a fit of glee, whirring straight to Jack and landing on his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck in happiness.

Her sparkling,intelligent eyes matched her mistress's so closely in the look that she gave him that Jack couldn't hold in a blush, feeling like he was a teenager desperately hiding a secret lover from his mom. Which in a way he was, except his lover was his _husband_ and his mom hadn't come herself. "Hey Baby Tooth," he attempted poorly, choking on a squeak as Aster's tongue slid up his length secretly. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Did North send you? Are the results ready?"

Baby Tooth chirped her assent and lifted off his shoulder once more, buzzing to meet his eyes and squeaked a brief message that North had the results and that he and Tooth would meet them at the pole at their earliest convenience.

"Ah!lrighty then…" Jack transformed his outburst. The damn pooka had just brushed the plug, shifting it within him. He glared at his lap before darting his eyes back up to an unimpressed Baby Tooth. "Why…why couldn't you ha…have just told us?" he asked, hoping to steer some of the awkwardness away and failing. "Is ev…everything…ng…okay?" He couldn't decide if Tooth being present meant very good news or very bad news. She obviously seemed to know already, which pissed him off a little bit. Were he and Aster going to be the _last_ to know?

Baby Tooth simply gave him a soothing, noncommittal chirp before assessing the subtle scene appreciatively one last time and flitting away, leaving them alone again with little room to doubt that Jack hadn't fooled her one bit. Damn. That meant Tooth was sure to know, too.

His angry groan turned into shocked gasp as Bunnymund also dropped all subtly and eagerly manipulated the plug and began to bob his head, billowing the blanket over him as he dipped and lifted. Buck teeth carefully grazed Jack's length and the angry scolding he had previously felt ready to dole out fled to the uninhabited recesses of his brain. His pale fingers returned to his own thick hair and tugged as his Bunny's speed increased and he began to see stars in his vision. "Aster…I'm gonna…" he gasped.

He couldn't provide any other warning because it was too late. He was coming, spurting long strands of his seed down his Bunny's eager throat and crying out against the heat and the sharp pain of his tugging and the climax all mingling together. And as his shaking limbs finally found rest against his chest and his labored breathing tried to control his heart again, he _knew_.

Aster was pregnant.

He didn't need to visit Santoff Claussen to hear the news. He didn't need figures or numbers or whatever the hell you got out of blood to know. The fact was that Bunny had wasted an orgasm. It was the first time it had happened since mating season had really begun. If Aster didn't feel the need to utilize his mate's semen then that could only mean he no longer needed it to create life.

All anger at his husband's complete disregard for his modesty or that of their peers vanished in a second and he threw the blanket off of his pooka and pulled him up to cuddle in his chest, still panting, but now his heart pounded for a completely different reason. He held his mate close and buried his face into Bunnymund's neck. "I love you Aster," he choked reverently, clutching his husband closer when he received a nuzzle in response.

"Ah love you too, mate," the pooka purred lovingly.

They cuddled together for several minutes, relishing in the feel of each other just being close. Jack ran his fingers though his mate's fur, petting him and twisting the long strands between his digits, loving the way the blue shone in different hues as he ruffled it. Bunnymund buried his face into the nape of his neck, chinning him where Baby Tooth had previously sat before settling in with a contented purr and nuzzling lazily against his throat, arms locked around the sprite.

But as the minutes ticked by Jack began to grow more impatient. He knew they would need to visit their friends, and the sooner they went the sooner they could come back and really begin planning and preparing and he could begin taking care of his mate. He wanted Bunny to be comfortable and happy and have everything he needed at all times. His mate was always his number one priority, but now he would work double-time.

"Welp," he finally whispered into fur, "We should probably be visiting the old folks. Let them have their fun…"

Aster huffed a laugh into his skin, making Jack smile. "Ah'm older'n all of um put together, mate," he reminded the boy in his arms, "th'old folk is doin' the visitin'…"

"Pretty hot for an old fart," Jack joked with a silly grin, "And not bad in the sack if I do say so…" His smile widened when he saw his mate smirk at his compliment and he wriggled closer, reminding himself inadvertently of something else. "Speaking of…" he whispered, "You wanna help me with this plug?" He felt silly for blushing at the request. He had a damn butt plug in his ass and his face _still_ heated at saying the word 'plug'.

Aster's chest rumbled appreciatively at his mate's tinted cheeks, but the grin plastered across his features didn't bode well. "Nah mate, let's leave it f'while," he replied thickly, nipping at Jack's skin when he began to whine a protest, "Be ready for more fun when we get back…"

Jack whimpered, face darkening to navy at the thought of having to _walk around_ like that. Even managing to stay mostly horizontal and pinned down the thing still tended to move, sometimes brushing his prostate at unexpected moments. He couldn't imagine trying to act normally in public in this state. "I can't, Bunny," he pleaded in a last ditch effort, widening his eyes into large, blue orbs.

His mate's greens ones softened at his look, and he leaned in and nuzzled his chin before whispering adoringly, "You're Jack Frost, love. You can do anithin'."

Jack sputtered at the unhelpful compliment that effectively ended the conversation. He couldn't throw the words back into his husband's face by denying them, but he groaned at the nightmare the next several hours were likely to be. He was still processing everything when Bunnymund hopped off the bed and began rummaging around for his clothes, finding first his hoodie and then his leggings and throwing them at his face.

Jack scowled, taking the hoodie in hand and tugging it over his head. "Oh gee, thanks. So glad I'm at least allowed to wear my clothes…" he grumbled through the thick fabric. He fought the garment, shoving his arms through the sleeves until each pale hand was free on the other side and the hood rested on his back. Then he carefully rocked himself up to stand in the bedding and gingerly slip on his pants. Sliding the leggings over his hips and tightening them around his waist, he cut his glare up to his mate. He felt like it was obvious, like anyone would just have to glance his way and _know_.

His eyes bugged as he stepped carefully through the covers and exited the nest; standing flat on solid ground made him feel tight and full. He was opening his mouth to reject the order completely when his Bunny planted a soft kiss on his nose. "Let's go see if ah have somethin' special in me too, love," the pooka joked in a whisper, swatting Jack's rear and causing him to yelp.

"_Don't_ do that, Aster, or else…" Jack threatened lamely. The evil joke had short circuited his brain and started his heart rocketing, so when his mate reached out for his hand all he could do was take it impulsively, holding the paw tightly in his grasp and letting the pooka lead him outside the burrow and into the bright sunshine after he had grabbed his staff.

"Wanna take the tunnels with me, mate?" Aster asked, an unexpected air of uncertainty clouding around him as he watched his husband for a reply, eyes flicking to the wooden weapon in his other fist.

Jack clutched the paw in his hand tighter defensively. "Not leaving you, Bunny," he swore, eyes fierce as he looked resolutely at his mate, "Let's go see what North found out."

The pooka's stance eased at his adamancy and he nodded. Then he pulled the sprite in to clutch him to his chest. "Don' wanna jar ya too much, eh love?" he couldn't help but grin in relief, and thumped twice on the ground below them.

Jack was glad his Bunny held him; he barely twitched in his grasp as they flew along the tunnels, bounding easily off walls in surprisingly fluid motions. He wasn't sure he would have been able to fly much more smoothly, and he appreciated his husband's grace all over again as the air in the tunnels cooled subtly the farther they traveled.

It took less than a minute to reach North's home, and the couple reentered the world in the globe room, bodies pressed together in the middle of an endlessly bustling epicenter. Yetis huffed at them as they extracted themselves from each other and disrupted the flow of traffic in the busy room, and Jack maliciously froze more than one elf for stabbing at his feet in ire. He scowled up at his mate forhis choice of entrance, but the pooka just shrugged and grabbed his hand, leading him to the lift to meet their friends in a more private setting.

Jack was surprised to spy North in the dim recesses of his huge library on their way to the workshop. Actually, he probably wouldn't have noticed the huge man at all had Queen Toothiana not been fluttering excited around him, talking animatedly as she flitted through the air and absently directed fairies to different locations between thoughts.

Jack had a good idea what she was talking about when she gestured wildly at first North, then Baby Tooth, then pressed her fists to her mouth in gleeful excitement. He was surprised to see a faint tint paint the Russian's cheeks as she grabbed his bicep and grinned in wonder. Jack's brows shot up as they approached when North directed a soft smile in her direction. His look was all too familiar to the sprite now, and Jack felt a very unmasculine lump form in his throat.

Despite the very exciting news he was expecting and the humming flutter of his heart as he clutched his mate's paw, he felt a new happiness well up in him for his friends. He wondered if Tooth even had a _clue_, but the fact was that he had seen it. Not long ago he would have been blind to what he had just witnessed, but in the recent years of his existence he had begun to notice things he hadn't before.

He looked over at his husband with a sly grin, but was exasperated to see that Bunnymund didn't seem to notice what had been so blatant to him a moment ago. In fact, his mate looked for all the world like a soldier marching in to do battle, shoulders squared, jaw resolute, steps even and unerring in their march. It didn't pass Jack's notice that he was subtly trying to put himself between his mate and their friends. Fucking rut.

He wasn't even the pregnant one. Wasn't _he_ supposed to be up front?

He shook his head. The whole thing was silly, his husband was being silly, and he couldn't even call him out on it because he was so over emotional that Jack didn't feel the stamina to even go there right now. They were walking fairly quickly now that they had located their comrades and the toy was shifting in him, dragging a squeak from his throat that got all of the Guardians' attentions.

He blushed cobalt at the two sets of surprised looks and one look that was much more intimate, but he tamped it down with a glare at the last look, and stopped his progress, forcing his mate to halt as well. He cleared his throat theatrically and cast his gaze expectantly at the Guardians of Wonder and Memories. "Well, what's it say?" he asked bluntly.

"Well..." North began, and Jack tried to control his irritation at North's dramatic pause, but instead of spilling the beans, North waved a hand at them flippantly, "Bah! I do not need to say. You already know, dah?"

Jack glared at North impatiently. "Nooorth!"

"Alright, alright. Keep pants on!... Bunny is…" the Russian spoke slowly, eyeing both beings speculatively, "definitely having bun in oven."

The world stopped and Jack could only let his jaw hang open as he turned his wide, wondrous, gaze toward his mate, looking at him in a completely new light. The slim, handsome, cocky, brilliant, funny, playful pooka by his side was pregnant with _his_ babies. Aster was having their babies. His mate was _pregnant_. With new life. That they had created together.

In the background of Jack's reality he barely registered North's jokes about how _diligent_ they must have been to succeed in breeding after only three weeks and Tooth's disciplinary swat at his shoulder for being so crude. He could only see his mate, who was looking at him too, warmth seeping out of his eyes and tears to match Jack's springing to life; a knowing, happy grin spreading quickly across his features.

The pooka pulled him close, cuddling him to his chest and purring into his ear. "We did it, love. You're the father of the new pooka race…" he whispered ardently.

Jack swallowed, clutching his husband to him. He was going to be a father. He, Jack Frost, was going to have children and raise a family and be responsible for another living thing and be a _father_. A living thing was growing inside of his mate because of what they had done together. They had created _life_. A spirit of winter and cold and death had created a living thing. No other winter sprite had ever done that. Ever... This was the first time he'd considered that. It really shouldn't be possible. How had it happened?

Dizziness enveloped him, and he staggered back, standing only because Bunnymund maintained a hold on his arms, keeping him steady. He wasn't _supposed_ to be able to create life. Looking up into his mate's eyes, watching happiness warp into a hesitant worry, he almost sobbed. What had he done? What if this hurt Aster? What if something happened to his mate? What if his Bunny wasn't okay? What is something happened to their _baby_? Or _both_ of them? Jack wasn't a bringer of life. He was a bringer of death. What if he had just inadvertently killed his mate?

He was hyperventilating now, and he vaguely speculated that he must look _awful_ because Bunnymund was putting aside his instincts and yelling for North to help. Jack's vision was tunneling and he tried to maintain focus on his Bunny and his Bunny's beautiful green eyes, shining bright with worry for his mate even as his happiness still shone through his panic. How could Aster be _happy_ when he didn't know what was going to happen next?

North's sharp, commanding voice broke through his fog of panic and he was able to cut his eyes wildly away from the pooka. "Is he going to be okay, North?!" he demanded frantically, reaching over to clutch at the big man now, "Aster will be okay, won't he? Everything will be okay won't it?! This isn't gonna hurt him is it?!" His eyes bore into the Christmas saint's surprised ones, searching for any hint of untruths as his father figure realized what he was talking about.

He had a very disturbing urge to bite the old man's face off when he had the nerve to grin fondly down at him. How _dare_ he take this so lightly! Growling rumbled between them and Jack shocked himself into suspension when firm paws grasped his shoulders and tugged him into a warm, fuzzy chest because he realized the threatening noise had been coming from _him_. Bunnymund's nose nudged his ear and he purred soothingly into his white hair, keeping his arms firmly locked around Jack's chest. "Everithin's alright, love. Ah'm alright…see?"

Jack's heart was pounding and his vision was still blurring but he latched onto his mate's voice like a life preserver and clung to it, blinking the wetness away from his eyes as he tried to calm his breathing. They were having a baby. Or they were having kits. The warm fur against his back held the most precious thing in the universe. The one being he couldn't live without was holding their greatest treasure within him. It was all too much. There was too much to lose. What did they do now? How could he ever be a good enough father to their babies? He was just a guy. Just a wispish, skinny, careless, prankster who happened to be lucky enough to earn the love of an amazing being.

Tooth fluttered quietly over to the men now and laid her palm warmly on his shoulder. "Congratulation Jack, Bunny," she smiled carefully, eying each partner as she said their names, "This is great news guys…I'm so happy for you and honestly a little jealous…"

"_Stupid_…" Jack muttered, not caring that he sounded childish and mean and ungrateful. He also didn't care when North cussed at him in Russian and wrapped his arm around a stunned Tooth Fairy and the arm around him also tightened. But really, didn't the silly girl see what this meant? He was hopelessly doomed.

He couldn't imagine letting his mate down, but really? What else could really happen? He wasn't good enough. He was going to fail his mate and his child. He was going to fail…

Alarmed cries sounded around him as he blacked out, and the last thing his mind processed was the sound of wood clattering to the floor.

_**Author's Note:**__ Poor Jack. Reality's a bitch isn't it? Walk it off, son, walk it off. Lol_

_He'll be alright once Bunny knocks some sense into him. Ha_

_This arc is not going anything like I imagined it would. Let's all wait anxiously and see what happens next, hm? (Especially the author)_

_Imma once more thank my beta. He _really_ helped me with this chapter and helped me keep it relatively on schedule. _


End file.
